MI AMOR POR TI
by CaritoAC
Summary: Oscar comienza a sentir muchas cosas por André. ¿Qué les depara la vida a ambos? CAP. XVIII FINAL.
1. Mi amigo André

_**Nota de la autora:** _

_Hola a todos, soy CaritoAC, y este es el primer FanFiction que publico. Soy una fan más de Lady Oscar (Rose Of Versailles) y espero que este trabajo hecho con mucho esfuerzo y cariño les guste.Cabe recalcar que ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece y lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro. _

_(-) Diálogos de personajes._

_(-----------) cambios de escena._

**Mi Amor Por Ti**

**Capítulo I **

**Mi amigo André**

André había aparecido en su vida repentinamente. Un niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes, estaba ahora en su casa, para convertirse en su compañero. "Será tu valet a partir de ahora, tu serás su ama y él te acompañará a todas partes", había dicho el General Jarjayes a su "hijo" Oscar. Su "hijo", eso era lo que verdaderamente soñaba el General Jarjayes, tener un hijo, un heredero, y debido a que no pudo engendrar ningún varón, decidió criar a la menor y más bella de sus hijas como un hombre, poniéndole por nombre Oscar. Aunque tenía un rostro hermoso y delicado, el General Jarjayes había jurado que su última hija sería un hombre de verdad, el heredero de la tradición Jarjayes, y que ocuparía altos cargos en la Guardia Imperial Francesa, aunque ahora Oscar era muy pequeña y no se percataba de los verdaderos planes de su padre para ella. Ahora su atención estaba posada en el nuevo miembro que ingresaba a su familia.

Oscar admiraba al pequeño André, por aquella facilidad que tenía para hacerla reír, aunque fuera a costas de él mismo, haciendo enfadar a su abuela, para así, ella poder partirse de la risa viendo a abuela y nieto correr por todas partes. Su querida Nana, quién había cuidado de ella y de todas sus hermanas desde que eran unas recién nacidas, le exigía a su pequeño nieto, ser muy respetuoso con Oscar. "Es una niña muy linda y delicada, la más hermosa de todas las hijas del amo y tu debes protegerla, compórtate como un buen muchacho, y recuerda que debes llamarla Lady Oscar…". A tan corta edad, su nieto ya tenía una gran responsabilidad cuidando a la pequeña Oscar, solo un año menor que él.

André llegó a casa de los Jarjayes, debido a circunstancias muy tristes. Había quedado huérfano, y su único pariente vivo era la Nana de Oscar, su querida abuela. El pobre niño tenía tan solo seis años.

El tiempo transcurría, y ambos ya eran grandes amigos. Era grandioso para Oscar tener a alguien de casi su misma edad en casa, con quien jugar y hacer travesuras.

André también sentía admiración por Oscar. Sobrevivir todos los días portando ropas de hombre y comportándose como tal, ante su padre especialmente, no era cosa tan fácil, muy a parte, de las golpizas que este era capaz de propinarle a su pequeña criatura cuando consideraba que algo hacía mal, y mucho más si tenía que ver con su falso papel de varón. Aunque aún ninguno caía en la cuenta de la complejidad de dicha situación, los dos vivían felices y despreocupados, con todo lo que involucra, ser un niño.

-Oscar ten más cuidado!

-Cállate André! Soy muy resistente y ya deja de molestar y mejor ven a jugar conmigo!

-Oscar si te pasa algo la abuela se molestará mucho, conmigo, y ya estás muy lejos de la orilla! Oscar hazme caso, por favor!

Miedoso! Ven aquí André! Juega conmigo!- La pequeña Oscar se sentía muy a gusto en las aguas del lago, al que habían ido sin permiso de la abuela, saliéndose de casa con engaños. De pronto, empezó a sentir que sus piernitas, ya no tocaban el fondo del lago. Su cara empalideció. André, tan pequeño como ella, se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba en peligro. La había estado observando desde la orilla del lago, pero al ver que su amiga, se hallaba en apuros, se lanzó a las aguas claras sin pensarlo dos veces, y con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpito le permitía, sacó a Oscar sana y salva al parecer, pero estaba inconciente.

-Oscar! Despierta! Abre los ojos Oscar, deja de bromear!- La zarandeaba tan bruscamente que pudo rompérsele el cuello. Aún así, ella no despertaba.

-Oscar…- La lágrimas del pequeño André brotaban de sus ojos a grandes borbotones. Sentía miedo por su amiguita, con la que comenzaba a llevarse tan bien, pero que era muy testaruda, y ahora la tenía en frente totalmente inconciente por culpa de la irresponsabilidad de ambos. Oscar empezó a toser. André en un impulso abrazó muy fuerte a Oscar.

-Que paso André?- Dijo ella un tanto confusa.

-Oscar, eres muy desobediente!- Y le dio un empujón.

-No me grites, ni me empujes!- Hizo lo mismo que él.

-Eres una malcriada! Me debes la vida!

-Qué! Eres mi sirviente! mío! tu deber era ese… salvarme!

-Yo no soy de nadie en este mundo, y menos soy tuyo!- A André le dolía mucho que lo trataran de esa forma. Esa forma, que hacía lamentar tanto que sus padres ya no estuvieran a su lado. Seguro no viviría en una casa tan linda como en la que ahora estaba, pero al menos tendría amor y respeto.

-Cállate y ya vámonos! vistámonos, que Nana debe estar esperándonos.

El tiempo y los años seguían su rumbo, auque para Oscar y André, esto no era cosa importante ni algo de lo que se preocuparan. En cambio, el General Jarjayes, al ver que Oscar estaba creciendo, ya comenzaba a inculcarle, todos los secretos de la vida militar. André y Oscar practicaban constantemente con la espada, y estudiaban mucho para ser muy cultos y educados. André agradecía muchísimo eso, siempre habían sido considerados con él, a pesar de ser un simple sirviente, lo trataban con especial atención, siendo él, el nieto de la mujer que había criado a todas las niñas de la casa y el valet de Oscar.

Oscar y André salían juntos a cabalgar y desgastar energía. André realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de Oscar. Juntos la pasaban estupendo, y se dedicaban gran parte del tiempo a hacer travesuras, y la gran mayoría de las ocasiones, era Oscar quien daba la iniciativa, y André quien la seguía fielmente.

Pero mucho más allá de admiración, André sentía un cariño muy especial por aquella niña de cabellos dorados con la que pasaba todo el tiempo. Era su mayor responsabilidad cuidar de su bienestar. A pesar de todo esto, las peleas, entre niños, nunca faltaban…

-Dime André, que tanto hablaban tú y mi padre en secreto! Se que te mandó a llamar para conversar sobre algo importante! Habla!

-Nada interesante Oscar….- Dijo un André cabizbajo, tratando de ocultar la información. Él y el General Jarjayes, el padre de Oscar, habían tenido una seria conversación a cerca del comportamiento de ambos, haciéndole jurar al pequeño, que él se encargaría de apaciguar a su amiga, que últimamente estaba sumamente traviesa y desobediente.

-André! Qué esperas para contármelo todo?... si no me cuentas, entonces… serás un traidor y ya no te querré más!- El niño alzó la carita que había tenido agachada durante todo el trayecto de la conversación.

-Al escuchar aquella amenaza, empalideció terriblemente, y miró con cara de incredulidad a aquella amiga suya que lo hería con sus palabras. De veras le dolía que ya no lo quisiera más y que a parte lo tildara de traidor.

-André! Habla de una vez!

-No tengo nada que decir!...- Y dicho eso, se fue llorando a su habitación.

No le quedaba más remedio que obedecer a su amo, a aquel hombre que lo había acogido en su casa. Aunque no soportara el hecho de que Oscar no lo quisiese más y que le pusiera un calificativo como el de traidor, él no podía fallarle al hombre que lo había sacado de la más terrible tristeza y pobreza para darle una vida decente al encontrarse sin sus amados padres.

Se encontraba tendido boca arriba en su cama, pensando en aquellas palabras que lo lastimaban tanto. Él no quería por nada del mundo defraudar al general pero tampoco quería que Oscar lo dejase de querer y que ya no confiara en él. Aunque su padre se encargaba de tratarla como un varón, él, sabía muy bien que aquel rostro hermoso pertenecía al de una niña. Una niña que se había convertido en su más grande amiga.

--------------------------------

Habían pasado ya, cinco días, desde que André había peleado con Oscar, y esta no le hablaba, ni lo miraba, ni nada. André pensó que ya no podía vivir así por más tiempo, sentía un vacío muy grande sin la compañía de Oscar. Extrañaba mucho jugar con ella y pasarla juntos como siempre. Practicar con la espada, y montar a caballo. Estaban creciendo y montar se hacía cada vez más fácil y divertido. La vida sin ella se tornaba de pronto, muy aburrida, sin brillo, sin color. Todos, en la Casa Jarjayes, se habían percatado de la pelea de los únicos niños que allí vivían. Todos los sirvientes extrañaban el alboroto que causaban juntos, pero que llenaba de alegría y risotadas toda la casa.

Oscar se las había ingeniado para no cruzarse con él siquiera. Ya no comían juntos, ni paseaban juntos. Nana se percató de que no era bueno que el asunto durara tanto, y ante los cuestionamientos de su abuela, André contestó, simplemente, que habían peleado.

La Nana, al ver el sufrimiento de un niño precioso de diez años, que además era su nieto, dijo:

-Si tanto extrañas a la niña Oscar, por qué no intentas arreglar las cosas con ella? Sabes muy bien que estricto es su padre… quizá…

-NO! Yo no tengo porque disculparme, y además, yo no extraño a Oscar para nada! Es una niña caprichosa, fea y malcria…- ni terminó de pronunciar palabra, cuando su abuela le pegó con un cucharón en la cabeza.

-Nunca más, vuelvas a decir esas cosas de la niña Oscar, y es Lady Oscar! Entiende! LADY OSCAR! Cuida tus palabras mozalbete imprudente, que ella es la hija del amo de esta casa, niño inconsciente y malcriado!- André se sobaba el pequeño chichón que le había salido en la cabeza producto del golpe, pensando en que en realidad, si la extrañaba, y mucho, pero ciertamente, no le parecía justo ser él quien pidiera disculpas cuando no había tenido culpa de nada.

-Lo siento abuela… juro que no volverá a pasar, no volveré a hablar mal de Oscar, pero no le pediré disculpas!- Y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Nana quiso alcanzarlo, pero no reaccionó a tiempo al ver la rapidez con que su nieto huía de la escena.

Siempre que lo regañaban, o se sentía especialmente triste, o si simplemente no podía dormir, André se iba a las caballerizas para no ser molestado y estar un momento a solas. Abrió con cuidado el portón para evitar hacer demasiado ruido y entró sigilosamente. Allí se encontraba Oscar acariciando su hermoso corcel blanco. Por las pequeñas ventanas del establo, los rayos de la luna se filtraban cayendo en la rubia cabellera de Oscar. André creyó ver un ser proveniente del cielo.

-Ah! Ahí estás! Te estaba esperando… te busqué por todas partes… imaginé que estarías aquí entonces… vengo a disculparme por… por mi conducta. Papá me dijo que te presionó mucho sobre lo de ayudar a controlarme un poco y me dijo también otras cosas… que… no me gustaron mucho… - La cara de ella se entristeció de pronto. André sabía a la perfección que el General Jarjayes era muy estricto, así que pudo imaginar aquellas cosas que el dijo, y que no gustaron a Oscar. Pero aún así, se sentía fastidiado, pues él no merecía ser tratado así y ser llamado traidor. Estaba bien que el fuera su valet, un simple criado, pero ella no tenía derecho a tratarlo tan cruelmente.

-En cierta forma te lo mereces, a veces eres tan… - Dijo André, pero Oscar inmediatamente se arrojó a sus pequeños brazos llorando desesperadamente. André se quedó estático, pero al sentir que Oscar se aferraba con tal fuerza a su pecho, él reaccionó acariciando la espaldita frágil de su amiga.

-No André, no me digas más… tú no… ya mi padre me dijo de todo… nunca podré ser un buen heredero… no podré entrar a la Guardia Imperial… soy terrible… un desastre…

-No Oscar… eres muy fuerte… debo decir que me cuesta mucho trabajo vencerte con la espada… casi siempre me ganas… y muy a parte de eso…- La niña levantó su rostro para ver a André, y este la observó por un momento. Quedó mirando su triste pero celestial rostro. -… Tienes el rostro de un ángel…- A Oscar no le pareció, que tener el rostro de un ángel, le ayudaría a cumplir los objetivos que su padre había trazado para ella, pero aún así agradeció el gesto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero… André… - Dijo ella limpiándose la carita y apartándose de su amigo.- Tu crees que eso me ayude a cumplir los objetivos que me impone mi padre…?

-Solo tienes que poner mucho esfuerzo! Y yo te ayudaré a practicar todos los días, pero para que te animes ahora, que te parece si vamos a nadar al lago?… en secreto!- A Oscar no se le pudo iluminar más el rostro. Pronto ambos, se echaron a la carrera rumbo al lago, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para ver si alguien los pillaba.

No cabía la menor duda, así discutieran, o se dejaran de hablar, pronto las cosas se arreglaban y volvían a ser los mismos amigos. Andaban juntos para todas partes. Y aunque a veces, realmente peleaban mucho, eso era parte de la naturaleza de ambos. Que ambos fuesen tan unidos agradaba sobre manera al General Jarjayes que reconocía en André a un jovencito a carta cabal, excelente ejemplo para la hija que trataba de convertir como sea en un hijo. Sin duda había sido muy acertado en traer a André a vivir al palacio Jarjayes, sin duda pensaba que con él, Oscar se sentiría mucho más a gusto y tendría un buen ejemplo.

---------------------------

Al cumplir los 14 años, Oscar, en medio de tanta confusión, y a tanta insistencia de su padre, aceptó cuidar a la joven Maria Antonieta, al igual que su cargo como comandante de la Guardia Imperial, reafirmando así su posición de hombre, para olvidarse de la mujer que realmente era. Su padre se sentía muy satisfecho con aquella situación. Siempre le encargaba mucho a André que evitase que Oscar cometiera necedades, aunque siempre era algo difícil. No cabía duda de que André cumplía perfectamente el rol de protector de la joven.

-Toma esto! Jajaja! Qué pasa André? Pierdes concentración!

-Eres una insensata! Mira que rechazar una invitación de la princesa Maria Antonieta para ir a su salón privado! Sería un futuro seguro para ti y toda tu familia!

-Hablas como los aristócratas tradicionalistas André! No pensé que tendrías esas inclinaciones…- Dijo con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro mientras arremetía con la espada contra André y este se defendía.

-No eres más que una chiquilla caprichosa!

-No me llames así! Toma esto! El testarudo y caprichoso es otro!

-Yeah! No me lo parece… Te pareces en eso a la princesa… si tienen la misma edad! Son una chiquillas caprichosas!... A última hora aceptaste protegerla!... Igual que ella a última hora ya no quería casarse!

-Cállate André!

-No! Es la verdad! Ja! Te desarmé!

-Ay! Me tienes harta! Si no fueras el nieto de mi querida Nana te hubiera destrozado en mil pedazos!- Y se fue a paso firme a su habitación pensando en las palabras de su amigo.

Nada era fácil para una muchachita tan joven, con tantas responsabilidades cayendo sobre su hombro, y mucho menos aparentando ser alguien que no era. Ser hombre para ella le era cada vez más difícil. Sobre todo, teniendo a su querida Nana tan cerca para recordárselo, y viendo que crecía y que lejos de verse más como un varón, se veía ineludiblemente como lo que era, una mujer. Oscar sufría por su situación, pero no renegaba. Tenía que obedecer a su padre, y al menos tenía una cuota de alegría, la que le regalaba André todos los días.

André sabía que su mejor y única amiga sufría, pero callaba. Oscar con el pasar de los años y a raíz de su enrolamiento en la Guardia Imperial, había acentuado más ese comportamiento altivo y caprichoso en su persona, que salía a brote para tratar de luchar con su naturaleza y aparentar ser un verdadero varón. Aparentaba ser muy fuerte, y aunque indudablemente era una mujer justa, de gran lealtad y entereza, André conocía perfectamente su fragilidad. Si había alguien que la conociera como ella misma, era él. André odiaba tener que contenerse, muchas veces por su condición de sirviente, de salir en defensa de Oscar, cuando su padre la trataba tan cruel y violentamente. Pero él debía obedecer al amo, le debía gratitud a aquel hombre que le había brindado su casa. Pero si había algo que realmente odiara en el mundo, era que Oscar fuera golpeada y maltratada sin justificación cuando ella daba su mayor esfuerzo para tratar de ser algo, que a opinión de él, era tan difícil de lograr. André era el consuelo de Oscar. En él, ella encontraba ese apoyo y se desahogaba, bien sea, llorando en su pecho o peleándose a puños con todas sus fuerzas. Con el tiempo se había podido percatar de los cambios de su amiga. Ya no era una niña, estaba creciendo, y entendía todo lo que sentía, por eso él siempre estaba allí para apoyarla, siempre allí incondicionalmente.

------------------------

Fin de este capítulo... espero no les haya parecido tan aburrido, creo que lo hice muye xplicativo, peor bueno no quería que hubiera confusiones ... espero les guste y espero sus tan ansiados reviews con sus quejas y/o comentarios... acepto de todo ... claro también sugerencias... aunque debo decirles que esta historia ya la tengo avanzada y más adelnate se pondrá muy interesante... eso creo -.-'... bueno saludos desde Perú!


	2. Estás en mi corazón

Soy CaritoAC! Hola a todos! bueno aquí llego con la segunda parte de mi historia, espero que les guste!

_(-) Diálogos de personajes._

_(-----------) Cambios de escena._

_(Cursiva) Canción._

_("...") Pensamientos de personajes._

**Capítulo II**

**Estás en mi corazón**

André acababa de cumplir diecinueve años y se había convertido en un jovencito muy apuesto. Oscar por su parte seguía haciéndose, cada vez más hermosa.

Ambos se hallaban al borde del lago. Era una tarde bellísima, y decidieron dar un paseo a caballo. Pero pronto se cansaron de cabalgar y decidieron quedarse a contemplar el cristalino lago.

-Recuerdas André?... cuando éramos niños… estuve a punto de ahogarme…

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente Oscar… yo tenía solo seis años…y tu cinco… éramos tan pequeños…

-Ah…- Suspiró.- André… no crees que es hermoso el lago, así… con el sol ocultándose, lo hace ver tan brillante…- "¿Hermoso?" Pensaba un André detrás de ella. "Podría haber algo más hermoso que ella misma en todo este mundo?" Lo pensó, pero no se atrevió a decir palabra.

Con el tiempo, André había descubierto lo bien que se sentía al estar a su lado. No le importaba si peleaba o conversaba con ella plácidamente, su compañía era vital para él. Había descubierto que el inmenso cariño que le tenía a la niñita de cabellos dorados, se había convertido en un sentimiento distinto, que solo podía sentir por ella. André sentía amor por Oscar, y protegerla siempre lo hacía feliz, pues era la única forma que tenía de manifestarle aquello que guardaba en su corazón, aquello que guardaba en total silencio. No estaba seguro de si siempre la había amado, si lo había hecho desde el primer momento que la conoció, y que seguramente, siendo tan pequeño no se había dado cuenta, no se acordaba de cómo pasó, ni desde cuando el amor había aparecido en su corazón, pero la realidad era esa, él amaba en silencio a Oscar. Había descubierto que Oscar estaba en su corazón. El amor por aquella que se convertía en mujer, parecía hacerse cada vez más grande.

-Sí, realmente se ve muy bonito… -decía él observándola con aquellos ojos verdes intensos, como el color de los prados. Sus cabellos oscuros y largos estaban sujetados en un moño. André se había convertido en un joven bellísimo, pero Oscar no parecía darse cuenta de aquello, ni de muchas cosas que sucedían a su al rededor. Él la miraba sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta de cómo lo hacía. Le gustaba todo de ella. Verla era su único placer. Sentía irse a otro mundo cada vez que lo hacía. Muchas cosas, la mayoría tristes, se le venían a la mente.

-…Estar en la Guardia Imperial es realmente agotador André, pero al menos tu estás a mi lado… sino sería algo muy estresante estar cuidando a su majestad Maria Antonieta… no crees?... Aunque ella es muy amable y bondadosa, la gente que la rodea no lo es, y es tan inocente… gente muy cruel forma parte de la Corte… André… porque siento que no me estás escuchando?...- La chica volteó a mirar a su amigo. Abrió mucho aquellos azules ojos de mar y volvió a hablar…- André? Te encuentras bien?

-Sí!- Al fin reaccionó. Pensaba en el inmenso dolor que algún día sin duda sentiría al verla casada con un hombre, uno que lamentablemente, no sería él. Después de todo, se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, en una realmente hermosa. Dentro de muy pronto, de seguro, su padre comenzaría a buscarle pretendientes, y se casaría. Era una mujer después de todo, y ya nadie lo ignoraba, los pretendientes llegarían todos los días a su casa de no ser por el carácter fuerte que Oscar siempre mostraba, y André, por ser lo que es, no podría jamás osar a pedir su mano, a amarla, aunque ya lo hacía.

-André, volvamos a casa… te hago una competencia!- Y diciendo esto se levantó de un brinco, tomó su caballo y enrumbó la marcha. André también hizo lo mismo. Se mantenía detrás de ella. No quería hacer el esfuerzo, de alcanzarla. Ver su espalda y su cabello rozar con el viento, la hacía verse, verdaderamente celestial. Teniendo en cuenta que la risa que le regalaría a André, al sentirse la ganadora de la competencia, la pondría aún más hermosa de lo que era.

"Si tan solo me amaras Oscar, pero yo se… aunque ni tu misma te des cuenta… yo lo siento y lo se… tiemblas de nervios al estar en su presencia, aunque te controlas… Fersen… sientes admiración por él… eres un ser a quien le han prohibido muchas cosas… te sientes incapaz… aunque ni tu misma sabes qué es ese sentimiento… te conozco como a mi mismo, quizá más de lo que tu misma te conoces… yo no tengo posibilidad alguna… no la tengo… nunca la tendré…" pensó tristemente.

----------------------------------

Oscar buscaba a André, tenía muchas ganas de practicar. Decidió entrar en la cocina y ver si estaba allí, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de la puerta pues oyó cuchichear a unas sirvientas.

-Es precioso, todo un caballero… se está convirtiendo en un muchacho tan apuesto… y muy pronto será todo un hombre…- Decía Mathilde, una sirvienta, entre suspiros a otra compañera de labores.

-Y te lo imaginas en unos cinco o seis años?

-Y con esos ojos verdes…

-Y ese cabello tan oscuro… es tan… atractivo sin proponérselo… pero ni siquiera nos mira…

-Jajajaja! Tonta! Eres mayor que él Clara… en cambio yo si que podría…

-Jajaja… solo por cuatro años… no es mucho… reclamo mi derecho a postular para ser su novia…jajaja…

-Buenas noches…- Interrumpió Oscar la conversación. Las muchachas se pusieron algo nerviosas pero guardaron la compostura.

-En que podemos servirle joven?- dijo una de las atrevidas sirvientas.

-Busco a André, lo han visto?- Dijo en un tono fuerte, enérgico y altivo, como si estuviera mandando a sus soldados en el regimiento.

-Está en las caballerizas joven Oscar…- Dijo la otra. La mirada de Oscar se había vuelto de fuego. Salió rápidamente a buscar a André, con aquel garbo al caminar, característico en ella, pero sintiéndose molesta por aquellos comentarios.

"Imprudentes, algunas mujeres pueden ser tan indiscretas y descaradas… espero que André esté mostrando un comportamiento correcto ante esas mujeres que se expresan de esa forma… Ay! Qué es esa manera de hablar de André!"- Pensaba mientras se acercaba más al establo. De pronto un terrible enojo se apoderó de ella al pensar que André estaba faltando el respeto a su casa, dando alas a las sirvientas para que pudieran expresarse de esa forma.

Abrió de un solo golpe e hizo lo mismo al cerrar. André estaba cepillando el pelo de los caballos, pero se obligó a dar un brinco ante tremendos portazos.

-Oscar! Casi me matas de un susto… estás molesta, ha pasado algo?...- André la podía ver en toda su plena belleza. Estaba molesta, furiosa y eso la hacía ver aun más atractiva y hermosa.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, ya se lo que haces con las sirvientas de mi casa!- André no entendió eso, el no hacía nada con las sirvientas de la casa, excepto, ayudarlas.

-No se de que me hablas Oscar...- André estaba confundido ante aquellas palabras que no comprendía.

-Las escuché hablando de ti André! No finjas!

-Oscar… no será que te has molestado con alguien más y vienes aquí tirando portazos… para desquietártelas conmigo! Como siempre! "Con este pobre que te ama…"

-Idiota!- Se acercó a él y le dio una cachetada que dejo sellada su mano, estampada en su cara. Ella salió corriendo dejándolo solo.

A día siguiente André hacía como si no hubiera pasado nada y Oscar hacía lo mismo. Practicaban con la espada, montaban a caballo, peleaban, reían juntos, comían juntos, iban al Palacio de Versalles a proteger a su majestad. Todo marchaba igual entre ellos.

André acompañaba a todos lados a Oscar, y muy pronto pudo percatarse que él no era el único hombre en darse cuenta de lo que en verdad era, aún estando detrás de esas ropas de varón, ella sin duda era una mujer divina, famosa por ser el Comandante de la Guardia Imperial siendo mujer y poseedora de una gran belleza. André se había dado cuenta de que Gerodere, la observaba con mucha atención y trataba de ser amable y llevarse bien con ella, y lo que más detestaba André, era que trataba, disimuladamente de sobresalir ante él y todos para llamar la atención de Oscar, aunque no siempre lo conseguía. Gerodere era bien parecido, y eso mataba de celos a André. Pensaba en la posibilidad de que el desease hacerla su esposa. Gerodere, tenían el título de conde y era hijo de un hombre muy importante y poderoso, y por lo tanto, de la misma clase social que Oscar, lo que le daba muchos puntos a favor. Aunque Oscar no presentaba signos de querer nada con él, André, aunque lo trataba con naturalidad y cortesía, ocultando su total desagrado por el joven conde, por ser un soldado de Oscar, podía sentir la sangre hervir cuando este se acercaba a ella presintiendo sus verdaderas intenciones. "Quizá ella nunca este con su subordinado, es tan orgullosa, no estaría jamás con alguien que está bajo su mando, siendo ella comandante…". Se sintió triste, pues al igual que él, era un inferior, y peor aún, un simple criado.

Toda la vida y existencia de André estaba resumida en contemplarla y admirarla. Acompañarla y protegerla. Amarla en silencio. No sabía ya hacer otra cosa. Lamentaba seguir creciendo, pues sentía que mientras más lo hacía, más la amaba y más sufría. Odiaba que se tomara a veces tan en serio su papel de hombre, aparentando no tener sentimientos ante el resto del mundo, cuando lo buscaba a él para llorar en su pecho y desfogar sus odios y rencores. Se desfogaba con él, y con su piano, con aquellas melodías en las que André percibía su dolor. Y él siempre allí, a su lado, siempre a su alrededor. Peleaban, se golpeaban, se querían y se odiaban. Los dolores de Oscar, por contradictorio que pareciera, hacían, de alguna forma, más fuerte a André. Sus ganas de protegerla eran mayores y así él sentía que tenía que ser. Todo entre él y ella parecía contradictorio, pero aún así, el solo sabía vivir por ella y para ella.

_Vivo por ella sin saber  
si la encontré o me ha encontrado.  
Ya no recuerdo como fue  
pero al final me ha conquistado. _

_  
Vivo por ella que me da  
toda mi fuerza de verdad.  
Vivo por ella y no me pesa.  
Vivo por ella yo también  
no te me pongas tan celoso._

_  
Ella entre todas es la más  
dulce y caliente como un beso.  
Ella a mi lado siempre está  
para apagar mi soledad.  
Más que por mí por ella  
yo vivo también._

_  
Es la musa que te invita  
a tocarla suavecita.  
En mi piano a veces triste  
la muerte no existe  
si ella esta aquí._

_  
Vivo por ella que me da  
todo el afecto que le sale  
a veces pega de verdad  
pero es un puño que no duele._

_  
Vivo por ella que me da  
fuerza, valor y realidad  
para sentirme un poco vivo...  
Cómo duele cuando falta._

_Andrea Bocelli- Vivo por ella._

---------------------------

-Jajaja!- La carcajada de Oscar era enorme.- Ay André que tonterías dices?... Yo ante todos soy un hombre… entiendes?- Ambos estaban en la habitación de Oscar.

-No todos te ven así…

-Cállate André, dices demasiadas estupideces! Como puede ser… primero estamos tranquilos conversando y sin más, consigues que de un momento a otro discutamos!

-Es tu culpa! Me tienes harto! Eres mujer, y muy hermosa... crees que nadie lo nota?- Oscar detestaba cuando André, le decía esas cosas, que solo la enfurecían recordándole lo que en verdad era.

-Hermosa… Bah! lo dices para molestarme! André. Mírame! Soy Oscar François de Jarjayes! Comandante de la Guardia Imperial! Ves el uniforme? Crees que alguien osaría a meterse con una mujer como yo André?- Lo decía con un dejo de ironía permitiendo que su furia emanara de su ser..

-Cualquiera… daría lo que fuera por desposarte, darían la vida por estar a tu lado, al lado de una mujer, y aunque lo niegues, una mujer hermosa como tú. No lo olvides… por más que quieras aparentar ser un hombre, nunca lo conseguirás. Me molesta que no te des cuenta de ello! Los hombres te miran demasiado! Eres mujer! MU-JER! ENTIENDE!- Oscar lo abofeteó.

-Eres un insolente… Nunca más vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de esa manera. –Dijo furiosa y enérgicamente.- Ignoro toda mirada que pertenezca a un hombre o al de una mujer. No me importa que piensen de mí, ni que es lo que se diga a mis espaldas, no soy igual a todos y los comentarios de la gente me tienen sin cuidado.- André no lo soportó más. Sus palabras le dolían y desconcertaban.

-NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA CHIQUILLA CAPRICHOSA!- Oscar levantó la mano para volver a golpearlo, pero André la esquivó y en vez de tratar de defenderse y pelear con ella, como siempre sucedía entre ellos cuando la discusión estaba muy elevada, la atrajo a su rostro y le dio un beso. Oscar quedó inmovilizada. Sintió algo extraño en su interior ante aquel roce de labios, que era el primero que le habían dado en su vida, sentía algo tibio en su interior, pero reaccionó y esta vez André no esquivó su golpe.

-Que diablos te pasa? Vuelves a hacer una cosa así y te juro que no respondo de mis actos!

-Eres mujer… mujer… y sentiste mi beso… y te gustó!

-Ja! Cállate! Me disgustó totalmente! Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!... Te odio!

-Yo también! con todas mis fuerzas! Y a mi también me disgustó… era de esperarse… tus labios están secos… sin nada…

-Eres un infeliz André!- Y los dos salieron de escena. Cada uno por su lado. Oscar se sentía herida con aquellas palabras, pero sabía que ella también había sido majadera y pensaba que André estaba loco. André pensaba que ella era la loca y se arrepintió de las palabras que había pronunciado con la ira y la confusión al haber hecho tamaña cosa. "Besarla! No debí hacerlo… Pero que tibios son los labios de esa testaruda… Oscar… no ves?… no te das cuenta… lo que provocas en mi… porqué tiene que ser así?…te amo…". Se alejaron a zancadas, y jugando a odiarse, sabiendo que al día siguiente, ambos, por el bien del otro, disimularía no haber vivido aquel bochornoso episodio. Sabiendo perfectamente que no sería necesario ni pedir disculpas, cuando se peleaban constantemente. No serían necesarias las explicaciones para estar juntos como siempre, con todo lo que eso conllevaba.

--------------------------

Bueno hasta aquí llegó! espero les haya gustado mucho! creo que me quedó algo corto... ummm... bueno!... gracias en especial a **lunascorpio** y **Davinci** por sus tan preciados reviews y espqero me sigan apoyando, ojalá ydisfruten este capítulo también... esa es mi mayor preocupación... jaja bueno hasta el próximo capítulo a todos! Saludos desde Perú!


	3. No me dejes

Hola a todos soy yo, CaritoAC, con un nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Estoy de vacaciones así que aprovecharé para actualizar, aunque ya el martes 1ero de agosto regreso a clases y estaré un poco más ocupada. Se que mi ficno ha sido leído por muchos... :( , aún así, agradesco el apoyo de los pocos que me han apoyado con sus valiosas opiniones, sin más que desearles que les vaya muy bien, los dejo con este capítulo.

**Nota:** Los personajes de Rose of Versailles (Lady Oscar) no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Riyoko Ikeda, y hago esta historia sin fin de lucro.

_(-) Diálogos de personajes._

_(-----------) Cambios de escena._

_("...") Pensamientos de personajes****_

**Capítulo III**

**No me dejes**

-Oscar… lamento haberte causado tantos problemas…- La tristeza y preocupación estaban claramente mostrados en el tono de su voz.

-Basta André!... tu no me causaste ningún problema… fue un accidente…

-Pero Oscar…- "Si no sobrevivías, hubiera sido mi culpa… toda la sangre que derramaste… por mi culpa… si hubieras muerto, yo no lo hubiera soportado… yo preferiría…"- sus reflexiones fueron interrumpida súbitamente.

-André! Por favor!… has venido a distraerme y conversar conmigo, o es que te la vas a pasar lamentándote?

André se hallaba sentado al filo de la cama de Oscar. Había ocurrido algo terrible, pero que gracias a Dios, no había cobrado ninguna víctima. Maria Antonieta, como parte de uno más de sus caprichos, había decidido montar a caballo, un magnífico corcel obsequiado por su esposo, el nieto del Rey Luis XV, Delfín de Francia, quien había comenzado a gastar grandes cantidades de dinero en todo aquello que quisiera la joven princesa. Los encargados de vigilarla y cuidarla, como siempre, eran Oscar y André. André ayudó a Maria Antonieta a subirse a su caballo, pero este salió fuera de control y se fue a galope rápido como poseído por el diablo. La princesa, inexperta y joven, se asustó muchísimo ante la situación, y André en un acto desesperado, se quedó sosteniendo las riendas del corcel, siendo arrastrado por el suelo, mientras Maria Antonieta lanzaba terribles gritos de miedo. Oscar fue detrás de ambos. André por la fuerza con que tiraba el caballo, quedó tendido en el camino al romperse las riendas. Oscar salvó a Maria Antonieta con un gran esfuerzo, pero la princesa había quedado inconciente.

El Rey, al enterarse de lo sucedido, se molestó muchísimo, y señaló a André como responsable del terrible suceso, que auque fuera un accidente, tenía a la joven princesa aún sin salir de su estado de inconciencia, y que lo hacía quedar como el culpable de una verdadera tragedia. Así fue que el Rey, lo sentenció con la peor condena, la pena de muerte. Oscar se enteró, e inmediatamente trató de ayudar a su fiel André. Le dijo al Rey que ella por ser su ama, sería quien recibiría el castigo. Todo lo dicho por Oscar, por intentar salvar la vida de André, apartó de éste, la más mínima duda. André, tontamente, había creído que Oscar, quien se encontraba muy extraña en los últimos días, había dejado de quererlo y olvidado la amistad que tenían desde que eran tan pequeños. Fersen en medio del abatimiento de Oscar y André, se señaló como otro de los responsables. Afortunadamente, no fue necesario tomar ninguna medida tan drástica puesto que Maria Antonieta, al reaccionar, inmediatamente le rogó al Rey encarecidamente que olvidara su enojo y que dejara en paz a todos. Así lo hizo y así todos quedaron libres de condena. Pero Oscar inesperadamente cayó desmayada. Tenía una herida profunda en el brazo, producto de las acrobacias hechas por salvar a Maria Antonieta de aquel caballo. Permaneció mucho tiempo inconciente, y los doctores no daban muchas esperanzas, al afirmar que Oscar había perdido mucha sangre. Nana y André, permanecieron toda una noche a su lado, rogando que despertase y que pudiera salir bien librada de esa prueba. Y así fue, la hermosa y fuerte Oscar, se había recuperado, y André sentía que el alma le había regresado al cuerpo.

Ahora se encontraba mucho mejor, pero aún reposando. André iba todos los días a curarle el brazo y cerciorarse de su bienestar, como había sido siempre su mayor responsabilidad y trabajo.

-Es que me siento mal y culpable… yo quisiera evitarte cualquier dolor y…

-André… no seas tan dramático… ya estoy mejor… Y te lo debo a ti… que no te has separado de mi lado ni un instante… así que… si tontamente te sientes culpable, entonces haberme cuidado estos días y todos estos años… han más que saldado tu cuenta conmigo…

-Oscar… hubiera sido… terrible… si tu… - Hablaba con un hilo de voz.

-André! Ya basta! Mejor cuéntame! Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo sin que tuviéramos que ir a palacio?... Nana me ha dicho que sales por las noches… a quien sabe donde…- Oscar lo escudriñaba con la mirada como queriendo hacer un gran descubrimiento.

-Que?...- André no quería confesárselo, pero salía por las noches a beber mucho a una cantina de París, en donde desahogaba sus penas de amor por aquella mujer hermosa, dueña de su corazón que no le brindaba ni le brindaría el amor que el quería y añoraba. Ir a esa cantina era la única forma que había hallado de desfogar lo que llevaba dentro y lo hacía aprovechando que no tenía que ir a palacio pues tanto a él como a Oscar, por estar convaleciente, le habían otorgado varios días de descanso. Aunque no se sentía bien del todo pues creía que aunque tuviera una gran pena, no debía estar por ahí emborrachándose cuando Oscar pudiera necesitarla, pero cuando menos lo pensaba, ya estaba tomando unas copas y pensando en el coraje que sentía por amar y necesitar de esa forma a aquella mujer que ahora lo estaba mirando atentamente.

-André… qué tanto piensas?... te has puesto muy extraño…

-Oscar… es que… son cosas de hombres…

-Cretino… entonces… no me tienes confianza?... no me vas a contar que tanto haces yéndote por ahí todas las noches?...

-Solo salía a beber unas copas a una cantina a la que tú jamás podrás ir….

-Y se puede saber porqué no podría ir?... qué tiene de malo que vaya?

No es para gente de tu clase…

-A si?… pues entonces… tu deber ahora va a ser llevarme… tengo muchas ganas de conocer al lugar al que has visitado estos últimos días… en donde supongo, deberán servir un buen vino que es lo único que no te emborracha tan rápido…- Dijo burlonamente.

-Que? Y tu crees que te llevaré?

-Claro… porque de no hacerlo… me iré sola de cualquier manera… sabes que soy capaz… y a parte... me aburro demasiado aquí… ya me siento bien… así los doctores sigan diciendo que necesito descansar. Bueno… salimos en la noche después de que todos estén dormidos… al menos que no quieras acompañarme…- Dijo eso con la más pícara de las sonrisas, haciendo gala de su poder de convencimiento, sobre todo tratándose de André.

-Eres una testaruda y necia… no hay gente amable ahí que reciba con los brazos abiertos a una noble como tú… Si te pasa algo…

-Eres un cobarde….

-Tienes ganas de pelear verdad?

-Sí, un poco… jajajajaja

-Chiquilla malcriada…

-No me hables como si fuera una niña querido André… Ya vete… quiero descansar un poco… y te espero lista a las once en punto.

-No vendré!

-Como quieras… adiós André…- Y se acomodó en su cama para descansar.

Dicho eso André salió de la habitación azotando la puerta con rabia, ante esa facilidad que tenía la mujer que amaba de obligarlo a hacer lo que ella quería, porque aunque él haya dicho que no iría, ella sabía perfectamente que él cumpliría con uno más de sus caprichos y antojos. André podía escuchar sus risitas de burla mientras se marchaba.

Durante el resto del día, André no se apareció en la habitación de Oscar, ni ella solicitó su presencia en ningún momento. Se la pasó limpiando los caballos, tanto, que ya no podían quedar más pulcros y bellos. Cortó una flores del jardín del Palacio Jarjayes, que la madre de Oscar le había pedido para adornar la mesa principal. Ayudó a la abuela. Ayudó a las sirvientas, que ante su disposición para la colaboración y el trabajo que tenía ese día, se la pasaron pidiéndole un favor tras otro, con tal de tenerlo un momento a solas para ellas, aunque solo fuera para verlo y admirarlo.

-------------------------------------------------------

André cruzaba la sala cuando se percató, en el reloj, que solo faltaba una hora para encontrarse con su amada y obstinada Oscar. Lo lamentó. Después de cerciorarse de que todo el mundo estaba dormido, se dirigió a sus aposentos para luego ir en busca de Oscar.

Se aseó, se arregló y tomó su capa para protegerse del frío, que azotaba por aquellos días todo el lugar. Acto seguido, se encontraba caminando a la habitación de Oscar para cumplir con lo acordado.

La puerta de Oscar estaba entre abierta así que supuso que ya estaría esperándolo.

-Querido André! Tan puntual como siempre!- Dijo sonriendo y casi gritando.

-Shhh… Si nos descubren te echaré la culpa a ti… toda a ti…

-Qué miedo! Tiemblo!... jajaja… no seas tan exagerado… dudo que nos descubran, la casa es inmensa y estamos muy lejos de donde están las personas que podrían pillarnos… relájate… sino, no serás un buen acompañante esta noche…- Oscar se había vestido con las ropas más ligeras y sencillas que tenía. André de pronto quedó observándola atentamente. Así anduviera con harapos, su rostro hermoso la descubriría como el ser más delicado y bello sobre la tierra. Oscar se percató de la forma en que este la miraba y se sintió algo nerviosa e incómoda de pronto.

-Qué tanto me miras?

-Qué?...- Una vez más André se había ido a otro mundo, y ella lo había regresado súbitamente.

-Por qué me miras con esa cara?

-Es la única que tengo… lo siento…

-No seas payaso…

-Es que así te echaras un kilo de tierra encima, cualquiera podría darse cuenta del linaje al que perteneces…

-Tú no te ves precisamente como un vagabundo…

-Ummm… pero yo no formo parte de una familia de abolengo… eso me da cierta seguridad… en cambio tú…

-Ya deja de decir estupideces, no pasará nada, nadie se fijará… insisto en que exageras…. Ya vámonos…

Y se encaminaron a las caballerizas. Caminaban muy lento y despacio, haciéndolo muy juntos. Las luces estaban apagadas y no querían chocar o tropezar con algo que hiciera un ruido y alertara al resto de la familia que descansaba plácidamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Prender las luces sería llamar la atención de alguien.

-Camina más despacio André que no veo nada… trato de ir a tu ritmo…

-Estoy caminando muy despacio… deberíamos hacerlo más rápido… alguien podría levantarse y pescarnos!

-Shhh… baja la voz… no seas tan escandaloso…

-Avanza Oscar… espera…-- André se detuvo e hizo que Oscar, que se encontraba caminando detrás de él, se chocara con su espalda.

-Auch…

-Toma mi mano…- le tendió la mano a Oscar en medio de la oscuridad y Oscar la encontró. Sus manos eran mucho más grandes que las de ella, que eran finas y delicadas, pudo percibir en su interior un estremecimiento al sentir su toque.

-André…

-Mejor así, porque sino, puedes resbalar por las escaleras que ya se acercan, no me perdonaría que te lastimaras… tranquila… yo bajaré una y tu detrás… Oscar… todo lo que me haces hacer!- André se había puesto también muy nervioso, sentir el delicado cuerpo de Oscar chocar con el suyo lo había hecho estremecerse.

-Ya no te quejes tanto y baja, con cuidado que no veo nada…- Oscar se preguntaba, cómo es que hacía para ver en aquella densa oscuridad. Lamentaba que hace tantos años no se hubiera ido de pinta con él por las noches. Si llegaba tarde de trabajar, siempre en compañía de André, había alguien que se ocupaba de dejarles las luces prendidas, siendo André, quien se encargaba de apagarlas después.

-Auch… me pisaste…- Se quejó el joven.

-Lo siento…- Oscar y él bajaban muy despacio. Ella sentía como su pecho inmaculado y dormido chocaba con su espalda ancha. Oscar sin saber porqué, se comenzó a poner muy nerviosa, sentía un calor extraño en el rostro, pero sin duda se sentía muy protegida, siempre se sentía así con él. André se sentía, al igual que ella, sus nervios aumentaban y eso era peligroso, sentirla tan cerca de su cuerpo lo hacía vibrar y lo desarmaba, pero estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse. Afortunadamente terminaron de bajar las escaleras. Por fin salieron de la casa y se dirigieron lo más rápido y silenciosamente que les permitieron sus botas. Sin darse cuenta, durante todo ese tiempo habían permanecido tomados de las manos. Recién se percataron cuando cada uno se dispuso a montar sus caballos, pero ninguno dijo nada. André se encontraba, una vez más, viajando a otro mundo y Oscar tratando de comprender ciertas reacciones en su persona.

-Rápido André…

-Ah! Sí!

Salieron galopando lentamente para no hacer ruido, y cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, comenzaron a correr velozmente con el caballo.

Oscar iba adelante y André como siempre, detrás, para cuidarla. Quedaba maravillado con su cabello, y su capa que volaba por el viento, la hacían ver más angelical, simulando ser sus alas. Oscar se detuvo y le indicó a André que la guiara hacia la famosa cantina. Al fin llegaron. Dejaron los caballos encargados y tomaron una mesa, y se sentaron uno en frente del otro. Oscar miraba por todas partes pensando que no se veía tan mal como supuso, había muchas mujeres sentadas con algunos hombres muy borrachos y algunos muy grotescos, pero eso no la molestó. Es más, el ambiente le parecía agradable y acogedor, además, no tenía nada que temer teniendo a André con ella. El lugar estaba oscuro, pero era mejor así, pues sería difícil que alguien los reconociera.

-Sínico mentiroso... imaginé un lugar de terror… y no me parece que lo sea…

-Espera a que comience a haber mayor cantidad de borrachos y lo sabrás…

-Ya no te creo nada… jajaja… qué esperas?… pídenos vino…

-De acuerdo… - André giró en su silla y le indicó al mozo que depositara en su mesa dos copas de vino. Al instante las trajo y les deseo una linda velada.

-Es una cantina de mala muerte con aires de nobleza…- Dijo Oscar al ver que tres hombres, nobles indiscutiblemente, se sentaban en una mesa.

-Ellos vienen por las mujeres, las hay muchas y muy bonitas… si dije que no venía gente de tu clase aquí fue para que justamente no me insistieras más en venir… pero no funcionó…- Oscar no prestó mucha atención a las palabras de André, excepto, hasta la parte en que mencionó a las mujeres. Observó por toda la cantina y pudo divisar unas jóvenes cuya belleza era indiscutible. De pronto se le vino a la cabeza, unos de los motivos que hacía venir a André todas las noches.

-Ya veo… entonces… ese también es el motivo por el que tu vienes…

-Perdón…

-Por las mujeres… vienes a buscar un amor de una noche?

-Prefiero esperar a que alguna se enamore de mí… jajaja… yo solo vengo por el vino bueno y barato que sirven…

-Me vas a decir que nunca te has acostado con alguna de estas coquetas damas?- Oscar se sorprendió ante la clase de pregunta que había formulado, pero pronto se le pasó, pues no tenía nada de malo en hablar de ese tipo de cosas con su amigo de toda la vida.

-No nunca…

-Ja! No te creo…- Y alzó su copa y se la tomó de un solo golpe…

-Oscar! despacio… toma despacio o te embriagarás pronto!

-Ya no digas nada y pídeme otra copa…- De pronto se había sentido molesta e incómoda pensando en que quizá una de las jóvenes del lugar pudiera ser amante de André.

Oscar y André pidieron una copa tras otra. Conversaron de muchas cosas, pero afortunadamente no volvieron a tocar el tema de las dichosas mujeres, que incomodaba mucho a André y a ella también. Oscar comenzó a sentirse algo mareada, pero no tomó atención. Todo marchaba tranquilamente hasta que una joven y bella mujer se aproximó a su mesa.

-Buenas noches caballeros…- Y con gracia y naturalidad se sentó en una silla vacía de su mesa, entre ambos. Se dirigió a André.- Lo he visto por aquí algunas veces…- Lo miraba fijamente.-… si no fuera que por allá…- Señaló una mesa en una esquina.-… tengo un amigo que me paga muy bien y al que debo de atender… le haría el servicio completo… y gratis…- La muchacha sonrió sensualmente y su mirada era la de una leona en celo que indudablemente quería tener al rey de la selva.

-André se ruborizó por completo. Oscar observó de pies a cabeza a aquella jovencita que era capaz de decir semejante cosa sin mostrar la más mínima vergüenza. Le daban ganas de abofetearla por su insolencia, pero se contuvo, pues no quería causar alboroto. Era bastante atractiva. Tenía un cabello muy largo, casi tan oscuro como el de André y unos ojos grandes color miel, que iban muy bien con su piel blanca. Comenzó a jugar con su cabello mirando coquetamente a un André que ya no podía ponerse más colorado. Dejó de mirarlo. Para ahora fijarse en Oscar.

-Pero a usted, nunca… nunca lo he visto… debo decirle mi señor, que su hermoso rostro parece tallado por los mismos ángeles… mi amiga no puede quitarle la vista de encima… - Dijo eso señalando a otra bella mujer que se hallaba en una mesa cercana.

-Es la primera vez que vengo…- Dijo tratando de controlar su enfado.

-Espero no deje de hacerlo… yo soy Elizabeth… es un gusto que dos hombres como ustedes nos honren con su distinguida presencia…- Volvió a mirar a André.- Usted probablemente es el hombre más divino que he visto, sabe…

-Gracias…- dijo tímidamente.

-Y… el señor es casado…?- La muchacha se mordía el labio inferior y Oscar creía que en cualquier momento era capaz de decir la peor grosería que existiera.

-Ummm… yo…

-Si lo es, yo no tengo ningún problema… no soy celosa… y puede buscarme cuando quiera… que barbaridad… es usted poseedor de una belleza que enloquecería a cualquier mujer… es tan atractivo mi señor… - Oscar iba a explotar en ese mismo instante, se comenzó a sentir mareada, la descarada muchacha se acercaba a los labios de André, y éste parecía paralizado. Oscar en un movimiento de inercia se levantó y estaba a punto de decir la peor palabrota que se le vino a la cabeza, pero no pudo decir nada pues una botella venía en dirección a ella. Logró esquivarla pero cayó al suelo.

André se levantó repentinamente de su silla, casi empujando a la mujer que intentaba besarlo, como si de pronto hubiera olvidado que seguía ahí tratando de seducirlo. Se dirigió a Oscar y la ayudó a levantarse. De pronto otra botella voló y comenzaron llover botellas por todas partes. André se apresuró a sacar a Oscar de aquel ambiente de guerra pero tambaleó y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Tonto… eso me dolió…

-Lo siento… creo que me levanté muy rápido… me da vueltas la cabeza…

-A mi también…- Oscar se paró y después André.

André puso el brazo de Oscar rodeando su cuello para que se apoyara y así ayudarla a caminar. Pronto salieron de la cantina. Se había armado una pelea entre dos clientes que se peleaban por quién sabe qué.

-Vaya… que mujercitas eh?...

-Si… pero bueno… así viven…

-Bueno… tú no hiciste mucho para librarte de ella…- Dijo Oscar con un tono molesto, refiriéndose a la mujer que intentó besar a su amigo.

-No quería ser grosero… tenía la fe en que no intentaría lo que intentó hacer…- Se hallaban en una calle vacía al lado de la cantina.

-Seguro ya le habías echado un ojo… es una mujer bastante bella…

-Si que lo es…- "Pero para mí… no existe nadie más… solo tú… tú eres la más hermosa de todas… mira tu propio rostro… mira lo que provoca en mi tu mirada… cuanto te amo… Oscar te amo y te necesito desesperadamente…"- pero yo nunca la he mirado si quiera… no sé ni de donde salió…

-No te creo nada… seguro que por eso vienes todas las noches…

-Por favor Oscar! eso no es verdad…. Ninguna de esas mujeres me interesa en lo más mínimo… además… una de esas mujeres te estaba echando el ojo a ti también… así se ganan la vida… son así… yo nunca he conversado con ella si quiera… era obvio que era la primera vez que se dirigía a mi.- Oscar se sintió muy rara con la presencia de aquella mujer tan atrevida que intentaba hacer cosas con André que ella, sencillamente, no toleraba. No supo porque pero lanzó un puño al rostro de André.

André cayó al suelo, pero se levantó muy rápido. Oscar se veía muy ebria y molesta, y con muchas ganas de pelear, así que André se paró y le lanzó un puño sin ganas, que ella esquivó sin dificultad. No quería lastimar a su amada, pero si ella quería pegarle a él, André no haría mucho para defenderse. Comenzaron a lanzarse golpes por doquier, comenzaron a agotarse muy pronto debido a las copas de vino que llevaban encima, hasta que Oscar le lanzó un golpe que fue el tiro de gracia, que dejó tendido a André en el suelo. Ahí se quedó, y no se levantó.

-André… párate! Miserable! defiéndete!- André no se movió.

-Oscar se asustó y se agachó a cerciorarse del estado de André. La cabeza de André había caído en una roca que en medio de la oscuridad no se veía, y ahora mucha sangre brotaba de su cabeza. Oscar se horrorizó, y de pronto todo el licor que sentía en la sangre, perecía haberse esfumado.

-André! Despierta! Abre los ojos!- Decía con desesperación, zarandeándolo de tal manera que era casi imposible que no reaccionara.

Nada. André no se movió. Oscar arrancó un pedazo de tela de su camisa y comenzó a presionar la herida sangrante de la cabeza de André.

-Maldición… André… no… esto es mi culpa…André! Abre los ojos te lo exijo!- Oscar le tomó el pulso y todo estaba en orden pero André aún no despertaba.- André… - Oscar comenzó a llorar.- Tonto… reacciona… di algo por el amor de Dios… no … no podré soportarlo si te pasa algo… André! Cretino hazme caso… despierta… André… no André…. no me dejes…

-Jajajajajajajaja…!- André reía a carcajadas. Oscar casi muere de la impresión.

-André?

-Lo siento quería hacerte una broma… me debías una! jajajajaja…

-Eres un… eres un… GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!

-No te preocupes Oscar… nunca te dejaré…

-CRETINO… EN VERDAD ME ASUSTÉ, MIRA TU CABEZA LLENA DE SANGRE!

-No es nada… este pedacito de tela ayudará… ya vámonos…. André sujetó a Oscar y esta no se dejó y lo abofeteó.

-Ahora me siento mejor… ahora si podemos irnos… y ayúdame a caminar… que me siento más mareada de lo que estaba!- Oscar se dejó llevar por los brazos de André.

-Jajaja… tus golpes ya son caricias para mí…- Oscar ruborizó un poco y se enojó, pero pronto se le pasó, pues la verdad era que se aterrorizó demasiado pensando que su querido André podría estar herido.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a esa cantina… no volverás a entrar a ese lugar… de mi cuenta corre…- Dijo una Oscar con una carcajada inmensa en los labios, feliz de que ambos regresaran con bien a casa.

* * *

Hasta aquí llego. Espero que no les haya aburrido... es mi gran temor! quiero que sepan que pongo todo mi empeño para que me salga bien la historia... uyyy que nervios ... jeje... bueno gracias a **lunascorpio** por sus comentarios que me dan muchos ánimos... espero que ya más gente vaya visitando mi fic... y bueno sin más que contar...medespido!saludos desde Perú! 


	4. Trataré de entender

Hola a todos nuevamente! aprovechando que encuentro un tiempito libre en medio de mis estudios y demás cosas que tengo que hacer, actualizo este fic, con un capítulo que me costó un poco de trabajo hacer, como ya saben este es el primer fic que publico y espero estar en buen camino, y no cometer errores que hagan que sea incomprensible mi historia, aunque es muy sencilla, igual no quiero confundir a nadie y tratar de brindarle suun trabajod ela mejor calidad que me sea posible. Espero lo disfruten!

**Nota:** Los personajes de Rose of Versailles (Lady Oscar) no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Riyoko Ikeda, y hago esta historia sin fin de lucro.

_(-) Diálogos de personajes._

_(-----------) Cambios de escena._

_("...") Pensamientos de personajes_

**Capítulo IV**

**Trataré de entender**

-Si sigues comiendo de esa manera André… un día de estos vas a morir ahogado con los tremendos bocados que te metes a la boca! Ya no eres un niño! Compórtate como tal…

-Oscar… es que esto está buenísimo… te felicito Mathilde…- André hablaba con la boca tan llena que casi ni se le entendía.

-De nada joven… me agrada que le guste mi comida…- Dijo Mathilde, mirando a André con una cara que indudablemente, era de enamorada. Ella sentía una gran atracción por André.

André se había convertido en todo un hombre y ahora era muy alto. Su porte y apariencia no pasaban desapercibidos. Oscar podía darse cuenta de ello. Mientras que hasta hace solo un par de años, ellos eran casi de la misma estatura, de pronto, Oscar pareciera que hubiera dejado de crecer, haciéndolo solo André de una forma bastante rápida. Oscar en vez de eso se había puesto muy espigada, delgada y alta, aunque, André le llevaba más de una cabeza de diferencia. Sus formas eran contorneadamente delicadas, que casi no podían apreciarse del todo con sus ropas de varón. Los ojos de André eran dos esmeraldas grandes y sus cabellos oscuros, del color del ébano, siempre sujetados con un listón, que hacía que todas las muchachas voltearan a verle y lanzaran suspiros de amor.

-Hmm.… qué delicia! Mathilde, pudieras servirme un poco más?

-Oh claro, en seguida…

-NO! Es suficiente André, has comido demasiado, puedes enfermar… te aprovechas de que Nana no está aquí para controlarte y pedirte que te comportes decentemente!

-Oscar… por eso… déjame disfrutar ahora que mi abuela está de viaje… volverá en dos días… no me queda mucho tiempo para disfrutar de las delicias que prepara Mathilde… - Y miró a Mathilde con aquel rostro hermoso que hizo que inmediatamente la muchacha se pusiera colorada. André se asustó un poco al ver que ella enrojecía con aquella facilidad sin que el se lo propusiera, ni se esforzara para lograrlo.

-Joven me alegra tanto que le guste lo que preparo…- Oscar parecía querer estallar.

Aborrecía ese tipo de escenas en las que André hablaba y las muchachas suspiraban. Incluso en los frívolos bailes de palacio, donde André siempre lo acompañaba, no faltaba quien le echara más que un ojo, descubriendo así, lo descarada que puede ser una mujer, incluso perteneciente a la nobleza.

-Basta! Es suficiente! No está Nana pero estoy yo! ME OÍSTE ANDRÉ!

-Oscar! Baja la voz que no estás en el regimiento! Puedo escucharte perfectamente!

-Ay! Me tienes cansada! Ahora mismo me acompañas a hacer una diligencia… y tú…- Miró a Mathilde con sus enormes ojos de zafiro llenos de furia, con aquella expresión a la que ciertamente la pobre muchacha estaba acostumbrada a observar, sobre todo si André estaba a menos de dos metros a la redonda.- Me haces el favor de alimentar a André como se debe, sin creer que es un cerdo! Entendido?

-Sí joven Oscar… lo lamento no quise cometer una imprudencia…

-Vámonos André!

-Sí Señor!- Dijo en tono burlón e irguiéndose solemnemente, como hacen los soldados para saludar a sus superiores, no sin antes dirigirle a Mathilde una sonrisa de disculpa por haber sido regañada por su culpa. Mathilde le brindó una dulce y soñadora sonrisa al joven que se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, dándole a entender que no abría problema alguno con eso.

Ambos salieron apresuradamente y se encaminaron en dirección a las caballerizas. Oscar seguía con aquella mueca de disgusto que ya era tan conocida para André.

-No debiste regañar a Mathilde. Fui yo el imprudente al pedirle más comida. Ella solo cumplía con su deber, que es atendernos cuando comemos. No era su culpa… sino mía…

-Resulta que ahora te has vuelto el protector de esa inconciente…

-No Oscar… simplemente me parece injusta tu forma de actuar…

-No me digas! Y tú que! Atragantándote con toda esa comida sin pensar en que puedes enfermar e ignorando mis comentarios!

-… Oscar… yo jamás ignoraría lo que me tengas que decir…- André preparaba a los caballos mientras tenía aquella conversación con ella. Él estaba de espaldas. Oscar pudo apreciar sin duda, lo bien que se veía así. Su porte, todo él. Siempre que él era su acompañante en las fiestas de gala, muchas jóvenes nobles se le acercaban sin saber la posición que realmente tenía. Su apariencia decía todo lo contrario, que pertenecía al más puro linaje de nobles. De pronto André volteó y se encontró con la mirada de Oscar, que ya no estaba furiosa.

-¿Que?- Preguntó ella, tratando de ser natural, al percatarse de que él la había pillado observándolo. ¿Observándolo¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Trató de relajarse y disimular.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Perfectamente…

-Niña engreída y caprichosa…- La palabras de André salieron con tal ternura que estremecieron a Oscar. Inmediatamente el joven comenzó a pensar en su amor imposible. Aquel que jamás había podido regalarle una palabra de amor, ni un gesto, nada. La mirada de Oscar de pronto dejó de tener brillo, para dar paso a una desconcertada, triste y confundida, y a unos pensamientos tristes a cerca de un Conde Sueco, que jamás la podría tener el más mínimo gesto de amor hacia ella.

-André… - Dijo en un susurro que no fue percibido.

-Ya están los caballos…- André pensó en que había cometido nuevamente, el mismo error. En ocasiones su profundo amor salía en sus palabras, con una entonación de amor o ternura que no podía evitar, pero que solo hacían rememorar a un Fersen. Un amor no correspondido, como el suyo.

-Vámonos ya…

Los dos salieron de inmediato. En la mitad del camino a casa del General Bouillé, Oscar bajo el ritmo del galope y André hizo lo mismo. Él sufría por ella. Le dolía su dolor. Le dolía su desamor. El sufrimiento que sentía por el desamor de Fersen. André no lo soportaba, era su dolor más grande, no poder ser el dueño de su amor, y saber que es de otro.

-Oscar… a este ritmo llegaremos mañana…

-A veces André… no quisieras ser simplemente… aire…

-"Mientras fuera el que tu respiras…"- No, nunca pienso de esa forma… tengo metas… sueños…- Oscar se sorprendió con aquella respuesta. Si André tenía planes para su vida que parecía solo transcurrir en su casa y a su lado, él nunca había mencionado nada en absoluto.

-¿Qué clase de planes André…?- Oscar se sobresaltó.

-Démonos prisa o si no, no llegaremos nunca…- André se dio cuenta que al decir aquellas palabras lo hacía con la intención de desquietarse con Oscar, lo hacía por despecho. Detestaba que Oscar solo pensara en Fersen y que dijera ese tipo de cosas por él, por alguien con el que nunca tendría futuro amando como amaba a la reina Maria Antonieta. Aunque… si lo amara a él¿qué futuro tendrían, si el no era nada ni nadie…

-El General Bouillé, me espera hasta dentro de dos horas. Si te saqué con ese pretexto fue para evitar que murieras comiendo… pensando que el aire podría refrescarte los sentidos.

-Ahora resulta que debo agradecerte…

-No me cambies de tema André… exijo, por ser tu amiga desde la infancia, que me cuentes sobre tus planes para el futuro…

-Son muy personales…

-¿No me dirás nada…?- dijo ella con una mirada de sorpresa y confusión.

-No.

-Majadero…- Oscar sentía ponerse roja de rabia. Qué secretos tenía que no podía contárselos a ella, que sabía todo de él, aunque ahora, ya no estaba segura de ello.

-Eres muy curiosa y testaruda…- Agachó su cabeza. Sentía ganas de narrarle el mejor de los cuentos para dejarla satisfecha. Para quizá crear su propio mundo en donde exista una mujer que lo amase, aunque no fuese ella.

-Dime…- Oscar detuvo por completo el caballo obligando a André a hacer lo mismo.

-Pues bien… sueño con algún día poder tener mis propias cosas. Irme de tu casa… "No Oscar… que mentira… quiero estar a tu lado siempre… sin importar como…".

-¿Irte¿Irte para siempre de mi casa?…- Había dicho ella sin casi pensarlo, aterrorizándole la sola idea de tener que dejar de verlo algún día. ¿Quién la haría sentir mejor con su sola presencia¿Con quién se desahogaría cuando necesitaba hacerlo¿Quién sino él, su gran amigo, para estar siempre a su lado, apoyándola en todos sus momentos difíciles? Oscar tuvo que contenerse, las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos al escuchar palabras como esas saliendo de la boca de André, que le sonaban a ingratitud.

-Quiero, ser alguien, tener todo lo mío… una mujer a quien amar, hijos a quien criar y querer. Quiero una familia… un hogar… en donde pudiera sentirme verdaderamente vivo, dueño de todo… verdaderamente feliz…

-Entonces… ¿no eres feliz?

-Sí… pero quiero serlo verdaderamente… no conformarme con las migajas de los demás… sino… construirme un verdadero mundo…

-Jamás te hemos dado migajas, en ningún sentido. En el palacio todos te quieren y estiman… jamás hemos hecho diferencias…

-No entiendes…

-Pues no… siento que te hemos dado muchas cosas y tu pagas con esas palabras que me parecen un puñal en el alma… eres muy ingrato… ¿crees que no me importas? Me haces sentir mal diciéndome todo eso… pensé que eras feliz estando siempre a mi lado… juntos, como siempre… pasándola tan bien… pasando tantas cosas… pero ya veo…

-Oscar…- "Oscar… te amo niña tonta… quisiera tenerte siempre a mi lado… pero que sucederá cuando tu tengas que hacer tu propio hogar… me destruiría… no quedaría nada de mí… solo una sombra… tu sombra…"- Algún día tu construirás tu propia familia y te irás… ya no estaremos juntos…

-André… no… yo no pienso… no concibo una vida en la que ya no estés, eres parte de mi mundo, de lo que soy…- André empalideció ante esas inesperadas palabras al percibir la vehemencia con que las pronunciaba, y hasta quizá, con una pizca de amor, aunque no estaba seguro. Su expresión era de confusión y tristeza con una cuota de furia. André pensó en volver a tocar sus labios, como aquella vez, pero se controló.

-No comprendes lo que siento…

-¿Y qué sientes?... dímelo… o es… acaso es que tú… eso es… actúas tan extraño en ocasiones… quizá… ¿es que a caso te has enamorado? El amor es tan…

-No hay nadie… lo juro… ya no digas más…- André sentía el alma salírsele del cuerpo.

-No te creo…

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que lo hagas? Te lo juro… no me interesa nadie…- "Solo tú… mi único, eterno y gran amor…".

-Sabes André… tu eres la única persona que siempre está a mi lado… en la que confío verdaderamente… ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin tu presencia?... ¿Con quién hablaría?… ¿Con quién me desahogaría?… ¿Quién me apoyaría cuando más lo necesito?... Pero voy a tratar de entenderte… si un día te hartas de mí y de todos en mi casa… André… yo seré la primera en rogar que pronto halles tu felicidad, aunque esté muy lejos de donde esté yo.

Y se quedaron mirándose por largo rato, el uno al otro. André con toda la explosión de emociones, y al ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de su amada, se juró a sí mismo que nunca jamás en la vida, pasara lo que pasara se iría de su lado mientras su presencia la hiciera feliz, aunque tuviera que verla en brazos de otro.

--------------------

André se disponía a tomar su baño de todas las noches. Refrescarse lo hacía relajarse y no pensar tanto en Oscar.

-Aquí está la ropa limpia que me pidió.- Dijo una joven agraciada entrando en la habitación de André, no sin antes haber pedido el respectivo permiso.

-Por Dios Mathilde no me trates de usted, yo soy uno como tú.- Le guiñó un ojo. Mathilde ruborizó.

-No, el joven Oscar nos tiene bien ordenado, que debemos guardar las respectivas distancias con usted, que no debemos tratarlo con tanta familiaridad cuando es uno de los hombres de la casa…

-¿Que has dicho?

-Qué debemos…

-No… ¿quien dices que te ordenó…?

-El joven Oscar nos ha ordenado, a todas, guardar las distancias. Aunque usted es tan amable….- André no escuchó la última parte. "¿Por qué Oscar tendría que ordenar algo así¿Acaso él no era más que un criado?". André se hacía ideas. Su mente comenzaba a volar. Pero sacudió la cabeza y le pidió a Mathilde que se retirara para comenzar a lavarse.

-Oscar buscaba a André. Había tenido que cuidar a Maria Antonieta en una reunión solo para mujeres en donde se la había pasado jugando y apostando. Se sentía cansada de haber estado con tanta frivolidad junta. Se encaminó a buscar a André a sus aposentos, necesitaba de su compañía para alegrarle el día que había sido tan pesado.

-Joven Oscar buenas noches…

-Buenas noches Mathilde…

-Su Nana ya está descansando, su padre salió de viaje de emergencia a visitar a un primo enfermo y André se está bañando en su habitación.

-Oh bien…- Mientras Oscar subía, Mathilde la observaba. "Es una bella mujer, lástima que tenga que usar esas ropas. Pero que suerte de estar siempre con André… siempre a su lado… lo que daría yo…"

Oscar llegó al pasadizo en que se encontraba la habitación de ella, la de André, y la de un cuarto vacío. Recién caía en la cuenta de las palabras de Mathilde. "André se está bañando en su habitación…". De pronto una sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Oscar al imaginarse a André desnudo. Se sorprendió muchísimo. Recordaba perfectamente su cuerpo de niño, cuando nadaban juntos en el lago. No lo habían vuelto a hacer por obvias razones. Pero ahora Oscar se encontraba con la posibilidad de admirarlo. "Solo un vistazo…", murmuró. No podía creerse a sí misma lo que estaba a punto de hacer, nunca había tenido esa clase de pensamientos, y mucho menos por André, pero su cuerpo parecía moverse por sí solo. ¿Sería que ahora que ya era toda una mujer, aumentaba ciertas curiosidades y necesidades? "¿Será el cansancio?".

Estaba en frente de la puerta de André. Se agachó para ver por la cerradura de la puerta. Y lo vio. Oscar pensó que no podría haber hombre más masculino y perfecto que él. Agradeció no encontrar la llave puesta del otro lado de la cerradura. Se acomodó mejor y se quedó allí mirando. Se sentía hechizada, la imagen de André era más hermosa de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar. Hipnotizante. Levantaba sus brazos fuertes y se estiraba en la tina. Se lavaba la cara, el pecho. Su cuerpo tan fornido, con muchas partes cubierto por vellos oscuros como su cabello. Era sin duda, la masculinidad en persona. De pronto André se paró y ella lo pudo ver todo. Oscar casi lanza un grito, pero se tapó rápidamente la boca. No había otra palabra con que describirlo, era, sencillamente un hombre hermoso. Con su cuerpo lleno de músculos tan bien formados. Oscar se ruborizó desde la punta de los cabellos hasta la punta de los pies. Su imagen era la de un dios griego. Se rompió al fin el hechizo al ver que André, lloraba, tan despacio, y silenciosamente, pero que hacía notar más su sufrimiento. Oscar se estremeció. Él se secó el cuerpo y se vistió. Oscar aún podía verlo. "¿Qué te hace llorar de esa manera mi querido André¿Quién lo hace, mataría a la persona que te causa ese sufrimiento…". Con esas frases en su cabeza, y recordando aquellos momentos en que le preguntó si existía alguna mujer, Oscar se fue a descansar a su habitación, contagiada por el llanto y tristeza de André, sin saber que la persona causante de aquel inmenso dolor, era ella misma.

* * *

Listo! a ver... quería hacer unos comentarios...

Primero que nada, estoy tratando de dejar a ambos personajes (Oscar y André), y los demás que vayanapareciendo a medida que la historia avanza,tal y como son, con sus personalidades, auqnue el anime y el manga difieren enunos pocosaspectos de la personalidad de los personajes, digamos que estoy haciendo uso de ambas partes para que todo lo que coloque en mi historia sea justificado.

**Mathilde**... obviamente es invención mía, y la coloco aquí pues me parece interesante que André tenga una admiradora viviendo bajo el mismo techo jeje XD... siempre imaginé que a parte de André y Nana debieron existir más personas que se encargaran de atender el gran Palacio Jarjayes, así es ocmo se me ocurrió crear a esta joven.

Oscar... ummm dudé mucho en este capítulo con respecto a ella, su personalidad es tan compleja por la vida que lleva, pero pienso que aunque aparente ser fría y orgullosa no cabe duda que es una mujer buena y justa, que con André se muetra más libremente sin miedos,... no es nada fácil ser una mujer tan bella y tener que andar de soldado! aún así sabemos que esta parejita se queda junta aunque tienen un final tan triste... buaaa...

André... ya se dieron cuenta de que lo amo (ahhhhh suspiroooo...) es que me parece un angel caído del cielo traído solo para sufrir... aunque en el manga su carácter es un poco más enigmático, nunca deja de ser sencillo y encantador, y bueno... siempre creí... que... vamos muchachos! ustedes me entienden!Oscar es mujer y André es un hombre tan apuesto y divino... que decidí colocar esa escena en donde Oscar se pasa de chismosa... XD... quien podría resistirse ante esa personalidad deangel y apariencia de dios... jajaja... ya mejor no sigo que me tildarán de loca!...

De veras espero les haya gustado! no me salió muy largo este capítulo... no quería hacer tan pesada la lectura...tengo preparados ya otros capítulos más pero... aun no están corregidos y no estoy segura del todo de su contenido, pero prometo no tardarme en actualizar. Calculo que este fic constará de aproximadamente 10 capítulos, aunque no estoy segura que más se me vengaa la imaginación, solo espero que les agrade.Ah! tamnbiénles adelanto que habrá Lemon... uyyy es que me encanta el romance y el lemon es un gran complemento... espero les agrade... Lady Oscar me encantó, pero el amor nunca se desarrolló del todo, y mucho menos en el anime... así que aquí nuestros sueños se harán realidad! o al menos eso trataré de hacer!

MUCHAS GRACIASa **lunascorpio** y a **simon fuchi notori** por darme ánimos con sus lindas palabras a esta pobre chica que se las quiere dar de escritora... son muy preciados para mi sus reviews! sin más que decir, CaritoAC se despide... pero amenza con volver! XD

Saludos desde Perú!


	5. Feliz Cumpleaños André

Una vez más estoy aquí para dejarles un nuevo capítulo de mi historia! lo he leído muchas veces para que no tenga ningún error, pero aquí ya son las 12:25am y tengo un poco de sueño, así que cualquier cosa que no entiendan, disculpen! Pero tenía que subirlo aprovechando este nuevo huequito que encontré en medio de mis deberes! si más que decir... que tengan una feliz lectura!

**Nota:** Los personajes de Rose of Versailles (Lady Oscar) no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Riyoko Ikeda, y hago esta historia sin fin de lucro.

_(-) Diálogos de personajes._

_(-----------) Cambios de escena._

_("...") Pensamientos de personajes_

**Capítulo V**

**Feliz Cumpleaños André.**

Oscar se había enamorado de él aunque lo guardaba en secreto. Ni a André había podido decírselo, sobre todo por el hecho de que Fersen amaba a Maria Antonieta, la ahora reina de Francia. Sentía vergüenza, pues Oscar quería a toda costa contrarrestar su naturaleza femenina. André lo sabía desde el primer momento, y desde aquel entonces moría en silencio.

Las cosas en Francia no marchaban del todo bien. Los ricos se hacían más ricos, y los pobres, cada vez más pobres. Los reyes se daban la gran vida mientras que los pobres morían de hambre. Oscar, por ser el comandante de la Guardia Imperial Francesa, siempre tenía que lidiar con las constantes rivalidades de ambas clases. Los rumores del amorío de Maria Antonieta y Fersen eran cada vez más terribles, y el amor que Oscar sentía por él se iba enterrando poco a poco en su corazón desilusionado, pues ella sabía muy bien que aquel hombre, que era su amigo, jamás la vería con otros ojos, pues su amor por Maria Antonieta parecía infinito y en realidad, así era.

La situación de André no seguía del todo igual. Ahora más que nunca, sabía perfectamente que el amor por Oscar nunca desaparecería, y sufría al verla a ella, triste por Fersen, cuando a su lado estaba siempre él, esperando, aunque solo fuera la más mínima muestra de amor. Eran incontables las noches en que soñaba con tenerla a su lado y amarla en toda su plenitud, pero no podría, ella no lo amaba, y en cambio él, sentía morir de amor.

Oscar tomaba mucho. Se sentía harta, cansada de aparentar algo que no era. Se odiaba por ser mujer y tratar de ser hombre, sin conseguirlo, cuando se sentía tan femenina amando a Fersen. "Quizá eso le espanta de mi persona…", pensaba. Ya no aguantaba más, ya no le importaba nada. Todos tenemos un límite…

-No deberías tomar de esa forma.

-André! OH! mi querido André! Bebe conmigo por favor…- André la observaba. Estaba muy borracha. "¿Por qué Oscar¿Por qué sufres? Yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Daría mi vida por ahorrarte cualquier sufrimiento. Déjame consolarte mi amor, no sufras más. Fersen no es para ti, y yo siempre te voy a amar… por toda la eternidad…". André se sentó frente a ella, en la mesa de su habitación, en esa mesa en donde habían estudiado juntos desde niños, en esa mesa, en la que ahora se hallaba dos botellas de vino, una vacía en su totalidad y la otra a punto de terminarse.

-Oscar detente, si mi abuela nos descubre… me regañará, dirá que no te cuido bien, que no te protejo, mira tu estado…

-Shhh… - Oscar posó su dedo índice en los labios de André . A él pareció un movimiento tan sobrenatural en ella, pero a la vez, algo muy sensual. Eso casi provoca que André se le arrojara encima. Se estaba conteniendo demasiado. Todos esos años se estaba conteniendo. Y estaba luchando contra todo lo que sentía para no hacer algo que no debía. Se le veía tan triste y frágil en ese estado. Sentía tantas ganas de abrazarla, acunarla, besarla, amarla…

-Oscar… ya basta, deja de beber…

-No!

-Oscar…

-André… André…- Se acercó al rostro de André. "Dios mío es tan hermosa"- André que ojos tan bellos, tienen razón esas descaradas… André, nunca los vi… tan verdes… Las sirvientas no se equivocan, pero son unas atrevidas, son muy… insignificantes para ti…- Se intentó poner de pie, dio unos pasos hacia un lado retirándose de la mesa, pero tambaleó y casi se cae, de no ser por los brazos de André, que la sujetaron firmemente. Oscar se tendió libremente en los brazos de André.

-André, mi André¿que sería de mi sin ti?… ¿puedes saberlo?… NADA!... André, bebamos juntos, quiero olvidarme de todo, lo que soy, lo que no soy, lo que no puedo ser…- André la sentía tan cerca que podía oler con mayor intensidad el aroma a rosas de su cabello. Ese aroma que provenía de unos aceites que la propia Nana se encargaba de preparar para dejar el cabello de su linda niña con un delicioso aroma. Gran error, pues André siempre se sentía hipnotizado cuando podía sentir ese olor fresco en sus fosas. Estaban en el suelo, sentados, y ella parecía no tener intensiones de pararse, pues se había apoyado en el pecho ancho de André. Sentir a la mujer que amaba tan cerca lo desarmaba. La sentía tan triste y débil en aquel momento, que enloquecía por besarla y confesarle su amor de una vez por todas. Pero no podía, no debía…

-André… dime… ¿te parezco… una mujer bella?

-"Pero Oscar… si eres la criatura más hermosa de este mundo…" Claro que sí…- Dijo André tímidamente, le hubiera gustado mucho decir lo que pensaba.

-Mentira! Eres demasiado bueno conmigo! Mentiroso!- Se levantó de un solo golpe, apartando lo brazos de André. Se agarró de la pared y comenzó a caminar hasta dirigirse a la ventana. André al ver esto, se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió. La sujetó por la cintura. Oscar intentó arrojarse por la ventana.

-Maldita sea Oscar!

-No! Déjame! a nadie le importo!

-Estás ebria! No sabes ni lo que dices!- "Si tú eres lo más importante para mí. Se que piensas que si Fersen no te ama, la vida no tiene sentido… pero mírame Oscar, yo solo me conformo con que estés viva y cerca de mí…"- Oscar por el amor de Dios! Detente…- Pero Oscar luchaba por salir de aquellos brazos que de pronto parecían de acero.

-No André… Suéltame…- André la tiró al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, lejos de la ventana.

-Auch! André… André… tonto… ¿qué crees que haces?- Se hallaba sentada en el suelo, sobándose la cadera.

-No Oscar¿Tú qué haces? No te das cuenta que te has podido matar por estar bebiendo de esa manera! No te das cuenta que si te mueres yo también moriría…

-André…

-TE AMO OSCAR!- André no podía creer lo que sus labios habían pronunciado. Las fuerzas se le fueron. No pudo callar más. Oscar no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Era imposible. André, tan leal y fiel, su inseparable amigo, tan protector¿le ha dicho que la ama?

-André… yo creo… me siento muy mal… ya no sé ni lo que escucho…- Y cayó al suelo. André se alarmó. Pero al revisarla se dio cuenta que había caído en el más profundo de los sueños. La tomó en sus brazos, y la acostó. Le dio un beso suave cerca de sus labios, rozándolos solo un poco y esforzándose para no cometer un error como el de hace un momento. La observó por unos minutos y después se retiró a su habitación.

La noche parecía más larga de lo normal. André tenía miedo de que al despertar, Oscar le reclamara por lo que le había confesado. Como aquella vez, cuando eran tan jóvenes, que la besó, y ella se enfadó mucho. Pero tenía fe en que quizá no lo recordaría con tantas copas de vino encima. Pensó y pensó en su amada y su amor perdido. Hasta que finalmente cayó rendido.

A la mañana siguiente, Oscar sentía que había sido envestida por todos los caballos de la Guardia Imperial. Su cabeza parecía estallar y tenía recuerdos muy extraños sobre la noche anterior.

-André, estoy atendiendo a un invitado del General, me harías el favor de llevarle este chocolate a mi niña Oscar. Fui a verla a su habitación hace un momento y se le ve algo descompuesta. Por favor hijo llévale esto.- La Nana depositó en las manos de André una bandeja con una taza de chocolate muy caliente.

-Madame, si lo desea yo puedo hacerlo en lugar de André. Se le ve realmente cansado. – Dijo Mathilde ruborizándose en el acto.

-No niña… qué dices… que la lleve él…

-No te preocupes abuela yo lo hago, gracias Mathilde.- Debía verse muy cansado para que Mathilde se haya ofrecido en lugar de él. Y no era para menos. No había podido dormir muy bien, pues tuvo una pesadilla en la que Oscar le decía que lo odiaba.

Subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado, para evitar que se derramase el contenido de la taza. A llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Oscar, dio un suspiro y se armó de valor para entrar. No tenía la certeza de si Oscar recordaba o no lo de anoche.

-Oscar¿puedo pasar?- Preguntó dando unos golpecitos a la puerta.

-Sí André pasa.

-¿Como te sientes?

-No muy bien. Me da vueltas la cabeza. Afortunadamente hoy no tenía que ir a Palacio, por eso aproveché, pero bebí demasiado…

-Sí, debes controlarte Oscar…

-Afortunadamente siempre estás a mi lado…- Oscar sintió un tono extraño en su voz. Podía ver a André algo diferente. Estaba sentado en el filo de su cama. Unos mechones de cabello oscuro le caían en medio de la cara y sus ojos verdes brillaban, más verdes que nunca. De pronto recordó la vez en que él en un arrebato la había besado y aquella noche, en que ella lo había espiado y visto desnudo. Oscar ante estos pensamientos ruborizó levemente, pero trató de controlarse, pues ni ella misma se entendía, no sabía que significaba todo eso.- Gracias André… se que ayer estuve a punto de cometer una locura… - Oscar tentó aquella parte de la conversación. Podía recordar borrosamente que André le decía que la amaba, pero no estaba segura. André empalideció y pensó: "¿Lo recuerda¿Lo recuerda?... ¿qué le digo Dios?"

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Ya podía verte en el jardín tirada, sangrando.- Trató de responder lo más natural posible.

-Jajajaja!- Soltó una carcajada. Oscar no sabía si reía por lo que había dicho André, o porque sencillamente, su presencia, de pronto, la desconcertaba y ponía nerviosa.

-Oscar en serio… ¿y si no subía a tu cuarto?... estarías muerta, o al menos herida.

-Pero tu siempre estás ahí… eres el único en quien verdaderamente confío…- Nuevamente una Oscar que ella misma no conocía hablaba por ella.- Gracias André…- Él no podía ocultar su nerviosismo. "Tranquilo, ella no lo recuerda… ".

-…Ahora por favor tómate esto- Le entregó la taza con una servilleta.-… te hará sentir mejor.- André agachó su cabeza. Oscar bebía el chocolate. Pero mientras lo hacía escudriñaba a André con los ojos. "Se ha convertido en un hombre. Ni él ni yo somos niños ahora. Está tan apuesto… no me habla de chicas nunca… aquella vez… dijo que no había nadie… ¿y ahora?"- por enésima vez se sorprendía pensando en aquel tipo de cosas.

-André… toma… gracias…

-De nada…te dejo, debo llevar esto a la cocina, y limpiar las caballerizas… nos vemos…

-André!

-¿Si Oscar?

-Vuelve después… me aburro aquí sola… y no puedo levantarme… me da vueltas la cabeza… regresa para conversar un rato…

-Está bien Oscar.- Cerró la puerta. Oscar se descubría extraña y a André igual. "¿Será que no fue un sueño?… ¿será que de verdad me dijo que me amaba¿A mi¿O no?"

Oscar se despertó después de unas horas. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Sentía algo de calor en su habitación. Se sentía sola. Quería salir fuera y poder practicar con la espada con André, pero aun sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, así que optó por quedarse.

Comenzó a anochecer y André no iba a su habitación. Eso la impacientó. Le había pedido que por favor regresara y no lo había hecho. Junto fuerzas y bajo las escaleras con cuidado. Se dirigió a la cocina.

-Disculpa has visto a André

-Oh joven! ya se levantó de la cama!- Dijo Mathilde sorprendida.

-Sí… ¿has visto a André?

-Salió con su abuela a hacer unas compras de última hora. La Madame está muy contenta con el cumpleaños del joven. – "lo había olvidado, mañana es 26 de agosto!" Oscar no se había percatado de la fecha.

-Ah! entiendo! Hazme un favor, le puedes pedir a André, que a penas llegue, me suba otra taza de chocolate a mi habitación.

-Sí joven.

-Gracias…

-Joven Oscar…

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo atreverme a hacerle una pregunta?

-Desde luego…- La cara de la muchacha la intrigaba, Mathilde se había puesto muy colorada y bastante nerviosa, parecía prepararse para hablar de muerte. "Seguro una impertinencia más…"

-De veras, joven Jarjayes, disculpe mi atrevimiento. Es que usted y el joven André, son tan amigos, desde tan chicos…que… debe saber… si es que él… está interesado en alguna muchacha?

-Pues…

-Oh, discúlpeme, pero es que el joven André…yo pensaba… hacerle un regalo muy especial mañana… demostrándole todo mi cariño… - "¿Regalo especial¿pero esta qué se cree¿qué rayos piensa darle?". Oscar sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente.

-No lo sé, no sabría decirte… disculpa… no me siento bien… permiso…

Salió a zancadas de la cocina. "Qué atrevimiento, preguntarme semejante cosa de él!". No podía concebirlo. Pero moría por saber lo mismo. "¿Es que a caso Mathilde, sospecha que existe una mujer?. Si la hay, la ahorcaré en el mismo instante en que me entere de quien se trata". Oscar no dejaba de sorprenderse a sí misma.

---------------------------

Oscar había recibido la noticia de que Von Fersen había decidido marcharse a Norte América. Sentía una inmensa preocupación por su vida. Pero sabía que si se marchaba, lo hacía con el fin de olvidar a Maria Antonieta. Esperaba que así lo hiciera. Aunque probablemente, tanto Fersen como Oscar, sabían que eso era imposible. Se sentía muy extraña. Le dolía su lejanía. Pero su amor sin esperanza parecía ya no estar más en su corazón. "Quizá por fin entendí que él nunca podrá amarme". Por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de pensar en André y la mujer que supuestamente estaría a su lado. Le atormentaba que no le haya dicho nada. En caso de tener una, ya podía sentir odiar a la supuesta mujer que parecía haberle arrebatado lo más querido.

Por otro lado, André no había subido a su habitación la noche anterior. "¿Qué demonios se cree? Doy una indicación¿y él no la puede cumplir?

-¿Oscar puedo entrar?- Era la voz de André. Oscar dio un respingo y acto seguido, se arregló el cabello. Cosa rarísima en ella, pero que no pudo percibir.

-Sí, pasa…

-Hola Oscar, discúlpame ayer que regresé con la abuela por la noche, subí a tu habitación pero estabas profundamente dormida, y no me atreví a despertarte. ¿Cómo te sientes?- Sonrió dulcemente. Esa sonrisa, siempre esa sonrisa, que hacía que pareciese que en el mundo no podía pasar nada malo.

-De maravilla…- André se veía agotado, pero guapísimo. Tenía los tres primeros botones de la camisola desabrochados. Su vello masculino podía verse. Tenía las mejillas muy sonrosadas producto de su trabajo a la intemperie. "Ay André, como no van a hablar de ti, como no van a fijarse en ti, mírate André…"- Oscar sentía una terrible sensación, le daban ganas de llorar. Podía imaginar a su supuesta novia besándolo. Aquella mujer, debía ser muy feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo Oscar?- Se acercó a ella. Y se sentó al filo de su cama. Las lágrimas de Oscar no se contuvieron y comenzaron a caer.

-André…- Oscar rodeó el cuello de él.- Feliz Cumpleaños…

-Oscar… gracias…- André imaginaba que lloraba por él, por Fersen. "Ya debe saber que se va como voluntario a Norte América… eso la está desarmando… eso es Oscar… está bien… puedes llorar en mis brazos todo lo que quieras…yo siempre estaré aquí, para lo que sea…"

-Ya no llores Oscar… cumplir un año más¿no es la gran cosa no?... jajaja… - Le regaló a Oscar, aquella sonrisa estruendosa. Ella en vez de él, recibió el regalo. Con esa sonrisa pudo sentir que el mundo era diferente… se sentía dichosa de tenerlo junto a él ahora mismo.

-André… yo siempre soy la primera en saludarte… claro después de Nana… seguro todas las sirvientas se han de haber peleado por darte el abrazo primero… esas … toda la vida peleándose por ti… mirándote más de lo debido…- Volvió a abrazar a André. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Oscar se apoyó contra su pecho. Ahí abrazados en la cama, Oscar podía sentir su corazón latir más de lo normal. Sentía su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. Olía tan bien… ese olor tan característico en él, era tan cálido… el olor de toda la vida. No pudo evitarlo, y se abrazó más a él. André estaba apunto de explotar. Ella lo estaba abrazando. Es más, creyó sentir una pizca de celos en sus palabras al nombrar a las sirvientas. André la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y ella le estaba dando el mayor de los regalos, una muestra de afecto hacia él. Estaba volviéndose loco, sintiéndola tan cerca. Como le hubiese gustado acariciarla, tocarla, amarla. André apoyó su cabeza en la de Oscar y comenzó a acariciar sus delicados brazos. Podía sentir su suavidad a través de su camisola. Tan delgados, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para blandir una espada. Se quedaron así por largo rato hasta que André rompió ese terrible silencio, porque de no hacerlo, creía que sería capaz de besar a Oscar y mucho más.

-Oscar debo decirte que si fuiste la primera después de mi abuela… dejé a esas locas peleándose en la cocina.

-Jajajajaja!... Oscar empezó a reír con toda su alegría.

Ambos pasaron juntos el cumpleaños de André. Oscar le obsequio un perfume para hombres que había mandado a comprar apresuradamente y que André recibió con una hermosa sonrisa, agradeciendo ese gesto, pero también sin que ella lo supiera, agradeciendo aquel abrazo tan efusivo que por un momento lo había llevado al cielo. Dejaron en la casa y en la cocina, a algunas doncellas que intentaron, fallidamente, darle un regalo muy especial al joven y apuesto André. Oscar se sentía bien por eso. No aceptaba de ninguna manera que sean tan descaradas. Estuvo todo el día con André, feliz de ser ella quien le daba compañía, feliz de que André solo fuera para ella y para nadie más. Incluso se olvidó de la supuesta novia, después de todo, si la tuviera en verdad no estaría ese día tan especial solo con ella. Su sonrisa estuvo en sus labios todo el tiempo, y de vez en cuando se le escaparon comentarios que no hacían nada más que hacer que la mente de André volara, al sospechar y reconocer que muchos de sus comentarios tenían una cuota de celos muy definidos. Era una confusión todo eso para él, pero ese día estaba tan perfecto que decidió no preocuparse demasiado y simplemente, vivir el momento.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hasta aquí!...

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, me salio algo corto el capítulo, pero a ver... este capítulo me parece importante, porque se van descubriendo nuevas cosas en ciertas actitudes... pero despacio... que todos sabemos como es Oscar de especial... Besotes a todos y gracias muy en especial a:

simon fuchi notori: Gracias por seguirme leyendo, es muy imporatente para mi sus apreciaciones, me dan muchos ánimos de seguir!

CATY : Gracias por tus palabras!me alegra saber que una compatriota me lea! me siento feliz de que te haya gustado mi historia y espero, que este capítulo también te guste! sigue leyéndome y besos!

Saludos desde Perú! XD


	6. La Partida

Lamento tanto la tardanza! pero tuve unos problemitas, me fui de viaje y además los estudios em mantuvieron muy ocupada. Lo siento muchísimo. También estaba muy insegura respecto a este capítulo que hasta ahora no me convence, pero bueno... no quiero tardar más! Así que aquí está! 

Nota: Los personajes de Rose of Versailles (Lady Oscar) no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Riyoko Ikeda, y hago esta historia sin fin de lucro.

_(-) Diálogos de personajes._

_(-----------) Cambios de escena._

_("...") Pensamientos de personajes_

**Capítulo VI**

**La Partida**

-Rosalie… entre tú y André me volverán loca…

-…Es fácil darse cuenta de cómo la miran los hombres… aunque se que eso le importa poco…

Rosalie, ya se encontraba para ese entonces en casa de los Jarjayes. Su relación con Oscar era muy buena, y con André ni qué decir, el era sencillamente un ser con el que se podía congeniar sin problema alguno. Rosalie tenía ciertas sospechas de ciertas actitudes de André hacia Lady Oscar, pero que André se encargaba de ocultar, aunque no lo hiciera tan bien ante los ojos de ella, que comenzaba a pasar mucho tiempo con ambos y conocerlos un poco más cada día.

Rosalie era una joven sencilla y bondadosa, que fue albergada en el Palacio Jarjayes gracias a Oscar, quién decidió ayudarla ante la desgracia que vivía la pobre chica con su triste historia. Rosalie, no era una joven que hablara demasiado, y se dedicaba, la mayor parte del tiempo, a observar y aprender todo aquello que Oscar y André se encargaran de mostrarle y enseñarle, pues quería retribuir, aunque sólo fuera con esfuerzo todas las bondades de su protectora Lady Oscar.

Ahora, protectora y protegida, se hallaban en la habitación de la primera, discutiendo de un tema que ya no podía guardar más en secreto Rosalie, pues para ella, las evidencias eran más que claras aunque no podía estar totalmente segura de dicho asunto.

-Exacto Rosalie… eso a mi no me interesa…

-Pero es que yo… - Rosalie trataba de medir las palabras para no irse de lleno, y hablar de más, tratándose de un tema tan delicado.-…lo que sucede Lady Oscar es que me he dado cuenta d…

Alguien llamó a la puerta justo en el momento más interesante de la conversación, al menos para Rosalie.

-¿Puedo pasar?- La voz de André se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

-Sí pasa…- Contestó Oscar, feliz de que su querido André la haya salvado de tan incómoda situación.

-Ya está lista la carroza, sólo avísenme cuando desean partir al baile.- Dijo André, con su típica sonrisa amistosa, y tratando de no hacer notar su desconcierto ante lo bien que lucía su amada mujer en su traje de gala de la Guardia Imperial. Sea que sea que usara, así fueran ropas de hombre, André no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de la mujer que ama en silencio desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Sí André mejor ya vámonos, los comentarios de Rosalie hoy está muy incómodos para mi.- Oscar se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la salida de su habitación con su habitual andar elegante, dejando atrás a André y Rosalie.

-No debes hostigarla con nada al menos por hoy, en Palacio las cosas no van muy bien y Oscar tiene mucho trabajo.

-Entiendo… siento ser tan inoportuna a veces, pero es que ella es tan despistada en ciertos temas… - André hizo una cara de sorpresa ante la afirmación de Rosalie y ella entendió. – No me mal interpretes, Lady Oscar es una mujer hermosa y sumamente inteligente… pero el papel de hombre que trata de cumplir fielmente la aparta un poco del mundo real… y yo tengo tantas dudas y preguntas… en verdad no fue mi intención molestarla…

-No se si pueda ayudar en algo, o si tu puedas confiar en mí, pero yo esto aquí para lo que necesites Rosalie…

-Eres un verdadero ángel André¿lo sabías?- André le dedicó una suave y gentil sonrisa- … deberías aceptar a alguna de las tantas muchachas que se te arrojan diariamente, en especial en la cocina. – Rosalie sonrió y tentó ese punto. Sabía de la extraña debilidad que André mostraba con Oscar, y de lo fácil que se le hacía rechazar cualquier coquetería femenina, aunque viniera de una bella mujer.

-No busco a una mujer, no la necesito, al menos por el momento, me siento cómodo viviendo aquí y cumpliendo con mis obligaciones…- "No me importa quedarme sólo, no me importa sólo quiero estar al lado de Oscar… pero eso quizá sea muy difícil de entender para ti dulce Rosalie".

-¿No piensas casarte nunca?

-No lo he pensado…

-Pero André, tienes todo lo que una mujer sueña. Eres guapo, un ser maravillosamente noble y bueno¡por Dios¿qué mujer no sería feliz a tu lado?

-No el dinero para mantener a una mujer…

-¿Dinero?... – "Oh mi querido André, ya veo que es lo qué te detiene… pareceré muy torpe estimado amigo, pero el sufrimiento ha estado presente en mi vida siempre, y se reconocerlo en otra persona…"- André…

-¡Bah! No te fijes en mis palabras jajaja…- Levantó sus brazos y se estiró. Hasta ese momento Rosalie no se había fijado lo bien que lucía en ese traje, que era… ¿nuevo?

-¡André¡Qué bien luces! Dime… ¿ese traje es nuevo?

-Sí… la abuela me lo hizo. Ya ves que tengo que acompañarlas a los bailes, y bueno... la abuela pensó que este nuevo traje no estaría de más.

-Claro…

-Deberíamos irnos, Oscar debe estar muy impaciente…

-¡Sí claro!

Ambos se encaminaron a la salida, que era el lugar en donde André había dejado el carruaje para cuando las damas estuvieran dispuestas. Rosalie iba con un hermoso vestido color turquesa con moños a los lados y el cabello recogido en un moño elegante. André la ayudó a bajar las escaleras tomándola de la mano galantemente, Rosalie sonrió y él hizo lo mismo inclinándose ante ella, pero más de lo debido logrando arrancar una carcajada de Rosalie.

Oscar veía esa escena desde la puerta de su casa. De pronto se dio cuenta que Rosalie y André se entendían muy bien, que conversaban de las mil maravillas, e incluso que él estaba más tiempo con Rosalie que con ella misma. Algo en su estómago rugió, como una fiera, el pecho se le tapó por un momento y giró sobre los talones para no seguir viéndolos. Sea lo que fuese que estaba pasando entre su protegida y André no le agradaba. Pero¿por qué, si ella era una dulce joven y André su amigo. ¿Por qué no le agradaba la idea de verlos tan juntos?

-Oscar, nos vamos cuando digas… ¿Oscar?

-…

-Lady Oscar, está muy pálida ¿se siente bien?

-Sí… ese es mi color… así soy…

-Oscar te ves extraña…- Oscar seguía de espalda a ellos, pero al notar su silencio, Rosalie se movió hasta quedar frente a ella. André hizo lo mismo y la tomó del mentón para cerciorarse de su bienestar.

-Déjame…- Oscar sacó la mano de André de donde él la había colocado.

-Oscar…

-Ya vámonos…

Los tres subieron al coche y enrumbaron al baile que se daría esa noche en casa de una duquesa de Versalles. André manejaba el vehículo, mientras Oscar y Rosalie, iban en silencio en el interior de la carroza. Oscar miraba un punto fijo, tratándose de convencer de que lo que sentía era simplemente celos de amigos, al ver que André estaba cerca de alguien más, cuando había permanecido para ella y a su lado toda la vida.

-Lady Oscar… lamento haberla importunado, no era mi intención incomodarla, pero debería aprender a poner un poco más de atención a lo que la rodea…

-¿Insinúas que no cumplo bien con mis obligaciones por andar distraída?

-No, no me refiero a eso… yo… mi bondadosa protectora, usted… ¿alguna vez se ha enamorado?

-Ja…- De pronto Oscar pensó en Fersen. Él había partido como voluntario a la guerra en Norte-América. En ocasiones, lo extrañaba hasta el punto de llorar por ese amor tonto y vacío, pero ahora que estaba lejos, ya no sabía lo que sentía, y más con todo lo que sucedía en su cuerpo cada vez que una mujer se le acercaba más de la cuenta a su amigo de toda la vida.

-¿Nunca se ha enamorado de nadie?- La curiosidad que Rosalie presentaba por el amor, le parecía demasiado extraño para Oscar.

-¿Y por qué tanta curiosidad¿Tú estás enamorada, es eso Rosalie?- "No, no puede ser lo que estoy pensando… todo menos eso… no Rosalie de él no, de él no… pero… ¡Maldición¿por qué¿por qué me incomoda tanto? Oscar trataba de mantener la postura con todas sus fuerzas, pero el vuelco de emociones no la dejaban pensar adecuadamente.

-Lady Oscar el amor es tan…

-¡Basta de cursilerías, el día de hoy tuve mucho trabajo en Palacio, y al menos esta noche deseo pasármela bien.

Rosalie decidió no decir absolutamente nada más, era más que obvio, que algo mantenía muy enojada a su querida protectora, aunque ignoraba de qué se trataba. Pronto llegaron a su destino, y agradeció al cielo por eso, pues el silencio que se había generado entre ambas después de aquella corta e inesperada conversación, era realmente muy incómodo.

-Gracias André. – Fue lo único que dijo Rosalie en agradecimiento a la mano de André que se estiraba para ayudarla.

-De nada. – André hizo lo mismo con Oscar, pero esta decidió bajar sin su colaboración.

-Puedo hacerlo sola, gracias. - Dijo una Oscar, mirando a cualquier otro lado, menos al rostro dubitativo de André.

-De acuerdo…

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar a la mansión. André iba detrás de ellas, luego de haber encargado a un valet de la casa de que se encargara de cuidar de su carruaje mientras la fiesta se llevaba a cabo.

Había mucha gente, y todos voltearon a ver a los recién llegados. Rosalie se ganaba muchas miradas, pues su gracia y simpatía no pasaban desapercibidas. Estaba muy elegante y no era un secreto para nadie que fuera una bella mujer. Oscar también estaba siendo muy observada, su tremenda elegancia llamaba la atención, sin embargo, ella mantenía la vista perdida.

Rosalie salió a bailar con un joven de la fiesta que después la invitó con su grupo de amigos a conversar mientras bebían vino. André se acercó a Oscar con dos copas de vino.

Brindo por que pronto se termine esta fiesta, me siento agotado.- Dijo esto mientras una copa era depositada en una mano de Oscar por André.

Yo también estoy agotada, afortunadamente al menos alguien se divierte.- Alzó la copa al aire y señaló hacia el lugar donde Rosalie y otros jóvenes se encontraban hablando amenamente.

-Si… está mucho mejor después de saber que Madame de Polignac era su madre… todo ese asunto… al menos ella está mejor…

-Vaya que la quieres mucho…

-Claro que sí, es una gran amiga y lamento mucho todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar.

-Aja.- Oscar volvía a extrañarse de sus reacciones. Era algo con lo que no podía continuar.

-André… ¿qué sientes por Rosalie?

-Perdón…

-¿La amas? Dilo de una vez. Eres mi amigo, lamento que sigas siendo un hombre solo, deberías casarte y Rosalie no es una mala candidata, al contrario es la mejor.

-No comencemos con ese tema que ella también me lo ha tocado, peor créeme, ella y yo nunca podríamos casarnos porque simplemente no estamos enamorados.

-¿Y Mathilde?

-¿De qué hablas Oscar?

-Ella es linda ¿no?

-Basta por favor… ¿tanto te es urgente que me vaya ya de tu casa?

-No es eso…

-Basta tú… eres tan…

-¿Tan qué? - "Tan ciega, Oscar ¿qué no ves? Yo solo vivo y muero por ti, que me importa el resto…"

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire, iré a ver a los caballos.

-Has lo que quieras.

Nada más sucedió en la fiesta. Y ciertamente la única que la pasó bien fue Rosalie, de los otros dos, mejor no hablar, porque justamente eso hicieron, no hablaron para nada.

------------------------

-Espero no haberte importunado André.

-No General Jarjayes.

-Lamento tener que interrumpir tus labores, pero me acaba de llegar una misiva en donde me informan que un gran amigo acaba de perder a su hijo en un terrible accidente.

-Lo lamento mucho amo.

-Necesito que vayas a su mansión por un tiempo. Era su hijo quien se encargaba de mucho de sus asuntos, y ahora con este duro golpe, él no se siente capaz de hacer nada. Siempre me has ayudado, no solo con Oscar, sino también con lo mío, necesito que lo apoyes mientras encuentra a alguien que pueda ocuparse de todos sus asuntos.

-Sí amo, lo que usted diga¿cuándo debo partir?

-Esta misma tarde, un carruaje de la casa de mi amigo, vendrá por ti. Prepara tus cosas lo más rápido, y ya no hagas nada más por hoy. Se lo encargaré a otro criado.

-De acuerdo, me retiro General.

André, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que su amo le mandaba. Peor si había algo que verdaderamente le doliera más que el desamor de Oscar, era tener que dejar de verla.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu padre así lo dispuso.

-Pero… André… y ¿por cuánto tiempo te vas?

-Eso no se sabe. Retrata del señor Solier, el golpe ha sido muy duro, me quedaré indefinidamente, solo vine a despedirme.

Oscar lo miró fijamente por unos segundos para luego rodearlo por la cintura y apoyar su cabeza en su ancho pecho.

-No me he sentido bien en estos días… solo tú consigues que me sienta mejor….

-Lamento tener que irme…- André correspondió al abrazo de Oscar, y la apretó más para así, posesivamente, pero reaccionó y la soltó, no podía actuar así, solo serían unos días… o ¿meses?

-Escríbeme.

-Lo haré.

-Ten cuidado.

-No hay problema con eso, nos vemos Oscar.- Se inclinó un poco para besar la frente blanca de la mujer que tanto amaba y a la que tanto le dolía dejar, aunque solo fuera por un día.

Salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la salida, en donde ya se encontraba una carroza esperándolo. Peor unos pasos se acercaban, volteó y era Rosalie que quería despedirse de su amigo.

-¡Adiós André¡Nos vemos! – Le dio un corto abrazo que tomó por sorpresa al joven de mirada esmeralda, que se limitó a sonreír, pues ciertos zafiros tristes permanecían en su cabeza.

-Rosalie cuídate y por favor te encargo mucho a Oscar.

-No te preocupes, cuidaré bien tu más grande tesoro, querido amigo.

-¿C…- Un dedo de Rosalie se ubicó en los labios de André.

-Shh… No lo ocultes más André, yo lo se… ve tranquilo…

André se fue, pensando en lo dicho por la dulce Rosalie, ya no le importaba nada, solo quería volver pronto, y ni siquiera terminaba de irse.

* * *

Ummm... no me gustó mucho, y aquí ya es muy tarde, son casi las 00:00 horas... espero les haya gustado y de veras gracias a los que me leen (aunque no sean muchos). Perdonen cualquier incoherencia o error, pero es que tengo sueño, y no quería tardar más! prometo regresar pronto y sigan apoyándome que lo necesito, estoy metida en mil cosas en la universidad! siento mucho la espera nos leemos!

Saludos desde Perú! XD


	7. Tiempo y cartas

Hola a todos! Aquí llegó CaritoAC... estoy de vuelta y mucho más relajada. Mis problemas se han solucionado y mis exámenes acabado, wujuuuu! esto feliz de poder subir este capítulo que espero les guste, pues lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y cariño para todos los que tanto me apoyan, gracias!

Feliz lectura!

_(-) Diálogos de personajes._

_(-----------) Cambios de escena._

"..."_) Pensamientos de personajes._

**Capítulo VII**

**Tiempo y cartas**

Es increíble que cosa tan extraña pueda ser el tiempo. Parece transcurrir con tanta rapidez cuando más necesitamos de él, o cuando lo que hacemos nos gusta muchísimo, éste aparenta ir más rápido de lo normal. Sin embargo, parece no tener intensiones de avanzar, cuando en realidad deseamos que lo haga, cuando en realidad necesitamos ya que acelere su paso por nuestras vidas, cuando esperamos algo, o peor aún, cuando esperamos a alguien.

-Nana¿qué has sabido de André?- Oscar, de esta forma rompía el silencio en la cocina de su casa, que era donde ambas mujeres se encontraban. Era de noche y Oscar acababa de llegar de Palacio. Estaba sentada en una silla, con los brazos cruzados perezosamente sobre la mesa. Su Nana daba pasos por todas partes, chequeando todo lo que hacía falta para comprarlo al día siguiente en el mercado. Al escuchar la voz de Oscar, dio un pequeño brinquito, y se dirigió a ella.

-¡Oh! Mi niña Oscar, olvidé entregarte la última carta que llegó para ti esta mañana… - Comenzaba a rebuscar en los bolsillos del mandil la misiva que le correspondiera a Oscar.- ¡Aquí está!… envió también una para mí, y otra para Rosalie…- Se acercó a Oscar, le entregó el pequeño sobre y continuó con su tarea mientras hablaba.- Dice que el Sr. Solier es muy amable, que le agrada mucho como es que mi niño cumple con su trabajo y que le ha propuesto quedarse con él, pero al parecer, André no lo desea así y la verdad, yo no quisiera que se quedara allá, lo extraño mucho…

-¿Quedarse?... - Oscar no había puesto mucha atención a las palabras de su anciana y amable Nana, excepto a las últimas, que sí la alarmaron. Desde el momento en que la bondadosa señora había mencionado que tenía una nueva carta para ella de André, la entrada de nuevos mensajes a su cerebro se había bloqueado. André llevaba casi dos meses y medio en casa del amigo del general Jarjayes, y no le agradaba para nada la idea de que se quedara allá. Durante el tiempo que llevaba lejos, le había escrito como había prometido, aunque no tan seguido ni solo a ella, sino también a Nana y a Rosalie, situación que la incomodaba un poco, en especial con lo respecto a la última mujer mencionada. Con ese tiempo preciado, que el destino le regalaba sin la presencia de André para confundirla, había conseguido pensar, reflexionar y darse cuenta de muchas cosas, y entre ellas, de que detestaba con todo su ser tener lejos de ella al que había estado toda su vida a su lado.

-Pero a él no le convence la idea, me parece que lo evaluará, según la carta que me manda, así parece… aunque… no creo que quiera separarse de nosotras mi niña…- El extraño gesto que de pronto se había hecho presente en Oscar, decía más que mil palabras. Su hermoso rostro se había transformado para dar paso a una expresión que reflejaba cólera, tristeza, ansiedad y de más sentimientos que la Nana prefería no imaginarse, pero que conociendo bien a su adorada niña, podía adivinar. Oscar era orgullosa para manifestar adecuadamente lo que su corazón le decía, sí, pero André era su amigo de toda la vida y siempre estuvo acostumbrada a tenerlo cerca, la idea de que pudiera alejarse, era algo que a ella no le gustaría, pensaba la Nana, y que a ella misma tampoco. Él era su nieto, y por sobre todas las cosas lo extrañaba y añoraba su regreso, aunque podría entender si éste quisiera encontrar nuevos rumbos, aunque la sola idea la entristecía.

-¡Bueno!- La palabras de su Nana retumbaban en su cabeza pero trató de disimular.- Estoy muy cansada querida Nana, me voy a dormir de una vez, hasta mañana… sería bueno que ya te fueras a descansar también.- Besó la mejilla de la mujer que la había criado, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina.

-Está bien mi niña, en unos minutos lo haré.

Oscar caminaba lentamente hacia su habitación. El día en el Palacio no había sido muy grato, sino todo lo contrario, además, también estaba la noticia de la probabilidad de que André se quedara a seguir encargándose de los asuntos del Sr. Solier, y para rematar el cuadro, una vez más, André había escrito a la dulce Rosalie. Los brazos le pesaban, al igual que los ojos, pero antes de dormir, necesitaba leer las líneas que André le regalaba una vez más, porque ahora su amigo solo era eso, unas cuantas líneas y nada más.

-Buenas noches Lady Oscar.- Oscar giró sobre sus talones, para encontrarse con Rosalie.

-Buenas noches… ¿Qué haces todavía levantada?

-La esperaba… se ve muy cansada¿desea que le lleve algo a su habitación?

-No gracias, quiero descansar de una vez.- Rosalie fijó su mirada en el sobre blanco que Oscar llevaba en su mano derecha.

-Se le extraña mucho a André ¿verdad?

-Sí… sobre todo yo que lo conozco y he estado con él toda la vida.

-Por supuesto, pero ya verá… es que aquí las muchachas lo extrañan bastante jajaja… - Sonrió naturalmente y Oscar entendía perfectamente, pues sabía que se refería a Mathilde y las demás sirvientas de la casa, que habían puesto sus ojos en él desde que tenía uso de razón.

-Esas no tienen remedio… fijarse en André… ilusas… bueno… Rosalie me gustaría seguir conversando contigo pero me siento muy cansada. Hasta mañana.- Oscar dijo todo eso con un fastidio que fue muy fácil de percibir por Rosalie.

-Hasta mañana Lady Oscar…- Rosalie se quedó mirando la espalda que le daba su protectora mientras caminaba hacia sus aposentos.-… Mi querida y pobre protectora… ¿Hasta cuándo piensa vivir de esa manera? Si supiera el gran amor que le tiene André y que sufre el triple de lo que usted con esta separación…

Oscar estaba cubierta con sus sábanas hasta la cintura. Se hallaba sentada, apoyada en el respaldar de la cama, abriendo la tan añorada carta.

_Querida Oscar_

_Primero, quiero que sepas que te extraño mucho y que si no he podido escribir, tan seguido como prometí, es porque mis obligaciones aquí son muchas, y quiero hacerlas como se deben para ayudar al amigo de tu padre, quien por cierto es muy amable, pero que lamentablemente la tristeza de la pérdida de su hijo le impide seguir con sus labores de siempre. Me ha pedido que me quede para seguir con todo de lo que me encargo en su casa, pero, no estoy muy seguro de ello._

_En realidad, todo está muy bien por aquí, y ya el Sr. Solier ha comenzado a contratar a algunas sirvientas domésticas, pero que al final no son de gran ayuda para todo aquello de lo que me encargo, que tiene que ver con su negocio de comerciante de caballos, auque no me quejo de hacerlo, ya sabes como me gustan esos animales. Estoy aprendiendo sobre muchas cosas y conociendo muchas personas, aunque, es desesperante estar lejos de todos los seres que quiero, y manteniéndome ocupado me distraigo, y ya no pienso tanto en extrañarlas a ti, a mi abuela y a Rosalie._

_¿Cómo te va a ti, espero que todo esté bien y que no estés trabajando demasiado, ni corriendo peligros, ya ves que ahora no estoy ahí para cuidarte. Es una broma, no te molestes niña engreída. Bueno, sin nada más que contar, espero tu respuesta pronto. Siempre que me escribes, lo haces muy brevemente, aunque imagino que también debes estar muy ocupada. Cuidate mucho Oscar, y te encargo mucho a mi abuela, se que ha estado triste por mi lejanía, así que trata de animarla._

_Besos_

_André_

Oscar se llevó la carta al pecho, para después arrojarla al piso y hundir entre lágrimas su rostro en la superficie suave de su almohada. La idea de tenerlo lejos le comenzaba a disgustar cada vez más, André no tenía ni idea de cuánta falta le hacía su presencia, él no se imaginaba la magnitud del asunto. Oscar tampoco caía en la cuenta del todo, no terminaba de comprender muchas cosas, en su cerebro solo cabía una cosa, las ganas de volver a verlo.

------------------------

Oscar estaba en el jardín de su casa, sentada en el pasto, leyendo un libro cómodamente. Era una tarde bastante calurosa y afortunadamente ese día no tendría que ir a palacio.

-Lady Oscar¿qué día tan hermoso no le parece?- Rosalie se acercaba a su protectora.

-Sí Rosalie está muy hermoso…- Le dijo a la mencionada joven sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-Ah! el Coronel Gerodere acaba de llegar y desea verla.

-¿Ah si? Mmm… hazlo pasar entonces al estudio de mi padre, ahí lo recibiré, estaremos más cómodos.

-De acuerdo Lady Oscar…- Rosalie se fue casi corriendo a la casa para hacer lo que se le mandaba.

Oscar se levantó y se desperezó. Gerodere era un hombre respetuoso, muy apuesto y hábil en su trabajo, sentía una gran admiración por Oscar, admiración, que se lo podría incluso confundir con algo más. Oscar ignoraba todo asunto referente a admiraciones que el resto podría sentir por su persona, todo eso carecía de importancia para ella. La visita de Gerodere le extrañaba y temió que se debiera a que tenía que regresar por algún motivo, a sus labores en palacio. Hizo una mueca de cansancio ante eso y caminó lentamente hasta llegar donde la esperaban.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Gerodere?

-General, es una visita informal…- Señaló su ropa, que ahora era de civil.-…debería tutearme hermosa Oscar.

-Jajaja… siempre con esas cosa… ya sabe que no me agrada que me hagan piropos Gerodere, eso no funciona conmigo.- Se sentó en una silla, y le indicó a Gerodere que hiciera lo mismo.

-Siempre me es grato recordarle que posee una gran belleza Lady Oscar…- Por más que el hombre le dijera lo que le dijera, a Oscar no le agradaba en absoluto. No estaba acostumbrada a eso, y cada vez que lo hacían le incomodaba. Aunque en su momento le hubiera encantado que Fersen lo hiciera, actualmente él estaba lejos, y su preocupación ahora solo se extendía a si regresaba con vida o no de la guerra.

-Mejor Gerodere, dime a qué se debe tu visita.

-Hoy no trabajamos, y decidí venir a verla Lady Oscar. A ambos se nos dio el día libre y le encargaron el trabajo a otros, así que hay que aprovechar, pero… yo debo confesarle que me siento preocupado, y me atrevo a decirle con todo respeto, que estos últimos meses ha estado muy distraída.

-¿Eso piensas?… bueno… digamos que he tenido unos problemas…- Ante las palabras de su subordinado, Oscar solo pudo pensar en esa persona que la mantenía en total desconcierto, André.

-Veo que André no está… es raro… jamás se separa de su lado, resulta hasta algo molesto en ocasiones…

-No le permito Gerodere que se refiera así de mi valet, él es como de la familia…

-Lo sé… y… ¿por qué no está con usted ahora?

-Tuvo que hacer un viaje por unos asuntos que mi padre le encargó…

-Ya veo…

-Así es…

-Y… ¿será eso que la tiene así?

-¿Qué cosa?- Oscar comenzaba a sentirse asqueada de las preguntas de Gerodere. Ella sabía perfectamente que André y él no se llevaban, y comenzaba a entender la razón, qué impertinente podía llegar a ser, porque ahora quería con todo su alma que desapareciera de su vista.

-El hecho de que André, esté lejos…

-¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas Gerodere?

"_Sí, Oscar, acepta que eso te tiene así…"_

-Su actitud ha sido tan extraña, parece estar en otro lado…

"_Te la pasas pensando en él querida Oscar, deja de negarlo… lo extrañas…"_

-No entiendo a qué se refiere…- Una voz en el interior de Oscar parecía gritar tan fuerte, que la escuchaba por toda la habitación.-… Sus preguntas me están cansando Gerodere… este día me parecía hermoso, pero acaba de arruinarlo.

-No era mi intención… como me gustaría hacerle los días hermosos Oscar… usted no debería pensar tanto en un simple sirviente como él…

"_Él no es simplemente eso…y lo sabes muy bien, entiende Oscar… yo se quien eres realmente... yo se que sueñas, yo se que sientes…"_

-¡Basta!- Se levantó de golpe de su asiento obligando a su acompañante a hacer lo mismo. Oscar tenía toda la cara roja de la rabia, no podía creerlo. Que a ella le dijeran todas esas cosas, no lo concebía. – Gerodere… ¿qué tonterías son esas!... Lo mejor será que se vaya, no estoy de humor para escuchar sandeces como las que acaba de decir… espero no se vuelva a repetir una escena como esta. Hasta mañana Coronel.

-Lo lamento mi estimada Oscar… permiso.- Gerodere había cometido un terrible error. En verdad él deseaba tener a Oscar para él solo, por eso siempre detestó al buen André que se privilegiaba de tenerla todo el día cerca y de dormir bajo el mismo techo, y ahora, solo tenía puntos en contra. Hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida.

Oscar había quedado paralizada ante semejantes palabras, no atinaba a moverse, sus músculos se habían endurecido de pronto y todo el cuerpo le pesaba. La cabeza le latía con fuerza, como a punto de explotar a raíz de tanta presión y tensión, el estómago le daba vueltas y estaba muy ofuscada. Solo podía pensar en una sola cosa. Esa voz que escuchó en su cabeza, a caso¿tenía razón, eso no importaba ahora, solo sabía que de haber estado André con ella, Gerodere nunca hubiera ido a visitarla y decirle semejantes cosas, solo sabía que de haber estado André a su lado, ella estaría feliz y tranquila en medio de todo bajo los cuidados de su gran amigo, con quien siempre se sentía mejor.

Con mucho esfuerzo y cuidado comenzó a caminar con destino a su habitación, pues las piernas le temblaban. Ya estaba por el pasillo cerca de las escaleras, pues las habitaciones de la familia quedaban en el nivel superior, cuando pudo sentir pasos desesperados que corrían a su encuentro.

-¡Lady Oscar¡Carta de André!…- La voz de Rosalie era muy agitada. Oscar por su parte, mantenía la mirada fija hacia abajo, preocupada por las piernas que ahora daban la impresión de no ser suyas y que sentía eran de gelatina. Rosalie se extrañó un poco de su postura, y de que no la mirara, pero la emoción que sentía era tal, que no podía esperarse a dar la gran noticia.- ¡André vuelve, mañana por la mañana vuelve!...

Todo el mundo se fue, y solo quedó un espacio en blanco. Solo puso atención en una sola frase: "André vuelve". Las piernas de gelatina por fin cedieron, dejando caer pesadamente al suelo a Oscar, que ya no resistió más. Después de todo, hasta el más fuerte tiene un límite.

* * *

Listoooo... ya está! quiero que sepan que antes de terminar este capítulo con todo y sus revisiones, estuve chequeando muchas cosas del mundo Berubara (así se le llama a todo lo relacionado con Lady Oscar) y no se... no puedo evitar sentirme un poco melancólica de saber como termina en realidad toda esta historia, por eso, espero que mi fanfic les guste, pues siento que es como hacer realidad nuestros sueños de tener más de esta pareja a la que amamos tanto.

También, al igual que el resto de mis capítulos, espero que este les haya gustado mucho, y haber conseguido transmitirles los sentimientos que se cuelan en mi historia. Por supuesto que haré todo lo posible por actualizar con mucha más frecuencia los capítulos de mi historia, que por cierto siento que será más larga de lo planeado XD.

Gracias a **lunascorpio**, **CATY** y **Purple** (Paisanas D) por su apoyo... espero seguir con su apoyo y recuerden que acepto cualquien comentario, inquietud, quejas o lo que sea, mil gracias!

Saludos desde Perú!


	8. Otra vez

CaritoAC no estaba muerta XD!

Primero que nada! Mil disculpas por tardarme taaaanto!! me han pasado mil cosas y lo más terrible es que mi disco duro murió y se llevó toda mi información, y obviamente mi historia de Lady Oscar. Casi me muero con todo esto.

Bueno... al fin estoy en mis vacaciones de verano, y hoy que no tuve muchas cosas que hacer, decidí escribir este capítulo, lo cual no fue tan difícil, pues me acuerdo mucho de lo que ya tenía preparado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y ya para no hacerla muy larga, aquí los dejo con este capítulo.

**Nota:** Los personajes de Rose of Versailles (Lady Oscar) no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Riyoko Ikeda, y hago esta historia sin fin de lucro.

_(-) Diálogos de personajes._

_(-----------) Cambios de escena._

**Capítulo VIII**

**Otra vez**

- Su estado es muy delicado, sin embargo, no es algo que no se pueda remediar con un poco de esfuerzo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que ninguna de ustedes me hayan dicho que Oscar no estaba bien de salud?- André miraba con gran reproche a Rosalie y Nana, quienes se encontraban ahora en la habitación de la mujer que tanto amaba.

- André, no es hora de que las critiques, se como te sientes, pero ahora más que nunca es que Oscar necesita estar rodeada de un ambiente tranquilo…- El médico de la familia, daba las indicaciones para que Oscar pudiera mejorar. André estaba más que preocupado y ofuscado. Llegar después de tanto tiempo de no estar su lado, y encontrarla así, no era algo que él hubiera deseado.

- Lo siento doctor, quiero que me diga que debo hacer para que Oscar mejore…

- Primero que nada, deben saber, que la enfermedad que posee Oscar no es en gran proporción un mal físico. Oscar, por alguna razón ha debido de estar tensa y preocupada y esto ha hecho que su organismo reaccione de la peor manera manifestándose físicamente, pero más que nada es un mal psicológico. Oscar está muy tensa y eso no debe continuar.

- ¿Por qué no despierta doctor?- Preguntó temerosamente el recién llegado.

- Está sumida en un profundo sueño, se desmayó, y eso no hace más que indicarnos que no tenía más fuerzas y que mediante el sueño su cuerpo trata de recuperarse. Pero eso no es suficiente. Puedo ver que no se ha alimentado bien, el color de su piel me lo dice.

- No puede ser…- André estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama de Oscar sujetando su mano. La miraba con desesperación. "Mi hermosísima Oscar¿Qué has estado haciendo mientras yo me mantenía lejos¿por qué no has comido bien?

- Madame… - Dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a la Nana- Voy a darles la receta de unos caldos que le proporcionarán a Oscar todo aquello que ha perdido su organismo mientras no comía debidamente…

- ¡No!- André interrumpió.- Yo me encargaré de eso, yo mismo le prepararé lo que tenga que comer… mi abuela debe encargarse de otras cosas en la casa, igual que Rosalie, así que mejor deme a mí todo lo que necesito para prepararle los caldos.

- Está bien André… por ahora tengo que decirte que lo más probable es que ella no se despierte hasta mañana, en caso de que eso no ocurra y no despierte hasta mañana por la tarde, como máximo, necesito que me lo comuniques inmediatamente. Sin embargo, aunque ella esté dormida y semi inconsciente debes alimentarla y hoy comenzarás dándole sus primeras raciones de los caldos que llevarán ciertos ingredientes para que la ayuden a mejorar.

- De acuerdo…

Tal y como dijo el Dijo el médico, durante el día, Oscar no despertó, ni siquiera abrió un poco los ojos. André estaba ahora, subiendo las escaleras con sumo cuidado, para evitar que el contenido de la sopera que llevaba en una bandeja se volcara.

- Oscar, te traigo este caldo, te hará bien preciosa…- André hablaba con el corazón en la mano y sufriendo por que su amada ni siquiera abriera un poco los ojos.

André se acomodó a un lado de su cama para poder ayudarse con un brazo a sostener a Oscar mientras la alimentaba. Oscar inconscientemente abría la boca y se tragaba el líquido que André le brindaba. Fue un tanto difícil lograr que se terminara todo el caldo, pues en ocasiones, Oscar ya no abría la boca. Al terminar con el caldo, André dejó la bandeja encima de una mesita y aprovechando que nadie estaba en la habitación, abrazó a Oscar, pues a su llegada y con el susto de su desmayo, medio mundo estaba en la habitación.

- No tienes idea que preocupación siento…- Mientras hablaba su agarre se hacía un poco más fuerte.-…Me imaginaba llegado y que tú saldrías a recibirme con alguna de tus ocurrencias. Soñaba en como tu hermosa figura se acercaba a mi, pero lo que encontré…- una lágrima cayó por su varonil rostro.- No puedo creerlo, me voy y mira lo que te pasa. Así te quejes, mientras estoy contigo, no te andas desmayando por ahí por no haber comido… mi hermosa Oscar…

André se soltó, ya no podía seguir abrazándola o su corazón explotaría¿quién sabe si podía escucharlo o no? Cómo le dolía verla así, profundamente dormida, y tan pálida, aún así, le parecía el ser más bello sobre la faz de la tierra, al que no dejaría nunca más y a la que siempre cuidaría por el resto de sus días.

----------------------

André se levantó casi al alba, pues no podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo a Oscar en un estado tan delicado. Así que se dirigió a la cocina en donde encontró a Mathilde.

- Te levantaste muy temprano…

- Sí, es que quiero prepararle el caldo a Oscar de una vez y llevárselo.

- Estás muy preocupado ¿verdad?

- ¿Podría estar de otra forma?- Hablaba casi por inercia, pues André le daba la espalda a su interlocutora, ya que ya comenzaba a prepararlo todo en la cocina. Mathilde miraba con brillos en lo ojos la espalda ancha de André, lamentándose de que su amor platónico no le hiciera el más mínimo caso.

- Bueno te dejo, tengo que limpiar…

- Está bien.

- Nos vemos.

- Aja.

Después de casi una hora de cocinar, André ya estaba en el pasillo que lo dirigía a la habitación de Oscar, con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta y depositó en la mesa la bandeja para abrir las cortinas del cuarto que estaba un poco oscurp.

- Oscar… ¿No has despertado?

- André…

- ¿Oscar?

- André ayúdame…- Oscar intentaba levantarse. Rápidamente André se acercó y se lo impidió.

- No Oscar, no estás lo suficientemente fuerte ni para ponerte de pie…

- No digas tonterías, claro que puedo…- Trató de hacerlo, pero un mareo la hizo desistir.

- Lo ves… nos seas caprichosa y por favor no trates de levantarte…

- Eso me dirás ingrato, caprichosa, eso me dirás después de que no te he visto por todos estos meses… - Oscar posó su mirada en la figura de André, se sentía cansada y pesada y verlo ahí, de nuevo a su lado la llenaba de una dicha que no podía contener, quería levantarse y abrazarlo, saludarlo como se debía después de tanto tiempo.

- Oscar… - André se sentó al filo de su cama y ella con esfuerzo se acomodó.- Despacio no te esfuerces…

- André, que felicidad me da poder verte…

- Quisiera decir lo mismo, pero no estuve feliz de verte inconsciente en una cama.

- No era mi intención hacerte pasar un mal rato… a nadie quise causar molestias…

- No importa… - André se acercó al rostro de Oscar y depositó un beso en la frente de su amiga.

- André… - Su nombre se le escapó de los labios al sentir esa calidez y ternura en su beso. Se sentía una niña, una pequeña niña que necesitaba de todos sus cuidados.

- Oscar, no quiero que vuelvas a jugar con tu salud, y ahora necesito que te tomes todo este caldo.

- De acuerdo…

André hubiera querido decirle más cosas, hubiera querido besarla por todas partes, pero con todas sus fuerzas trataba de contenerse. Mientras le daba de comer, sus miradas se cruzaban y él solo podía perderse en el mar de sus ojos, pero pronto despertaba de ese como sueño en el que se introducía con solo mirarla, pues, no quería quemarla ni nada por el estilo con el caldo, al que todavía le salía un poco de vapor.

- Gracias, dile a Nana que estaba delicioso…

- Yo lo hice…

- ¿Tú?

- Claro… yo solo me encargo de hacerlo, mi abuela y las demás tienen que hacer otras cosas, no quiero que cometan errores, y prefiero ocuparme de absolutamente todo con respecto a ti… los caldos han sido recetados por el doctor…

- André gracias, pero tu también tienes otras cosas qué hacer…

- Yo soy tu valet, y las otras cosas que tengo que hacer no he dejado de hacerlas sin ningún problema. He querido ser yo quien me encargue de cuidarte hasta que te mejores y no quiero que nadie más se entrometa, y menos cuando llego y me dice el doctor que no has comido bien, y que después me digan que ni mi abuela ni nadie hayan podido percatarse de ello.

- No te enojes con ella… en todo caso… - Oscar quería reprocharle que la haya dejado sin si su presencia, sola, confundida….

- No me pidas una cosa así… pero ya… igual, ni siquiera les he dicho nada, es solo que estoy muy preocupado y aún no tienes mucho color en la cara.

- Soy un ser humano, y dudo que me recupere de la noche a la mañana…- Lo dijo con un tono molesto, aguantándose las ganas de decirle lo que sentía, porque ni ella misma alcanzaba a entenderse, y a parte de eso, no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para pelear.

- Bueno te dejo porque tengo que darles de comer a los caballos. Regreso más tarde.

Oscar ya no estaba tan segura de si se seguía sintiendo feliz de tener a André de nuevo a su lado. Nuevamente su cabeza parecía sumida en sentimientos y sensaciones que la hacían cuestionarse más sobre ciertos puntos de su vida que había ignorado durante mucho tiempo, o incluso, hasta olvidado.

Por más que trataba de comprender, su razón, su forma de ser, todo a su alrededor, parecía prohibirle y dificultarle entender sobre lo que su corazón y su mente le decían en ocasiones. Algo nuevo se descubría en ella. En realidad sería algo nuevo, o quizá solo algo que ha estado oculto o dormido.

Tiempo, ella necesitaba tiempo, pero no es bueno demorarse, pensar demasiado sobre algo que está ahí, pero que de pronto no vemos. No es bueno tomarse más tiempo del que realmente debemos, alguien se nos puede adelantar, las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro y ser demasiado tarde.

* * *

Listo!! que bien me siento de haber subido el nuevo capítulo. Disculpen todas las demoras, solo espero que les haya gustado... aunque me parece que está corto el capítulo. No quiero adelantar nada de lo que vendrá, solo que no quiero apurar las cosas, recuerden como son los personajes y yo estoy tratando de no salirme de la línea. Pero... ya está muy próxima la parte más interesante jijiji!!

Muchísimas gracias a **lunascorpio**, **Purple**, **tere**, **Paula** y **Post**, sus comentarios son muy importantes y me da mucha alegría de que les guste mi historia D.

Cuidense todos, gracias, y saludos desde Perú!!!


	9. La hora de la verdad

Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, y gracias a Dios, encontrando un huequito en medio de todo lo que tengo que hacer para actualizar y no hacerlos esperar tanto. Ojalá que muy pronto incrementen los lectores! Pasen la voz! jajaja... bueno... ahora sí... feliz lectura!

**Nota:** Los personajes de Rose of Versailles (Lady Oscar) no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Riyoko Ikeda, y hago esta historia sin fin de lucro.

_(-) Diálogos de personajes._

_(-----------) Cambios de escena._

"..."_) Pensamientos de personajes_

**Capítulo IX**

**La hora de la verdad**

El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que todos se habían percatado. El problema de tensión y debilidad de Oscar había pasado gracias a los extremos cuidados de André, que no había descansado ni un solo minuto hasta volver a ver a su amada Oscar tan fuerte y sana como antes. Pero una triste noticia rondaba por el Palacio Jarjayes.

- Es mejor que me vaya Lady Oscar. Estoy sumamente agradecida por todo lo que me ha dado hasta hoy. Nunca podré pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

- No me debes absolutamente nada, todo lo hice por que así lo quise. No debes preocuparte en lo más mínimo Rosalie, pero lamento que tengas que irte. No creí que te irías a vivir con tu madre.

- Creo que no debo despreciarla, después de todo es mi madre, y ahora que mi hermana ha muerto, imagino que debe sentirse muy sola. Trataré de ser una buena compañía para ella. Gracias por todo Lady Oscar.

Ambas mujeres estaban en una pequeña sala de la gran casa. Rosalie no hacía otra cosa más que mentirle a su protectora. Ella había recibido amenazas de Madame de Polignac, quien no era otra que su verdadera madre. Si Rosalie no accedía de buenas maneras a irse a vivir con su madre, Lady Oscar podría sufrir las consecuencias. Así que la buena y dulce Rosalie ya había decidido, y no le causaría ningún problema, ni a Oscar, ni a la familia Jaryajes, que la habían cuidado y protegido tanto.

- Si esa es tu decisión querida Rosalie, yo te apoyo y te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

- Muchas gracias Lady Oscar... un carruaje me está esperando afuera, así que ya debo marcharme.- para Rosalie fue imposible evitar que una lágrima cayera por su rostro. Se acercó a Lady Oscar, y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, demostrándole todo su cariño y agradecimiento. Tomó una pequeña maleta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- Siempre tendrás un lugar aquí Rosalie, regresa cuando quieras.- Fue lo que gritó Oscar, y que hizo que Rosalie comenzara a correr o se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas a darle el encuentro al carruaje que la esperaba, su pequeño cuerpo se chocó duro con una figura alta y muy conocida.

- Ya se que te vas Rosalie…- André la tomó por los hombros para evitar que con el impacto, ésta cayera al suelo.

- André…

- Te deseo lo mejor y recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo. Si alguna vez tienes problemas, no dudes en decírmelo, yo te ayudaré como me sea posible.- Y a continuación, André abrazó con mucho cariño a esa dulce amiga que había vivido un buen tiempo entre ellos. Rosalie le correspondió el abrazo con más lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Oh!... André¡qué tristeza me da alejarme de todos ustedes!… André…- Rosalie se acercó a su oído y le habló muy bajito sin romper el tierno abrazo que los unía.- Tienes que armarte de valor querido amigo… debes decirle lo que sientes por ella… no dejes que sea demasiado tarde…

André rompió con suma delicadeza su abrazo y la miró, entre sorprendido y preocupado, mostrando cierto brillo peculiar en sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda. Rosalie, en medio de su llanto, le ofreció una cálida sonrisa que el también correspondió. Ella se empinó un poco y un pequeño besito fue depositado en una mejilla de André. Una vez más este le sonrió y Rosalie se marchó. Saliendo así definitivamente de su vida y de la de todos en esa casa. Aunque seguramente, se podrían volver a ver algún día.

André se quedó, ahí parado, durante un buen rato y pensando en las últimas palabras que su amiga le había dicho. Claro que el quería decirle lo que sentía, pero qué caso tenía sino podría hacerla su mujer para siempre. Cómo podría si él no era más que un simple criado. Una lágrima calló por su mejilla y eso lo hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento, logrando que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo antes de su despedida con Rosalie.

Sin que nadie lo hubiera notado, Lady Oscar había visto todo y una vez más, su mente comenzaba a divagar y volar. "¿A caso André y Rosalie tenían algo que ella no sabía¿A caso ella podría ser tan tonta para no haberse dado cuenta de que ellos siempre se llevaban bien y siempre se sonreían?" Esas y más preguntas rondaban la confundida cabeza de la hermosa Oscar.

-------------------------

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que te enamores?

- No es que tenga algo de malo Mathilde… es solo que nadie me interesa en estos momentos. – Ambos jóvenes estaban en la cocina. André estaba tratando de comer inútilmente sus alimentos, pues el interrogatorio de la enamoradiza sirvienta había comenzado ya hacía varios minutos.

- O sea… ¿no descartas la posibilidad de casarte algún día?

- …

- André… ¡auch!... – Se quemó con una olla de la cocina.

- No debes distraerte mientras cocinas Mathilde, puedes lastimarte, justo como ahora. Coloca tu mano en el chorro de agua del caño, para que evites que te salga alguna ampolla.

- Está bien…

Mientras Mathilde esperaba que el enrojecimiento de su dedo disminuyera, la Nana entró en la cocina algo apurada.

- Mathilde apresúrate, los invitados del amo son muchos y debemos ser más rápidas… pero niña… ¿que te pasó?

- Es que me quemé…

- Por andar de distraída le pasó eso abuela… ya ves… ¿quién te manda a hacerme ese tipo de preguntas? – Y sonrió amablemente, pues a pesar de las impertinencias de la muchacha, ésta no le caía mal.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué tipo de preguntas eran esas?- Como llamada por el diablo, Oscar aparecía en la escena, quizá, para empeorar un poco la situación.- ¿Me pueden servir algo de cenar? quiero comer aquí hoy, pues el comedor está atestado de amigos de mi padre y no quiero entrar en conversaciones tediosas, estoy muy cansada… Espero tu respuesta Mathilde… ¿qué le preguntabas a André?

- Pues…- La muchacha estaba tan roja como la quemadura de su dedo, así que para tratar de disimular un poco la vergüenza, agachó la cabeza y cerró el caño. Para suerte de Mathilde, André respondió por ella.

- Mathilde me preguntaba si algún día pensaba en casarme…

- ¡Vaya!... hijo… eso es lago que me preocupa a mí también… siendo tan guapo… podrías encontrar una mujer buena y linda con quién compartir tu vida… no se porqué nunca te animaste con Rosalie…

- Abuela pero qué dices… - André comenzaba a sentirse nervioso ¡Cómo era posible que se tocara ese tema en frente de Oscar!

- ¡Bueno!... en estos momentos no puedo conversar mucho con ustedes… Mathilde acompáñame al comedor para que me ayudes por favor.- Dijo la mujer, mientras dejaba en la mesa un plato que aparentemente ya estaba servido y destinado para su niña Oscar.

- Sí…- Contestó tristemente la joven sirvienta, lamentando alejarse de su tan amado André.

Oscar solo pensaba en que, sí, era verdad, ya era preocupante que André nunca saliera con chicas o que no tuviera una candidata a ser su esposa. Pero de eso no estaba muy segura. La escena de la despedida entre Rosalie y André entraba en su mente apoyando el comentario que su Nana acaba de hacer. Y peor aún, "¿Qué rayos tenía Mathilde que preguntarle a André ese tipo de cosas?". Era obvio que esa chiquilla quería algo más que una amistad con él.

- ¿No piensas comer?

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Oscar, dando un brinquito.

- Si no piensas comer… o ¿te la piensas pasar todo el rato mirando el plato?… está muy bueno por cierto…

- ¿No tienes novia André?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Novia?... ¿No sales con nadie?

- Jajá jajá… ¿hoy todas se han puesto de acuerdo o qué?- Rió nerviosamente, pero decidió dar una buena respuesta para evitar que una vez más, se vuelva a retomar ese incómodo tema.- Oscar… alguna vez me preguntaste algo parecido, y te responderé nuevamente. Para empezar, claro que me quiero casar, es solo que no he encontrado alguien que en verdad me interese. Segundo, no pienso casarme con cualquiera, en verdad quiero enamorarme, y claro que alguna vez salí con alguna mujer, pero no funcionó como es lógico, o ya no estaría aquí. Y tercero, tu serías la primera persona en saberlo todo.

- Ya veo… bien…- Oscar no podía soportar esa palabras. "Así que ya había salido con alguien. ¿Quién diablos sería?... Rosalie pudo haberlo sido… sí… o la misma Matilde… cómo la detesto… pero… ¿qué culpa tiene?… y después de todo ¿a mí qué rayos me importa esto?... Bueno… es mi amigo…"

- Oscar… por Dios… come…

- No…- Se levantó de la mesa.

- Oscar… qué… - Fue interrumpido.

- ¡Mejor no digas nada! no me siento bien, quiero ir a mi habitación… y no me sigas, ni me lleves nada, se me quitó el hambre.

Se marchó a paso firme, echando humo por las orejas, tratando de entenderse así misma, pero sin lograrlo aún. André se quedó mirando el lugar donde hace un rato se había sentado, solo pensando que con la única mujer con la que quisiera estar para siempre, es Oscar, por muy temperamental y voluble que fuera.

--------------------------

- ¡Ja¡Estás distraído André!

- Oscar… ¡me vas a matar¡solo estamos entrenando un poco!

- ¡Eso es lo que hago!

Al día siguiente Oscar y André hicieron como si nunca hubieran tenido esa dichosa plática, en donde los comentarios de la Nana y Mathilde habían hecho que Oscar se sintiera aún más confundida. Y eso se reflejaba en la repentina violencia que emanaba en grandes proporciones de su persona.

- ¡Oscar¡Niña malcriada!... es trampa… ¡estoy muy cansado!

- No me llames así… ¡toma esto!- Oscar por un pelito, y casi le clava el filo de su espada entre las costillas de André.

- ¡Oscar!...- De pronto un grito hizo que ambos se detuvieran

Las sirvientas de la casa estaban agrupadas en un círculo. André rápidamente corrió hasta el lugar y lo que encontró fue a Mathilde tirada en el suelo, quejándose de dolor y agarrándose el tobillo.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- Le preguntó él en tono preocupado.

Es que estaba corriendo… me caí y creo que me torcí el tobillo…- André comenzó a revisarla y ésta al sentir las grandes manos de André había emitido un chillido que bien se podía confundir con un quejido de dolor.

Oscar se acercó, despacio para que no se dieran cuenta pues todas estaban alborotadas y casi explota cuando vio las atenciones que André le profería a Mathilde, pero afortunadamente se controló, sino, no hubiera podido saber la verdad. Como no falta alguna impertinente, escuchó el maléfico plan que todas había ideado. Mathilde se haría la que se torció el tobillo, las demás gritarían atrayendo la atención del buen André. Éste, como es lógico, la ayudaría hasta llegar a su habitación, y Mathilde, aprovecharía la oportunidad de estar solos para confesarle el amor que desde hace mucho tiempo sentía. Pero no contaban con que Oscar también participaría.

- Déjame verte ese tobillo Mathilde.- Oscar lo dijo tan rudamente que algunas de las sirvientas se asustaron y se retiraron a seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

- ¡Auch!... – Se quejó falsamente la muchacha.

- ¡No finjas!... ¡Váyanse todas y sigan con sus deberes!- El susto de Mathilde fue tal, que se levanto en un dos por tres y se fue corriendo a la cocina.

- Pe… pero…- André estaba más que confundido.

- Así que ahora te prestas para este tipo de jueguitos…- Oscar habló conteniendo lo más que podía su rabia y… ¿sus celos?

- ¿De qué me hablas?... ¡si yo aquí no entiendo nada!

- ¡Eres un mentiroso!, te gusta esa mujercita ¿no es así?

- Pero qué…- André ni pudo terminar de hablar, pues Oscar corrió a las caballerizas y como alma que lleva el diablo salió disparada con su caballo en dirección al lago.

André reaccionó lo más rápido que sus sentidos le permitieron y también tomó su caballo para salir detrás de Oscar.

Oscar iba muy rápido, pero esta vez, André no se dejaría ganar como lo hacía casi siempre. Después de unos minutos, muy cerca del lago, la pudo alcanzar. Le quitó como pudo las riendas de su caballo y haló de éstas para que se detuviera. Con agilidad se bajó de su corcel y Oscar también hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué me sigues?

- ¿Dime qué te pasa… ¿qué tienes?

- Dímelo… ¿te gusta esa mujer verdad?... ¿es bonita no?... dijiste que sería la primera en saberlo… a penas gritó… corriste a ella… - Oscar hablaba agitadamente y en forma algo desordenada. André no podía entender del todo sus frases, pero en su cabeza solo cabía una sola idea: ella estaba celosa y él tenía que aprovechar el momento.

André la tomó de una mano y la jaló hacia él, pegándola a su cuerpo. Ella intentó zafarse pero André ya no se contuvo más y tomó sus labios casi por la fuerza, pues Oscar seguía tratando de soltarse. Hasta que finalmente se rindió. Los labios de André pasaban por los suyos de una forma que la hacían sentirse débil. Él comenzó a acariciar su espalda y a jugar con sus cabellos dorados y ella, casi inconscientemente, lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello. André la comenzó a besar más intensamente y entonces ella se asustó. Se soltó de André en un momento de distracción y trató de subirse nuevamente a su caballo, pero André no la dejó y sin querer la hizo caer pesadamente al suelo. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se arrodilló en el suelo para ver si ella estaba bien.

- Qué poco delicado eres…

- No te voy a dejar ir… nunca… Te amo Oscar… te amo y te necesito como no tienes idea…

"¿Él me ama?"Así, en el suelo, André la comenzó a besar nuevamente y esta vez Oscar no puso ni una sola pizca de resistencia. Él necesitaba tanto de ella, quería tocarla, besar todo su cuerpo, amarla infinitamente y hacerla su mujer, su deseo era muy grande, cuantas veces la había soñado en su cama y a su lado, y este deseo incrementó cuando André pudo escuchar un gemido de su amada, al momento en que éste comenzaba a introducir su lengua en el interior de su boca.

- André…- Oscar se separó de sus labios y se asustó.

André no supo porqué se rompió su unión de pronto, pero dirigió su mirada hacia donde la posó Oscar y también se asustó. Un hilo de sangre caía por el pantalón de su amada.

* * *

Ahhhhh... el amoooor... comienza el amooor... uyyyy... tengo muchos planes para este fic y agradezco a **Paula** y **lunascorpio** por dejarme sus tan preciados reviews... ya regresaré lo más pronto que pueda!! saludos desde Perú!! XD 


	10. Sangre de mujer

Hola a todos! ante todo disculpen la tardanza... pero mi máquina colapsó de nuevo... ayyy... y para colmo he estado un poco enferma y atravesando por unos problemitas... bueno... pero hoy me dije... no!!! vamos Carito que tienes que actualizar ya!! sobre todo porque me he alegrado de que ya tengo unos reviews más!! yeeeeeeeee todas son muy lindas al darme ánimos!! besos y sin más que decir disfruten del cap!!

**Nota:** Los personajes de Rose of Versailles (Lady Oscar) no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Riyoko Ikeda, y hago esta historia sin fin de lucro.

_(-) Diálogos de personajes._

_(-----------) Cambios de escena._

"..."_) Pensamientos de personajes_

**Capítulo X**

**Sangre de mujer**

- No Oscar… a caso… ¿te he lastimado?...- Los bellos ojos de André miraban con espanto a la mujer que tenía en brazos. El sol de la mañana se mezclaba con su dorada cabellera obteniendo una visión angelical de una Oscar algo asustada.

- Mi buen André… siempre echándote la culpa de mis torpezas… lo que sucede es que…- Un extraño rubor había aparecido en sus suaves mejillas.

- Oscar… dímelo…- Nuevamente acercaba su rostro al de ella. Quería volver a sentir sus labios. Todas esas ganas contenidas, tantos años, habían sido suficientes para él.

- No… espera… André… me pones más nerviosa de lo que estoy….- Hizo su rostro a un lado evitando que los labios de André se posaran en los de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa entonces?...

- Es… es… - Que torpe había sido al olvidar que aunque aparentaba ser un hombre, su cuerpo ineludiblemente era el de una verdadera mujer.-… es… la menstruación… nos viene cada mes… pero…

- Shh… ya no digas más, se a qué te refieres… - Posó un dedo en los labios de ella, pues sabía que su vergüenza era muy grande, y tener que darle más explicaciones solo aumentaba su bochorno.-…sé que es eso… aunque confieso que nunca me había puesto a pensar en que, lógicamente, es lago que está en ti… será que siempre has aparentado tan bien ser varón… que incluso me hace olvidar esos detalles.

- André… si mi padre me ve llegar así a casa… me mataría… ¡Su hijo Oscar¡Manchado de sangre¡De esa sangre!

- Sangre de mujer… y eso es lo que eres… una mujer… y una bellísima Oscar.- André miraba con profunda adoración los azules ojos de su amada que solo consiguió que su rubor aumentara.

- Nana siempre me tiene esos retazos de tela frescos y limpios… pero yo los olvidé… es que ya no me bajaba nada… hasta cierto punto me alegraba… pero después ya no… creo que fue cuando comencé a volverme loca con todo este asunto…- André la interrumpió.

- Entonces es mi culpa…- Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

- No he dicho eso…

- No importa… yo te ayudaré… lo que debemos hacer ahora, es llevarte a un lugar donde puedas asearte y cambiarte, y yo conozco uno perfecto. Si nos demoramos un poco y hacemos tiempo, podremos llegar a casa cuando tu padre ya no esté, ya que si consigo algo con lo que puedas cambiarte, sería algo de mujer, claro mientras tratamos de limpiar tus ropas… ya le inventaremos algo a la abuela del por qué de nuestra tardanza.

- No podría ser algo de hombre… imagínate si alguien me ve.

- Nadie te va a ver… confía en mí.

Y Oscar confiaba. Sabía que el no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera. Así que se puso de pie, pero pronto sintió un hincón en el vientre que la hizo doblarse de dolor. Seguramente su retraso la había enfermado de alguna forma.

André la cargo sin problema alguno, como si Oscar no pesara nada, la colocó sobre su caballo y aunque ella era muy delgada, su fuerza la sorprendía, pues ni un sonido de esfuerzo emitió. Ató el caballo de Oscar al suyo para poder halarlo mientras andaba con el suyo. Con la misma agilidad subió él al corcel y rodeó la cintura de Oscar y con el brazo libre que le quedaba cogió las riendas de su corcel y comenzaron a avanzar. Oscar se apoyó en su pecho ancho que era tan tibio como recordaba.

- No estoy tan mal, puedes ir más rápido…- Se acomodó más en su pecho y aspiró el aroma varonil que André poseía. Un aroma a lavanda la hacía sentirse relajada y protegida. Ese aroma que recordaba en su niñez, era el de su André.

- No quiero que te preocupes por eso, el lugar a donde te llevaré no está tan lejos.- En ese momento Oscar levantó su mirada haciendo que zafiros y esmeraldas se encontraran directamente. Con una somnolienta sonrisa Oscar pidió algo que jamás imaginó que necesitaría.

- André… dame un beso…- André sonrió. Sus poses de general no las podía olvidar ni en un momento como ese, más que una petición parecía una orden, después de todo, esa era la Oscar que el amaba.

- Como ordenes…- Antes de hacerlo la observó por un rato más. Quizá estarían en un sueño, y si así era no quería despertar jamás. Se acercó a sus labios y la besó. Con todo su amor y ternura. Sentía tanto la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla de todo, de hacerla suya en todos los sentidos. Oscar rompió el suave contacto pues se estaba quedando sin aire.

- Gracias… ahora… los ojos se me cierran solos…- Oscar se acurrucó como pudo al pecho de André, apoyando su espalda y dejando que él pudiera percibir libremente el aroma de su cabello. Rápidamente se durmió y él siguió su camino.

------------------------

Después de poco más de una hora, André llegó a la casa de una anciana de rostro afable. Era un lugar muy grande y algo viejo, pero muy limpio y ordenado, en donde los cuartos se alquilaban para viajeros que deseasen un lugar barato y tranquilo. Dejó los caballos fuera y tomó a una Oscar que dormía tan profundamente que no se percató de todo el movimiento.

- Señora Marie, que gusto verla…- La aludida pensó unos momentos y trató de forzar un poco la vista.

- ¡Oh! André, mis viejos ojos a veces me juegan malas pasadas.- Sonrió dulcemente.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Gracias a ti, tengo muchos clientes que vienen a pasarse un tiempo por aquí.

André conoció a la anciana Marie una noche en que su borrachera había sido tal, que lo mejor y más sano había sido no regresar al Palacio Jarjayes. Era una de esas noches en las que sufría tanto por su desamor, que no se percató que ya llevaba muchas copas encima. Buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche, encontró esa casona en donde la anciana lo trató tan bien, que incluso lo consoló de la pena que llevaba encima. Desde aquel entonces, siempre que iba al pueblo, la visitaba, y él se había encargado de volver conocido el lugar.

- Solo necesito una habitación muy cómoda…- La mujer recién se dio cuenta de que André llevaba cargada a una mujer joven.

- ¡Ah! Ya veo que tienes una linda novia… espero que sea esa mujer por la que sufrías tanto… esa que dices es tan hermosa, por lo poco que veo… en realidad lo es…- Se lo dijo con un tono pícaro, que hizo que André se ruborizara tanto que incluso la anciana con dificultad para ver pudo darse cuenta de ello.

- Bueno sí… es ella… la mujer que he amado toda la vida. – Él se lo había confesado a una extraña pero buena mujer que supo ayudarlo con sus palabras. Ni a su abuela había podido confesárselo, aunque quizá ella ya lo sabría. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era Oscar. La mujer pareció percibir algo de su inquietud y apuro en la actitud de André, a parte de la vergüenza, así que rápidamente le dio la llave de una habitación que según ella les sentaría muy bien a la pareja.

Sin pensarlo mucho André se apuró a subir al segundo nivel, que era donde la habitación quedaba. Con esfuerzo sostuvo a Oscar y abrió la puerta muy rápido para evitar que su brazo cediera al peso del cuerpo de Oscar. Fue entonces cuando ella comenzó a emitir unos sonidos que le indicaron que estaba despertando. André la sentó en la cama y luego se sentó a su lado. Era muy cómoda y bastante grande, eso lo hizo ponerse aún más tenso.

- André…- Dijo perezosamente.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Quédate aquí un momento… necesito ocultar los caballos por si alguien que no queremos que nos descubra pasa por aquí, aunque dudo que alguien de tu clase lo haga.

- André… aún no…- Oscar sentía el líquido tibio pasar entre su intimidad.

- No te preocupes… - tomo su rostro y el dio un beso corto en los labios. A Oscar todo eso comenzaba a gustarle, y verdaderamente el agradaba el sabor de sus besos.- Yo resolveré eso en un segundo… voy a traerte algo… solo quiero que me esperes aquí.

Oscar dudó por un momento de que la dejara sola, pero él volvió a besarla con aquella ternura, y entonces comprendió que él regresaría, que jamás la dejaría, tal y como lo ha venido haciendo todos esos años. André salió de la habitación y ella se tiró en la cama mirando al techo y sintiendo aquella incomodidad entre sus piernas. Agradecía al cielo traer puesto sus pantalones marrones.

André dejó encargado los caballos a un conocido suyo mientras ayudaba a Oscar con su problema. Regresó a la casona y le explicó a la amble señora por lo que su "novia" estaba pasando.

- No te preocupes, se que debe sentirse muy incómoda, pero yo me encargaré de limpiar su ropa.

- Gracias… de veras… es que estábamos cabalgando, y en eso ocurrió… - Dijo un tanto dudoso para justificar que lo que le daría sería un pantalón.

- De acuerdo hijo… ahora toma esto…- Puso en sus manos una bata delgada de color celeste., para después, sacar de un cajón unas telitas sumamente blancas las cuales envolvió en otro retazo igualmente limpio.- Ahora estoy preparada… muchas jovencitas pasan por aquí y siempre tienen algún problemita…- Sonrió benévolamente.- Ella sabrá como ponerse esto sin problema, después bajas y te daré una lista para que compres en el mercado unas cosas para prepararle a tu novia un té que la hará sentirse mejor y que disminuirá… bueno tu sabes… anda ve y dale eso.

A gran velocidad subió a la habitación, no sin antes tocar la puerta.

- Pasa André…

- ¿Cómo te sientes?... te traje esto… necesito que me des tus pantalones, la señora los limpiará.

Oscar se puso nerviosa. ¿Tendría que sacarse todo en frente de él o qué? Pero no contaba con algo. En su papel de hacerse ver más varonil, todas las mañanas su Nana la ayudaba a colocarse unas vendas al rededor del dorso para aplanar su busto, que aunque no era el más abundante, por todos los medios, debía ocultar cualquier rasgo femenino, tal y como siempre se lo decía así misma. Ahora, necesitaría ayuda para quitárselas. ¡Pero en qué pensaba!… ¿por qué tendría que sacarse todo?

- Te dejaré para que te quites la ropa y me pueda llevar tus pantalones.- Oscar sintió algo en el pecho. André lo dijo triste como si ella hubiera hecho algo muy cruel.

Claro que era cruel. Si había algo que él deseara más que nada en el mundo, era hacer a Oscar su mujer. Y ella con su actitud le negaba la posibilidad de ver su hermoso cuerpo, con el que tantas noches había soñado. Claro que el no esperaba tenerla en ese momento de la forma que quería, debía comprender todo lo que Oscar había pasado y como es que hace solo unas horas ambos habían confesado lo que sienten… aunque ahora que lo recordaba todo bien, ella no le había dicho que lo amaba. Una sombra se reflejó en su mirada y decidió mejor salir del lugar.

- André… espera…- Justo en el momento en que André comenzaba a cercarse a la puerta, Oscar lo haló de una mano nuevamente y lo colocó en frente de él. Oscar se había sacado las botas y tenerlo en frente de él hizo que se diera cuenta de lo pequeña y delgada que era a comparación de André. Le pareció una imagen tan bella y tan masculina sentirlo así que lo abrazó y se apoyó en su pecho. Ya no quería fingir más. Ella también lo amaba y había sentido celos y furia el solo imaginarlo al lado de otra que no fuera ella. Inmediatamente la sombra que se había asomado por los ojos de André desapareció y él correspondió el abrazo.

- Oscar… te amo tanto…

- André… me siento nerviosa… me siento incómoda… -André la soltó inmediatamente, pero ella hizo que la volviera a abrazar jalándolo de los brazos.- No por ti tonto… es que estoy algo hinchada, eso nos pasa a veces cuando estamos en estos días… imagino que debes imaginarte al menos que por todo mi dorso tengo vendas para ocultar…yo… necesito que me ayudes a quitármelas.- No sabía si ella era realmente la que había dicho todo eso. A veces su Nana la ayudaba a sacárselas cuando llegaba cansada por las noches, pero mayormente, aunque fuera trabajoso, ella lograba quitárselas sin la ayuda de nadie.

-Está bien…. Yo te ayudaré…- Su voz se escuchó algo ronca, pues todo lo había tomado por sorpresa. Oscar se soltó de su abrazo y dio unos pasitos hacia atrás. André se quedó allí mirándola, esperando a que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

Después de unos segundos en que Oscar descubrió que André tenía los ojos más bellos y tiernos del mundo ella comenzó a soltar el lazo de su camisa blanca. Así con la camisa entre abierta, decidió sacarse el pantalón y lo colocó encima de una mesita pequeña. Se dio cuenta que sus líquidos ya no caían más, producto de los nervios seguramente. André se quedó mirando sus blancas y largas piernas. No podía evitarlo pero tenía una gran necesidad de acercarse a ella y arrojarla a la cama, pero debía controlarse, ella estaba esforzándose, tratando de ser por primera vez la mujer que en lo que llevaba de vida se había negado a ser. Finalmente se quitó la camisa y las tan dichosas vendas quedaron al descubierto.

- Mayormente no me oprimen tanto… - Dijo tan roja como el atardecer. – Pero ahora es normal que me incomoden…- Oscar le dio la espalda y él entendió que debía comenzar a ayudarla.

Pero la concentración le fallaba, al ir quitándoles las vendas, rozaba su piel suave y sensible, su carne blanca iba apareciendo y con ello su deseo se hacía más profundo. Finalmente toda la venda cayó al suelo y Oscar se dio la vuelta, dejando que André apreciara su pecho inmaculado. Era una visión que él nunca imaginó. Sus senos eran pequeños, blancos y redondos, y él estaba deseoso de tocarlos.

- Dios… Oscar… eres tan hermosa… que no puedo contenerme…- Fue sincero y se dio la vuelta para evitar hacer algo que a ella no le gustara. Pero Oscar no estaba dispuesta a verlo aguantarse más. ¿Cuántos años había tenido que guardarse todo?... No, ella también quería sentirlo¿Y si nunca más se le presentaba una oportunidad como ésta¿Cuándo volvería a estar a solas con él? Ella también lo amaba y lo deseaba, ahora ya no importaba nada.

Con lentitud se acercó a él. Se sentía nerviosa y algo asustada, pero sabía perfectamente que André jamás le haría daño. Lo hizo dar la vuelta y mirarla. Sus ojos estaban en los suyos. Eran tan verdes como siempre, tan brillantes y la miraban de una forma que ella nunca imaginó que podría ser mirada. Entonces con miedo tomó una mano de André y la colocó en uno de sus senos. André creyó que perdería la conciencia. Ella retiró su mano de la de André, y él la dejó ahí. Con miedo comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente y Oscar cerró los ojos. Lo que sentía en ese momento era algo indescriptible, como una corriente eléctrica que la hacía temblar, algo que jamás pensó que su cuerpo pudiera sentir o que alguien pudiera hacérselo sentir. Entonces abrió los ojos y vio la mirada de André y entendió todo. La miraba con deseo, amor, pasión, ternura, con tantos sentimientos que seguramente habría tenido que fingir en incontables ocasiones. Entendió que él era el único hombre de su vida, que no podría amar a nadie más, que quizá siempre lo había amado, pero que su capricho por Fersen, su trabajosa actuación al tratar de asemejarse lo más que podía a un hombre, y tantas cosas más que le habrían impedido ver con toda claridad que era un ser con sentimientos y que el único que siempre había estado allí incondicionalmente era el fiel y noble André. Ahora él disfrutaba de tocarla y pronto comenzó a utilizar ambas manos. Oscar comenzaba a desfallecer. Lentamente se acercó a ella como pidiendo permiso de seguir un poco más allá y ella sonrió. Él la abrazó contra sí y ahora acariciaba su espalda, rozó suavemente su trasero suave. Besó su hombro desnudo y le habló al oído muy despacio.

- Si continúo tocándote, no habrá fuerza sobre la tierra que me separe de ti… déjame llevarle tu pantalón a la señora Marie, voy a comprar unas cosas al mercado y vuelvo en seguida a tu lado. Ponte ese bata, no quiero que te enfríes, aunque en realidad hace un poco de calor.

- André… no demores… por favor…- Dijo colgándose de su cuello para darle un beso en los labios. En verdad estar sola en un lugar que no conocía no le agradaba.

André le sonrió, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, si seguía viendo casi desnuda a Oscar terminaría por enloquecer. Bajó rápidamente y le dio el pantalón de Oscar a la anciana que con una sonrisa le prometió dejárselo como si nada hubiera pasado en poco tiempo.

- Para la noche ya estará bien, no te preocupes hijo, ahora ve a comprar esto…- Le entregó una lista pequeña.- Después le prepararé a tu novia algo que la hará sentirse mejor.

Como flecha salida de un arco, fue a buscarlo todo. Afortunadamente no le costó ningún trabajo y pronto estuvo de regreso en la casona con todo lo que necesitaba y algo de fruta. Le entregó todo a la anciana y ésta en cuestión de minutos preparó un té con un aroma bastante agradable. Lo colocó en una bandeja y le indicó que se la llevara a Oscar. André subió despacio con la bandeja para evitar que se le cayera, pues en la otra mano llevaba una bolsa con frutas. Tocó la puerta dejando un momento la bolsa en el suelo. Oscar abrió y lo ayudó con la bolsa. Ambos se sentaron en la cama y André le ofreció el.

- La señora Marie me dijo que esto te haría sentir mejor.

- Está bien…- Obedientemente Oscar se acabó el contenido de la taza mientras André comenzaba a partir unas manzanas en una mesita que había en la acogedora y sencilla habitación.

Oscar había estado buen tiempo sola en esa habitación mientras André iba a hacerlo todo, pero hasta ese momento no se había percatado de un viejo espejo de cuerpo entero que había en una ezquina. Se acercó a él como hipnotizada y vio su imagen reflejada. El vestido celeste en ella, la hacía parecer otra. Se sorprendió mucho pues nunca había usado ropa de mujer. Se alegró de darse cuenta que el té había hecho desaparecer el dolor punzante en su vientre y que su sangre ya no se derramaba abundantemente. Los retazos de tela que llevaba en verdad la reconfortaban. Su imagen en el espejo era por primera vez la de una mujer. Un poco ruborizada se percató que la bata era algo transparente y de pronto muchas preguntas se colaron por su mente. "¿André pensará que soy bella¿Le gustaré?" Su imagen era un tanto irreconocible para ella, pero era ella realmente. Sus rizos caían por sus hombros y de pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cintura. La imagen de André apareció en el espejo y él dulcemente colocó un trozo de manzana en su boca. Comenzó a besar su cuello y espalda lo que le provocaba a Oscar temblores en el cuerpo.

- Dios Oscar… quiero morir en tus brazos… te amo…

- André… me haces cosquillas…- André comenzaba a morder el lóbulo de su oreja de una manera que la hacía retorcerse.- André… ahh… -Era imposible evitar soltar gemidos con André tocándola de esa manera.-… dime… ¿Te parezco bella?

- Ay Oscar… eres la criatura más hermosa de todo este mundo… y serás únicamente mía…- Oscar comenzaba a sentir un calor entre su entrepierna y André a perder su control.

André se aventuró a tocar un poco más y deslizó sus manos por debajo de la bata y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos y trasero. Oscar no se lo impidió. Ya nada le impediría, ella sencillamente había perdido la compostura. Con una mano en el muslo y otra en uno de sus senos comenzó a masajearla suavemente y estimularla, ella respondía a todas sus caricias con suaves gemidos y colocando sus manos en su densa y negra cabellera, que llevaban a André al borde. Pronto pudo sentir un hincón en el centro de sus muslos que lo hizo saber que necesitaba de ella más que nada. La volteó y la besó. Se quito la camisa y Oscar pudo sentir el contacto de su piel, algo quemada por el sol. Sus bellitos en el pecho le llamaban la atención y comenzó a dar pequeños besos allí. Sus labios eran tan tibios, como aquella vez en que él la besó, pero ahora era diferente, ya no eran unos niños. Oscar abrió la boca para recibir su lengua. André la desvistió por completo y comenzó a acariciarla toda. Sus manos la recorrían con frenesí y ella tímidamente se encargó de deshacerse de los pantalanes y demás ropas de André. Él lentamente la colocó contra el colchón de la cama y se apoyó en sus rodillas y brazos, mirándola.

- Oscar… quisiera decir que haré solo lo que tú quieras… pero ya no puedo más y quiero hacerte mía… ahora mismo…- Volvió a besarla y Oscar seguía otorgándole todos los permisos.

- André… yo… te amo… quiero… quiero que me hagas el amor…- André no se esperaba esa confesión pero decidió hacerla suya de la manera mas tierna que le permitiera su deseo.

- Te amo Oscar… te amo y jamás te voy a dejar ir…

- Yo tampoco te dejaré ir a ti… nunca… y te alejaré de todas esas mujeres…- André rió y volvió a besarla.

Oscar pudo sentir algo tieso cerca de su pierna, y fue así como se dio cuenta de que André estaba sediento de ella. André la besaba mientras masajeaba uno de sus senos. Oscar solo podía cerrar los ojos para evitar que un grito se le saliera. André besó su cuello y cuando llegó a sus senos comenzó a morder y lamer uno de sus pezones. A medida que mordía y lamía más, éste se tornaba más rosado. Continuó su caminó descendente y llegó a su vientre en donde sus besos lograron que éste temblara, y entonces con algo de temor llegó hasta la cumbre de su rosa. Oscar se alarmó.

- André… no por favor… esto es tan… André… estoy menstruando…

- Ya no veo que te baje… déjame probarte… déjame amarte plenamente por el amor a Dios…

- No me veas por favor… - Oscar se llevó una mano al rostro.

André sonrió, y sin más comenzó a besar su monte de Venus. Oscar se sorprendió, pero el placer que sentía le impedía pronunciar palabra. Quería decirle que no la mirara ahí, que eso la avergonzaba demasiado, pero lo único que hizo fue arquear la espalda y comenzar a gemir más fuerte cuando sintió que la lengua de André la recorría. André estaba en el cielo, probar su néctar era lo más delicioso que había sentido y escucharla gemir era como música para sus oídos. Oscar tuvo su primer orgasmo y jamás imaginó que sería tan delicioso. La escuchó gemir un poco más fuerte y entonces ya no pudo más, subió hasta su boca y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente mientras lentamente comenzaba a penetrarla. André ahogaba los gritos de Oscar en su boca. Ella lo mordió y se quejó un poco cuando sintió que la hombría de André estaba totalmente dentro de su cuerpo. Las envestidas comenzaron y Oscar ya casi no podía ver, solo escuchaba a André decirle palabras de amor con dificultad y gemir su nombre como si la vida se le fuera. Oscar sencillamente no podía formular palabra. Las envestidas ahora eran más lentas pero más profundas. Su cuerpo vibraba con cada empuje, Oscar se aferró a la espalda ancha de André y éste pudo sentir que toda su esencia era derramada en el cuerpo de la dueña de su corazón, juntos, gritando el nombre del otro llegaron de la mano al cielo. André cayó a un lado de Oscar aún unidos.

- Oscar… esto fue… Dios… te amo tanto…

- André… júrame que siempre estaremos juntos… te amo, te amo…- Unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

- Oscar… no llores… toda la vida estaremos juntos… porque sencillamente me es imposible estar lejos de ti… así nunca me hubieras amado, nunca me hubiera alejado de ti…

- Pero te amo… te amo… no quiero que nada nos separe… nada… - Oscar se aferraba a su cuello y besaba sus labios con desesperación. André se imaginaba a que se refería, pero se juró a sí mismo que no habría nada ni nadie en este mundo que la alejara de la que ahora era su mujer.

- No nos separarán… eso nunca…- André salió de su interior lentamente haciendo que temblara, se acostó a su lado y colocó su cabeza en el pecho suave de Oscar. Ella acariciaba sus sedoso y oscuros cabellos de ébano.

- Tengo sueño… André…

- Entonces durmamos un poco antes de irnos a casa…

- Sí… te amo André… te amo…

- Y yo a ti amor…

Oscar sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo inmediatamente. André no tardó en acompañarla y ambos durmieron plácidamente, ajenos a todo, a la realidad, y a los posibles problemas que su unión les traería.

* * *

Se acabó!... a ver... primero que nada... me esmeré para hacer un poco más largo el capítulo y debido al lemon me vi forzada a cambiar de Fiction Rated, pues seguirán apareciendo en la historia jejeje... espero les haya gustado y que me manden más reviews, más, más, más... jeje!!

Muchas gracias a:

**OoOo-iLa-dArK-oOoO** - Aquí está!! lo hice un poco más largo! espero que te siga gustando y muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario... es la priemra vez que me lo dicen y toy emocionada... snif snif...!

**Mikiaome** - Gracias por tus comentarios!! me dan muchas ganas de seguir!!

**Purple - **Siiii... todas quisiéramos un André, es lindísimo!!!... jeje... espero te guste el cap! y si! no te desconectes mucho y lélelo!

**Paula** - Ajá!! aquí está el lemon... y se viene más... no pensarán que será tan triste como en el anime... no Señor!! aquí nuestros sueños se harán realidad!!! aquí se amarán y muchas cosas pasarán... jijiji

**Post** - Gracias!! me alegra saber que te guste mi historia, y aquí sigo constante y sonante!

**Cleo** - Qué dices!! gracias a tí por leer mi fanfiction!! nada de disculpas que estoy muy feliz de que sigas la historia, espero que este capítulo te guste también!! Saludos en Brazil! estamos cerca!! XD

**lunascorpio -** Qué emoción que sigas conmigo!! gracias!! y espero que continúes apoyándome con tus reviews!

**CATY **- Si es muy triste que en el anime y en el manga su amor sea tan corto!! pero bueno yo continúo ocn mi historia que espero te siga gustando! saludos compatriota XD!! y gracias por tus preciados reviews!

Qué felicidad que me apoyen... no saben cuánto me emociona ver que me dejen reviews!! jajaja creo que a todas!!! bueno... les cuento que estaré de viaje unos días y que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. También estoy próxima a publicar un FanFiction de Inuyasha con una parejita que me fascina, espero me apoyen también... besos y saludos desde Perú!! Se me cuidan eh!


	11. Necesidad

Hola a todos!! siento tanto la demora, pero es que estuve de viaje... y la pasé muy bien,a parte se me han ocurrido buenas ideas, solo que me falta tiempo y mañana ya comienzo clases en la Universidad... bueno aquí les dejo la continuación... rogando de que les guste!!!

**Nota:** Los personajes de Rose of Versailles (Lady Oscar) no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Riyoko Ikeda, y hago esta historia sin fin de lucro.

_(-) Diálogos de personajes._

_(-----------) Cambios de escena._

"..."_) Pensamientos de personajes_

**Capítulo XI**

**Necesidad**

Qué importaba ahora lo que se vendría si ya la tenía a ella. La mujer con la que había soñado desde el primer día, finalmente era completamente suya. Su cuerpo, su alma, le pertenecían solo a él. Él había sido el primero en tocarla y amarla de esa manera, el primer hombre en poseerla de aquella forma. La mujer que tan fervientemente amaba, ya incluso antes de nacer, finalmente se había entregado a él totalmente, en cuerpo y alma… ¿en alma?... ¿a caso su alma también le pertenecía¿O no?

- Oscar…- Dijo su nombre casi inconscientemente. Estaba en la misma posición en la que se había dormido hace unas horas. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de ella, aspirando su cálido aroma y extasiado de sentir toda la tibieza del cuerpo desnudo que se hallaba de bajo del suyo, de ese hermoso cuerpo de la que ahora era su mujer. Solo de él, el primero en su vida y en su cuerpo, el único y nada ni nadie la separarían de ella. No importaba si su alma no era suya todavía, él la amaba de cualquier forma y conseguiría obtener su alma. La había amado toda su vida, aún contra toda su propia fuerza pensando que nunca podría tenerla. De pronto una larga y delicada mano comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos oscuros.

- André… dime que no es un sueño… dime que de veras me encuentro desnuda y tu también… dime que si me hiciste el amor…

- Oscar…- Su voz salió de sus labios más ronca y varonil de lo normal. Eso hizo estremecer completamente a Oscar y más cuando el comenzó a morder uno de sus pezones mientras una de sus manos se ocupaba del otro, acariciándolo suavemente, con toda la paciencia y delicadeza del mundo.

- André… mmm… si continúas… no querré salir de esta cama jamás… a parte aún me siento adolorida…- Entre gemidos Oscar suplicaba que parase.

- Oscar… si fui muy brusco… sino me medí…- Su voz tenía un tono de desesperación que Oscar pudo percibir de inmediato así que buscó calmarlo.

- No André… eso no importa… es así siempre ¿no?... la primera vez… que importa ese momentáneo dolor si después me llenaste del más delicioso de los placeres…- Aún no se podía creer como es que frases como esas salían de su boca… quizá era lo que siempre había soñado decirle a su adorado André.

- Oscar… seré yo el que te obligue a permanecer en esta cama si sigues hablando de esa forma…- Se acercó a sus labios y la besó suavemente continuando con el suave masaje a sus senos. Pronto paró las caricias, no quería comenzar con los problemas en casa si llegaba con la niña Oscar tan tarde y sin una buena excusa.

- Oscar… mi hermosa Oscar, creo que…- Instintivamente miró por la ventana y con algo de temor se percató de que ya estaba anocheciendo. De un salto se levantó de la cama dejando un tanto ofuscada a Oscar.- Oscar… Dios… está anocheciendo, la abuela debe estar muy preocupada… aunque muera por hacerte el amor de nuevo, debemos irnos…

- André… - Oscar ladeó la cabeza y se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos. "¿Por qué me siento así? Siento que no es suficiente… lo quiero todo de ti André… ahora que tu tienes todo de mí… quiero saberlo todo… saber que no solo fui una noche de placer… sino que en verdad me amas… ¿por qué me asalta esta duda?... ¿a caso yo no soy capaz de darle todo lo que él quiere?... André… te amo tanto… quiero saber que soy tuya y que tu eres mío… que no importa lo que se nos venga encima… que tu permanecerás a mi lado… pase lo que pase y cueste lo que cueste" Sin que ella se percatara, una lágrima rodó por sus sonrosadas mejillas. De pronto sintió unos labios que recorrían su cuello, que mordía un poco su piel sin lastimarla, arrancando ligeros gemidos de sus labios.

- Amor… tenemos que irnos… o nos meteremos en problemas…- Oscar quería que se lo dijera, esas palabras, quería escucharlas de nuevo, pero él no decía nada.- Oscar… te amo tanto... más de lo que te imaginas…

Sin poder resistirse, André colocó su cuerpo encima del de ella. Ya había comenzado a vestirse, aunque solo llevaba los pantalones puestos y su pecho aún permanecía descubierto. Así, comenzó a besarla, despacio, lento, suave, pausado, pero muy profunda y desesperadamente. Oscar sentía felicidad. Sí, él era suyo y ella era de él, completamente de él. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de André y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Dejó de besarla en los labios para besar sus mejillas y hablarle al oído.

- Dios… no sabes lo que provocas en mí cada vez que me miras… como tuve que aguantar tantos años… privado de tenerte como yo quería… cuando me mirabas… creía que sería capaz de perderme en tus ojos… de morir de las ganas de besarte… era una tortura… ahora Oscar… eso ha cambiado… porque ahora eres mía…- La besó en los labios de nuevo y la miró fijamente. Un brillo nuevo y más hermoso que el de siempre apareció en sus ojos verdes, tan verdes, tan verdes como siempre.-…ahora eres mía… ¿lo comprendes? completamente mía… y solamente mía… te amo tanto mi amor…- Una vez más la besó, así, como lo haría a partir de ese día.

- André… yo también… te amo… quizá mucho más de lo que crees que pueda ser capaz de hacerlo…- Acarició el rostro de André, sintiendo levemente como la incipiente barba comenzaba a raspar. Él sonrió y se levantó, tomó su camisa y se la colocó correctamente.

- Ahora regreso amor… traeré agua para que te asees y tus ropas… no olvides que no puedes aparecer en tu casa vestida de mujer… aunque se te vea sumamente hermosa…- Le guiñó un ojo a Oscar y salio de la habitación canturreando.

Oscar se sentía como una fiera satisfecha. Sentía su cuerpo algo diferente, mas sin embargo, cómodo. Nuca se había puesto a pensar en ello profundamente, pero ahora su cuerpo le gustaba. Le gustaba que le gustara a André y eso la hacía sentir más que bien. Por primera vez, se sentía mujer, y eso no le molestaba, al contrario, le complacía.

André llego pasados unos minutos, ya completamente limpio. Trajo consigo sus ropas y un poco de agua para que Oscar se aseara. Oscar que todavía estaba echada en la cama se puso de pie perezosamente. Cierta punzada en su vientre hizo que se alarmara y le pidió a André que la dejara a solas un momento en la habitación. Él salió sin reclamar, aunque no le gustaba la idea de que Oscar se avergonzara por algo tan natural, y menos con él, que ahora ya se había convertido en el único dueño de su amor y cuerpo.

Los pensamientos de André eran muy profundos. Su felicidad era inmensa y el hecho de haberle quitado, él, su dormida virginidad, le hacía sentir pasión, amor, más deseo de tenerla a sus anchas. Pero no ignoraba que lo que podría venírseles encima sería, definitivamente, muy duro.

"No me importa nada ahora… ahora somos unos solo…pero… ¿y si ella quiere mantenerlo todo oculto?" Unas terribles dudas comenzaron a asaltar la mente de André. De la nada, siempre que sentimos felicidad, que algo está yendo bien, el diablo se nos mete en el alma haciendo que aparezca la bendita duda, no, la maldita duda.

De pronto sintió que la puerta detrás de él se cerraba y que unos brazos suaves y delgados rodearon su cintura. Era Oscar que comenzaba a susurrarle en el oído cuánto lo amaba. André escuchó atentamente todas esas palabras como si se tratara de una bella canción.

- André… ¿lo has entendido?... – Lo volteó y lo besó en los labios.-… no quiero que nadie se te acerque… ahora eres solo para mí…- Un brillo especial apareció en el color zafiro de sus ojos. André lo reconoció. Era esa ira que ella mostraba cuando alguna mujer se le acercaba de más. Esa ira que confundió con infinidad de sentimientos, pero mucho menos con celos, claro, hasta que la bomba explotó y por fin sus sentimientos salieron al exterior.

- Lo mismo digo yo…- La tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Ella se colgó de su cuello y él la atrajo más a su cuerpo, de una forma muy posesiva, que a Oscar le fascinó.

- Oh André… te pediré que ya no me beses o nunca podremos regresar a casa…- Oscar tenía la cara muy colorada y los labios muy rosados, producto de los besos de André.-… también André… no quiero que nadie se entere de lo nuestro…- Y una vez más el diablo se metió en el cuerpo del tan noble André. Instintivamente, se separó de Oscar, logrando que ella hiciera una mueca de desaprobación. Sin embargo esa expresión se suavizó y ella caminó hacia él fijando su vista en los labios delgados y varoniles de André. Los besó y mordió desesperadamente haciendo que André nuevamente la tomara de esa forma tan posesiva.-… Tonto… no quiero que se sepa nada por ahora… tenemos que ir despacio… los dos sabemos que esto no será fácil… no podemos lanzarle a todos la noticia así como así… tenemos que planear juntos como hacerlo bien.

- Lo siento Oscar… te amo amor… tienes razón… será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez… ya es tarde…

Bajaron al primer nivel para despedirse y agradecer todas las atenciones que la señora Marie había tenido con la joven pareja. Se dijeron hasta pronto, prometiendo que pronto irían a visitarla.

A pedido de Oscar, ella se fue con André en su caballo, mientras que el corcel marrón de André fue atado al de Oscar para ir halándolo mientras avanzaban. Oscar estaba apoyada en la ancha espalda de André, aspirando su aroma, su olor que ahora también podía sentirlo en ella misma. Al percatarse de que ya estaban cerca del Palacio Jarjayes y que alguien podría verlos, cada uno se acomodó en su propio corcel y cabalgando con mayor rapidez, llegaron a casa.

- Dios… pensé que estarían heridos… y tú…- La Nana miró inquisitoriamente a su nieto quien trató graciosamente de poner el rostro más inocente que podía provocando sonoras risas en Oscar.- ¡Niña¡… es que escuché que hubo unos disturbios cerca del mercado… y como las criadas no supieron decirme a donde habían ido repentinamente…

- Abuela… simplemente decidimos dar un largo paseo… Oscar no se ha divertido mucho últimamente con todo lo que le ha pasado… lo sentimos abuela querida… se nos fue el tiempo…- La excusa de André más parecía la de un niño pequeño. Como cuando ambos se escapaban para ir al lago sin permiso de nadie, pero bueno, era eso o nada.

- Nana… ya no somos unos niños… - Sonrió tranquilamente mirando a la anciana mujer que tanto la quería.- Bueno me disculparan, pero está anocheciendo, comeré algo y me iré a dormir… buenas noches.- Rápidamente le dio una mirada a André y un beso a su Nana.

La noche era especial y extrañamente fresca. Cuando Oscar entró a su habitación la sintió extraña, como si no fuera suya. Miró alrededor y de pronto se sintió triste. Se cambió de ropa y se puso más cómoda para dormir, soñando con que André pudiera venir a dormir a su lado. Estaba casi sin taparse en su cama, y sintiéndose algo vacía después de haber estado tan llena de André. De pronto una preocupación la asaltó. Ella no le había mencionado nada a cerca de eso, no le había dicho nada a cerca de que ella deseaba y le exigía que a partir de ahora durmiera en su habitación, en su cama, a su lado. Eso no sería tan difícil, teniendo en cuenta que en la parte de la casa donde se hallaba la habitación de ella había solo una única otra habitación, que era la de su amado André.

Mientras ella esperaba que a él le naciera ir a buscarla a su habitación, André se hallaba en una situación no menos preocupante. Estaba rindiendo cuentas de sus actos con su abuela en la cocina.

- Si el amo estuviera aquí… tienes suerte de que haya tenido que irse de viaje… pero esto no le hubiera gustado para nada, que tú te desaparecieras con su hija tanto tiempo… ¿tienes idea de la hora que es?… ¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo tardaron? Mozalbete imprudente…- Lo dijo menos ferozmente, como ya casi aceptando que su nieto nunca cambiaría.

- Abuela… ya sabes como es todo esto… pero te diré la verdad…- La Nana puso sus ojos como platos, como esperando una muy mala noticia.-… Oscar y yo nos peleamos… y…

- Se pelearon… ¿por qué?- Su abuela lo miraba especialmente extraño y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero pronto, pudo recuperar la compostura lo suficientemente rápido como para crear una buena historia.

- Ya sabes como es ella de caprichosa, estábamos practicando con la espada y le gané, según ella con trampas… el asunto es que después nos arreglamos y decidimos dar un paseo juntos, como hace mucho no lo hacíamos. Conversamos, cabalgamos y se nos fue el tiempo muy rápido… ahora sí… me quiero ir a dormir, y ya es suficiente de regaños… no soy ningún niño…

- Precisamente por eso…- El semblante de la abuela se suavizó pero se tornó más preocupado. – La gente puede mal interpretar tu relación con mi niña. Ella es una señorita de sociedad y además Comandante de las Fuerzas Imperiales… tú solo eres su valet… y no puedes andar desapareciéndote con ella por ahí tanto tiempo… auque yo sé que la respetas y la ves casi como una hermana, no es bueno que se olviden de que ella y tú ya no son niños. Que muy por el contrario… ella es toda una hermosa mujer y tú un hombre… ¿me has comprendido?

- No puedo creerlo… - André se sintió herido, quería gritarle a su abuela que ellos se amaban profundamente y que de ninguna manera la veía como una hermana, nuca la vio así. Que nada de eso importaba, aún así, trató de controlarse, aunque no con mucho éxito.- No puedo creerlo… aquí veo que la única que malinterpreta todo eres tú… maldición… - Cerraba los puños fuertemente tratando de controlarse.-… ¡yo que he cuidado de ella desde niño… yo… que la he salvado de tantos peligros… yo abuela… debes saber que sería incapaz de lastimarla y hacer algo que la perjudicara… yo sería el único en este mundo que jamás le haría daño… ¡¿me oyes?!- Su respiración era agitada y su rostro estaba muy colorado.

- Mi precioso niño…- Dulcemente se acercó a su nieto con lágrimas en los ojos, y tomando su rostro con sus viejas manos le dijo.- Nunca me habías levantado la voz… y déjame decirte que yo sé que nunca lastimarías a mi niña…- André le dio un beso en le frente como disculpándose y salió de la cocina sin decir más y sin darle tiempo a su abuela de pronunciar alguna otra palabra.

¡Cómo era posible que creyeran que él haría algo imprudente que la perjudicara! Aunque sí, él la había hecho suya, y quizá eso era mucho más que imprudente, pero si lo había hecho era porque él era el único ser sobre la tierra capaz de amarla con todo ese fervor, capaz de amarla como él lo hacía y ella ahora ya era toda suya. Con toda la rabia encima llegó a su habitación y se propuso a tratar de dormir, y prometerse así mismo de tener otra reacción como esa, y menos con su querida abuela. De pronto la necesidad de ser consolado por Oscar apareció en su alma. La necesidad de ir a buscarla a su habitación, meterse en su cama, y ser consolado. No quería hacerle el amor, no en ese estado de furia y perturbación, solo quería sentir su cuerpo a su lado y que ella le dijera que lo amaba. Pero pronto descartó esa idea, pues no sabía si sería correcto hacerlo, y menos cuando ella no le había hablado nada a cerca de eso. "Maldición… a caso… a caso… ¿solo fue una noche?... no… Oscar" Una lágrima de total impotencia cayó sobre su almohada. Toda su frustración, su odio quizás, cuántas veces había intentado fijarse en alguna mujer si ningún éxito, cuando todo su mundo era solamente ella. Con todos esos sentimientos arremolinados en su ser se durmió.

----------------------

Oscar abrió sus ojos y casi por inercia volteó a ambos lados para ver si André estaría a su lado, pero nada. Una decepción muy grande se apoderó de ella y con algo de cólera bajó al comedor dispuesta a esperar su desayuno.

Ya en el comedor se sentó en la gran mesa esperando a ser servida. La que llegó a asistirla fue nada más y nada menos que "la mujercita" a la que a partir de ahora seguramente odiaría. Sí, la odiaba, porque envidiaba que ella si podría estar libremente con André, porque ella siendo de su misma clase social podría besarlo y abrazarlo sin ningún problema. Pero¡qué rayos pensaba!, él ahora era suyo y ni ella ni nadie lo alejaría de su lado.

- ¿Desea algo más mi Lady?- Pregunto ella, después de terminar de servirle el desayuno, un tanto avergonzada obviamente por los hechos ocurridos el día anterior por la mañana.

- ¿Por qué Nana no vino a servirme?

- Salió muy temprano con André a hacer unas compras, así que ella me encargó que le asistiera… siento mucho si la hice esperar… como usted usualmente come sus alimentos en la cocina…

- Sí… está bien… lo que sucede es que hoy hace mucho calor y se me apeteció desayunar aquí… puedes retirarte Mathilde.- Fue cortante. Era inevitable pero sentía muchos celos de esa mujer.

- ¡Ah! disculpe… André me dijo que su caballo estaba listo en caso de que tuviera que ir a Versalles pronto, pero que si usted gustaba, lo esperara para partir juntos…- Como enfermaba a Oscar escuchar decir por ella el nombre de André con aquella familiaridad tan atrevida…

- Está bien… mejor lo espero para partir juntos…

- Permiso…

Terminó de comer sus alimentos cuando André y Nana llegaron del mercado. André solo dijo un seco "Buenos días" casi sin mirarla. Eso fue lo único que atinó a hacer teniendo tan cerca a la Nana y algunas sirvientas. Pero no hubo oportunidad para nada. Un mensajero de los Reyes llegó a casa de los Jarjayes solicitando inmediatamente la presencia de Oscar en Palacio. Tuvo que marcharse rápidamente y André no pudo acompañarla pues ahora el también había sido solicitado a acompañar al recién llegado Señor Jarjayes para hacer unas diligencias.

--------------------

No existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable, y tal parece, que algo había hecho que ni Oscar ni André hayan podido hablar de amor ni de su situación.

Al llegar por la noche a casa, Oscar estaba más que cansada pues había tenido que acompañar a la Familia Real a hacer unas visitas que se habían prolongado más de lo normal. Con dolor en su corazón recibió la noticia de que su padre se había llevado a André a un "corto" viaje de negocios sobre caballos en donde necesitaba de su joven e inteligente lacayo aprovechando la experiencia ganada en casa de los Solier.

- Así es mi niña… no tardaran más que unos dos o tres días… Después de que salieron en la mañana llegaron por la tarde apresurados por alistar lo que necesitaban para su viaje. Parece que a tu padre le agrada mucho que André haya aprendido tanto por casa del Señor Solier…- La Nana le contaba alegre y pacientemente lo que había pasado en su ausencia al no encontrar ni a André ni a su padre nuevamente.

- Que bien… bueno… gracias por la comida… me voy a la cama… no me siento bien… y con estos malestares… - Se tocó el vientre haciendo comprender la situación a su Nana.

- Cabalgar debe ser terrible así mi niña… ¿no deseas que te suba un té a tu habitación para que te pase ese dolor?- Lo dijo con su tan maternal y vieja sonrisa.

- No Nana… gracias… solo quiero dormir…

Salió de la cocina y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Sentía rabia de que ese estúpido negocio la haya separado de André, así fuera solo por tres días. Ya había experimentado la sensación de tenerlo lejos y era desesperante, y mucho más en las actuales circunstancias.

Al abrir su puerta se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Se lamentó tanto de que ahora tenga que depender tanto de ese ser, de necesitarlo tanto, como ahora, de necesitar sus besos y sus caricias. Se acercó a la cama y encontró una hojita doblada debajo de su almohada con mucho cuidado.

_Perdóname, ni siquiera pude saludarte como quería, casi no pude controlar mis ganas de besarte y abrazarte. Tu padre y yo estaremos fuera por poco tiempo, es un negocio de caballos y me pidió que lo apoyara, no pude negarme. Mi amor, te necesito tanto y te comienzo a extrañar ya, no te preocupes por nada, nos veremos pronto y hablaremos largo y tendido sobre todo, te amo mi hermosa Oscar, nos vemos pronto, un beso._

Oscar tomo la nota, se metió en le cama y la abrazó imaginándose que sería el mismísimo André. "Tonto… te metes en mi habitación para dejarme esta nota, y no pudiste venir ayer por la noche para dormir conmigo… te amo…". Llorando y pensando se quedó finalmente dormida. Todo era muy rápido y solo existía en ella una inmensa necesidad de tenerlo a su lado, amándola.

* * *

Aquí llegué... espero que les guste como van las cosas y no se... solo quiero que les guste y que me sigan apoyando... auqnue se que no tengo muchos reviews... igual estoy feliz de que aunque sea unos pocos me lean... quiero que sepan que lo hago con mucho cariño y empeño... me encanta escribir... aunque no sea una profesional y se me haga difícil dejar de colocar por ahí algo de mí... yo solo quiero que les guste... y que soñemos juntas! XD 

También me preocupa eso del lemon, es la primera vez que escribo un fic y por lo tanto la primera vez que coloco lemon, solo espero que esté bien y les guste.

Disculpen también la demora, el viaje y demás cosas me dificultaron subir pronto mi cap... bueno agradecimientos a esa personitas tan importantes que siempre me apoyan con sus tan lindos comentarios!

**twindpd1****, CATY, Mikiaome, OoOo-iLa-dArk-oOoO y lunascorpio... GRACIAS!!!**

Nos leemos pronto!! se despide su amiga CaritoAC!


	12. Celos

Gomen!!! Lo siento mucho mis estimados lectores... pero la inspiración me abandonó, y el tiempo que la universidad me deja libre no es mucho. Pero en recompensa a mi abandono, traté de hacer todo lo posible por hacer un cap más largo de los que tengo acostumbrado hacer. También, gracias al cielo, la inspiración volvió y por fin pude seguir con la histoia! Sin más preámbulos, les deseo una feliz lectura!

Hola a todos!! siento tanto la demora, pero es que estuve de viaje... y la pasé muy bien,a parte se me han ocurrido buenas ideas, solo que me falta tiempo y mañana ya comienzo clases en la Universidad... bueno aquí les dejo la continuación... rogando de que les guste!!!

**Nota:** Los personajes de Rose of Versailles (Lady Oscar) no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Riyoko Ikeda, y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

(-) Diálogos de personajes.

(-----------) Cambios de escena.

"...") Pensamientos de personajes.

**Capítulo XII**

**Celos**

- ¿Estás bien Oscar?- Sin embargo, ella no respondía. Estaba sumida en sus cavilaciones y había permanecido muda a casi todas las preguntas que se le hacían. Probablemente se hallaba en otro lugar. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente, definitivamente no. Fersen la miraba un tanto extrañado, sus ojos grises pasaban una y otra vez por su rostro, como tratando de leer por alguna parte que era lo que le pasaba. Con aquella mirada triste de siempre, que ahora, verdaderamente se preocupaba por su amiga de hacía tantos años y que hace mucho no veía. Al notar que aún no recibía respuesta, decidió llamar una vez más.-… Oscar…- Esta vez subió un poco el tono de voz.

- Perdón…- Dio un pequeño respingo, así, sentada como se hallaba en la silla, exactamente, al frente de Fersen, quien la escrutaba con la miraba, como queriendo encontrar algo adicional en ella.

- Te estaba preguntando por André y tu simplemente callaste… y te quedaste pensando… ¿le ha pasado algo malo?... me parece tan extraño que no esté ahora a tu lado como siempre… es tan agradable conversar con él, siempre es tan bromista…

Oscar ya recordaba el momento en el que había parecido viajar a otro mundo, casi ignorando, que tenía una relajada conversación con Fersen. Estaba feliz de ver a su amigo de vuelta, después de tanto tiempo. Estaba complacida de verlo sano y salvo, después de que se fuera a esa terrible guerra en unas tierras lejanas del norte, más con el propósito de olvidarse de la dueña de su corazón que de servir al país. Sin embargo, había regresado fielmente, otra vez, a los brazos de su tan amada y prohibida Maria Antonieta. Aunque, Oscar, lamentaba profundamente, que siguiera manteniendo ese tortuoso romance con la Reina de Francia. Ella sabía que los dos se amaban profundamente, pero también sabía que su amor nuca podría ser. ¿Sería siempre así¿A escondidas¿No habría alguna manera de que ellos puedan estar juntos? "¿Como André y yo…?... ahora puedo entenderte un poco querido Fersen, pero yo no permitiré que me separen de él, nunca…" No, eso no les pasaría a ellos. Ella no era ninguna Reina, y mucho menos estaba casada. Bueno, pero ahora, ese no era tanto el problema. Ella, sencillamente, detestaba que su padre se lo haya llevado a quién sabe donde. Habían pasado ya cuatro días y ni señales de ninguno.

- Jajaja… vaya… Oscar… mi querida amiga… creo que hoy estás muy distraída… - Su risa era fresca y relajada. Seguía siendo el mismo Fersen que sonreía para no perder la costumbre, para que la tristeza no se le notara demasiado.

- No, Fersen… es que las cosas en Palacio andan… algo alborotadas… ya sabes… es el cansancio del trabajo… y bueno… - Dio un pequeño suspiro. En verdad necesitaba a André, más que nunca. Mucho más ahora que ambos se amaban. Era tan curioso, pensar que una vez creyó estar enamorada de Fersen. Que incluso se vistió como mujer por él. Pero eso, ya era cosa del pasado. Ella amaba a André con toda su alma, sí, quién sabe desde cuando, solo que ciega por otras cosas, había desaprovechado todo el tiempo en el que habían estado juntos. ¡Tonta! Ahora moría por estar de nuevo en sus brazos.-…. André se fue con mi padre a hacer unos negocios. Es por eso que no está aquí.- Le brindó una calmada sonrisa, y levantó la copa en mano para que ambos bebieran el vino vertido. Vino tinto, el favorito de Oscar y André.

- Ah vaya… ahora entiendo… ya estaría bromeando aquí… recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos, me prometió llevarme a una cantina agradable que el conocía… ajajaja me dijo que con un poco de suerte encontraríamos un par de jovencitas bellas… aún recuerdo el tono de voz en que lo dijo, creo que ni él tenía fe de ello jajaja…

- ¿Ah sí?...- Una risa forzada se dibujó en su rostro "¿Así que eso harían al volverse a ver? Pues… ya se las cobraría."

Y así se pasó la tarde. Ambos hablaron de todo y de nada. Cosas poco importantes, pero entretenidas. Antes de que anocheciera, Fersen partió a su casa. Al menos agradeció que él haya llegado justo a tiempo, porque la verdad, la ausencia de André la estaba colmando. Ya no se aguantaba ni ella misma. Quería tenerlo a su lado lo más pronto posible, y ya se encargaría de que no se alejara de nuevo. Definitivamente, no le gustaba estar distanciada de él. Solo esperaba que no se tardara tanto como la primera vez. Eso sí, terminaría por enloquecerla.

-------------------------

En la cocina de la casa Jarjayes, Nana intentaba, en vano, hacer que Oscar comiera algo.

- Nana… que no quiero nada… ya me cansé de repetírtelo… es más… estoy muy cansada…- Se puso de pie con lentitud y se dispuso a salir.-… me voy a la cama.

- Está bien mi niña… mañana haré algo delicioso… solo para ti… para que comas… ¿de acuerdo?- La miraba muy preocupada. No quería que volviera a enfermar por no querer alimentarse bien.

- De acuerdo.

- Pensé que con la compañía del joven Fersen te animarías, pero veo que no es así.

- La pasé bien, es solo que no tengo ganas de comer. Hasta mañana Nana.- Se acercó a ella y depositó un pequeño beso en su frente. Después se dirigió perezosamente a su habitación, a pesar de que aún era temprano para dormir.

-----------------------

No podía dormir. Llevaba como una hora mirando el techo y después hacia la ventana. Se acurrucó mejor entre sus sábanas y cerró los ojos, rogando que André desapareciera de su cabeza para así poder conciliar el sueño.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer, haciendo compañía a su insomnio, cuando pudo sentir unas manos que tocaban sus pies. Se sobresaltó. Ella no era una mujer que creyera en supersticiones ni apariciones, ni en todas esas cosas, que catalogaba como tonterías, y más cuando los escuchaba como tema de conversación de las mujeres y doncellas en el Palacio de Versalles. Como acto reflejo, pateó para así, poder liberarse de esas manos que sus pies tocaban. Solo se escuchó un ruido seco, como si algo pesado cayera al suelo. Se incorporó en la cama, sentándose y escrutando la oscuridad de la noche, para ver que era eso, o quién era. Lo más probable era que entre extrañar a André, no tener apetito y su insomnio, ya estaba teniendo algún tipo de alucinación.

- Auch…- Esa voz era muy conocida.

- ¿André?…- Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. "¿Un sueño?"

- Pues claro… ¿O qué pensaste, que era un fantasma?- Sin miedo alguno subió a la cama de Oscar y apoyado de sus brazos y piernas, la miró fijamente, para después darle un beso corto en los labios.- ¿O es que a caso esperabas a alguien más?- Su voz era más ronca, más sensual.

- No… Dios mío… ¡Eres un idiota!- Lo abrazó fuertemente y ahora sí, él, estaba encima suyo.

- Jajaja… yo también te extrañé Oscar...- André aspiraba relajadamente el aroma de su cabello, mientras era apresado en esos tan delicados brazos.

- André...- Oscar dejó de abrazarlo.- Te extrañé como no te imaginas.- Sentía ruborizarse. ¿Desde cuándo se ruborizaba¿Desde cuándo podía decir lo que sentía con tanta ligereza?- Te fuiste sin decirme mucho. Solo una nota… y…- Oscar agachó la mirada y André se movió, para colocarse a su lado.

- Oscar… no pude hacer más… la petición de tu padre me tomó por sorpresa, no iba a negarme…

- Pero es que… esa noche…. el día que hicimos el amor…- Se puso muy roja y tenía el seño fruncido.- La noche de ese día… tu no viniste a verme aquí y yo…- Sin si quiera darse cuenta André se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla. Ahora eran sus manos las que se movían, y aunque ella trataba de estar enojada, no pudo seguir más. Las manos de André tocándola a su antojo la enloquecían, y no hizo más que entregarse a sus caricias. De pronto el se detuvo, y miró a Oscar profundamente, deseoso.

- Yo… Oscar… como me vuelves loco… te amo… no vine porque temía que tu no quisieras… porque incluso llegué a pensar que ya no querrías que te tocara más…- Oscar pudo sentir desesperación en su voz.

- André… si yo…- André llevaba su oscuro cabello sujetado con una cinta que ella desató. Así, unos mechones azabaches enmarcaron su rostro varonil, haciendo resaltar las dos esmeraldas que llevaba por ojos. Esos ojos que la habían mirado por tanto tiempo en el más secreto de los silencios.- André… yo creo que casi me volví loca… quería verte… quería que me amaras de nuevo… quería dormir contigo… creí que tardarías tanto… como aquella vez en que te fuiste por tantos meses… como aquella vez que enfermé y que no comía… yo no comía… no comía porque no podía… porque te necesitaba…- Comenzó a llorar y entonces André la abrazó protectoramente.- Me sentía tan mal… yo tenía la cabeza llena de tantas cosas… ahora se André… que si tu me dejas…

- Oscar… nunca te dejaré… jamás… no puedo… no puedo… incluso cuando pensaba que nunca podrías amare y que algún día un hombre te desposaría… yo pensaba, en que ni aún en esa situación podría alejarme de ti, así tuviera que llevarme a la tumba mi verdad… esto que oculté por años…

- Pero ya no… dime que me amas André… dímelo…- Oscar tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no eran de tristeza. Ella estaba contentísima de que el hombre que la hacía sentir de esa manera, estaba nuevamente con ella.

- Te amo mi hermosa Oscar…

Con esas palabras, comenzaron a amarse toda la noche, sin que nada empañara su felicidad, sin pensar en nada más que en su amor, sin nada más que pensar que en lo dichosos que eran de poder estar nuevamente unidos.

---------------------

Las cortinas blancas se mecían suavemente y los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a aparecer. Era una mañana, de esas, en las que extrañamente corre el viento, pero que aún así, el sol terco quiere hacer acto de presencia. Las cosas en la casa Jarjayes ya comenzaban a moverse, y en la cocina, salones y jardines comenzaba la danza de los sirvientes, apurados por cumplir con todos sus deberes matutinos. Era un día como todos en la vida de todos, aunque dos seres pretendían que era el día más bello de su vida.

André estaba despierto, velando el sueño de su amada mujer. Habría querido irse en la madrugada para evitar ser visto saliendo de los aposentos de la hija del Amo, pero no, no lo había conseguido. Al abrir los ojos pudo sentir que la tenía contra su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente, aferrada a él de una forma como para que no pudieran separarse, no quería que ella despertara triste y sola, preguntándose a qué hora se había marchado, ya después se las arreglaría para salir de esa tibia habitación, de donde ciertamente, no querría salir jamás.

Estaba jugando con su cabello, que ayudado de los mañaneros rayos solares, se tornaba más bello y brillante. No pudo evitar recordar su adolescencia. Ya había descubierto que lo que sentía por ella, por su amiga, por la hija del Amo a quien debía cuidar, estaba muy lejos de ser un cariño de amigos. No, el ya sabía que se había enamorado de ella y eso, desde tan temprana edad lo hacía sufrir, más de una noche se le habían caído unas cuantas lágrimas pensando en que nunca podría tener la dicha de tenerla a su lado, así, como el quería, teniendo el derecho a poder tocar sus labios de la forma en la que soñaba por las noches.

André ahora tenía dieciséis años, su cara aún era tan infantil y tierna que nadie podría imaginarse lo que su alma ya cargaba. Eran uno de esos días en que se sentía realmente triste y deprimido, atormentándose con la sola idea de que algún día ella haría su vida y lo dejaría solo. Había aprovechado el pánico de las visitas en la casa Jarjayes para refugiarse en su lugar preferido de meditación. Estaba tumbado en un montón de paja, mirando el techo y pensando en la única persona que realmente le importaba, pensando en ella, en esa muchachita a quien amaba ya con todo su ser, cuando sintió unos pasos rápidos, que eran de alguien que sin lugar a dudas estaba corriendo. De pronto, las puertas de las caballerizas se abrieron toscamente, y fueron azotadas por el individuo que entraba. Era una Oscar de a penas quince años la que había entrado como alma que se la lleva el diablo, y que ahora respiraba de una forma que parecía que en cualquier momento caería desplomada.

Estaba parada en un punto muy cerca de donde estaba André, con la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo y sin parar de respirar agitadamente, sus brazos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas como logrando el equilibrio necesario para mantenerse en pie y André se había puesto de pie para mirarla preocupadamente.

- ¿Por qué demonios me dejas sola en un momento como éste?...- ¿De qué rayos hablaba?, André sería incapaz de dejar sola a Oscar en un momento en que realmente lo necesitara.

- ¿Qué?... ¿de qué hablas?...- André frunció el seño, la verdad era, que no entendía ni una sola palabra.

- No sabes como me molesta que me dejes sola cuando te necesito verdaderamente…- Ya se había calmado, y ya no respiraba tan estrepitosamente como hacía unos instantes, aunque su voz se escuchaba agitada. Pero ese no era el problema, el problema, era su mirada. Sus orbes de mar se habían posado en los ojos de André y lo miraban de una forma que le provocaban dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho él para que ella lo mirara de esa manera que hacía que le doliera el alma?, algo comenzó a moverse en el estómago de André, provocando un serio malestar en su cuerpo joven.

- Dios… ¿qué hice Oscar?...- Sus ojos mostraban desesperación¿hasta cuándo seguiría mirándolo con ese odio?

- ¿Hiciste?...- Lo dijo en un tono irónico, por fin rompiendo el duro contacto en sus miradas.-… mejor pregúntate qué no hiciste.- Hablaba con los dientes apretados, como evitando alzar demasiado la voz, como aguantando la furia.

- Oscar… por amor a Dios… no ves que no entiendo nada…

- Ah no entiendes…- Seguía hablando en ese tonito que comenzaba a enloquecer a André. Se acercó de golpe a su interlocutor y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.- ¿no entiendes?...

- ¡Maldita sea no!

- ¡Eres un estúpido¿Por qué tienes que desaparecerte cada vez que haya visitas?- Comenzó a zarandearlo suavemente de la prenda de donde se encontraba sujeta, mientras unas lágrimas caían sin cesar de sus ojos.- ¿Por qué me dejas sola? Eres mi amigo y me dejas, o es que a caso… ¿Quieres que te diga que eres mi valet, y por lo tanto te ordeno que nunca me dejes sola…¡SOLA!

- Oscar… - Su nombre salió suave y tranquilo y eso, logró que ella dejara de zarandearlo, para ahora, buscar apoyo en sus brazos. André la tomó de una mano haciendo que se sentaran ambos sobre el montón de paja. Oscar inmediatamente puso su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo para seguir llorando. André permitió que siguiera haciéndolo hasta que ella misma decidiera hablar.

- André… siempre desapareces cuando te necesito…

- Maldición Oscar… yo nunca hago eso, si te dejé ahora es porque tu padre tenía visitas importantes y ambos debían atenderlos.

- André…- Rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de su amigo.

- Dime que ha pasado…- Casi por inercia, André comenzó a acariciar su espalda, esa que cargaba tantas cosas encima.

- El amigo de mi padre vino solo con su hijo…- Se apretaba más a André hundiendo desesperadamente su rostro en el pecho de André.

- ¿Y…?

- Él… me dijo que yo le gustaba…- André sintió unos deseos muy grandes por asesinar.

- ¿Y por eso lloras?...- "¿Por qué a él no se le podía otorgar el derecho de decir lo que sentía?"

- Tonto…- Lo dijo muy bajito, casi ahogada por los nudos que se hacían en su garganta.-… él es muy grande para mí… y no me gusta…

- ¿Qué edad tiene?...- "¿Cuál es su nombre¿Dónde vive? Dame todos los datos para ir a matarlo…".

- No lo se… pero es mucho mayo que tú y yo… su padre y el mío se pusieron a conversar de negocios, así que fui mandada a mostrarle la casa… pero…

- Continúa…

- Pero él… intentó acercarse mucho a mí… y me asusté…- Las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar y la declaración de su amiga lo había llenado a André de un sentimiento extraño y nuevo, que le provocaba un deseo colosal de buscar a ese hombre para causarle el dolor más grande del mundo. Sin percatarse, ahora el desesperado era él y bruscamente tomó a Oscar por los hombros e hizo que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te hizo?- Su voz se oyó tan desesperada que hizo que Oscar se asustara de ese André que no parecía ser el mismo de siempre.- ¿Aún está aquí?

- No… ya se fueron… pero es que yo lo golpeé… me mandaron a dormir pero tengo miedo… me escabullí… te busqué en tu cuarto y no estabas… él quiso tocarme donde nadie debe tocar a una chica, por más que estaba con mi uniforme… ¿Cómo pudo?... pero yo no se lo permití… tengo miedo... mucho miedo…- Su llanto ahora era desesperado. Sin proponérselo, abrazó a André tan fuerte que hizo que se acostara sobre la paja. André la abrazó posesivamente aún con esos deseos de querer destruir, desgarrar y romper.

- Nunca más… perdóname… al menos que me lo pidas tú misma… no me despegaré de ti… lo siento tanto… Oscar…- Y así tuvo que escuchar su llanto toda la noche, mientras él la acurrucaba entre sus brazos, luchando en vano por que pudiera dormir, pidiéndole perdón sin cesar.

Sintió un movimiento sobre él, que fue el que hizo que saliera de sus recuerdos.

- André…- Un beso cálido y tierno en sus labios.

- Oscar…- Pero ahora todo era diferente. Ella era suya y nadie se la arrebataría.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Feliz de tenerte así…- La abrazó posesivamente, provocando risitas en Oscar.- Amor… debo irme porque si alguien nos descubre, me condenarán a la horca.

¡- André! No digas esas cosas…

- Cariño es una broma…- La besó larga y pausadamente. Después de unos instantes en que ya necesitaban de aire se separaron. André se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse ante la mirada atónita de su mujer.

- André… quiero que todas las noches duermas conmigo…- Un rubor nuevo en sus mejillas.

- Como ordene mi señora…- Se acercó a ella para darle un último beso.- Debo irme amor… tengo que cumplir con mis deberes… nos vemos por ahí… ¿de acuerdo?- Le guiñó coquetamente un ojo y se marchó.

Oscar sin embrago no tenía ninguna intensión de levantarse, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, eso no tenía nada de interesante si no estaba con su adorado André. Así que perezosamente preparó su tina y se comenzó a asear pausadamente, después de todo y gracias al cielo, ese día no tenía ninguna obligación por ir al Palacio de Versalles.

Se vistió y bajó las escaleras con dirección al estudio. Para su sorpresa se encontró con su padre en el lugar.

- Lo siento, no quise pasar así, pensé que no había nadie.

- No te preocupes hija… ¿hoy no vas a palacio?

- No, hoy no es necesario, a menos que requieran de mi presencia y me manden llamar.- Su padre mantenía la vista fija en un pequeño cuadro. Oscar se acercó y lo que vio fue la imagen de su madre, muy joven todavía, y mostrando muy sonrientemente una pancita de a penas unos meses de embarazo. Su padre a su lado, serio, como toda la vida.

- ¿Dónde está mi madre?

- Sabes que en el palacio, con la Reina.

- Claro…

- Me voy hija, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Guardó el cuadro en uno de los cajones del inmenso librero, y sin nada más que decir se marchó.

Oscar se quedó en el estudio ojeando unos libros sin mucha atención. La imagen de su hermosa madre embarazada había quedado grabada en su memoria. Nunca había visto esa pintura de su madre y le parecía muy linda. Muchas dudas asaltaron su mente y una frase del pasado llegó a su memoria.

"_Quiero, ser alguien, tener todo lo mío… una mujer a quien amar, hijos a quien criar y querer. Quiero una familia… un hogar… en donde pudiera sentirme verdaderamente vivo, dueño de todo… verdaderamente feliz…"_

Oscar recordó exactamente cada una de las palabras que le dijo André aquella vez, producto de una pregunta que ella le hiciese a él. Entonces ¿Ella podría darle todo eso¿Ella sería capaz de darle hijos¿Hijos? La sola idea la asustaba, pero eso era lo que él le había dicho aquella vez, él se lo había confesado después de tanto insistirle, pero¿Ella con hijos? Su padre la mataría. Su padre, su padre, su padre, estaba harta. Ella ya era bastante grande como para decidir todo lo que quería hacer sin tenerle miedo a nadie. ¿Ella estaría dispuesta a darle hijos¡Pues claro! Sería la mujer más feliz del mundo si su vientre algún día pudiera cargar un hijo de su adorado André, pero, ella había escuchado a muchas mujeres asegurar que, una dama que montara caballo constantemente era estéril irremediablemente. ¿Y ella? Desde niña se la había pasado en un caballo, desde niña había montado y ahora siempre lo hacía. Ese era su medio de transporte. Entonces¿Estaría imposibilitada para tener hijos? "Nunca me imaginé pensando en tener hijos, y mucho menos con André, pero si esa es una manera para hacer que el sea verdaderamente feliz, los tendré…" Una lágrima cayó por su rostro. ¿Por qué sentía ese peligro de perderlo¿Por qué?

Alguien tocó la puerta. Oscar inmediatamente se arregló un poco y se relajó, para permitirle a la persona que fuese que pasara.

- Lady Oscar…- Era Mathilde.

- Dime.

- Es que no ha ido a desayunar, y su Nana me mandó a preguntarle si quería algo.

- Sí, dile que me sirva lo que quiera de desayunar, no quiero nada en especial, iré al comedor en unos minutos, gracias.- Como le incomodaba ahora su presencia. Como la detestaba ahora que ya sabía con toda certeza lo que sentía por su André.

- ¿Algo más Lady Oscar?

- No nada más.

Mathilde se marchó. Oscar no podía negar que era una muchacha muy linda, y eso era lago que le disgustaba bastante, muy a parte de las demás ventajas que tenía sobre ella. Mathilde sí podría darle hijos a André sin problemas pues dudaba que alguna vez se haya subido a un caballo. Lo de las clases sociales no presentaba ningún inconveniente en su caso. Si estuvieran juntos no tendrían porque andar escondiéndose. Pero¡Dios mío¡Qué tonta podía llegar a ser! Ella y su amado André había estado juntos, muy unidos, y ella no hacía nada para evitar tener hijos, aunque, dudaba mucho que habiendo montado toda la vida caballos pueda quedar embarazada con facilidad. Unos deseos muy grandes de verlo nacieron en su interior, así que antes de ir al comedor, lo buscaría, y si tenía la oportunidad, lo besaría.

No había ni rastro de él por la casa, así que lo más probable era que estuviera con los caballos. Dejó dicho que iría al comedor en unos momentos y se encaminó a las caballerizas. Abrió la puerta, y ahí lo encontró, cepillando su caballo. Tenía la camisa algo abierta y los puños remangados. Su cabello algo desarreglado y la frente brillante por el sudor, fue una imagen que cautivó a Oscar y que hizo que inmediatamente se le pegara como espora. Así que lo abrazó por atrás y le dio cortos besitos en la espalda. Pero él ni se inmutó, es más, continuó con su trabajo como si nada.

Oscar estaba más que extrañada, su comportamiento era demasiado extraño y distante. La ira invadió su ser con la facilidad de siempre, y de un brusco jalón hizo que André volteara a mirarla.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa?

- Nada.- Su tono era seco y duro. Ese no era su André.

- No hace falta ser adivino para saber que algo te molesta.

- Entonces adivina.

- No me vengas con jueguitos ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Nada Oscar ya te lo dije. Mejor, porque no vas a desayunar, o quizá, lo estás esperando a él para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué?- André se dio la vuelta dispuesto continuar cepillando al caballo, pero Oscar, al percibir cuáles eran sus intenciones, lo volteó de la misma manera que la primera vez.

- No se te ocurra darme la espalda. Te estoy hablando y estoy tratando de saber qué diablos te pasa y tú me respondes una tontería.- Ya la ira comenzaba querer apoderarse de su tono de voz. Pero trataba de controlarse. Todos los sirvientes andaban de aquí para allá y no quería echar todo a perder.

- Te parece una tontería… ¿Seguro me extrañaste mucho no?

- Claro que sí, pero me sigues contestando tonterías que no puedo entender.

- ¡No te hagas la que no sabes!- Sus ojos tenían un verde oscuro, más oscuro que nunca.

- ¡No me grites! Y ¡no¡no se de qué hablas!

- Fersen maldita sea…- Agachó la cabeza y se escuchó el rechinar de sus dientes. Tampoco él quería que se echara todo a perder, pero, la ira era muy grande. ¿Ira?, no, ira no, celos.

- ¿Qué hay con él?

- Estuviste ayer con él…- La cabeza agachada ¿Qué no pensaba mirarla?

- ¿Y?- Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

- No trates de hacerte la inocente. – Por fin la mira.- Se muy bien que estarás feliz de que haya vuelto sano y salvo.

- Claro que sí, y tú también deberías estarlo, es nuestro amigo, y ha llegado vivo de una guerra.

- ¿Crees que no se qué es lo que sientes por él?- Oscar no se esperaba una cosa así, y menos en aquellas circunstancias. Sintió un peso en el alma¿André sabía eso? Claro, claro que lo sabía, ella se lo había dicho sin tener que decir nada, sin la necesidad de pronunciar palabra. Pero ahora era diferente toda su vida era solo él ¿Estaba tan molesto por eso?

- Yo… no lo negaré…

- Claro…- Quiso darle la espalda nuevamente pero ella lo evitó una vez más.

- Déjame hablar… por favor…- Ahora su tono era suave, sus ojos ya no cargaban ira. Haló a André de sus manos y lo acercó a ella. – Hubo un tiempo en que yo creí amarlo…

- ¡Basta! no quiero escuchar más… Lo dijo lo más despacio posible, y su tono de voz era el más triste sobre la tierra.

- André por favor… no he terminado de hablar… - Lo abrazó. Aunque no obtuvo respuesta ella lo abrazó y hundió su rostro en el pecho ancho y fuerte de André.- ¿Sabes por qué vine?...

- No…

- Vine porque tenía muchas ganas de verte…- Alzó su rostro al de él y lo tomó de la barbilla.-… y de besarte…- Y así lo hizo. Su beso fue lento y lleno de amor. Sin embargo, André estaba tan cegado por todo lo que sentía que no le respondió. Así que ella se detuvo y él suavemente la apartó.

- ¿Me estás teniendo lástima Oscar?... has venido a decirme que lo amas a él y… ¿Ésta es tu forma de despedirte, cierto?- Ella no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había herido de esa forma a André¿ Cuánto lo había lastimado? A él, al único ser que amaba con toda el alma. ¿A caso él nunca la perdonaría?

- Te amo André… por favor… no me digas eso… no ves que me lastimas a mi también…- Oscar se arrodilló en el suelo a llorar. ¿Por qué todo le salía tan mal?

Los brazos de André la rodearon y sintió un tibio beso en la cabeza. Ella se apoyó en su pecho, comenzó a llorar y a pedirle perdón. Eso era peor para él, que pensaba que el fin de su hermoso sueño se acercaba. Sin embargo, ella comenzó a hablar y él decidió escuchar todo lo que ella tenía que decirle.

- Durante mucho tiempo, creí que lo amaba… creí que estaba enamorada de él y sufría porque me daba cuenta que el solo tenía ojos para su amada.- André sabía perfectamente quién era aquella amada.-… pero sin embargo… yo enfurecía si te veía con alguna mujer…no entendía nada de lo que sentía… todo era un enredo en mi interior… solo sabía que todos podían irse al mismísimo infierno si querían… pero a la única persona que quería por siempre a mi lado era a ti… y yo por fin he entendido todo esto dentro de mí, y me di cuenta que nunca sentí por Fersen, ni si quiera algo parecido de lo que siento por ti… nunca sentía desesperación sino lo veía, en cambio si tu te ibas… yo …. Dios… ni si quiera podía comer… y hoy vine aquí… porque tenía ganas de darte un beso… y llego y tú me dices todas esas estupideces…- Y lloró y lloró por mucho rato en su pecho, todo lo que quiso, hasta que se calmó.

- Lo siento tanto… Oscar… entiéndeme… me cegué… me dijeron que te pasaste toda la tarde con él… y yo…- Oscar selló sus labios con un beso desesperado, con un beso que rogaba que jamás dudara de ella. Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Oscar estaba echada sobre él besándolo encima de un montón de paja.

- Oscar… te amaría aquí mismo amor… pero si entra alguien… todo lo que queremos se irá por la borda…- Oscar sonrió. Estaba feliz. Había hecho las pases, y ya en la noche podrían estar juntos.

- Está bien… - Se levantó y arregló. Él hizo lo mismo y decidió acompañarla a desayunar.

Mientras cruzaban el jardín para dirigirse al comedor, una muy alborotada Mathilde se les acercó.

- Mi Lady… la he estado buscando… su Nana hace mucho que le sirvió su desayuno.

- Justo voy a eso.

- Qué bueno mi Lady… ¡ah!… André… iré al mercado y necesito que me ayudes a cargar las bolsas, así que, en unos quince minutos te espero en la puerta.

- Claro… está bien…

- ¡Nos vemos!…- Sonrió y se marchó.

André no pudo decir más, el rostro de Oscar era único, y no tuvo que adivinar que ahora era ella, la que estaba muy celosa.

* * *

Qué dijeron!!! no... no estaba muerta... andaba bien ocupada! No saben como sufro cuando no escribo!!! y se perfectamente de que es horrible dejar a los lectores sin nuevo cap... porque yo también leo aquí muchos fics! espero me perdonen!!! y que me sigan apoyando, espero que el cap les haya gustado.. aunque creo que está medio meloso jajaja bueno dejen revies y ya saben, acepto sugerencias, tomatazos, queja, y cualquier tipo de comentario que esté en el marco de la buena educación jajaja ya me entienden! saludos desde Perú! y prometo regresar pronto!!! 

Chauuu!


	13. Giros

Gomeeeeeeen!!! Perdón, no, se que no hay perdón, pero espero tengan un poco de clemencia de esta pobre universitaria que se vio envuelta de tareas, exámenes, falta de inspiración y demás cosas que le impidieron actualizar. ´Bueno, al final les explico mejor, y espero disfruten de este capítulo.

**Nota de la autora:** Los personajes de Rose of Versailles (Lady Oscar) no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Riyoko Ikeda, y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, para su entretenimiento, para mi satisfacción. Gracias.

(-) Diálogos de personajes.

(-----------) Cambios de escena.

**Capítulo XIII**

**Giros**

André cargaba las bolsas sin mucho esfuerzo a pesar de que éstas eran muchas y bastante pesadas, su mente divagaba en el último beso que Oscar le había regalado antes de que se fuera a desayunar. Muchas miradas femeninas se posaban en él, no era alguien a quien una jovencita no voltearía a ver, pero al parecer, para André todo esto carecía de importancia. Él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, por un momento imaginó que todo había terminado, que su sueño de tenerla se había destruido con la llegada de Fersen, pero no, ella lo amaba y él a ella, ya nada importaba más que eso, y claro, buscar la forma de que se convirtiera en su esposa ante todos, porque ya hallaría la forma de tenerla, de llegar a una casa y encontrarla, esperándolo, quizá, con un hijo suyo y…

- Joven André… - Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una tímida voz.

- Dime Mathilde… - Contestaba él, amablemente, como siempre.

- Es que estaba muy pensativo, creí que sucedía algo malo joven… - Sus ojos castaños se posaron en él, sus esperanzas con André no habían desaparecido del todo.

- No sucede nada Mathilde, y deja de tratarme de usted, tú y yo somos iguales…

- No, eso no… Lady Oscar nos mataría si se entera que nos dirigimos a usted con tanta familiaridad… – Fue inevitable que André sonriera ante ese comentario, y también casi imposible evitar que Mathilde no se diera cuenta de ello.- Ustedes son muy unidos ¿no es así?... – Una mirada suspicaz ahora caía sobre el cuerpo de André.

- Por supuesto, hemos crecido juntos…- André temió un poco ante el repentino interés de la mujer por su relación con Oscar, que era más que "obvia" siendo el valet y único acompañante de la señorita de la casa desde muy pequeño.

- Es que… - Mathilde se puso muy colorada de pronto. –… hasta me atrevería a decir que ella siente celos si es que alguna mujer se le acerca demasiado…

- ¡Pero qué cosas dices…! - Su voz salió de sus labios con un tono de desesperación ¿A caso su amor era tan evidente que ya la gente comenzaba a sospechar? No, el no debía permitir eso, no podía darse el lujo de perder lo más amado que tenía en la vida, no ahora que aún no tenía un plan lo suficientemente bueno.

- Olvídelo, son cosas mías…- Como envidiaba a la señorita de la casa, ella si podía tener a André para todo y ella, que suspiraba por su amor desde hacía tantos años, no podía ni si quiera acercársele demasiado, aunque, pensándolo mejor, ella no estaba ahora aquí para regañarla con su autoritario tono de voz.

- Será mejor que termines rápido con las compras, Oscar y yo tenemos que ir al Palacio de Versalles.- Y ahí estaba de nuevo, si hasta parecía que el nombre Oscar salía con un tono más dulce de los labios de André. A ella le encantaría poder conseguir toda su atención, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

- ¡Está bien, me apresuraré!- Dijo con mucha energía y le brindó al hombre una sonrisa, para dirigirse al puesto de un regordete señor que vendía toda clase de vegetales. André se quedó contemplándola por un momento. No hacía falta ser tan audaz para darse cuenta que Mathilde guardaba un sentimiento especial por él, incluso su abuela se la había propuesto como una muy buena candidata para convertirse en su esposa, afortunadamente la anciana no había vuelto a mencionar algo parecido, y qué bueno, porque ahora su vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Si en el pasado le fue imposible fijarse en ella o en cualquier otra mujer, ahora lo era con mucha más razón.

André se había apoyado en una pared cercana al lugar en donde Mathilde retozaba haciendo las compras de la casa. No pudo evitar fijarse en la silueta de una mujer rubia y delgada que se encontraba muy cerca de donde estaba él, colgada del brazo de un hombre que podría tener su misma edad. Sin más y sujetando bien las bolsas se acercó a ella por la espalda, susurrando un nombre.

- Rosalie…- Dijo con un poco de duda. La mujer se volteó instintivamente y abrió los ojos haciendo que éstos se vieran mucho más grandes de lo que ya eran.

- ¡André…! - Dijo en un tono muy alegre y sin más, se colgó del cuello de él, haciendo que le hombre que la acompañaba hiciera una leve mueca de desagrado.

- Rosalie, te creí con tu madre.- La mirada de la joven se ensombreció inmediatamente.

- Ella no me necesitaba y al parecer intentaba utilizarme para mejorar su estatus. Por eso me fui y… - Tomó la mano del hombre que estaba a su lado.- Él es mi esposo, Bernard Chatelet y él…- Ahora se dirigió a su esposo.- Es mi amigo André Grandier. – Ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos y el ambiente que había estado un poco tenso se relajó en el acto.

- Entonces qué bueno que hayas podido salir de su casa y que ahora estés casada. – Le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza rubia como si se tratara de una hermana pequeña.

- ¿Cómo está Lady Oscar?- Preguntó con mucha curiosidad ¿Sería que André ya le declaró su amor?

- Ella está igual que siempre, ya sabes, ya la conoces.- Dijo con un brillo en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido por Rosalie. Los años que había vivido en el Palacio de Jarjayes, le habían servido para poder conocer bastante a Oscar y a su inseparable valet.

- Ya veo, por favor, mándale muchos saludos, dile que siempre la recuerdo con muchísimo cariño.

- Y ella a ti, no te preocupes, le mandaré tus saludos. Quizá puedas visitarnos un día.

- Yo trataré André, por lo pronto, solo te pediré que la cuides mucho.

- Yo siempre viviré para eso.- Rosalie sonrío tiernamente y abrazó a André. Así también se despidió del esposo de su amiga y ambos siguieron con su camino.

No pudo evitar sentir desagrado por la mujer rubia que hablaba tan animadamente con André ¿A caso todos tenían permitido acercársele, menos ella? La voz del comerciante, que le entregaba su pedido, la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos interminables para André, pues ya se moría por estar unos minutos a solas con su mujer, Mathilde terminó con las compras y ambos se dirigieron de regreso al Palacio de Jarjayes.

---------------------------

Estaba leyendo en el balcón de su habitación, bueno, al menos eso intentaba. No le gustaba ni un poco que la sirvienta esa se haya ido con su André ¡otra vez! ya estaba harta, bien podría haberla acompañado el jardinero ¡pero no! Nana había ordenado que fuera André. Es decir, ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su marido estuviera cerca de aquella mujer, Oscar sabía que ella anhelaba algo más con André ¿Quién sabe qué cosas estaría intentando justo en estos momentos¡Ah no! Algo tenía que hacer para que todos se enteraran que André era su marido, que aunque no estaban casados era su marido ¡SUYO! El libro fue a parar al suelo ante tanto coraje de la mujer ¿Quién podría imaginar que ella sería una persona tan celosa¡Ni ella misma podía creerlo! Y a todo esto ¿Por qué diablos André no llegaba? Necesitaba algo, algo con que calmarse, con qué distraerse. Ya está, claro ¡qué tonta! Sin más salió de su habitación dando un portazo que bien pudo ser escuchado por todo el palacio, para dirigirse al despacho de su padre a tomar una buena copa de vino que le quitara la condenada ansiedad.

Caminaba como alma que llevaba el diablo ¡Qué ni se le topara nadie porqué no estaba para aguantar estupideces! Esto de su amor a escondidas comenzaba a no gustarle, a incomodarle, porque no podía negar, que si todos sabían de su relación, las descaradas doncellas de su casa bien podrían ser completamente respetuosas con André y evitarle corajes a una mujer como ella, que de dominar a la perfección a todos sus hombres como Comandante de la Guardia Imperial Francesa, era molestada por un grupo de jovencitas insoportablemente descaradas. Estaba completamente harta de ver cómo le sonreían, coqueteaban y trataban de hacer contacto físico con él en la menor de las oportunidades.

Llegó al despacho de su padre, cómo éste no llegaría hasta tarde podría embriagarse todo lo que quería, aunque no, ella quería estar con André ¡ahora!

Y de pronto, el sonido de los cascos del caballo. Como si hubiera sido pinchada con algo, Oscar se acercó a la ventana, para ver detenidamente cada movimiento que su amado y esa mujer hacían, no iba a permitir que se burlaran de ella en su propia cara.

Para su goce, André se dirigió a las caballerizas lo más rápido que pudo dejando algo desconcertada a Mathilde que ya comenzaba a coquetearle, como lo hacía cada vez que encontraba el momento. A Oscar no le agradó eso, pudo ver la incomodidad de André tratando de ser lo más educado posible para poder evitar los coqueteos de una mujer, que muy a su pesar, tenía más posibilidades que ella misma de amarlo libremente y sin ataduras de ningún tipo.

Esa reflexión la entristeció ¿Hace cuánto aquella mujer estaría suspirando por André? Ella tenía un interés muy profundo por su amigo y ahora único hombre de su vida, ella podría darle hijos… hijos… ella a pesar de todo no había quedado embarazada, hace mucho que pensaba que esa era su única salvación, quedar embarazada de André para que así nadie, por mucho que quisieran, nadie pudiera separarlo de ella. Oscar hace mucho que se había dado cuenta que ya no podía vivir sin André, y un hijo los uniría de por vida, pero nada de eso ocurría, el embarazo no se daba, comenzaba a dudar que en verdad tenía la facultad de engendrar un hijo, a pesar de sus temores y ante la probabilidad de ser una mujer estéril, se había negado rotundamente el día que André le propuso la posibilidad de usar aquellos extraños protectores que evitarían que su semilla ingresara a su cuerpo. Casi pegó el grito en el cielo, pero se contuvo, ella quería un hijo de André, y eso fue lo que le dijo. Ese día él había sonreído y casi llorado de felicidad, le hizo el amor con mayor pasión e intensidad que otros días, un hijo, era el deseo de ambos, pero nada, y el temor crecía en los dos.

Había quedado presa de sus cavilaciones, dudas y temores ¿Qué más podría hacer? Era lógico que no podrían amarse a escondidas por siempre ¡Oh Dios! Ella deseaba un hijo con todo el corazón.

Miraba hacia el jardín con la mirada perdida, su expresión era de ruego y temor y una traviesa e inesperada lágrima cayó. André lo vio todo, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni sintió que André había entrado al despacho para poder estar a solas unos momentos.

- Oscar…- Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura desde atrás y la voz de André la había despertado de su letargo.

- ¡Oh André!- El apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y hablándole al oído le dijo que la había visto llorar.

- No se… es que estaba nerviosa…

- Mentirosa…- Su lengua comenzaba a acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja logrando arrancarle más de un suspiro.

- André… para… alguien puede vernos…- Y los suspiros no cesaban al igual que la lengua húmeda de él recorriendo su oreja.

- Te extrañe amor…- Ahora besos en su cuello ¡Oh se sentían tan bien!- Dime que pasó ¿Por qué llorabas?

- André…- Con mucha dificultad se separó de André para verlo cara a cara. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos, los amaba tanto, no quería dejar de ser mirada de esa forma nunca, quería ver siempre sus ojos, por siempre.

- ¿Oscar?- ahora mostraba preocupación, quién sabe qué pensaría.

- André… nunca lo hablamos…- Tomó su rostro con delicadeza y él la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos sin perder contacto visual en ningún momento.- André… no quedo embarazada…- Y más lágrimas. Se apoyó en su pecho mientras que André dulcemente le daba besitos en la cabeza.

- Calma… se que hay mujeres a las que le toma más tiempo quedar embarazadas, a parte puede que yo sea el del problema…

- ¡No!- Alzó la vista nublada por las lágrimas.- No comprendes… Yo he montado caballos desde muy pequeña… se que muchas mujeres han quedado estériles por eso, yo no se si pueda pedirte que te quedes así conmigo por siempre… soy tan egoísta, no quiero que me dejes… no me dejes…- Lo besó apasionadamente, con desesperación mientras él recibía la caricia con la misma intensidad y ternura.- Pero…- Se separó de sus labios.-… tú quieres tener hijos y yo…

- Oscar…- Acercó su rostro tomándola de las mejillas para poder apoyar su frente en la de ella.- Yo quiero tener hijos sí, pero siempre y cuando sean tuyos también… sino no es así, entonces no los quiero, además, aún nada está perdido, seguiremos intentando, trataré de ir a un médico, pues tú no puedes ir, y preguntaré, verás que pronto pasará y necesito que estés bien y fuerte como siempre, porque ahí empezará la verdadera lucha para estar juntos…- Beso su frente con infinita ternura.

- Sí mi amor…- Oscar miró por un buen rato los labios de André, deseosa, hasta que se animó a tomarlos de nuevo.

Pero, no falta la gente inoportuna. Golpes en la puerta.

Ambos se alarmaron y de inmediato se separaron.

- Pase.- La voz tan aparentemente fría de Oscar.

La puerta se abrió y la figura de esa mujer que comenzaba a molestarle más de lo normal apareció ante ambos. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y les informó que el almuerzo estaba listo.

- Perfecto, que nos traigan aquí todo por favor.- La muchacha por un momento hizo un gesto de desconcierto. Claro, ella quería almorzar con André en la cocina, como toda la servidumbre, pero era más que obvio que él era diferente a todos, él era el valet de la señorita de la casa y en esta ocasión, como muchas otras, almorzarían juntos.

- Si señorita con permiso.- Después de unos segundos contestó e hizo otra reverencia y celos, muchos celos. Ella aún tenía esperanzas de que André se fijara en ella.

La puerta se cerró, y nuevamente la pareja se encontró en privacía.

- Con esa voz que pones asustas a cualquiera.- Habló él. Tan suyo, tan suyo pero nadie lo sabía. La rodeó con sus brazos y depositó un corto beso en sus labios.

- Yo hablo en mi casa como quiera.

- Oh sí, qué atrevido soy, no debí decir eso, no soy más que un sirviente aquí.- Dijo en tono divertido, para después posar sus ojos en los labios que parecían llamarlo con descaro.

- André…- Suspiró, mientras él comenzaba a besarla lentamente, con infinita ternura. Solo con él se comportaba como era en realidad. Así había sido siempre, con él lloraba, reía, gritaba, y ahora ellos estaban unidos por algo que estaba seguro nadie podría romper.

- Oscar…- Abandonó sus labios, para ahora abrazarla posesivamente, cómo adoraba que la abrazara de esa forma.

- André…- Suspiraba mientras su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de él, brindándole calor y seguridad, como siempre había sentido durante toda la vida, siempre que tenía miedo, ella corría a sus brazos.- Quiero un hijo tuyo, quiero que estemos unidos, quiero un hijo nuestro…. No importa qué pase después…- ¿Desde cuándo ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo atrás por él? No lo sabía, pero ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa por estar siempre a su lado, ella sabía, tenía el presentimiento de que si había un hijo de por medio, ni si quiera su padre los separaría.

- Verás que pronto pasará… pronto…- Seguía sin romper su abrazo, teniendo fe con todo su corazón de que ese hermoso milagro sucediera. Aunque él trataba de mantenerse sereno, el hecho de que Oscar aún no quedara en cinta lo preocupaba profundamente.

Otra vez la puerta. Antes de separarse André la besó una vez más. Oscar dio permiso a que pasaran y fue nuevamente Mathilde la que apareció, cargando una bandeja con todo para que ambos pudieran almorzar.

------------------------

La noche caía una vez más en todo Francia, y Oscar estaba tirada en su cama. Acababa de llegar con André del Palacio de Versalles. La conversación que tuvo en el almuerzo le gustó, en el fondo sabía que aunque ella estuviera desesperada, André tenía la esperanza y fe en que ella quedara embarazada. Lamentablemente, y por causa de sus funciones en el Palacio de los reyes, no había tenido ni una sola oportunidad de conversar más sobre eso, por ello estaba esperando con tantas ansias esa noche, quería hacerle el amor con toda la pasión y ternura que tenía, con toda la fe que existía, para que al fin su semilla germinara.

Unos golpecitos leves en su puerta, así tocaba él cuando lograba escabullirse hasta el cuarto de su amada.

Se incorporó en la cama, para observar cómo la figura de André se escurría en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación. Ella abrió los brazos y él inmediatamente se echó sobre ella, se acurrucó en su pecho como si fuera un niño, buscando el calor de su madre.

- Oh Dios, me pone muy mal no poder abrazarte ni besarte tanto tiempo.- Oscar sonreía mientras veía como él frotaba su nariz juguetonamente entre sus senos que aún se encontraban presos en esa especie de vendas.

- André, ayúdame a ponerme cómoda.- André dejo de juguetear para sonreír ante el pedido que le hiciera. Así que sin más, comenzó a sacarle el uniforme, como si fuera una pequeña niña a quién había que ayudar a vestir, o en este caso, a desvestir.

Ella se encontraba casi en ropa interior, aún faltaban las vendas que oprimían sus senos, tan bellos y queridos. Con mucha ternura comenzó a sacarlas mientras no apartaba la vista de la piel que se iba descubriendo.

- Esto siempre me recordará a la primera vez en que fuiste mía.- Dijo sin quitar la vista del lugar, sin poder percatarse del amor con el que lo miraba su mujer. Terminó de sacarle todo completamente, y aunque tenía ganas de amarla sin descanso, se dispuso a buscarle su ropa de dormir, pues el día en el palacio había sido bastante agotador.

- Espera… ¿qué haces?- Dijo Oscar un tanto sorprendida.

- Quería buscarte la ropa de dormir.- Oscar puso cara de estar escuchando alguna locura.

- No, yo quiero hacerte el amor…- Dijo en tono sensual, acercándose a André, que se había sentado en la cama. Y sin más, Oscar escurrió una mano hasta la parte baja de la cintura de André, logrando que un gemido se le escapara, era la primera vez que ella lo acariciaba de esa manera y se sentía tan bien…

- Amor… se que estás cansada… yo…- No, algo sucedía, sentía que no podía hablar, la mano delicada y delgada de ella acariciaba su hombría con amor y deseo, lo estaba enloqueciendo y comenzaba a sentir punzadas ahí.

- He dicho que quiero hacerte el amor.- Se sentía como domado, dominado por completo ante el placer que ella le estaba dando. Quería decirle que no tenía que hacer eso, pero le estaba gustando tanto.

- Oscar… no lo hagas…

- ¿No te gusta a caso?- Oscar se sentía feliz y llena de amor, tanto amor, quería demostrárselo de todas las formas posibles ¡Oh Dios¡Cómo amaba ver su rostro contraído por el placer!

- S… Sí… pe… pero…

- Shh… no digas nada mi amor…- la amaba con todo su ser, amaba como le decía mi amor, amaba saber que ella lo amaba y que fuera capaz de hacer eso que le comenzaba a gustar demasiado.

Oscar seguía acariciándolo por sobre el pantalón, su hombría se hinchaba cada vez más y fue entonces que decidió besarlo mientras ahora metía su delgada mano por dentro, para sentir su piel ardiendo directamente.

La boca de Oscar atrapó la suya y fue entonces que sintió que no lo soportaría más, ella metió su mano, su piel suave acariciaba la de él, que comenzaba a palpitar con mayor fuerza, reclamándola como su dueño. Estuvo así durante largos minutos, acariciando a André en ese lugar y besándolo lentamente, sugestivamente.

- Oscar…. Ven por… favor…- Pedía clemencia, sentía que podía morir en ese mismo instante.

- Amor…- Dijo separándose de sus labios.- Pero yo ya estoy aquí.- Lo dijo tan solo para desquiciarlo un poco más, pues sabía a qué se refería.

- No… Oscar… ven aquí… n… no soporto más…- Lo dijo mientras movía sus estrechas caderas hacia arriba.

- No… aún no…- Su lengua húmeda recorría los labios de André, quería que enloqueciera por ella.

- Oscar… te… lo ruego… me voy a morir… mi amor…

Eso quería, que se muriera de amor. Su miembro estaba tan hinchado que sobrepasaba los bordes de su pantalón y fue entonces que Oscar fijó la vista ahí mientras André seguía rogándole. Para sorpresa, incluso de ella misma, su boca ahora fue la que comenzó a acariciar ese lugar tan íntimo de André.

André no podía creérselo, sentía la calidez de su boca besar todo lo largo de su hombría. Lamía ese lugar con paciencia, sin apuros ni vergüenzas.

- No… Oscar… basta…

- Tú siempre lo haces…- Y así era, él siempre besaba, lamía y bebía de su flor cada vez que hacían el amor.

- Pero… tú no…

- Déjame amarte…- Ahora ella rogó. Sentía su feminidad palpitar al igual que el miembro de André, pero quería seguir besándolo así.

Durante unos segundos ella se deleitó con esa parte del cuerpo de André, que había descubierto que era deliciosa. Sin embargo él, no estaba dispuesto a seguir con eso, necesitaba unirse con ella o moriría antes de hacerlo.

Así que de un solo tirón la detuvo de su afanosa tarea y la echó en la cama, posicionándose encima de ella. Y comenzó a besarla con desesperación y necesidad, mientras ella lo despojaba de sus ropas.

Ambos ahora estaban completamente desnudos y fue entonces que André comenzó a buscar su interior, rozando con la punta de su miembro la entrada del cuerpo de Oscar.

- André ya… entra en mí por favor…

- Aún no, no quiero lastimarte…

- Estoy lista mi amor…

Y así era, André aceptó entrar en ella de una sola vez y se dio cuenta que lo hizo con mucha facilidad. Estaba completamente húmedo allí dentro, tibio, apretado, perfecto.

Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar. André besaba sus labios, su cuello, sus senos, lamía su cuerpo con desesperación mientras el vaivén de sus caderas no cesaba, y más bien aumentaba, no iba a aguantar mucho más, ya no podía.

- Ahhh… Me vuelves loco…- Logró decir en ese estado de éxtasis que le robaba la conciencia.- Te amo Oscar, te amo…

- Y yo a ti… te amo tanto mi amor…- Su orgasmo estaba cerca, lo veía llegar, muy pronto.

Oscar sintió los espasmos de su placer, mientras que André, segundos después la acompañaba, su semilla se derramó en ella, una vez más, y ella se aferró a él, llorando.

- Oh André, te amo tanto…

- Te amo Oscar…- decía mientras aún no terminaba de derramarse en ella.

Se besaron, llorando ambos, sabiendo porque lloraba el otro, rogando a todos los cielos que esta vez, la semilla de su amor germinara.

------------------------

Las cosas en Francia no andaban nada bien. El fuerte rumor de una posible revolución se comenzaba a escuchar por todas partes, desde los lugares más pobres e incluso en las fiestas y reuniones de los más adinerados.

André había sido llamado al despacho de su amo, y justamente a ese lugar se dirigía.

Tocó la puerta y el General Jarjayes autorizó a que pasara.

- En qué puedo servirle Amo.- siempre hablándole con toda la lealtad que le tenía.

- Necesito tu ayuda André… esto que he decidido es muy importante.

- Dígame.- Sentía miedo, sentía que se trataba de algo malo.

- No estoy dispuesto a ver morir en combate a mi hija.- Esas palabras lo asustaron, él nunca se dirigía a Oscar como hija, para él era su hijo Oscar y punto.- Por eso he decidido que lo mejor será casarla, y ya escogí a su futuro esposo.- El mundo se había caído sobre sus hombros, no podía hablar, había perdido esa facultad, no creía posible eso que escuchaba, tenía que ser mentira.

Se mantuvo en silencio por mucho rato hasta que fue el propio general quien rompiera con el silencio.

- Gerodere ha aceptado con el mayor de los gustos, e incluso me ha confesado que se siente enamorado de Oscar.

Claro, él siempre la miraba, le hablaba, le sonreía, ese hombre, ese detestable hombre, claro que lo sabía, y cómo no iba aceptar con gusto casarse con ella, si ella era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan perfectamente suya.

Más mudez.

- Por eso necesito de tu apoyo, para que me ayudes a convencerla.

Iba a decir algo cuando unos golpes en la puerta retumbaron en sus oídos y la voz de la mujer que amaba se escuchó.

- Padre ¿Me llamabas?- Oscar se fijó en André ¿Qué haría él ahí¿A caso los habían descubierto? Qué más daba, mejor así, para decir toda la verdad.

- Sí, le comentaba a André, que en vista de los hechos que se vienen dando en el país, es mejor protegerte de todo peligro, dejarás de ser comandante y te casarás con Gerodere.

Ahora ella era la muda. Todas las palabras que le había dicho su padre parecían ser una pesadilla, la peor que pudiera tener, sentía la cabeza darle vueltas y los labios temblar, pero no, ella no se dejaría dominar, y menos por su padre, que después de haberla criado como hombre, le salía con esto.

- Estás muy equivocado… eso no pasará ¡Nunca!

- Cálmate Oscar… André me apoya…- ¿Qué lo apoya? Al parecer el hombre había mal interpretado la mudez de André.

Justo en el momento en que Oscar iba a comenzar a vociferar y gritar la voz fuerte y firme de André se escuchó.

- Yo no he dicho que lo apoye, es más, desapruebo totalmente su decisión.

- André…- El hombre no se lo podía creer. Pasó su mano por el canoso cabello mientras trataba de digerir semejante atrevimiento por parte del muchacho.

- No me casaré jamás con él… ¿me oyes? Y además yo estoy enamorada de alguien más….- Instintivamente Oscar miró a André y se chocó con el verde de su mirada que parecía decirle que siguiera y así lo hizo.- Padre…

- No digas tonterías Oscar, Gerodere será tu esposo y se acabó.

- No ¡no! Yo amo a André, André y yo estamos juntos desde hace un tiempo.- Y ahí estaba, lo soltó, lo dijo y la furia que se veía en la mirada del general era de temer.

- Díganme… ¡Díganme alguno de ustedes que esto es mentira!

- No es mentira Señor, su hija y yo nos amamos y no permitiremos que nos separen.

La furia fue tal que el padre de Oscar le propinó tremendo golpe en la cara a André, que un hilillo de sangre se veía caer por sus labios, sin embargo el se enderezó, irguiendo a todo lo que podía su cuerpo.

- Aunque me mate, yo no permitiré que su hija se case con otro que no sea conmigo.

- Insolente… ¡YO TE ABRÍ LAS PUERTAS DE MI CASA, Y TÚ ME PAGAS CON ESTO!

- Yo amo a su hija, la amo.

- ¡CÁLLATE!- En un movimiento inesperado, el General Jarjayes abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó su arma. La persona a la que apuntaba era Oscar.

- Me has deshonrado… y prefiero que mueras a verte unida a un plebeyo como él.- Lo decía con pena y rencor. André rápidamente protegió con su cuerpo a Oscar.

- Entonces máteme primero, porque no soportaría ver morir a la mujer que amo.

Oscar comenzó a llorar, no podía creer lo que pasaba. Escuchaba pasos fuera y los nervios comenzaban a traicionarla, se sentía débil.

- ¿Qué sucede ahí?- Era la voz de su querida Nana que se escuchaba sumamente preocupada.

- ¡PASA NANA Y MIRA LO QUE ME HA HECHO TU NIETO!

La mujer pasó, y lo que vio le pareció sacado de un cuento de terror. Su amado nieto protegía a su niña, mientras el padre de ésta, los apuntaba a ambos. Se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de suprimir un grito de horror.

- ¡TU NIETO HA CONVERTIDO EN SU MUJER A OSCAR, TU NIETO HA MANCILLADO MI NOMBRE, MI HONOR!

La anciana comenzó a llorar, siempre había tenido la sospecha… ¡Qué sospecha ni nada! Ella sabía que su nieto sentía adoración por su niña Oscar, pero nunca pensó que sería capaz de esto.

El general pareció calmarse ante las lágrimas de la anciana, ella no tenía la culpa de tener por nieto a un miserable como aquel.

- Llévate de mi vista a tu nieto, necesito hablar con Oscar.

- ¡NO ME CASARÉ CON OTRO QUE NO SEA ANDRÉ, EL ES MI MARIDO!

Su padre la miró con asco mientras que su Nana la miraba con sorpresa y tristeza, no podía creerlo, su niña amaba a André, a un simple plebeyo.

Tomó a André por un codo mientras él se aferraba con una mano a la de su amada, mirándola, pidiéndole perdón por esto, diciéndole sin palabras que la amaba.

- ¡LÁRGATE DE UNA VEZ, NO MERECES NI QUE TE MATE!

Nana sabía que a pesar de su furia el general sería incapaz de matar a su hija, pero no sabía de que sería capaz con tal de separarlos, aún así y después de muchos tirones y jalones, Oscar se quedó a solas con su padre.

- Ni se te vaya a ocurrir que dejaré que te cases con él, así que te propondré un trato.- Le dijo como amenaza, con odio.

------------------------

André estaba en la cocina con Nana y Mathilde, que no podía creerse todo, alguna vez lo había imaginado, ahora comprendía los celos de Lady Oscar, ahora lo entendía todo.

- No puedo creerlo… ¿Por qué hijo?

- Ella es la mujer que amo, y estoy dispuesto a fugar con ella si quieren separarnos.

- André… ¿Cómo pensaste que podrías estar con ella? No entiendes que nosotros somos…

- ¡No me importa¿No entiendes que la amo, que la necesito a mi lado?- Mathilde sentía ganas de llorar, ella lo quería y verlo en ese estado le partía el alma, era obvio que estaban enamorados y que habían compartido algo más que besos y abrazos.

André salió del lugar como alma que se llevaba el diablo decidió que lo mejor sería esperara en su habitación.

------------------------

Oscar abrió la puerta, y tal y como se lo imaginó, André estaba ahí, esperándola.

- Oscar… ¿Dime qué pasó?- Se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pero fue rechazado.

- André no, ahora no…- Sus ojos verdes, llenos de angustia, cómo dolían.- Mi padre tiene razón, que será de mí con alguien pobre como tú… ¡En qué pensaba Dios!

André no podía creerlo, podía esperar el odio y el rechazo de todos pero no de ella, de ella no, no lo soportaba.

- ¿Qué dices Oscar?- Habló con dolor, con el dolor más grande, más profundo.

- Lo que escuchaste… será mejor que te vayas ahora de esta casa y olvídate de mí.- Le dio la espalda y luchaba por no llorar, porque su actuación fuera la mejor, porque él no dijera nada más y se fuera de una vez por todas, por mucho que eso le partiera el alma.

- Oscar…- Él la rodeó con sus brazos, sabía que estaba llorando. Él besaba su cuello y ella podía sentir sus lágrimas caer por su piel.- No hagas esto… me estás matando… tenemos que luchar…

Estaba a punto de ceder a sus besos, a su amor, pero no… ella no podía permitir que lo lastimaran. Dios, ella lo amaba tanto, pero no había nada más que hacer.

- Déjame… - Se soltó bruscamente de él.- ¡Ya no te amo entiende!

- ¡Cómo quieres que te crea¡Después de todo¡Yo te amo!

- ¡Me equivoqué!... y…- Una macabra idea, pero de seguro resultaría, y que Dios y él la perdonasen un día.-… Además… yo no sabía que Gerodere me amaba, de haberlo sabido… jamás hubiera dejado que te me acercaras…- Su voz salió de la forma más dura que sus nervios le permitían, y el rostro de André ¡Oh, esa expresión jamás la olvidaría!

¿Qué demonios era todo eso? No podía ser verdad, no, esto no estaba pasando, ella, la mujer que amaba, por la que daría la vida, le estaba diciendo a caso que… ¿de haber sabido los sentimientos de ese hombre….? Se sentía herido, lleno de celos, de amor, de rencor.

- No puede ser Oscar…

- Vete... déjame hacer una vida, la vida que merezco, tú no eres más... que un plebeyo... y yo necesitaba...- Tenía que decir algo lo suficientemente... humillante.- Yo necesitaba saciar mis deseos... soy una mujer y tú un hombre... yo... no siento nada por ti, mi padre me ha hecho ver la realidad...

Y no pudo escuchar más, no quería. El mundo se terminó, salió corriendo de ese lugar, no iba a permitir que ella lo viera llorando.

Oscar cayó arrodillada al suelo, su vida se había acabado, había alejado de ella al único ser que amaba con desesperación ¿Cómo viviría sin él¿Cómo?

------------------------

Su compromiso se había formalizado, ya no iba al Palacio de Versalles y los rumores de la supuesta revolución se habían confirmado. Ya no usaba uniforme y aunque Gerodere había intentado acercarse a ella, Oscar le había pedido que no la visitara hasta que tuvieran que verse el día de la boda, él estaba enterado de todo lo sucedido con André, así que con esfuerzo, tuvo que aceptar la petición.

Habían pasado semanas desde su partida, lo extrañaba como condenada, lo amaba y ahora se sentía sola y perdida, viendo como su pobre Nana lloraba por cada rincón en que podía. Todo se había perdido para ella, ya no tenía razón para vivir, no comía ni se sentía con ánimos para nada.

Pasos detrás de ella.

- Lady Oscar ¿No piensa comer?

- No.- Respondió escuetamente, más impersonal que de costumbre, pero sin ese tono superior de antes.

Mathilde sentía pena por ella ¿Cómo estaría sufriendo él? No entendía que había pasado, pero de seguro nada bueno era.

- Por favor, trate de comer… está muy pálida.- Sus ojos sin brillo, opacos, vacíos, ni celos podía sentir, ella sabía que su amor era muy grande y por eso sentía lástima.

Ella ya no volvió a hablar y Mathilde se marchó a la cocina.

------------------------

No podía creer cuán rápido habían pasado los días, faltaba menos de una semana para su maldita boda, afuera se libraba una guerra y ella se casaría con un comandante. Pero todo estaba planeado, se irían de ahí, a unas tierras lejanas, huyendo de la guerra y todo. Había visto a Fersen un par de veces cuando se enteró de lo de André y fue para decirle, que a diferencia de ella si lucharía y que trataría de ayudar a María Antonieta en todo lo necesario en medio del caos que existía.

Caminaba por un pasillo de su casa, cuando recordó a André, había creído verlo pasar caminando por el mismo pasillo, con su cabello negrísimo como la noche, con sus ojos verdes como los prados y de pronto la vista se le nubló y cayó de bruces al suelo.

------------------------

Oscar habría sus ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vio, fue al doctor de la familia.

- No has estado comiendo bien, y ahora más que nunca necesitas estar bien alimentada.

- ¿A qué se refiere¿Estoy enferma?- Ojalá así fuera, quería morir.

Enfocó un poco mejor la vista, se sentía débil y pesada, su Nana y Mathilde estaban ahí.

- No Lady Oscar, estás embarazada.

No podía creerlo, era imposible, un hijo, un hijo de él, de su André.

* * *

Suplico su perdón y clemencia, se que no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediar lo mal autora que soy YY Para colmo ayer, terminé de escribir este capítulo, y la página no me dejaba subirlo... estaba como locaaaaa...

En fin... espero que me sigan apoyando, en serio y bueno, como para redimirme, hice el capítulo más largo que pude y con lemon, mi segundo lemon que espero les haya gustado, espero no haya sido tan atrevido, la verdad, a mi em gustó xD Ya no pudo ser más largo el capítulo pues lo demás lo tengo planeado para el próximo, que por cierto ya se como va, la inspiración me vino de golpe un día, así que no tardaré, lo siento mucho bububu... Ah! y para las que creían que abandonaría la historia, pues no, no hay manera que lo haga, es mi primer fic, lo amo, es un hijo para mí, que me ha costado dar a luz y seguiré, constante hasta el final, a parte, es uno de mis animes favoritos y no abandoría ningún fic que escribiera, mucho menos este.

Y comentando un poco sobre la trama, para las que han visto el anime, se habrán podido percatar de que he usado algunas escenas y claro, cambiádolas a la conveniencia de mi historia, que a partir de aquí será muy diferente a la del anime o manga... no les digo mucho más porque ya poco a poco lo sabrán, y bueno, yo siempre tratando de no cambiar a los personajes, aunque claro, ver a Oscar embarazada es algo sumamente extraño jajaja en fin, mil besos y agradecimientos a:

**Caty:** espero que no em abandones... aunque se que lo merezco...

**lunascorpio:** Gracias por tu comentarios, y en serio perdón por la tardanza.

**Post:** Me has de querer matar, pero aunque si me diste suerte en la universidad, lo que la universidad no me dio fue tiempo y una vida normal buaaaa

**Anita:** Se que me demoré, epro espero que me sigas leyendo...

**EtaCarinae:** Tu pregunta fue contestada, Oscar está bien embarazada así que... espero me sigas leyendo, tengo muchos planes malévolos para esta pareja que amo, y claro que André es guapísimo y perfectísimo...

**twindpd1:** Espero te des una vuelta y me puedas seguir apoyando!

Gracias a todos y una vez más! perdón por la descarada espera, besos, se me cuidan, se despide la tardona de CaritoAC desde Perú!


	14. Sorpresas

Se que no hay perdón de Dios por la tardanza... pero mejor las explicaciones se las doy al final, mientras tanto, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

**Nota de la autora:** Los personajes de Rose of Versailles (Lady Oscar) no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Riyoko Ikeda, y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, para su entretenimiento, para mi satisfacción. Gracias.

(-) Diálogos de personajes.

(-----------) Cambios de escena.

**Capítulo XIV**

**Sorpresas**

La guerra se había desatado y junto con ella, distintos sucesos que cambiarían la vida de todos a gran escala, incluyendo la vida de aquellos que parecía no poder cambiar más.

Finalmente Oscar se había casado con Gerodere y él y todos lo del palacio Jarjayes se habían ido a vivir a una propiedad del padre de Oscar en Arrás para huir de la guerra, aunque claro está, Gerodere tenía que estar en ella de igual forma siendo miembro de las Fuerzas Imperiales.

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento para ella. Aunque ahora ya se le notaba mucho el embarazo, Oscar sencillamente no dejaba de ponerse cada vez más hermosa. En medio de todo el dolor, André le había dejado un pedacito de él para consolarla y aunque lo extrañaba no podía dejar de pensar que ese bebé los uniría eternamente, en que lo amaría y protegería por siempre, porque ese ser era lo único que la mantenía en pie, su niño, porque sabía que era un niño… era su única razón para seguir ¡y pensar que deseaban tanto un bebé…!

Dios… nunca podría olvidar esa expresión, la expresión terrible que su bello rostro mostró cuando le dijo todas aquellas atrocidades para que se marchara… se odiaba por eso… y Dios… cómo amaba y extrañaba a André, sin su bebé, se hubiera vuelto completamente loca…

Oscar estaba sentada en medio del jardín de la casa. Había dejado de usar ropa de varón para usar ropa de maternidad, en su estado necesitaba estar cómoda.

La Nana miraba a su niña desde lejos, su bisnieto estaba ahora en las entrañas de aquella mujer que quería como a una hija y al igual que Oscar, también se sentía más cerca de André por ese pedacito de ser que estaba creciendo en el cuerpo de la ex comandante.

Una patada y Oscar simplemente esbozó una sonrisa, siempre que se ponía a pensar en André su hijo se movía, como si supiera que se trataba de su padre.

¡Cómo es la vida! Sí…. Su bebé era lo único que tenía… ya ni si quiera su madre estaba… la guerra había arrasado con todo… con muchos… a todos se les había arrebatado algo…

Si alguna vez pensó en que Gerodere podría ser su apoyo esa idea se había desvanecido con la guerra. Él tiempo que estuvieron juntos él fue respetuoso y atento y al parecer comprendió con rapidez que el corazón de Oscar jamás sería para él, la sombra de André siempre estaría ahí, pero lo que al final no hubo fue un siempre… Gerodere murió a manos de los revolucionarios.

Ahora era una mujer sola llena de recuerdos y llevando en el vientre a un hijo que afortunadamente era del ser que amaría para toda la vida. Sin embargo las cosas en Francia no eran seguras, y todos en la propiedad de los Jarjayes estaban prácticamente a escondidas.

Las malas noticias seguían llegando aún después de toda la revolución. Toda la familia real había muerto y Fersen…. Oscar no sabía nada de su amigo.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y se preguntó como tantos otros días qué sería de la vida de su amado André… ¿A caso él también estaba muerto?

El bebé en su vientre dio un vuelco y Oscar solo pudo acariciarlo en forma de consuelo.

------------------------

El tiempo… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

El hijo de Oscar ahora tenía cuatro años.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Oscar lo sabía, presentía que eso sucedería, su pequeño hijo no había heredado casi nada de ella, por no decir nada. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes y el rostro hermoso, el cabello grueso y fuerte, aunque no era tan oscuro como el de su padre, sin dudar, era un André en miniatura, pero eso le gustaba, todos los días recordaba a su André…. Pero era inevitable también recordar el daño, el dolor, todo, lo bueno y lo malo… lo malo…

El ex general Jarjayes veía con nostalgia a Oscar… ¿Qué había hecho? La situación era cada vez peor y pronto tendría que vender esa propiedad, el dinero se había terminado, la guerra los había dejado con muy poco. Quizá si André estuviera ahora sentiría algún tipo de apoyo, pero él se había encargado de separarlos y ahora ya no había nada qué hacer y él sabía que su tiempo se agotada, los dolores en el pecho eran cada vez más severos y por momentos casi no podía ni hablar.

¡Abuelito!- El pequeño corrió lo más rápido que sus piernitas le permitían para llegar hasta el lugar en donde estaba su abuelo.

Hola Simón…- Ese niño era tan parecido a su padre… ese niño era su único consuelo, el único ser en el mundo capaz de quererlo a pesar de todos los pecados cometidos. Oscar, que era la única familia que le quedaba, pues de sus demás hijas no sabía nada, había decidido ignorarlo desde el día en que lo separó de André y la verdad era que se lo merecía.

El pequeño se sentó en las piernas del hombre mientras éste regresaba la concentración a todos los papeles que tenían en su escritorio. Ciertamente, no sabía qué hacer, tenía muchos compradores, pero solo uno le daba una cantidad de dinero atractiva, pero lo sospechoso estaba en que era demasiado para la propiedad que el vendía y eso le parecía extraño, aunque en momentos cómo ese pensar tanto en ello no era del todo bueno, quizá por alguna razón la persona tenía interés en la propiedad y la cantidad que le ofrecía era para impedir que alguien más la obtuviera… A parte estaba el hecho de que él vendía esa propiedad, menos una pequeña casita cerca del lago que había en la propiedad con el fin de que ese fuese el lugar en donde a partir de ahora viviese con Oscar, su nieto y la Nana.

¿Muchas cosas que hacer?- Simón hablaba tan clarito que sorprendía.

Sí hijo… muchas…- Contestó el hombre.

Te ayudo.- Ofreció el pequeño sonriendo.

No es necesario… creo que ya está decidido…- Miró una vez más los papeles y el pequeño hizo lo mismo. Era un hecho, aceptaría la oferta del señor Sabagni.

------------------------

Habían hecho el trato y los preparativos para la llegada del nuevo dueño comenzaron. Todos se habían mudado a la pequeña casa del lago, llevándose consigo lo necesario, los demás muebles habían sido dejados en la casa principal a fin de que el nuevo dueño dispusiera de ellos.

Mamá te ayudo…

No Simón, cariño… estas cajas pesan y no quiero que te lastimes…

Mamá se ve cansada… quiero ayudar…

Cariño no lo estoy, ve a jugar a afuera ¿Si?

Está bien…- Simón se fue arrastrando los pies a donde su madre lo había mandado. Oscar sonrió y le preguntó a su nana si necesitaba de su ayuda.

No mi niña…

Nana déjame ayudarte con eso.- Dijo quitándole a la otra mujer la caja que llevaba en brazos para apilarla con el resto.

Después de varias horas de trabajo lograron dejar la pequeña casa arreglada. Una habitación para cada uno. Claro que Oscar tenía que compartir la suya con el niño pues solo había tres habitaciones.

Oscar salió a refrescarse con la brisa de la tarde y vio a su padre sentado a la orilla del lago con Simón revoloteando alrededor de él. Estaba viejo y acabado, incluso a veces se veía más decrépito que su nana siendo la mujer mucho mayor. Sentía lástima, sabía que no estaba bien del todo pero… no podía olvidar todo, no podía ni acercársele.

André…- Como tantas otras veces aquel nombre salía de sus labios. Una lenta lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Aquel lago le había hecho recordar muchas cosas.

¿Por qué lloras mamá?- Simón tiraba de su vestido. Sí, un vestido. Desde que se le notara el embarazo había dejado de usar ropas masculinas, y más aún cuando su hijo nació, no sería bueno para él vivir con ese tipo de confusiones, ya bastante le había costado explicar lo del nombre que ella tenía, y además debía admitir que con ese tipo de atuendos se sentía más cómoda para ayudar en los quehaceres y tener que cuidar a un niño tan vivaz como el suyo.

Nada mi amor… es que creo que algo me entró al ojo…- Dijo mintiendo.

Las mujeres hermosas no lloran mami…- Oscar se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del niño.

¿Y entonces, yo soy hermosa?

¡La más hermosa de todas!- La abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Se despegó de ella y con sus manitas tomó el rostro de su madre.- ¿Yo me parezco a ti mamá?

Umm… no… te pareces a tu padre… mucho…

¿Dónde está él?

No lo se mi amor.- Oscar se sentía inquieta, era la primera vez que su hijo le preguntaba por él. Siempre temió el día en que su hijo lo asaltara con dudas referente a su padre, temía no saber qué responder… la verdad es que ya se estaba demorando en peguntar pero no se sentía preparada en ese momento.

Y… ¿Cómo se llama?- Oscar se quedó en blanco… ¡Qué respondería¿Sería mejor no decirle el nombre?...- ¿Mamá?

Él…- Titubeaba… tenía miedo… Dios… ¡Ella no sabía nada de André!

¡Simón!

La voz de su nana.

La mujer se acercó hasta ellos.

Simón te daré un baño mientras dejas a tu madre descansar… ya es tarde, es mejor que ya descanses.

Sí nana pero primero quiero que mi mami me diga el nombre de mi papá.

Ambas mujeres se miraron… asustadas.

Ve Simón… hazle caso a nana…- Oscar quería salvarse del momento y nana comprendió, así que trató de ayudarla.

Vamos Simón… ya es muy tarde…- Nana lo tiró del brazo para llevárselo del lugar.

Pero…- Comenzó a quejarse mientras era arrastrado por nana al interior de la casa.

Oscar no pudo evitar tener una leve visión de nana y André en una situación similar. Otra vez sentía ganas de llorar…. Dios… si tan solo supiera algo de él… la angustia la mataba… no saber de él la volvía loca… ¡cuánto lo amaba!

Unos pasos se acercaban a ella.

No es bueno que le ocultes quién es su padre…

¿Qué caso tiene que se lo diga? Si no se nada de él… ¿Cómo le voy a explicar a un niño de cuatro años que no se nada de su padre?... Sería peor inventarle una mentira…- Habló con dolor. Después de mucho… estaba hablando con su padre.

Yo…- Un nudo en la garganta.- Siento mucho lo que te hice.

No digas nada… por favor…- Más lágrimas ¡Cómo le dolía todo!

------------------------

Muchos carruajes, uno tras otro no dejaban de ir y venir dejando miles de cosas en la casa principal.

Simón por favor… deja de moverte.- Oscar trataba inútilmente de peinar a su hijo, éste no dejaba de moverse.

¡Ya vámonos mami!

Si me dejaras peinarte hace mucho que nos hubiéramos ido.

Mamá… ya no me peines…- Decía asqueado el niño, no le gustaba que lo peinaran tanto.

Está bien…- Oscar emitió un suspiro de cansancio. Tomó una bolsa grande.- Ahora sí, vámonos o lo más probable es que no encontremos nada en el mercado.

Simón dio brinquitos de alegría mientras se despedía de nana.

------------------------

¿Cómo dice?- A decir verdad se había sorprendido con la confesión que le había hecho el señor Sabagni.

Yo soy solo su ayudante. Mi amo se encarga de la compra y venta de caballos pura sangre y él prefiere delegarme a mí este tipo de asuntos. Hace mucho que quería vivir en un lugar más tranquilo como este y en donde los caballos también son buen negocio.

Vaya… es un hombre importante… pero…

Uno de los encargados de ordenar las pertenencias del nuevo propietario le habló al señor Sabagni.

Eso es todo señor… ya está todo en orden.

Muy bien, pueden retirarse.- Sonrió en forma bonachona. El hombre era joven, quizá unos cuarenta años…

¿Entonces me dirá el nombre del verdadero propietario…?- Interrogó con curiosidad el señor Jarjayes.

Él estará aquí en un par de día, si no es antes… me ha pedido mantener su identidad en secreto hasta que esté aquí debidamente instalado.

Oh ya veo…- Se sentía sorprendido con aquella respuesta, ahora todo se veía más sospechoso que en un principio. Sin embargo… el señor Sabagni se veía confiable, desde un principio su trato fue así a pesar de la sospechosa cantidad de dinero que había pagado por la propiedad.

------------------------

Simón… por favor no te separes de mí… este el último lugar en donde compraré ¿de acuerdo, mantente quieto, si amor?

¡Sí!

Oscar se acercó al puesto de un hombre mayor que vendía toda clase de frutas. Muchos la miraban, hombres especialmente. Oscar caminaba y tenía formas delicadas a pesar de haber sido criada como varón, su distinción se notaba a leguas y su belleza dejaba encantados a muchos. Compró un poco de fruta, agradeció al hombre y Simón hizo lo mismo con una enorme sonrisa robándose la simpatía del mercader inmediatamente y logrando que éste le regalara una lustrosa manzana, volvió a agradecer y comenzaron a caminar a casa.

Simón devoraba la manzana con gran entusiasmo, y una vez más, Oscar no pudo evitar que recuerdos del pasado se agolparan en su mente… André siempre comía manzanas… su amado André…

------------------------

El señor Sabagni se paseó por toda la propiedad con una sonrisa en el rostro. El lugar había quedado tal y como su amo había querido, de eso estaba seguro.

Salió a pasear un poco por el jardín, estaba bastante cuidado. El lugar era hermoso.

De pronto divisó a lo lejos una mujer, una muy hermosa por cierto, y ésta iba con un niño pequeño.

Se acercó rápidamente.

Muy buenas tardes…. ¿Es usted Lady Oscar verdad?

Oscar se asustó un poco ante la sorpresiva intercepción del hombre, que había salido de la nada y ahora estaba de pie, frente a ella.

Buenas tardes… sí, soy yo…- Oscar apretó con mayor fuerza la mano del pequeño que aún mantenía cautiva.

Encantado de conocerla…- Estiró su mano hacia Oscar. La mujer dudó un momento, pero finalmente estiró la suya también, dejando así, que el hombre depositara un suave beso en su mano.

Igualmente…- Aunque no estaba muy segura.

Soy el señor Sabagni… seguro su padre le ha hablado de mí…

Ah sí claro…- Ahora entendía, ya le parecía extraño que aquel hombre merodeara por ahí.

Es usted muy famosa por aquí…

¿Perdón?- ¿Famosa?

Todos hablan de lo hermosa que es…- Sonrió de forma amable para después pasar su mirada al pequeño.- Y veo que tiene un niño muy apuesto también… mucho gusto.- Estiró su mano al niño.

Mucho gusto señor.- Parecía un viejo por la forma de hablar. Estrechó la mano del hombre con educación aunque en realidad quisiera patearlo, no le gustaba que le hablara así a su madre, pero debía comportarse como un niño bueno.

Espero nos llevemos bien.- Habló el hombre, dirigiéndose al niño, pero Simón no contestó, definitivamente le caía muy mal ese hombre.

Fue un gusto, pero debo retirarme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Dijo Oscar, ese hombre la ponía un poco nerviosa.

¡Oh! Es una lástima… pero comprendo, nos vemos pronto.

Adiós.

Los vio marcharse, no podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos.

------------------------

Oscar llegó a su pequeña casa cerca al lago y se desplomó en la primera silla que encontró.

Hola nana…- Saludó casi sin fuerzas.

Tardaste mucho mi niña.

Había mucha gente… y mantener controlado a Simón aún me cuesta…- El niño ya estaba sentado en el suelo entretenido con algo.

Es un niño muy inquieto…- No podía dejar de pensar en que era muy parecido a su padre…. Muy parecido…

Cruzando el jardín me encontré con el nuevo propietario…

¿Te refieres al señor Sabagni?

Ajá…

Pues tu padre me explicó que resulta que él en realidad no es el nuevo dueño….

¿Ah no?... ¿Entonces quién es el verdadero dueño?

Dijo que lo sabríamos cuando llegase…. que sería en un par de días… me comentó que el señor Sabagni es su empleado.

Vaya…

Después de esa charla se dispuso ayudar a nana a preparar la cena… sí… ahora ella hasta cocinaba…. ¡Cómo nos puede cambiar la vida!

------------------------

Mamá…. Atrápame…- El niño estaba sin zapatos. Ese, había sido un día especialmente caluroso y en vista de que tenían un lago muy cerca, aceptó jugar un rato con su hijo cerca de ahí, para refrescarse, y vaya que lo estaba haciendo. Parecían dos niños jugando.

¡Simón te cuidado….!- ¿Desde cuándo Simón corría tan rápido, parecía no cansarse con nada?

Por fin Oscar lo alcanzó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. La risa del niño se escuchaba por todas partes.

A lo lejos, en la casa principal un hombre veía la escena…

¿Quién es ella?

Es Lady Oscar señor.

¿Y el niño?

Es su hijo.

Esa mirada… El señor Sabagni tragó duro al ver esa mirada en los ojos de su amo.

------------------------

Oscar y Simón llegaban de la calle, habían salido a dar un paseo.

¡Mi Niña, qué bueno que llegas!

¿Sucede algo nana?

No, no… es solo que el nuevo dueño acaba de llegar y le gustaría conocernos.

Ah… entonces… ¿iremos?

¡Claro mi niña!

Está bien, entonces cambiaré a Simón.

Ponte algo lindo tu también.

No… estoy bien así.

Se llevó al niño a su habitación y le puso la mejor muda de ropa que tenía, tampoco iban a dar una mala impresión.

Mamá… ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ver a ese señor?- Ciertamente temía que fuera igual que el señor Sabagni.

Porque viviremos en la misma propiedad… es por cortesía cariño.

Simón arrugó la nariz… no quería ir pero debía.

Terminaron de arreglarse. Oscar solo había arreglado un poco su cabello a decir verdad.

Su padre ya estaba bien arreglado esperando, sentado en una silla de la sala al igual que nana.

Los cuatro se marcharon y en la casa principal fueron recibidos por un mayordomo que probablemente tendría la misma edad que el padre de Oscar.

Buenas noches, adelante, los esperan en el despacho… me siguen por favor.

El señor Jarjayes no pudo evitar pensar que el mayordomo se le hacía muy familiar.

El mayordomo se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho y abrió la puerta del lugar dejando que los invitados se adentraran primero.

Oscar no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. La nana emitió un gritito de sorpresa y se llevó las manos a la boca. Su padre simplemente no decía nada, y Simón…. Simón no sabía qué pasaba, todos de pronto estaban muy raros.

Si necesita algo más de mí señor…

No Charles eso es todo.- El mayordomo se marchó.

Ahora el señor Jarjayes ya sabía porque aquel mayordomo se le hacía tan conocido.

Lo hiciste a propósito.

No se a qué se refiere señor Jarjayes.

Compraste esta propiedad a propósito, por eso me ofreciste tanto dinero.- André lanzó una risa escalofriante.

Porque sí, la persona en frente de los cuatro, era André.

Tómelo como quiera… este lugar siempre me gustó.

Oscar sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Aferraba la mano de Simón como si de eso dependiera su vida. Sentía miedo, emoción, exaltación, preocupación, felicidad… dolor…

Abuela…- Abrió los brazos hacia ella y la mujer fue inmediatamente a corresponderle el gesto. Fue muy emotivo. André le decía cosas en el oído y ella no paraba de llorar.

Finalmente la miró, porque en todo ese tiempo no lo había hecho.

Cuanto tiempo Oscar…

Sí…

¿Cómo has estado?- ¿Cómo ha estado? A punto de volverse loca si no fuera por su hijo.

Bien.- Respondió escuetamente.

¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?...- Sonrió de forma cariñosa, poniéndose a la altura del niño.

Hola, yo soy Simón ¿y tú?- Simón sentía que ese hombre no era como el otro, le caía bien.

Yo soy André.- Ese nombre…. se le hacía familiar.

¿Y ahora tú vivirás aquí?

Así es.- ¿A caso este era el hijo de Oscar y Gerodere?

Yo vivo en una casa más pequeña… cerca al lago.

Lo se… ¿Te gusta vivir ahí?

Sí.

Oscar se sentía nerviosa, finalmente el diálogo entre padre e hijo terminó.

El señor Jarjayes también permanecía callado, observando todo ¿Qué significaba la aparición de André en sus vidas?

Abuela quiero que vivas aquí conmigo, hay muchas cosas que debo explicarte.- Tomó la mano de la anciana y Simón se desconcertó.

¿Por qué quieres llevarte a nana y porqué le dices abuela?- Ya no le caía el hombre tan bien después de todo.

Sabes Simón… tu nana es mi abuela…

¡Yo no sabía!- Miró a su madre que se mantenía rígida.- ¡Mamá no me dijiste!

Lo siento cariño.

No André…. No puedo alejarme de Simón.- Habló la anciana.

Entonces… les propongo vivir aquí todos… no tiene caso que vivan en esa casa tan pequeña y yo debo agradecerles haber cuidado a mi abuela durante este tiempo.

Yo no viviré aquí, esta es tu casa André.- Hablo el señor Jarjayes con tono frío. Temía, temía por su hija y nieto.

Nosotros tampoco.- Tomó a su hijo en brazos.

Mamá… no me quiero separar de nana…

Lo siento amor es mejor así… ella debe estar con su nieto.

Simón comenzó a llorar y con trabajo Oscar trataba de explicarle.

André no pudo evitar quedársela viendo. Se veía hermosa vestida así, más delicada y angelical… pero no… él no debía olvidar todo el dolor, ahora su vida había cambiado y también la de ella.

La nana se acercó a Simón y al igual que Oscar trataba de explicarle.

André despegó la mirada de ella y entonces se topó con los ojos del señor Jarjayes, fríos, más vacíos y fríos que nunca, fríos y… ¿culpables?...

Después de tantas sorpresas, Oscar, Simón y el señor Jarjayes se fueron a su casa, dejando a nana en el lugar que ahora le pertenecía.

------------------------

No había podido dormir absolutamente nada. André había estado rondando su cabeza en toda la noche. Su trato tan frío y distante ¿pero que esperaba después de todo, un beso y un abrazo? Nada… entre ellos no había nada solo una terrible tensión.

Se incorporó en la cama y se dio cuenta de que Simón ya no estaba. Se levantó rápidamente.

Estaba afuera, revoloteando al lado de su abuelo.

------------------------

No lo se André… no me parece que sea su hijo.- ¿Qué diablos tenía André en la cabeza, era obvio que ese niño era su hijo, si es igual a él?

Es que…- Sentía celos… maldición celos….

André… hace mucho que trabajo para ti… creí que eras un hombre inteligente…. pero ahora lo estoy dudando…

¿A qué te refieres?

¡Dios André, ese niño es tu copia en miniatura!

André se quedó inmóvil… podría ser… podría ser que los celos lo estuvieran cegando…. Pero igual… aún quedaba su rechazo, la forma terrible en que lo había echado de casa. Hubiera querido preguntarle a su abuela todo acerca de lo que Oscar había hecho en todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, pero no quería enterarla de sus inquietudes… que permanecían a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido.

------------------------

Sabía que el señor Jarjayes había salido a hacer unas diligencias así que Oscar y el niño estarían a solas.

Tocó la puerta.

Oscar abrió… ahí estaba él, tan bello y varonil… como siempre…

¿Puedo pasar?

Pasa…- Dijo Oscar en un hilo de voz.

¿Él niño?

Está durmiendo.

¿Entonces podemos hablar con tranquilidad?

Claro.- Ya sentía que se estaba demorando en venir a "hablar" con ella. Le pidió que tomara asiento en y ella hizo lo mismo.

¿Es mi hijo verdad?

Yo creo que su parecido lo dice todo.

¿Lo sabías cuando me fui de tu casa?

Por supuesto que no, lo supe mucho después.

Entonces no habrá problema si me acerco a él.- Era casi una orden por el tono que utilizaba al hablar.

Claro que no… pero será difícil… yo nunca le he hablado claramente de ti…porque… pensé que…- Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y ya no podía hablar

Pensabas que estaba muerto.- Otra afirmación.

Muchos murieron en la guerra…. y no teníamos noticias tuyas… yo…- Sentía que las lágrimas la traicionarían.

Muchos murieron… claro… tu esposo murió ¿verdad?- Oscar lo miró directo a los ojos y lo que encontró la aterró, André ya no la miraba con la calidez y el amor de antaño… ahora parecía que solo había odio para ella.

Sí… mi madre también…- Ahora sí que no pudo aguantar más, las lágrimas se desbordaron.

Lo siento.- Dijo en tono seco.

Silencio y gran tensión.

Lo lamento… yo…- Dijo Oscar limpiándose lo que quedaban de las lágrimas, ya se sentía más controlada.

No importa… solo quería decirte que quiero que Simón sepa que soy su padre… yo me acercaré con cuidado, no pretendería dañarlo jamás.

Yo lo se.- Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que al corazón de André le dio un vuelco.

Iba a marcharse pero, ahora era él el que no podía controlarse.

¿Fuiste feliz con él?- La miró fijamente, con sus intensos ojos verdes.

Oscar no sabía cómo responder ante esa pregunta, cómo decirle que seguía amándolo solo a él y que jamás sería feliz con ningún otro.

Él no fue malo conmigo…

Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Sin embargo no esperó a que Oscar dijera nada más y se fue del lugar.

------------------------

Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que había visto a André, éste se había ido de viaje de negocios según lo que su nana le había comentado.

Estaba sentada al borde de la casa observando cómo Simón corría de un lado a otro, muy cerca del lago

De pronto sintió el sonido de unos cascos que se aproximaban. Era André que venía montado en un caballo.

Se acercó a Simón.

Oscar vio a lo lejos que su hijo gustoso se subía al caballo con André y que este último miraba instintivamente a Oscar como pidiéndole permiso… no, más bien como informándole que se llevaría al niño. Simón alzó una mano en despedida con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya sabe que es su hijo, por lo que veo…- Habló de pronto el señor Jarjayes apareciendo en la puerta de la casa. Oscar sin voltear a verlo le respondió.

No tenía caso que se lo ocultara cuando Simón es una copia fiel de él.

Deben tener cuidado.

Él y yo ya hemos hablado de eso.

Ya no dijeron nada más.

------------------------

Según lo que nana le había podido contar a Oscar, André había heredado todo a la muerte del señor Solier. Cuando se marchó de su casa fue la única persona a la que acudió y éste lo recibió con las manos abiertas, sin olvidar que en un pasado él también lo ayudó haciendo su trabajo de la mejor forma. El señor Solier enfermó gravemente, murió y dejó como único heredero de todo a André pues no tenía ningún otro familiar.

Un caballo galopando.

Oscar estaba preparando la cena. Se quitó el delantal presurosa y cuando se dirigía a la salida André ya estaba en la casa con Simón en brazos, completamente dormido.

Quedó exhausto.- Habló él con su clásica voz gruesa. Oscar hizo el ademán de querer cargarlo. Pero André no la dejó.- ¿Donde está su cama?- Oscar se sorprendió un poco.

Por aquí… sígueme.- Lo guió a la habitación de ambos.

¿Duermes con él?- André, aún con el niño en brazos, miraba toda la habitación, bastante sencilla para lo que estaba acostumbrada Oscar, además, no le parecía adecuado que su hijo no tuviera su propio espacio.

Supongo que dentro de poco lo cambiaré a la que era la habitación de Nana…

Esta casa es más pequeña de lo que imaginé.

Estamos bien.

Me gustaría que estuviera en una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa principal, cerca de mí.- Habló mientras depositaba a Simón en su cama y lo arropaba.

Estamos mejor así…

¡No… yo soy su padre y tengo todo el derecho de tenerlo cerca por el tiempo que no he podido estar con él!- Casi gritó.

Simón se revolvió en la cama y Oscar se llevó una mano al pecho. André se dio cuenta de que había sido brusco… pero es que… la odiaba… no… odiaba seguir amándola….a pesar de todo el maldito dolor… la humillación…

Yo…- Se llevó una mano al negrísimo cabello, que seguía como siempre, sujeto en una cola baja.-… perdón…- Trató de acercarse a Oscar pero casi por inercia ella retrocedió, ciertamente ese lado de André le daba miedo y con todo lo acontecido en el pasado no sabía si era capaz de lastimarla.- Lo siento.

No…- ¡Dios! no podía hablar bien.- No te preocupes… pero yo creo que no es necesario que te lo lleves…

Oscar…- La tomó repentinamente por los hombros.- Yo quiero a Simón cerca, y como no pretendo separarlo de ti sería bueno que tú y tu padre también vinieran.

André yo…- Era la primera vez desde que llegó que pronunciaba su nombre… su nombre en sus labios se oía tan bien… como atraído por un imán atrapó los labios de Oscar con desesperación y ésta le correspondió con la misma necesidad.

Después de tantos años… ambos volvían a sentir el toque del otro…

* * *

Aquí en Perú son las 3:00 am... pero me sentía en deuda con ustedes, así que hoy debía terminarlo como sea. 

Les cuento que la universidad me ha mantenido más que ocupada, sin contar con miles de factores más. Había dejado abandonado mi otro fic y mi blog...es decir... estaba muriendo sin poder escribir y muriendo también pensando en que les estaba fallando a ustedes, espero puedan disculparme y que les haya gustado el capítulo que publiqué hoy, lo hice un poco más largo para compensar la larga y atrevida espera.

Y hablando de cosas más bonitas... si se fijan estoy subiendo los capítulos más pulidos y con menos errores, pues cuento ya con una pc propia y eso me da la oportunidada d ebrindarle un trabajo con mejor calidad... bueno... al menos eso trato... además estoy de vacaciones y auqnue viajaré solo por una semana, prometo dejar cap pronto!

Ahora... los agradecimientos...

**OoOo-iLa-dArk-oOoO:** Gracias por tu review y disculpa la demora.

**Anita:** Gracias por apoyarme y sí hay una forma de que te avisen de las actualizaciones, solo tienes que crearte una cuenta en esta página y colocar mi historia en tus Story Alerts, así te llegará al correo que coloques en tu cuenta fanfiction un aviso de la actulización de las historias que leas.

**Mikiaome:** Gracias por tus lindas palabras y espero te guste este cap... aunque todavía no haya reconciliación... no olvides que este fic hará nuestros sueños de Berubara fan realidad, pero déjame jugar un poco con ellos xD

**Soledad:** Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto, espero este cap te haya gustado y sigas apoyándome.

**paleanu:** Eres nueva por aquí y me siento muy halagada de que mi historia te haya gustado... leí el comentario que me dejaste también en mi blog y aunque aún no he podo ver tu video, pues he estado de lleno trabajando en el cap, te agradezco el apoyo e incentivo y espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Gracias a todas... no estoy segura si alguien más me dejó riview, si así discúlpenme, lo que pasa es que a veces hay lectores que dejan riview en el primer cap y no en el último, por eso no estoy segura si me falta alguno, si es asi, discúlpenme.**

Y una vez más perdón por la tardanza, yo se que es horrible dejar con la intriga, yo también leo muchos fics... en fin... espero me sigan apoyando!

Besos y abrazos desde Perú y deseo todos una Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!

Sayonara!


	15. Aunque no me ames

Gomen ne! Se que merezco al muerte después de esta descarada tardanza, pero digamos que he estado cerca de ella... en fin... les explico al final, ahora los dejo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, que es un hijo para mí! disfrútenlo!

**NOTA ESPECIAL DE LA AUTORA: Este capítulo va dedicado a paleanu. Mil gracias por tu apoyo, en todos los sentidos has estado ahí para mí y no sabes como valoro eso! me encantó haberte conocido al menos a través deinternet, gracias por tus reviews y por tus ánimos, un besote mujer, y espero que este nuevo cap te guste!**

**Nota:** Los personajes de Rose of Versailles (Lady Oscar) no me pertenecen,, sino a la gran Riyoko Ikeda, y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, para su entretenimiento, para mi satisfacción. Gracias.

**(-) Diálogos de personajes.**

**(-----------) Cambios de escena.**

****

****

**Capítulo XV**

**Aunque no me ames**

No había podido controlarse… ¿Hacía cuántos años que no la veía ni tenía a su alcance, hace cuánto que no la tocaba?... Era algo tan extraño… amaba sentir a esa mujer que había desatado en él los sentimientos más profundos que existían; el amor y el odio, probablemente solo los locos lo entenderían… solo alguien que haya vivido lo que mismo que él quizá podría comprender… quizá…

Esa situación terrible en la que se encontraba… todo lo que había sucedido parecía mentira, incluso ahora lo parecía. Después de tantas noches de amor, de besos y palabras desde el alma y corazón… porque al menos él había sido sincero con cada frase dicha hacia Oscar cuando estuvieron juntos, sencillamente había sido separado de la peor manera del ser que más amaba y que creyó jamás lo lastimaría… todo eso habían sido puras mentiras… el hermoso sueño en el que estaba viviendo de pronto se había convertido en el mismo infierno.

Sin si quiera percatarse, Oscar estaba aplastada contra la pared mientras él arremetía con una voracidad enorme. Sus labios se habían unido en un beso lleno de desesperación y necesidad, y no solo por parte de André…. No… Oscar había correspondido con la misma vehemencia.

No era un beso tierno, sin embargo estaba cargado de sentimientos que Oscar no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, pero eso no importaba, ella de nuevo estaba probando del dulce manjar que eran los labios de André. Los brazos de la mujer se mantenían alrededor del cuello del hombre y éste, estrechaba cada vez más a Oscar.

Y el beso comenzó a teñirse de otro color. La lengua de André irrumpió en la boca de Oscar con algo de brusquedad, pero ella en ningún momento se quejó, dócilmente separó sus labios para permitirle la entrada.

Las grandes manos de André comenzaron a viajar de forma ascendente por la espalda de la mujer y… no pudo evitarlo. Casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar los mulos de Oscar sin ningún tipo de pudor, mientras ella comenzaba a emitir leves gemidos producto de sus caricias y jalaba los cabellos azabaches del hombre suavemente.

Dios… no sabía bien que estaba haciendo… pero… ¿Cuántas noches había anhelado esas caricias, cuánto había extrañado ese contacto íntimo con él… con el único hombre que amaba con locura, cuántas noches había sufrido por no sentir su calor, por pensar incluso en la posibilidad de que haya muerto?

Y así de rápido como comenzó todo, terminó. André se separó de ella como si se acabara de percatar lo que estaba haciendo y le dio la espalda.

- Yo…- Estaba ofuscado, abrumado, porque ni él mismo sabía cuánta hambre tenía de ella… Dios… por un momento sintió que nada había pasado, que todo ese tiempo sin verse no existía… que aquellas palabras nunca se habían dicho y que ella jamás lo había echado de su lado… Dios, ella… había correspondido a su repentino ataque… ¿La amaba tanto como para olvidarlo todo?... no… nunca olvidaría todo lo que pasó…- Lo lamento… esto no…- Ni si quiera podía hablar bien, aún sentía entre sus brazos el cuerpo tibio de aquella mujer que terminaría por desquiciarlo.

- No tienes que disculparte… - Habló Oscar entrecortadamente. Las sensaciones que se habían despertado en su cuerpo luego de los besos y caricias de André aún no se disipaban.-…yo en ningún momento te prohibí que avanzaras.- Y era cierto, ella había respondido a cada una de sus caricias.

Oscar sentía un nudo en la garganta. Solo el cielo sabía cuánto lo amaba… ella hubiera permitido que llegara hasta donde quisiera… aunque ahora que tenía la cabeza un poco más fría se daba cuenta de era un error, sí, porque era imposible que él pudiera seguir amándola… porque ella lo había echado de su lado… Dios… quería llorar, él ya no era suyo y eso le dolía… dolía demasiado…

André se volteó a mirarla nuevamente. Estaba sonrojada y, los dorados cabellos estaban desarreglados y los labios hinchados producto de la brusquedad con que él la había tomado… ella… se veía tan hermosa… ¿Por qué no había podido tenerla para él todo ese tiempo?

- ¿Él te besaba de esta manera…?- Desde que había llegado a ese lugar y la había vuelto a ver se había convertido en el más torpe de los seres. Estaba actuando por inercia, por instinto, no pensaba antes de hablar y cuando abría la boca y las palabras salían de ésta, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse… tenía que saber si ese maldito… ¡Pero qué idiota era! Era obvio que ese mal nacido la había hecho su mujer… a ella… a Oscar, que era solo suya… pero ya no… ella nunca lo amó…

¿Por qué André le hacía preguntas como esa? Era lógico… él no tenía ni idea de todo lo que había sufrido cuando se fue de su vida, él no tenía ni idea de que si ella no se enteraba que estaba esperando un hijo habría caído en la desesperación.

Ante el mutismo de Oscar, André no hizo más que colmarse de ira y cólera, así que optó por irse rápidamente de la estancia.

------------------------

- André por Dios… tú no quieres vengarte de esa mujer… lo que tú quieres es tenerla contigo de nuevo… acéptalo.- El Señor Sabagni había hablado con total seguridad después de enterarse que su amigo había arremetido de esa forma contra Oscar.

- Mira David…- André apretó los dientes.- No te permito…

- No sabes ni qué decir mi querido amigo, no tienes ningún pretexto al alcance porque ni si quiera lo hay, tú la sigues amando… quizá la amas más que antes

- ¡Cállate!- No, eso no era posible, las cosas habían cambiado, él había cambiado, ella también. No, él ya no era el ciego enamorado, ella misma se había encargado de abrirle los ojos, eso que había pasado, ese beso, quizá solo fue una debilidad.

- No es para que te pongas así…- David sonrió de forma maliciosa.- Y déjame recordarte que si la lastimas en cierta forma también estarías lastimando a tu hijo… ella es su madre André, y tu hijo es maravilloso, ella lo ha cuidado con devoción, tú lo sabes, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer.

- Pero…- No, tenía que romperla, destruirla, provocarle un dolor tan grande como el que ella le había provocado a él, pero para eso no tocaría a su hijo bajo ninguna circunstancia… eso jamás...

- Bueno… ella es tan hermosa… entonces la tomaré para mí…

André se abalanzó sobre David y lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa.

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella… ni un poco…- David se rió interiormente. André no se veía para nada como un hombre que quería vengarse.

- Solo bromeaba… ¿ves como te pones?- Sonrió con sorna.

- Deja de decir tantas estupideces…- Lo soltó bruscamente.

- Mira André… debo admitir que es una mujer bellísima... sin embargo, no me acercaría a ella jamás… no quiero que tú me mates… pero…- Una idea macabra cruzó por su mente.- ¿Cuántos hombres crees que estarían dispuestos a dejar pasar a una mujer como ella, eh, sabías que es muy popular en el vecindario?

¿Qué es muy popular? Era esa condenada belleza… No… ella era solo de él… él era el único que la haría sufrir y nadie debía entrometerse… Ella, ella… ella lo había apartado de su lado para casarse con ese… Dios… él estaba muerto, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir rabia de aquel que fue su esposo, como él alguna vez soñó con ser.

- Incluso te da celos ese esposo suyo, quien por cierto, te recuerdo está muerto.- ¿Cómo es que David lo podía conocer tanto a pesar de conocerse solo unos años, o es qué a caso él era tan evidente? Ya estaba comenzando a molestarle bastante la forma en que él parecía incluso saber lo que pensaba.

- Te crees muy listo ¿no?... me estás provocando…

- André… ella solo tiene un mundo y ese es el hijo de ambos… ¿Porqué no vuelves con ella y olvidas lo demás?

- Hablas como si todo esto fuera sencillo… yo solo quiero que ella sienta lo que yo sentí aquel día que me echó sin piedad de su casa ¿A caso tú, en mi lugar, hubieras regresado a sus brazos como si nada?

- Yo creo que ella te ama y que todo esto tiene una explicación. Tú te fuiste sin más cuando ella, de pronto y de la nada, te pidió que te fueras, ni si quiera pediste una buena explicación, simplemente te fuiste llorando.

- ¿Resulta qué ahora es mi culpa?- Habló André irónicamente.

- Siempre tuviste miedo al rechazo… André… aunque tú nunca me lo has dicho, yo se que la has amado durante mucho tiempo, mucho antes incluso de que comenzaras una relación con ella.

André se quedó de piedra. Ese había sido un detalle que había preferido no contarle a David, sin embargo, él parecía haberse percatado.

Cuando comenzaron a hacerse amigos André le contó la mayor de sus desgracias, claro sin confesarle que probablemente había amado a Oscar desde que eran unos infantes, tampoco es que quisiera quedar como el más imbécil al haber amado a aquella mujer con esa devoción para después ser despreciado y echado como un perro… había obviado algunos detalles sí, y David siempre le salía con análisis extraños que hacía que siempre llegara a conclusiones en donde, según él, había algo que no cuadraba.

Sin embargo él creía que todo estaba claro. Había sido traicionado por su amiga de toda la vida, por la mujer que amaba.

David continuó hablando.

- Eras un plebeyo, su valet, solo en tus sueños podías tenerla, y cuando todo sucedió, eso creíste, que era un sueño, y sin embargo te aferraste y ella también ¿no? Ella también estaba en un sueño, ella incluso quería tener un hijo ¿verdad? Tú me lo dijiste… Yo creo que hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes y que deberías averiguar, sino lo haces a tiempo podrías hacer sufrir a alguien que quizá ha sufrido más que todos aquí.

- No creo que ella haya sufrido en absoluto.

- Tú te has divertido y acostado con cuánta mujer has querido. Sin embargo tú y yo sabemos que su esposo murió poco después de que se casó con ella y que probablemente el único hombre que haya tenido en la cama sea su hijo.

Era cierto, había salido con muchas mujeres, pero… con muy pocas había podido tener algo de intimidad, de verdadera intimidad, el fantasma de Oscar lo atormentaba y siempre se creaba confusiones si el pronunciaba ese nombre en una noche de amor ¡qué ironía! Él en todos esos años de salir con mujeres de por más interesantes, se había negado a entregar su corazón.

- Déjala André, no la lastimes ¡maldición piensa en tu hijo!

- Yo jamás lastimaría a Simón ¿sabes lo feliz qué me siento de tenerlo? Él es lo único completamente mío, yo jamás haría nada que lo lastimara.

- Si tocas a su madre para hacerle daño, él también sufrirá ¡eres idiota o qué!

- Ya basta… ¡estoy harto de escuchar tantas tonterías!

- ¡Y yo de tus necedades!- David salió del despacho de André como poseído. Él tenía en alta estima a André, pero a veces se comportaba como una bestia.

- Tan malo era… ¿tan malo era querer hacerle pagar por todo su dolor?

_Oscar…_

Tocaron a la puerta.

- Pase.- André tuvo que salir de sus cavilaciones.

Una pequeña figura.

- ¡Hola amigo!

- Hola Simón.- El niño se acercó hasta donde estaba André y con toda confianza se sentó en sus piernas.

- ¡Ayer estaba tan cansado! Ni nos despedimos.- Hizo un pequeño puchero.

- Te llevé hasta tu cama ayer, en serio estabas agotado.

- Sí, mi mami me dijo que venía como muerto.- Sonrió dulcemente.

- Hemos jugado mucho ¿te gustó estar conmigo?

- Sí, me gusta mucho.- Abrazó a André.- Quisiera que fueras mi papi.- André sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

- Y ¿quién es tu papá?

- Mamá no habla mucho de él, yo ya no quiero preguntarle, ella solo me dice que soy igual a él y se pone muy triste, ella cree que no me doy cuenta, pero yo se que llora por él en las noches.

- ¿Llora, se pone triste?- Seguramente la conciencia negra que tenía, pensó André.

- Sí… ella solo es feliz conmigo… después… ella solo habla con Nana y con mi abuelito, pues… casi nunca, nunca le sonríe… hablan poquito, eso me da pena porque yo lo quiero mucho.

- ¿Quieres mucho a tu madre?

- Yo la quiero muchísimo, ella siempre está conmigo, me cuida, me besa. Yo también la cuido mucho siempre, ella es lo que más quiero… aunque a ti también te quiero, tú eres muy bueno conmigo.- Simón se recostó del pecho de André y éste comenzó a darle besitos en la cabeza. Si no podía tener jamás a la madre, al menos quería a su hijo con él, muy cerca de él. Tenía que arreglar ciertos asuntos lo más rápido que podía.

- ¿Te gustaría vivir aquí conmigo?- Al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos tan verdes como los del padre.- Sí, así podía verte siempre ¿no?... pero… ¿mi mami y abuelito pueden venir también?

- Sí, claro que sí.

------------------------

- Cariño, me alegro de que sea tu amigo, pero no podemos molestarlo.

- Pero él quiere mami.- Oscar miraba a su hijo. Se había encariñado mucho con su "amigo", demasiado y muy pronto ¿sería la sangre? Sin embargo ella tenía miedo, no sabía de qué era capaz de hacer si él volvía a tomarla de aquella forma, con tanta necesidad y… ¿amor? Dios… quería creer que aún la amaba, aunque fuera solo un poco…

------------------------

Era muy tarde, ya todos descansaban, pero él necesitaba un poco de aire ¿sería que ya iba a morir? No podía decirle nada a nadie, solo serían más tristezas para su hija y ya tenía suficientes… quizá en el fondo, ya quería morir.

Estaba sentado muy cerca del lago, pensando sobre todo el daño que había provocado.

- Nunca podrás perdonarme… hija…- El llanto del hombre era muy amargo.- Ni tú… jamás… ¿André qué piensas hacerle a mi hija?- Hablaba al viento.- Solo has venido para lastimarla… pero… tú hijo… tú no contabas con la presencia de Simón…

------------------------

Alguien tocó la puerta del despacho. André sonrió.

- Pasa.

- ¿Para qué me llamaste?- Ni bien Oscar entró soltó la pregunta.

- Al menos siéntate, es delicado lo que quiero hablar contigo.- Habló más seriamente.

Oscar se sentó en una silla, frente a André. No pudo evitar mirarla por unos momentos. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde agua muy fresco debido a la estación. Estaba preciosa… no… hermosa, bellísima...

- Vas a quedarte allí mirándome o vas a hablar de una vez.

- ¿No puedo mirarte?

- No tengo tiempo para perder, he dejado al niño con mi padre y como él está algo delicado de salud estoy inquieta.

- Está bien… Oscar…- Otra vez su nombre en sus labios. Esta vez Oscar se atrevió a mirar fijamente sus ojos verdes.- Quiero que mi hijo esté conmigo y no acepto un no como respuesta, todos vendrán a vivir aquí.

- No, yo no…

- He dicho que no quiero negativas.- André la interrumpió bruscamente.- Yo quiero que Simón sepa que soy su padre.

- André aún no… es que es muy pequeño ¿Cómo le explicaremos?

- Pronto cumplirá cinco años… y… no lo se, ya se me ocurrirá algo, a parte él es un niño muy inteligente, lo quiero cerca de mí, quiero que sepa que soy su padre y para eso necesito que todos vengan a vivir aquí, así que alisten lo necesario, aquí tendrán todo.

- De acuerdo.- Se puso de pie y se marchó inmediatamente.

------------------------

No podía negarle nada, él era el padre, tenía todos los derechos, y después de haberse enterado bajo esas circunstancias que tenía un hijo era lo más normal que quisiera tenerlo lo más cerca posible.

Simón saltaba emocionado mientras guardaba sus cosas más importantes en una mullida maleta.

- Deja de brincar tanto o te lastimarás amor.

- Lo siento mami.- Inmediatamente Simón se detuvo.- Es que estoy muy feliz… podré verlo todo el tiempo ¿no mami?

- Sí…- Tan parecidos, iguales, su pequeño se parecía tanto a su amado André.

- ¡Qué bueno!

- Nana, no tenías que venir a ayudarnos, no es mucho lo que vamos a llevar.

- Sí, lo se, allá ya están listas sus habitaciones mi niña.- Oscar sonrió, a pesar de los años seguía hablándole con tanto cariño, como si de verdad fuera una pequeña niña.

- Gracias Nana… por todo… y… perdóname…- A Oscar de pronto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, tenía una mirada muy triste. Desde que André se había ido era así, aunque con su hijo siempre se mostraba feliz, estaba seguro que de no haber existido Simón ella probablemente habría cometido una locura.- Perdóname…- Nana sabía a qué se refería, aunque dudaba mucho que Oscar haya echado a André de su lado por voluntad propia. Instintivamente miró al padre de su niña, mientras se acercaba a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Simón una vez más vio a su madre llorar. Él sabía que su madre lo quería con locura, pero había algo que la ponía triste… su preciosa madre…

------------------------

Oscar llevaba una blusa blanca que hacía ver su piel más clara y tersa. André estaba mirándola desde el marco de la puerta mientras ella terminaba de acomodar las cosas de Simón en los cajones de la cómoda que había en su nueva habitación. Su falda era celeste… André deseaba perder sus manos entre esa prenda mientras la besaba… Dios… su deseo por ella era muy grande. Verla vestida de esa manera era demasiado para él. Maldito David… por su culpa solo podía pensar en tenerla de nuevo.

- Ya está amor.- Oscar se acercó a Simón que ya estaba cómodamente sobre su cama.- Si necesitas algo me buscas ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí mami.

- Estoy aquí al lado… te quiero mi amor y descansa… buenas noches…- Besó su frente con ternura, se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos mientras acomodaba sus oscuros cabellos.

- Yo también te quiero mami.

André se acercó también a despedirse mientras le contaba lo que tenía planeado hacer con él mañana. De lejos, Oscar vio que su hijo abrazaba emocionado a su padre.

- Buenas noches Oscar.- Escuchó que la voz de André se despedía mientras se dirigía a la que imaginó, sería la habitación principal, que por cierto estaba muy cerca de la de ella y su hijo.

- Buenas noches.

------------------------

No podía dormir ¿Solo pensaba en lo cerca que estaba Oscar ahora? Sin embargo, él quería tenerla aún más cerca… y de pronto, una imagen de aquella última noche que pasaron juntos apareció en su mente… ese día seguramente habrían concebido a Simón… podía recordar lo apasionada que había estado su mujer esa noche… su mujer…

- Oscar…- Se sentía vacío, incompleto y todo era su culpa, ella le había robado el corazón tan solo para hacerlo trizas, le había quietado todo, pos su culpa no había podido enamorarse de ninguna otra... todo era su culpa.

Y sí, era un maldito infeliz. Sí, tal y como había dicho David, aquel día que fue vilmente apartado de la mujer que amaba, él solo había podido llorar, de dolor, de desesperación, porque se sentía humillado, repudiado por él único ser que había amado de aquella forma… era un miserable… y mucho más por seguir amándola…

André se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos… ¿Qué era más grande, su amor o su odio? Y ella… ¿Ella lo ama aún?... ¿Qué habría sentido cuando se enteró de que esperaba un hijo suyo? Su hermoso hijo… ese hijo siempre los uniría de alguna manera.

André se levantó de la cama súbitamente, sentía que se ahogaba, que el aire no estaba llegando bien a sus pulmones, de nuevo sentía esa necesidad por ella, quería tenerla… cuántas noches la había necesitado y había tenido que ir a saciarse con cualquier otra que al final terminaba por dejarlo más vacío que nunca…

_Oscar__…_

Caminaba por toda la habitación, esperando que esa sensación terrible terminara…

Y ya no pudo más, tenía que verla, al menos verla.

¿Verla? Eso no era lo único que quería.

------------------------

Era un nudo en la garganta, que lo ahogaba.

Rodó la manija de la puerta muy despacio, no quería despertarla, quería al menos contemplarla mientras dormía.

Estaba sin zapatos, así que sus pasos eran aún más silenciosos. Se paró a un lado de la cama y allí estaba ella, hermosa toda ella.

De pronto sintió que el aire volvía a entrar a sus pulmones.

Pero… algo llamó su atención.

Oscar tenía el rostro una tanto contraído, como si su sueño fuera tenso. De pronto comenzó a moverse intranquilamente y estrujó las sábanas con sus manos.

Y fue en ese momento que se escuchó su voz…

_"André… ¿Porqué André?"_

Sintió que su cuerpo se volvía rígido… Ella… ¿ella estaba soñando con él?

Ahora, leves sollozos se escuchaban mientras ella seguía llamándolo.

André sintió que su corazón se rompía como aquel terrible día.

Oscar se retorció un poco y se colocó de costado mientras hundía un poco el rostro en la almohada, y entonces André se acercó.

Se echó en la cama y se puso detrás de ella. Por un momento se quedó muy quieto, observando la espalda femenina y los rizos dorados que se derramaban en ella, y entonces comenzó a oler sus cabellos y sus manos parecían tener voluntad propia. Acarició el contorno de su figura mientras su otra mano se encargaba de despejar su cuello de cabellos rubios para depositar ahí sus labios.

No lo hizo con brusquedad, quería acariciarla, consolarla… sí, quería consolarla de eso que la lastimaba… ¿Y por qué ahora quería consolarla, a caso él no quería romperla, porqué cambiaba de pronto de parecer? Porque… en realidad no lo sabía… solo quería acariciarla y decirle que todo estaba bien… eso era lo que le decía su corazón en ese instante, ese corazón que se resistía a cambiar de dueña… pero… no, él tenía que recordar que la odiaba…

Y de nuevo su nombre salió de los labios de la mujer, con angustia, con dolor, con… ¿amor?...

Oscar comenzó a sollozar aún más y entonces André volteó su rostro para besarla. Ella pareció asustarse en un primer momento pero poco a poco fue correspondiéndole. De repente Oscar se zafó del beso y comenzó a temblar. André trató de calmarla con tiernos besos en su cuello pero parecía que no daban resultado.

- No te voy a lastimar… solo déjame estar contigo… déjame…- No importa si ya no me amas, pensaba el hombre de ojos verdes.- Tú me estabas llamando… Oscar…

- André… déjame…- ¿Cuántas noches lo llamaba en sueños? Seguramente serían muchas, pero dada las nuevas circunstancias el delirio era mayor, él de nuevo estaba en su vida ¡pero de qué manera!… y ahora… él le decía que quería estar con ella, después de tantos años sola… sin él… sin su calor…

Oscar le dio la espalda completamente a André, ahí, tirados de lado en la cama él decidió que la tomaría.

De nuevo acercó sus labios a su cuello y pegó su pecho a la espalda de la mujer mientras con sus manos delineaba su figura.

Oscar podía haberse levantado al sentir el cuerpo de André a su lado, pero sencillamente no podía, se sentía atrapada, quería sentirlo así, tan junto a ella, pero a la vez sentía miedo, era lógico que él sintiera resentimiento hacia ella… tenía miedo de su reacción, pero… ella sencillamente quería sentirlo así… un poco más.

Sin vergüenza, André subió el camisón que traía Oscar hasta su cintura para poder acariciar su vientre, no pudo contenerse, quería acariciar el lugar en donde su maravilloso hijo había crecido… tan lejos de él… con suavidad pasó sus dedos alrededor de su ombligo mientras sus labios besaban el cuello de Oscar sin prisas ni aspavientos, con todo lo que él tenía dentro para ella… no sabía por qué… pero de pronto su odio se había marchado a otro lugar.

Hasta ahora no había tenido contacto visual con él, se hallaba de costado sobre su cómoda cama mientras sentía detrás de ella el cálido cuerpo de André, sus besos, sus manos fuertes y grandes sobre su vientre, masajeándolo, acariciándolo con tanta ternura y delicadeza que incluso sentía miedo.

- No André… no lo hagas…- Tenía ganas de llorar… sentía que André la volvía a tocar con el mismo amor que antes, pero no quería creerlo, era imposible, sencillamente eso no podía ser porque ella lo había lastimado y eso probablemente solo era una fantasía o una artimaña que él usaba para… y no creía poder aguantar otra cosa más que se sumara a sus pesares… a sus dolores… a todo el sufrimiento que le había provocado perderlo de aquella manera.

- No Oscar… no me detendré…- Ahora los blancos hombros de la mujer eran centro de atención de los labios masculinos… leves mordidas y lamidas eran depositadas en ese lugar mientras ahora su mano ahora dejaba el vientre para acercarse a ese lugar tan íntimo.

Y ahora sí, el miedo la invadió por completo ¿Entonces André la tomaría en ese momento¡Y lo peor! ella no podía hacer nada para quitárselo de encima… sentir sus caricias eran la gloria aunque el miedo recorriese todo su ser…

La mano de André acarició esa zona que se comenzaba a humedecer producto de sus caricias. Oscar solo podía mantener los ojos cerrados mientras se mordía los labios para evitar gritar de placer.

André dejo de usar toda su mano para ahora utilizar uno de sus largos dedos. Lo comenzó a mover lentamente en aquella zona que sabía perfectamente encendería poco a poco a Oscar… hasta ese momento se había mantenido tensa y temblorosa entre sus brazos y él quería que se relajara, que comenzara a vibrar de placer por él.

Y de pronto Oscar no pudo evitar imaginar a su amado André haciendo el amor con otras… habían pasado muchos años… Dios, no sabía con cuántas mujeres habría podido estar, pero odiaba a todas y cada una de ellas.

Una y otra vez se hundía en el interior de Oscar, aquel simple dedo dentro de ella la estaba volviendo loca, se sentía más sensible que nunca, luego de tantos años sin tener contacto con él y con ningún otro sentía que moriría en los brazos de su André en ese mismo instante. Jamás creyó que volvería a tenerlo así.

La boca de André se cansó de sus hombros… quería su boca, devorarla y ella lo invitaba, con los gemidos llenos de placer que emitía.

Oscar sentía la erección de André muy cerca de sus nalgas y eso la ponía aún más que nerviosa ¿Porqué quería hacerle el amor, a caso él no la odiaba?

Y otro gemido… Oscar se retorció cuando sintió su primer orgasmo llegar y fue en ese preciso instante que André se movió para quedar sobre ella.

Sin pudor lamió el dedo que había sido enterrado en la cavidad femenina. André se sentía feliz de probar su sabor de nuevo… el delicioso sabor de Oscar… la mujer no pudo evitar enrojecer ante la visión que tenía… André lamía su néctar con total satisfacción.

Aún ni había conseguido que su respiración se estabilizara cuando los labios hambrientos de André comenzaron a devorarla, una vez más…

André trataba de calmarse pero su miembro clamaba por albergar aquel cálido lugar.

Los besos cesaron y André como desesperado logró quitarle el camisón que usaba, y la tenía allí… desnuda… se quedó mirando por un largo rato. Sus ojos azules estaban un poco más oscuros de lo normal, sus labios muy rojos, sus cabellos alborotados, su cuello largo, sus senos tan provocativos como los recordaba, sus caderas más torneadas… ella estaba hermosísima…

Oscar no pudo evitar dirigir sus manos hacia sus hombros para acariciarlos, sentía tantas ganas de llorar y para calmarse comenzó a acariciar a André por todas partes, como tratando de recordar cada detalle de su cuerpo, como tratando de asegurarse de que no se trataba de un sueño.

André se sorprendió, la mirada que tenía Oscar estaba llena de amor lo sabía… pero… se sentía confundido y más aún cuando ella comenzó a desvestirlo y a acariciarlo con mayor desesperación.

- ¿Me has extrañado?- Tenía que saber si ella lo había extrañado tanto como él…

- Sí… sí… sí…- Lloraba pero estaba feliz, no sabía si él al amaba o no, pero quizá ella podría tener una esperanza… quizá ella podría contarle la verdad… pero… ¿y si no le creía?

- No llores…estoy aquí…

- André… yo…- André la silenció, ese no era el momento.

- Solo quiero hacerte el amor…

- Haz lo que quieras conmigo André…

¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir, porqué de pronto se mostraba tan entregada, sería posible que lo amara?... no importaba, igual la tomaría, porque tenía derecho… porque él era su único dueño, sí, el único…

André la miró intensamente tan solo para comenzar a besar su cuello… lentamente hizo un sendero de besos que lo llevaban hasta sus senos. Sus labios atraparon uno de sus pezones mientras el otro era atendido por sus manos.

Oscar comenzó a retorcerse y sus caderas por inercia trataban de rozar a André, de tener un contacto más íntimo, su cuerpo clamaba por ser invadido por el de André.

Un leve roce de sus intimidades fue suficiente para que André se decidiera a entrar en ella, su deseo y necesidad eran tan fuertes que incluso comenzaba a doler. Si no se hundía en ella de una vez por todas estaba seguro que moriría inevitablemente.

De una sola vez, su miembro palpitante se hallaba en sus entrañas. Y una sorpresa más… Oscar estaba algo estrecha… como sí… no… no pudo evitar pensar en que de igual manera su esposo ya había muerto hace mucho, sin embargo trató con todas sus fuerzas de exorcizar esos pensamientos para disfrutar del momento y logró hacerlo, esos pensamientos se fueron disipando, la tenía de nuevo y quería saborearla a sus anchas, sin nada que destruyera el momento.

Las envestidas ya habían comenzado y los labios masculinos parecían haber recuperado el hambre por la boca de Oscar.

Más embestidas, un poco más lentas pero más profundas, las paredes de la intimidad de Oscar se cerraron, se estrecharon, lo abrazaron, su tibia y cálida humedad… y llegaron al cielo juntos. La semilla de André se derramó infinitamente en Oscar mientras ésta trataba de contener los espasmos de su propio cuerpo… era tan delicioso sentir el néctar de André en su interior nuevamente, podía recordar esa calidez a la perfección, pero tenerlo así, entre sus piernas, totalmente suyo, era algo que pensó que nunca más volvería a pasar, y sin embargo ahí estaba, totalmente extasiado sobre ella.

André se recostó con delicadeza sobre el cuerpo de Oscar, aún no quería salir de ella, quería sentirla así un poco más.

Oscar lo rodeó con sus brazos y él no pudo evitar hundirse en su pecho como si fuera un niño pequeño en busca de calor, de ese calor en especial que le habías ido arrebatado tan abruptamente. Oscar comenzó a acariciar la cabellera negra con dulzura, sus largos dedos se paseaban con amor sobre las hebras oscuras, tan sedosas como siempre. Dulces besitos fueron depositados en la cabeza de André mientras éste se acurrucaba más en el pecho de la mujer. Nadie dijo nada, su unión aún se mantenía, y ambos cayeron presos del cansancio y emociones acumuladas.

------------------------

Los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las cortinas lograron despertar a André del sueño acogedor en el que estaba. Aún se mantenía acurrucado en el pecho de Oscar… no podía creerlo… no era de esta forma que conseguiría romperla como quería… o… ¿tal vez sí?

Levantó el rostro y lo que encontró fue el hermoso rostro de Oscar durmiendo completamente relajada debajo de su cuerpo. Dios… se veía completamente bella, como un ángel descansando.

Con cuidado de no despertarla acarició levemente su rostro, seguía siendo tan suave como siempre. Se movió un poco debajo de él y sin querer sus cuerpos se rozaron de esa forma tan íntima. André se sobresaltó un poco, sino se iba de ese lugar ahora mismo, probablemente terminaría por hacerle el amor de nuevo y él aún no había olvidado lo que en realidad había llegado a hacer en ese lugar; vengarse de ella y ciertamente, no estaba seguro si haberle hecho el amor de aquella forma era precisamente una forma de hacerlo, los dos la habían pasado más que bien indudablemente… porque… porque él la amaba, sí, todavía la amaba y probablemente su odio y amor seguirán intactos por siempre, como ha pasado después de esos años.

Lentamente se fue separando de Oscar y poco a poco fue apareciendo ante sus ojos la deslumbrante desnudez de la mujer. La posición en la que estaba lo invitaba a devorarla de nuevo. La tapó con las sábanas, le dio una última mirada y con todo el autocontrol que encontró en su ser, logró salir de la habitación luego de ponerse unas prendas sobre él.

------------------------

Ya completamente limpio y cambiado André se hallaba en su despacho hablando con un hombre sobre un negocio muy importante. Sonrió con satisfacción luego de recibir las mejores noticias y una buena cantidad de dinero. El hombre se retiró del lugar dejando a André solo.

Después de unos minutos apareció David.

- Tan temprano levantado mi estimado André.

- Digamos que dormí muy bien.

- Ya veo… bueno yo vengo a decirte que

- Ayer hice el amor con Oscar.- Interrumpió abruptamente.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Ayer la hice mía de nuevo, ayer dormí con ella ¡vamos hombre, estoy seguro que sabes a lo qué me refiero!

- ¡Entonces qué esperas, hazla tu esposa de una vez!

- No es tan sencillo.

- Supongo que fue muy sencillo hacerle el amor.

- En realidad sí… no se qué pasó David, yo sencillamente fui a verla a su habitación y ella comenzó a llamarme entre sueños… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Yo solo quería estar con ella…- David miró el semblante de André que de pronto estaba sombrío, sabía perfectamente que su testarudo amigo estaba debatiéndose entre vengarse de Oscar o amarla como antes. Pero esa verdad a medias estorbaba… eso que ella le había dicho cuando se separaron a él sencillamente, jamás lo convencería.

- Quizá es hora de que vuelvas a replantear tu plan.- Miró fijamente a André.- Tú llegaste a este lugar solo por ella, porque según tú, querías vengarte, sin embargo, te recuerdo que solo has hecho lo contrario, aunque quizá piense que te estás burlando de ella, de alguna manera u otra le has demostrado que sientes algo aún, además, no contabas con que tenías un hijo y que si la llegas a herir gravemente el primer perjudicado sería él ¿Porqué eso no me lo vas a negar André?- David sonrió con un toque de ironía.- Él día que llegué aquí yo me acerqué a ella…- André lo miró con celos y David se regocijó interiormente.-… tenía curiosidad por conocerla, no mal interpretes, quería presentarme ante ella y tu hijo me lanzaba las mismas miradas que tú, supe inmediatamente que era tuyo, si es tu retrato, tiene tus mismos gestos, es tu copia. Incluso ahora Simón me mira con recelo, supongo que creyó que quería robarme a su madre. En pocas palabras lo que trato de decirte es que si tu lastimas a Oscar tu hijo no solamente se verá perjudicado sino que te odiará y yo no creo que quieras que tu propio hijo te odie ¿o sí André?

No, el no quería eso, sí, sabía que eso sucedería si la lastimaba… pero… ¡diablos, él no contaba con que tenía un hijo! Pero estaba feliz, él en tan poco tiempo se había encariñado mucho con ese niño tan maravilloso… su hijo, SU hijo, algo suyo verdaderamente…

- ¿Qué voy a hacer David?... cuando vi a ese niño pensé que todo había cambiado, aún si no fuera mío yo no me hubiera atrevido a lastimarlo… pero es mío, es mi hijo… y yo no quiero que me odie, pero sí quiero que ella pague…

- André quizá ella ya pagó y tú no lo sabes… piensa… ella está sola, y ten por seguro que no le habrán faltado hombres que le hayan ofrecido todo a ella y a su hijo, sin embargo ella está sola, sola con su hijo… entiende André, piensa, aquí hay algo que no cuadra…- Los ojos grises de David lo miraban firmemente.

- No lo se… pero nadie dice nada… ni si quiera a mi abuela he podido sacarle algo por miedo a que se dé cuenta de lo que quiero hacer…

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer André?

Por un largo rato los ojos verdes de André se perdieron en algún punto de la pared- David pasó una mano por sus cabellos castaños con algo de desesperación.

- No vas a contestarme ¿o qué?

- No lo se David… no se qué hacer… creo que hubiera sido más fácil sí…

- Sí no te acostabas con ella… pero lo hiciste y lo disfrutaste amigo… tienes el rostro muy fresco, déjame decirte…- Sonrió con burla tan solo para molestar a André.

- David ¿Sabías que eres muy impertinente?

- Sí, pero aún así me mantienes a tu lado patrón.

- No me llames así.

- Está bien, relájate y atrévete a preguntarle algo a tu abuela… y hablando de tu abuela, ella me mandó a decirte que ya estaba listo el desayuno.

- Bien… pero… mira David…- André le estiró un sobre y él se sorprendió un poco al ver el nombre del remitente, pero mantuvo la compostura.

- Claire…

- Sí, dice que viene a visitarme.

- Esa mujer no se rinde… ¿Cuándo viene?

- Dijo que estaría aquí muy pronto, solo eso, no se exactamente el día.

- ¿Y… qué harás… o tampoco sabes?

- Imagino que con esto podría saber si Oscar aún siente algo por mí…

- Tú si eres estúpido…- André lo miró furioso.- Si ella no sintiera nada por ti te hubiera echado a patadas de su habitación.

- Pudo ser una simple debilidad.

- Entonces le darás celos utilizando a Claire… es decir, no solo lastimarás a la mujer que amas sino que usarás a otra que al final también terminará herida… ¡Qué gran hombre André!

- ¡Qué no entiendes, necesito saber!

- ¡Pues esa no es la forma!

- Pues no tengo otra…

- ¡Me cansé, haz lo que quieras, pero ya te advertí, estoy cansado de hacer de tu conciencia, húndete en tus errores y ojalá que Oscar pueda perdonarte, porque acuérdate de mí, IRÁS A LLORARLE SU PERDÓN DESPUÉS!- La mirada de David se oscureció tanto que parecía tener ojos negros. Estaba furioso y con el rostro completamente rojo. Le lanzó una última mirada y se marchó del despacho de André dando un portazo tan fuerte que pudo ser escuchado por toda la casa.

André se quedó mirando fijamente la carta de Claire. Ella no había sido nada importante para él, pero al parecer él sí para ella. Tenía que averiguar muchas cosas y estaba dispuesto a usar todo lo que tenía a su alcance, además él no tenía la culpa de que Claire haya querido ir a visitarlo…

… Oscar…

Otra vez suspirando por ella… todo lo hacía por ella… Dios… aún sentía sus besos, su cuerpo… necesitaba verla… pero ¿qué le diría después de lo sucedido? Mejor no… mejor hacer como si nada… porque quizá eso había sido para ella… nada, aunque para él fue volver a respirar correctamente… porque aún la amaba… y ella… ella quizá ya no… estaba volviéndose loco… tenía que calmarse…

Salió de su despacho directo a la habitación de su hijo.

* * *

Lo siento tanto! Espero puedan disculparme pero la verdad no contaba con que el 2008 sería tan problemático para mí... resulta que viajé y sí, la pásé super bien en una fiesta linda en mi tierra natal, pero regresé a Lima y todo se arruinó! la verdad es que todo se me complicó y terminé internada, un golpe en la espalda me impedía incluso caminar y estuve muchos días en cama con mi vida echa polvo ya que dejé abandonados msi fics y blog!!! casi me vuelvo loca, no podía ni leer ni escribir... en fin, fue algo dificil porque yo soy indestructible! xD en serio, jamás me enfermo y digamos que no estaba preparada para algo así... así que para recompensar aunque sea un poquito la espera se habrán dado cuenta que hice un poco más largo este capítulo... espero que les haya gustado. 

Quería avisarles, a todas pues imaginoq ue son tan faáticas de Rose of Versailles como yo, que también publicaré esta historia en el foro de roseofversailles (punto) com... les recomiento mucho la página, está buenísima y además es de la amiga a quién estoy dedicando este cap, paleanu gracias por todo! para más información sobre la página y su foro vena mi profile.

**Agradecimeintos a:**

**paleanu:** Mujer, yo creo que nunca voy a terminar de agradecrte! ya hablamos por el gmail xD!

**lupita:** Me encantó tu review y sí, presióname, bajo presión funciono mejor xD y más ahora, ya estoy recuperándome!

**Anita:** Creo que ya las dudas van aclarándose, a ver si te diste cuenta, por ahí coloqué unas cositas, pero no desesperes que ya pronto sabrás todo con certeza xD gracias por estar ahí!

**OoOo-iLa-dArk-oOoO:** Yp también amo André! yo creo que ya todas se habrán dado cuenta, e smi amoor! jajaja gracia spor tus lindos reviews y espero sigas apoyándome!

**sandra:** Aquí vuelvo de la muerte jejeje espero te haya gustado el cap!

**Muchas gracias a todas y espero que siga ahí, auqnue quizá no lo merezca! bua! me voy y prometo volver pronto! disculpen una vez más!**

Desde Perú con cariño.

CaritoAC


	16. Sentimientos encontrados

_Después de la esclavitud de la universidad y mis problemas de salud que aún se demorarán en abandonarme, nace el XVI. Espero les guste!_

_**Nota:** Los personajes de Rose of Versailles (Lady Oscar) no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Riyoko Ikeda, y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, para su entretenimiento, para mi satisfacción. Gracias._

**_(-) Diálogos de personajes._**

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXX_) Cambios de escena._**

**Capítulo XVI**

**Sentimientos encontrados**

Abrió la puerta sin tocar. Su pequeño no estaba en su nueva habitación y eso lo asustó, no, más que eso, estaba alarmado y comenzaba a imaginarse muchas cosas. André se dirigió a la habitación de Oscar y ella tampoco estaba.

Un nudo asfixiante se le hizo en la garganta.

Comenzó a caminar a zancadas, casi estaba cuando se cruzó por el pasillo a su abuela.

- Abuela…- El hombre se había trasladado tan rápido que la respiración había comenzado a dificultársele y el nudo comenzaba a intentar matarlo.

- Hijo… ¿Qué pasa?- La abuela se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su nieto.

- Oscar… Simón… ¿Dónde están?

Y tengan por seguro que ese dicho de que "el diablo es más sabio por viejo que por diablo" es completamente cierto. La abuela se adelantó a cualquier otra pregunta que pudiera formular su nieto.

- ¿A caso piensas que ella sería capaz de alejarte de tu hijo? Entonces no la conoces bien André.

- ¿Qué no la conocía? André se sorprendió con aquellas palabras, ahora no sabía nada de nada, pero ella seguía siendo su mundo asfixiante y doloroso incluso después de tantos años, incluso después de haberlo echado de su lado de aquella manera.

Por otro lado, era obvio que su abuela sabía qué tipo de tonterías estaba pensando. André seguía respirando agitadamente, incluso el pecho había comenzado a dolerle.

- Cálmate…- La anciana le brindó una cálida sonrisa.- Ella salió con Simón a comprar unas cosas al mercado.

André sintió que su alma regresaba a su sitio y sus pulmones habían vuelto a bombear adecuadamente el aire. El nudo por fin se había desatado.

- A penas regresen, avísame, estaré en mi despacho.- Le dio un beso en la frente a la abuela y se marchó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Era cierto que no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido… pero… ¿Y si para él solo había sido una noche de placer y no de amor como lo fue para ella? Quizá para él fue solo una simple noche con una mujer cualquiera y nada más…

Duele mucho pensar que el ser que tanto amas solo pueda verte como un objeto sexual… que te vea sin una pizca de amor… y sinceramente, André parecía ya no sentir nada por ella… en otra época ella se hubiera despertado sintiendo la respiración de André en su pecho luego de haber hecho el amor, escuchando palabras hermosas salir de sus labios… pero ahora… él simplemente se había marchado sin si quiera despedirse…sin un beso…

"_Ya no hay nada"_

Entonces eso era… él simplemente ya no la amaba y seguramente lo de anoche solo era algo que había hecho para humillarla…

Oscar se sentía bastante confundida y se negaba a creer que lo sucedido la noche anterior haya podido ser una muestra de amor, aunque ella haya dado todo su cuerpo y alma en esa noche de pasión, estaba seguro que André solo quería lastimarla… y… al parecer lo había conseguido… se sentía verdaderamente dolida…

Aunque había desbordado todo su amor la noche anterior ahora solo le quedaba una sensación de profunda tristeza… de desolación… estaba vacía…

- Mamá…- Simón probablemente era un niño más maduro de lo normal, y eso seguro se debía a que desde su nacimiento y a tan corta edad había tenido ya que pasar por algunos dilemas que otro niño no. No solo era el nombre de varón de su madre sino también la inexplicable ausencia de su padre, la melancolía y lejanía de su abuelo, la tristeza y devoción de su nana y lo más resaltante e importante para él; su hermosa y adorada madre le regalaba sonrisas todos los días pero él sabía que no era feliz… todas las noches era lo mismo… ese llanto que le provocaba llanto a él, ese dolor que estaba seguro él no podía curar pero aún así se esforzaba por ser obediente y complacer a su madre. En el fondo de su inocente corazón de niño solo tenía el profundo deseo de convertirse en un gran hombre.- Mamá…- Llamó una vez más.

- Simón… ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- Te quiero… te quiero mucho…

Abrazo a su madre con toda la fuerza que podía permitirle su cuerpecito, se juró así mismo que un día le daría todo a su madre, que un día ella sonreiría de verdad, porque ella era su hermosa y cálida madre, siempre tan tibia y cálida…

A Oscar se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, podía escuchar el casi mudo llanto de su pequeño y como si hubiera entendido el mensaje de ese abrazo, lloró con su hijo, él, su hermoso tesoro venido del cielo era el único ser que siempre estaría para ella y jamás la lastimaría, ya no importaba si André no la amaba y la dañaba, ya no importaba porque Simón era su único rayito de sol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ambos regresaban a casa sonrientes luego de haber comprado todo en el mercado. Oscar iba un poco despacio cargando las innumerables bolsas que el pequeño Simón insistía en cargar. Oscar solo sonreía y no se cansaba de decir que él tenía una madre fuerte.

- Las mujeres hermosas no deben hacer eso.

- Oye…- Oscar inevitablemente se puso roja ante los halagos de su hijo.- ¿De dónde me sacas todas esas cosas?

Simón solo sonrió tiernamente, alguna vez lo escuchó en algún lugar y en vista de que su madre con seguridad era la más hermosa del mundo simplemente lo dijo.

Aún faltaba medio jardín cuando alguien se acercó a ellos.

- Lady Oscar… permítame ayudarle.- El hombre casi le arrancó las bolsas.

- No se preocupe, no hace falta…- Demasiado tarde, ya estaban en manos del señor Sabagni.

Por alguna extraña razón, esta vez Simón no se molestó por la intromisión de aquel extraño señor, tenía la sensación de… ese hombre tenía la misma mirada triste de su madre a pesar de que sonreía.

- Hola Simón…

- Hola señor Sabagni.- David podía jurar que esta vez el niño no hablaba en forma recelosa.

- Déjame escoltarlos hasta la casa, quizá en otra ocasión podrían ir al mercado en alguno de los coches.

- No es necesario señor Sabagni, no se preocupe.

- Sí me preocupo, no es del todo seguro ir a pie, no está cerca y además siempre traen muchas cosas, se que insiste en encargarse de esas cosas a pesar de que algún criado podría hacerlo, pero al menos podría aceptar ir en coche.

- Gracias.- Parecía un hombre bueno y agradable a pesar de que en un principio no se sentía del todo cómoda ante su presencia.- Simón tomó de la mano a Oscar y se dirigieron a la cocina.

André desde la ventana de su despacho lo vio todo y no hizo más que llenarse de celos ante la escena ¿Quién se creía ese para tratar con tanta familiaridad a su mujer?... ¿Su mujer? Ya comenzaba a hartarse hasta de él mismo. La realidad era que si ella quería podía buscarse un marido pero… no, él no lo permitiría jamás, tenía que tenerla solo para él para vengarse porque…

"_Yo te odio y te amo…"_

Mandó a un criado a llamar a Oscar para que fuera a su despacho y tan solo en unos minutos ella apareció con un vestido azul, tan azul como sus ojos… ¡Oh Dios! Se veía deliciosa… no pudo evitar fijarse en la curva de sus caderas que se marcaban suavemente en la tela de sus ropas mientras caminaba, sus firmes y pequeños senos se amoldaban perfectamente…. Estaba más que hermosa…

Ahora estaba sentada frente a él como en otras ocasiones.

- ¿Para qué mandaste a llamarme?

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien gracias.- Estaba fatal y más que eso, pero no quería ver más la tristeza en su pequeño, si ella no era fuerte su bebé no sería feliz y además ella tuvo toda la culpa de lo sucedido anoche.

André la observó por un largo rato, se sentía bastante abrumado por la belleza de la mujer… y tenía miedo, definitivamente tenía miedo de que alguien se la llevara, pero… tenía que saber tantas cosas…

Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas y confusiones, sin embargo todavía sobrevivía su sed de venganza… ¿Qué podía generar el choque de aquellos dos sentimientos en un solo ser? Solo Dios sabía.

- Necesito que le digamos a Simón toda la verdad de una buena vez.

- André… pero es que…

- No quiero peros Oscar… no se bien cuándo, pero muy pronto vendrá alguien muy importante aquí y no quiero que haya confusiones de ningún tipo, así que necesito que mi hijo sepa que soy su padre.

- André.- Oscar respiró profundamente como cansada y André se percató de ello. Lo cierto era que tenía miedo de que aquella persona tan importante fuera una mujer, y algo en su corazón le decía que así era.- No se quién sea esta persona, pero si es tan importante y querida para ti, estoy segura que entenderá que aún no podamos decirle al niño la verdad.

- Claire es alguien muy importante para mí y quiero presentarle a Simón como mi hijo, ella quedaría encantada con él.

Oscar sintió una punzada en el estómago, tal y como se lo había imaginado se trataba de una mujer y la verdad es que prefería no imaginar, al menos en ese momento, qué clase de relación era la que tenía con ella. Trató de mantener la compostura… al menos frente a él no debería desmoronarse, no, no permitiría que viera el dolor que sentía al saber que había una mujer tan importante en su vida.

- Entonces creo que no habrá problema en que le expliques a ella la verdad.

- Yo solo quiero que él sepa que soy su padre, así sería más fácil, no solo con Claire sino con todos, quiero que todos sepan que es mi hijo.

Oscar permaneció en silencio unos minutos. El aire era tenso, tan tenso que podía cortarse.

- Está bien. Se lo dirás tú y después yo hablaré con él.

- Podemos hacerlo los dos al mismo tiempo.

- No, es importante que también entienda que sus padres no están juntos, no quiero que Simón se sienta más confundido, fueron muchas cosas que tuve que explicar y muchas cosas que no supe cómo decir, así que para ser un niño tan pequeño ya tiene suficiente.

- Yo no quiero que se sienta mal ni nada por el estilo, seré muy cuidadoso.- André habló de forma rasposa, le había incomodado mucho las palabras de Oscar. Decir que Simón debía entender que sus padres no estaban juntos le incomodaba e incluso dolía, todo pudo ser tan diferente… aunque…

- ¿Cuándo hablarás con él?

- Hoy mismo, Claire puede llegar en un par de días.

- Bueno…- Oscar se puso de pie. Odiaba la forma en que ese nombre, que ya comenzaba a odiar, salía de los labios de André, sin duda tenían una relación sentimental.- Si eso es todo, me voy…- Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del despacho mientras el hombre no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Oscar ahora era más hermosa de lo que podía recordar y sus deseos de tenerla en ese mismo instante eran muy grandes, sin embargo, sentía que de pronto estaba muy lejos de él. Repentinamente, Oscar detuvo su paso y se giró.- Hazlo con cuidado André, por favor.

Los ojos de Oscar lo conmovieron, era lógico que le pidiera aquello cuando iba a revelar la verdad a un niño de solo cuatro años que seguro había tenido ya que pasar por muchas confusiones. Lo único que hizo el hombre fue asentir ante el pedido de ella.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima la vio marcharse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oscar tenía tantas ganas de llorar que solo se le ocurrió correr a su habitación antes de que alguien la viera.

Y entonces chocó con alguien.

- Lady Oscar…- El hombre la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo.

- Oh… señor Sabagni… lo siento…- David observó los ojos tristes de Oscar y no pudo evitar limpiar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro con sus dedos.

- Sabe… las mujeres hermosas no lloran…

- Algo parecido me dice mi hijo.- Oscar sonrió sinceramente.

- Entonces él y yo nos llevaremos muy bien.- La soltó del abrazo en que la tenía.- No la obligaré a decirme qué es lo que la tienen tan triste, pero quiero que sepa que me he dado cuenta que siempre lo está y que con todo mi corazón le ofrezco mi amistad, puede confiar en mí.

- Gracias señor Sabagni.

- Solo David.

- Está bien, David, es muy amable, saldré a caminar no quiero que mi hijo me vea así.

- Me permite acompañarla… hay una plaza muy linda cerca de aquí.

- Me encantaría que me acompañara.- Había algo en aquel hombre que le agradaba, era raro pero sentía como si ambos pudieran compartir un mismo sentimiento, como si fueran iguales, al menos casi iguales.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

André le pidió a Charles que trajera a su pequeño. En una mano tenía la carta de Claire y la verdad no sabía si era malo o bueno que ella viniera pero al menos eso le sirvió para poder decirle al verdad a su hijo de una buena vez.

Los brillantes ojos verdes se asomaron por la ventana. Aún tenía la belleza de Oscar grabada en la pupila, sus hermosos ojos azules, su delicado y contorneado cuerpo que lo invitaba a tocarla, ese vestido azul tan sencillo pero que no hacía menos que resaltar su belleza.

Su corazón se llenaba de ella, su mente igual, y de pronto los vio. Oscar y David salían juntos de los territorios de la casa. Cruzaban el jardín sin preocupaciones mientras que David le contaba quien sabe qué cosas a Oscar que la hacían sonreír…

Ese amigo suyo… ¡QUÉ DIABLOS PRETENDÍA!

Tuvo el impulso de darles el encuentro pero en ese mismo instante tocaron la puerta y eran Charles y Simón.

- Puedes irte Charles.- El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

Simón corrió a él y se sentó en su regazo.

- ¿Me llamaste André?- André tomó el rostro de su pequeño y lo besó en la frente. No, Oscar sería siempre suya y todo gracias a su precioso hijo.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, nana me preparó un pastel ¡Estaba delicioso!

- ¿Y tú mamá?- No pudo evitar preguntar.

- Pensé que estaría aquí. Nana me dijo que tú la llamaste, pensé que estaría contigo.

- Creo que ha salido con David…

- ¿El señor Sabagni?...- Simón se quedó cayado unos instantes.

- ¿No te cae bien?

- Antes no me gustaba, pero ahora sí, es muy bueno con mi mami y conmigo también.

André observó el rostro de Simón con detenimiento. No cabía la menor duda, sí, era su mismo retrato, excepto porque su cabello no era tan oscuro como el de él, pero todo lo demás, los ojos, la piel. Seguramente Oscar siempre se acordaría de él tan solo con mirarlo.

- Un día quiero ser como tú.- Esas palabras lo sacaron de su repentino escrutinio.

- ¿Como yo?

- Sí… quiero ser bueno, muy bueno para que mi mami esté feliz, para que nunca más llore.

- ¿Ella llora mucho?

- Sí… pero si soy tan bueno como tú de grande ya no lo hará más y también me amará más.

¿Simón quería que su madre ya no llorara más? En cambio él solo pensaba en lastimarla, en herirla…. ¿Y su hijo quería ser como él? Fue inevitable que se sintiera como un miserable.

- André… ¿Tú también estás triste?

- Un poco, pero cuando te diga algo muy importante ya no lo estaré.

- Entonces ya dímelo para que seas muy feliz.

- Escucha Simón…- Tenía que decirlo con cuidado como ella le había pedido.- Yo conocí a tu madre cuando tenía casi tu edad.

- ¿En serio? Yo no lo sabía.

- Pero ahora lo sabes… ella y yo crecimos juntos y pasaron muchas cosas y crecimos y… yo amaba a tu madre…- Quería decir que lo seguía haciendo, pero ¿Cómo explicarle tanto dolor?- Ella y yo estuvimos juntos durante mucho tiempo…- Los ojitos de Simón estaban fijos en su padre.- Un día tuve que irme y nadie sabía nada de mí.

- ¿Ni Nana?

- No, ella tampoco sabía nada y yo tampoco sabía nada de nadie. Pero ahora se muchas cosas Simón, yo me enteré que el amor que le tenía a Oscar había dado frutos, pero por estar lejos no me había enterado.

- ¿Frutos? ¿Qué frutos?

- Tú Simón… tú eres ese fruto, tú eres mi hijo…

- ¿Qué?

- Yo soy tu padre…

Simón abrió muy grandes sus ojos y de la nada se le llenaron de lágrimas. El pequeño Simón se abrazó tan fuerte a André que el hombre no pudo evitar llorar también.

- Mi mami nunca me dijo nada…

- Ella tenía miedo porque no sabía nada de mí… ¿Me perdonas Simón?

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no haber estado contigo todo este tiempo.

- No importa porque ahora estás conmigo… ¿Ya no te irás verdad?

- Nunca más… siempre estaré contigo…

- ¿Y con mi mamá?

- También con ella.- Porque ella siempre estaría unida a él.

- Entonces si eres mi papi yo un día seré como tú y me ayudarás a cuidarla ¿verdad?

- Ambos la cuidaremos y no permitiremos que nadie nos la quite.

- No, no, eso no, ella siempre estará con nosotros.

André y Simón estuvieron abrazados por mucho rato mientras que el pequeño le seguía haciendo muchas preguntas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿Qué pasó, le dijiste? ¿Dónde está ahora?- Oscar había entrado al despacho atropelladamente.

- Cálmate y siéntate.

- Lo siento… ¿Qué paso? Por favor dime…

- Lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé, me preguntó muchas cosas y te aseguro que traté de darle las mejores respuestas… estaba feliz…

- Gracias a Dios que todo salió bien… me sentía muy inquieta… ¿Está en su habitación?

- Sí, ahí lo dejé hace un momento.

- Voy a verlo.

- Espera.

- Dime

- ¿Dónde has estado?

- Salí a caminar.- Oscar sentía que… ¿A caso la había visto salir con David?

- De acuerdo, ve con Simón.

Sin decir más, Oscar se fue en busca de su hijo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habían pasado tres días desde la conversación de André con su hijo. Ahora estaban más unidos que nunca aunque Simón no se cansaba de decirle que todo sería mucho mejor si él regresaba a ser el "novio" de su madre.

- Pero sería mucho mejor ¿Verdad abuelita?- Sí, ahora Simón llamaba así a Nana y ella no podía sentirse más feliz.

- Hay cosas que estoy segura un día se arreglarán y quizá ellos puedan regresar a ser novios.- Decía la anciana sonriendo ante las curiosidades del André en miniatura.

- ¡Rezaré mucho para que eso suceda!

Su bisnieto era tan dulce e inocente… pero ojalá y Dios escuchara sus plegarias, ella sabía que había mucha tensión entre André y Oscar y podía poner las manos al fuego si se trataba de afirmar que ambos aún se amaban… pero estaba eso… la terrible separación y ella también sabía que el señor Jarjayes tenía mucho que ver.

- Simón… ¿Has visto a tu abuelo?

- Sí, está leyendo en su habitación, le pedí que saliéramos a jugar pero dijo que estaba cansado.

- Oh, ya veo.

Unas botas se acercaban.

- ¡Papá!- Simón saltó a sus brazos y depositó un beso en la mejilla del hombre.

- Buenos días hijo.- Su hijo siempre lo tranquilizaba, su ternura y amor infinitos.

- Abuela ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

- Ya está lista la habitación para tu visita.

- Perfecto.

- ¿Quién vendrá papi?- Preguntó Simón aún en los brazos de su padre.

- Una amiga.

- Ah…

Los cascos de un caballo.

Simón saltó de los brazos de su padre mientras corría diciendo que esa debía ser su madre.

Por la ventana de la cocina, André se asomó y lo que vio fue algo que se comenzaba a repetir constantemente, Oscar y David venían juntos de algún lugar.

- Se llevan muy bien.

- Sí…- André apartó la vista de la ventana. Sentía deseos de…- Me voy a mi despacho.

Nana solo lo vio salir con el rostro desfigurado de un sentimiento que ella reconocía, estaba vieja, sí, pero no era tonta, su pobre nieto moría de celos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de casi media hora de pensar en cómo vengarse de David, el susodicho entró al despacho de André.

- Hola… te cuento que me hice de un nuevo cliente…

- ¡Cállate! Me puedes explicar…- Trató de contenerse, no quería cometer un asesinato, y menos si la víctima se trataba de un amigo suyo.- ¿Qué diablos hacías con mi mujer?

- No puede ser André… ¿Qué clase de hombre piensas que soy? Además, si tanto te llenas la boca en decir que es tu mujer ella debería saberlo.

- Ese es mi problema, y además no me cambies el tema, el asunto aquí es que no me gusta nada las confianzas que tienes con ella.

- Estaba llorando y solo quise ayudarla.

- ¿Llorando?

- Así es, y aunque nunca me quiere decir nada imagino de qué se trata.

- No lo se… siento que no nos hemos visto en días a pesar de vivir en la misma casa.

- Quizá es eso, seguramente ella esperaba algo después de la noche que pasaron juntos.

- No puedo regresar con ella como si nada…

- Entonces quieres volver con ella pero antes está tu estúpido deseo de venganza… amigo, eres un verdadero idiota… solo te diré que mientras paseaba con ella ningún hombre dejaba de mirarla… alguien te la puede quitar en el momento menos esperado…

- No comencemos con eso…. Ella nunca me dejaría…

- ¿Dejarte? Entre tú y ella no hay nada y seguramente ella está pensando ahora mismo que solo te divertiste con ella… André, no te das cuenta pero Oscar parece un ser sin alma, tú la tienes una noche y después le informas de que una mujer importante vendrá… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con ella?

- Y eso a ti que te importa…

- Al menos déjame consolarla… -André avanzó hacia él y lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa.

- Tú no eres nadie para consolarla…- André casi rugió y la verdad era que David solo quería que entrara en razón, aunque tampoco quería ser hombre muerto… pero… los ojos de Oscar le recordaban a los propios.- ¿Qué pretendes? ¡Contesta!

- Quizá pretenda tomarla para mí…- David lo miro con tal temple y seguridad que André se asustó y se apartó de él inmediatamente… entonces… ¿El imbécil de su amigo se había enamorado de Oscar?

- No te atrevas…

- Tú no te atrevas a lastimarla porque entonces seré yo quien esté ahí siempre para consolarla.

Lo dejó solo.

Sentía pavor, era inevitable ver lo bien que se entendían… y él… él no podía permitir que se la quitaran en sus propias narices.

Alguien abrió la puerta de la forma más impertinente y se abalanzó sobre André.

- ¡Querido!- Un corto beso fue depositado en sus labios.- ¿Cómo estás?

Era Claire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos habían sido reunidos en el despacho de André para conocer a la recién llegada.

- Ella es la señorita Claire Douz.

- Encantada de conocerlos.

La mujer era algo pequeña y tenía el rostro afable. Ojos color miel y el cabello castaño claro, era muy hermosa, sí, y Oscar solo podía morir de celos. No se cansaba de decirle "querido" a André y de lanzarle miradas coquetas, por otro lado, David parecía conocerla.

Simón se mostró algo irritado con la llegada de la mujer pero fue un niño educado, sencillamente la veía como una amenaza para su sueño de ver a sus padres juntos.

Las presentaciones fueron secas al ojo de Oscar, incluso su padre se mostraba irritado y por cierto… Oscar recién se percataba de lo maltratado que se veía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Más días pasaban y de pronto el pequeño pueblo de Arrás parecía inmenso pues André salía todos los días con Claire para mostrárselo. Varias veces habían intentado llevarse a Simón pero éste se había rehusado rotundamente.

- Estás algo distraída.

- Lo siento David… pero odio esto…-Una lágrima cayó por su rostro.

Estaban sentados en una de las bancas de la plaza y David no podía creer lo que André estaba haciendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eran besos vacíos, para los dos sabían así, sin una pizca de nada, pero ellos solo se dejaban besar por el otro.

Estaban fuera del despacho de André cuando David y Oscar vieron la escena.

- Buenas tardes.- Dijo David cortando el momento y André no pudo evitar fijarse en la forma en que Oscar estaba colgada del brazo de David.

- Oscar.- Casi fue un grito.- Ven conmigo, necesito que hablemos.- André se dirigió a su despacho y Oscar lo siguió.

Claire miró a David.

- Así que ella es Oscar… si hasta me imaginaba otra cosa…

- Que era hombre.- Habló David de forma impersonal.

- No deberías ser tan seco con alguien que conoces tanto tiempo… sin embargo con ella si pareces muy cariñoso…

- Ella es una mujer maravillosa…

- ¿Y yo no?

- No… y además no tienes dignidad.- Los ojos miel de la mujer brillaron con odio.- Supongo que puedes percatarte de que esos dos aún se aman así él solo te la haya presentado como la madre de su hijo ¿Viste que celoso se puso cuando me vio llegar con ella?

- ¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Unirlos?

- Te he dicho que ella es una mujer maravillosa y me es casi imposible acercarme a ella y tratarla como se merece, a mi me gusta esa mujer, pero a diferencia de ti, yo si me doy cuenta que luchar por su amor es una batalla perdida.

- ¿Te has enamorado de esa?- Dios, juraba que le salía sangre por la boca, ver la forma en que él se refería a esa tal Oscar sencillamente la enfermaba.

- Me voy a descansar.

- No te atrevas a dejarme así.

David comenzó a alejarse de Claire y ésta, llena de furia, solo atinó a seguirlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿Pasa algo con Simón?

- Con él no pasa nada, hace un rato mi abuela se lo llevó a comprar unas cosas.

- Ah… entonces ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

- Eres una descarada.- Le soltó sin preámbulos.

- ¿Qué? No estoy dispuesta a escucharte.- Oscar se estaba poniendo de pie cuando vio a André prácticamente correr hacia la puerta y ponerle el pestillo.- ¿Qué haces?

- Eres una descarada, has estado saliendo con David por ahí como si nada.- Los ojos de André, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban oscuros y con un brillo que a ella le daba más que miedo. Y entonces sintió un nudo en su garganta.

- André ¿Qué dices? David y yo…

- ¿Qué?- André comenzaba a acercarse a Oscar como un animal salvaje apunto de comérsela.- Me dirás que no hay nada entre ustedes… si hasta lo tuteas…

Oscar retrocedía por inercia mientras se sentía cada vez más pequeña, tenía miedo… Dios, moría de miedo.

Y chocó con el escritorio. André estaba delante de ella.

André… déjame ir…estás…

- ¿Estoy qué?

- André yo no tengo nada con nadie… en cambio…- Quería gritarle lo mucho que le dolía verla con esa mujer.- En cambio yo tengo que verte con esa mujer por todos lados besándola y seguramente tú y ella…

- Sí, ella y yo somos amantes, igual que tú y David ¿No es así?

- Estás loco, no quiero escucharte…- Oscar llevó sus manos a sus oídos y las lágrimas comenzaron a hacer ya sin poder contenerlas más.- Déjame ir… me lastimas… desde que has llegado me has lastimado… me siento humillada, sucia… no quiero esto… tú no eres el André que yo amo… déjame…

¿Entonces ella lo amaba?… pero… ¿Por qué le hacía eso a él si tanto lo amaba?

Si poder contenerse se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla sin una pizca de delicadeza. Necesitaba demostrarle que ella solo podía ser de él y que aunque haya estado casada, él siempre sería el primer hombre en poseerla y se encargaría de enseñarle que ningún hombre era mejor que él para tenerla.

Oscar trató de quitárselo de encima, por Dios que esta vez no quería caer, pero él… ella lo amaba tanto y era tan difícil negarse a los besos que por tanto tiempo se negaron…

André la cargó y la sentó en el escritorio, le abrió las piernas con un solo movimiento de sus brazos y se posicionó en medio de sus largas y suaves extremidades. Era delirante y comenzaba a volverse loco por sus besos que ahora ya eran correspondidos. Sintió que ella se rendía en sus brazos.

Sin pudor y como cosa natural comenzó a frotar su miembro ya erecto en medio de las piernas de Oscar quien ya comenzaba a jadear de aquella forma tan estimulante para él.

- Te demostraré que solo puedes ser mía…- Era una bestia en celo que no cesaba de lamer y morder el cuello de su hembra.

- André…- Ella estaba casi temblando en sus brazos y solo atinaba a inclinar más su cuello brindándole un mayor acceso.

- No sabes cuánto odio siento…. Pero no puedo dejar de amarte…

Ella sabía que la odiaba pero… ¿Aún la amaba? Y entonces…. ¿Qué hacía con esa mujer? Ella también estaba llena de odio y amor… de celos… porque lo quería completamente suyo.

André se apartó de su cuello y dejó de abrazarla para ahora llevar sus manos al listón de la blusa de Oscar y comenzar a desatarla. Su escote se vio y él inmediatamente comenzó a besarlo con desesperación. Su lengua húmeda e incluso sus dientes participaban en los ataques de posesión con que golpeaba al cuerpo de Oscar.

La mujer solo podía sostenerse con ambas manos apoyadas en el escritorio mientras él seguía rozando con frenesí su rosa.

Su rosa estaba húmeda, ansiosa, muerta de desesperación porque la carne grande y firme de él se introdujera en ella… necesitaba de él tanto como él necesitaba de ella, necesitaba que ambos se unieran y se fundieran en la desesperación de una entrega sin límites.

Completamente hambrienta, Oscar solo puso escurrir una mano por el pantalón de André y tocar con sus suaves manos la punta de su miembro ya tembloroso por el orgasmo que se avecinaba.

- Te necesito adentro… André…

El susodicho no estaba seguro de poder hablar y con la poca cordura que le quedaba, con la poca calma que podía hallar en medio de esa excitante escena, abrió un poco más las piernas de su mujer y le subió la falda en su totalidad.

Oscar gemía con mayor fuerza, estaba segura de que alguien podía oírla pero no le importaba y al parecer a André tampoco porque podía jurar que salían rugidos de su garganta. Entonces fue que sintió sus manos fuertes bajar sus calzones y arremeter contra ella sin ninguna piedad. Sintió algo de dolor pero inmediatamente fue reemplazado por el placer que recorría todo su ser producto de las embestidas que André le daba….

Oscar no pudo más y buscó sus labios… quería que sus gritos se perdieran en la garganta de él…

Por un momento en que André creyó estar a punto de explotar perdieron el equilibrio y aún con su unión cayeron sobre la alfombra que amortiguó el golpe.

André explotó sin más y al abrir los ojos lo que vio fue para él algo celestial. Oscar, su hermoso y seductor ángel se balanceaba sobre él gimiendo, buscando su propio placer mientras sentía que la semilla del amor de su vida se derramaba por todo su interior. Una y otra vez Oscar se movía sobre él, completamente ruborizada, completamente entrega y excitada, completamente unidos sus miembros se rozaban con delicioso frenesí.

André comenzó a ayudarla y estimulando unos de sus senos con una de sus manos y sosteniéndola con la otra de la cadera la ayudó en su deliciosa tarea.

André sintió que la vista se le nublaba mientras Oscar vibraba por el orgasmo conseguido.

Cayó sobre André completamente rendida mientras aún el miembro masculino vibraba en su interior buscando vaciarse en su totalidad.

Se sentía por alguna razón más sensible que nunca, y moviendo un poco más sus caderas, frotándose con André manteniendo aún su preciosa unión, consiguió sentir un segundo orgasmo que no solo le arrancó un grito de placer a ella sino también al mismísimo André que juraba podía morir en los brazos de su mujer en cualquier momento.

Su mujer… Dios ¿Qué había sido eso?

Simplemente lo más delicioso que haya podido experimentar, la entrega total de la mujer que amaría hasta el día de su muerte… porque ahora lo sabía… ahora más que nunca… y tenía que hacer algo porque no permitiría que nadie se la quitara.

Los latidos de André golpeaban fuerte contra su propio corazón…

- Fue delicioso… pero pudo haber sido mucho mejor si estuvieras completamente desnuda…- Oscar, que aún se mantenía apoyada de pecho de André, levantó la cabeza y lo que encontró la conmovió… definitivamente André la miraba con amor…

Sus labios estaban por unirse, pero alguien tocó a la puerta desesperadamente.

- No puedo abrir la puerta… ¡André, Oscar! ¡Rápido! ¡Algo le pasó al señor Jarjayes, no reacciona!

Era la voz asustada de David.

* * *

Por fin!! de verdad siento mucho la tardanza y espero me disculpen y comprendan... en serio, necesito que me tengan paciencia, mi salud no me ayuda y en serio me gustaría escribir diario pero no puedo...

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y que me sigan apoyando a pesar de todo. Actualmente estoy en tratamiento, con terapia física que sumada a la universidad me dejan muy poro tiempo para escribir. Aún así les pido sigan apoyándome, nunca dejaría abandonada mi historia!

Agradecimientos...

**paleanu:** Eres lo mejro que me ha sucedido en los últimos años y me hace verdaderamente feliz que te guste mi fic. Te quiero amiga!

**kate:** Aquí está el otro capítulo y claro que me gustaría que nos escribiéramos. Mi correo está en mi profile así que mira ahí para que me mandes un mensaje, yo no puedo pues no me dejaste ningún dato. Gracias por tu lindo review!

**Anita:** No, Simón es un nombre que me gusta mucho así que solo lo usé, no tiene nada que ver con otra cosa. Algunas dudas ya habrán sido resueltas con este cap y más adelante se aclararán las cosas. Gracias por estar ahí!

**lunascorpio:** Luna! te habías perdido, espero que ya no lo vuelvas a hacer xD espero te guste este cap!

**Maritza:** Eres peruana! qué felicidad! espero sigas leyéndome!

**Camile:** Me encantó tu riveiw jajaja y aunque aún tengo problemas con mi espalda, igual seguiré y espero me sigas apoyando!

**Para las fanáticas de Lady Oscar (Rose of Versailles) les recomiendo el "Rose Of Versailles Forum", yo participo ahí constantemente y no se imaginan la cantidad de cosas que pueden encontrar ahí a cerca de este hermoso anime. Además, el diseño es lindísimo y es muy fácil de navegar. También cuelgo ahí este fic con la diferencia de que la fundadora de este maravilloso foro hace banners y demás arreglos visuales para hacer más entretenida la cosa, espero se unan pues me encantaría encontrarlas ahí, el foro está en inglés pero con que sepan algo básico es suficiente, además hay secciones para charlas en español. Para mayor información, miren mi profile en esta página (Solo denle click a mi nombre en la parte de arriba de la ventana) que ahí dejo los enlaces pues aquí no se puede.**

Prometo regresar lo más pronto que pueda, espero sigan leyéndome! que les vaya bien!

Con mucho cariño.

CaritoAC


	17. Aún duele

_No hay perdón de Dios, pero para disculparme hice este capítulo más largo de lo que acostumbro, para mayores explicaciones les dejo algunas líneas al finalizar la lectura!_

_**Nota:** Los personajes de Rose of Versailles (Lady Oscar) no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Riyoko Ikeda, y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, para su entretenimiento, para mi satisfacción. Gracias._

**_(-) Diálogos de personajes._**

**_(XXXXXXXXXXXXX) Cambios de escena._**

**Capítulo XVII**

**Aún duele**

- No puedo abrir la puerta… ¡André, Oscar! ¡Rápido! ¡Algo le pasó al señor Jarjayes, no reacciona!

¿Qué significaba eso?

André gritó algo con dificultad desde la posición en la que ambos se encontraban que consiguió que David se marchara y con toda la delicadeza del mundo salió del interior de Oscar, ésta sintió un estremecimiento en el momento en el que se rompió su unión y como si de una muñeca se tratara André la puso de pie, la apoyó en el escritorio y comenzó a arreglarla.

El corazón se le encogía al verla así. Después de lo dicho por David, Oscar no dijo nada más y solo miraba a un punto indefinido en el espacio mientras las manos de André la arreglaban con devoción.

- Oscar, escúchame…

- Tengo que ir a ver a mi padre…- Casi habló susurrando, ya iba a salir del lugar pero sintió un mareo y se tambaleó un poco, y es que ya se lo esperaba, tenía un mal presentimiento, ella sabía que algo pasaba con la salud de su padre… algo andaba mal…

- Yo iré contigo, no me sueltes…- La tomó de la mano con algo de fuerza para que ésta no se soltara, la sentía frágil, de un momento a otro la sentía más débil que nunca… ¿A caso el señor Jarjayes estaba enfermo y él no sabía nada?

Salieron y caminaron lento mientras ambos veían a mucha gente correr de aquí para allá. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación del padre de Oscar, André tocó muy despacio y la puerta fue abierta por David. Inmediatamente Claire salió de la nada y se abrazó a André alejándolo así de Oscar de una forma abrupta, y ella pudo sentir un hueco en su corazón, sintió que se lo quitaban para siempre.

- Mi amor…- Claire besó los labios de André en forma de consuelo y a Oscar eso casi la desarma, entonces se dio cuenta que nuevamente había sido un juguete para André, una simple diversión, por mucho que haya imaginado que la veía con amor, eso de seguro solo era parte de su amor que añoraba ser correspondido, pero ¡qué equivocada estaba!… sentía asco, asco de ella misma… una vez más había caído presa del maldito amor y sus pasiones… ahora no quería saber nada de nadie, lo único que necesitaba saber en ese momento era si su padre estaba bien.

- Oscar…- Era la voz de su padre y otra vez un mareo, afortunadamente unos brazos la rodearon e impidieron que cayera, eran los brazos de David.

- Gracias David.- Éste solo le sonrió con dulzura.

Parecían kilómetros la distancia que separaba la puerta de la cama, no supo en qué momento pero ya estaba sentada al filo de la cama mientras el médico solo le hacía una leve venia.

- Lo siento mucho… cometí muchos errores Oscar… pero yo en verdad creía que lo hacía por tu bien… ¿Comprendes? ahora se que me equivoqué…- ¿Por qué su padre hablaba de eso justo en ese momento? A caso él… Su padre quería seguir hablando pero un gesto de dolor apareció en en su rostro y llevándose la mano al pecho solo permaneció callado.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene doctor?

- Su padre sabe que no hay más por hacer, su enfermedad está muy avanzada, sus pulmones y garganta ya están muy dañados.

Hasta ese momento su mirada había estado fija en la envejecida mano de su padre pero después de escuchar aquello lo miró fijo a los ojos, como hacía mucho ella y su padre no lo hacían.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- La voz se le quebró y solo hubo silencio de parte de él. Su padre también posaba sus ojos grises en la mirada azul de ella.- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

- No creí que fuera necesario…- Apartó la vista de su padre y ahora la fijó en el doctor.

- Doctor…- Solo dijo eso y éste movió su cabeza negativamente, entonces, tal como temía, ya no había nada que hacer.

Sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar, y lloraba por todo, todo le dolía.

- Yo solo quiero que me perdones… que perdones a tu viejo padre… se que has sufrido todo este tiempo, lo se, pero yo no quise esto… quería que tuvieras lo mejor… pero ya lo tenías… yo no entendí… lo siento mucho…

Mil veces dijo lo siento y ella no alcanzaba a responder, el llanto no le permitía pronunciar palabra. Después de mucho tomó una de sus manos y la besó.

Aunque había mucho dolor, aunque él la había separado de l único hombre que amaba, ella sencillamente no podía odiarlo, al menos eso sintió en esos momentos porque aunque habían estado distantes mucho tiempo ella sentía un profundo dolor por su enfermedad, él y ella casi ni habían hablado en los últimos años, pero el amor que su pobre y viejo padre profesaba a Simón sería algo que jamás olvidaría.

- Yo también lo siento… debí ser valiente y enfrentarme a ti en su momento, ambos nos equivocamos, pero eso ya no importa…

Por inercia buscó a Nana y a su hijo por la habitación pero nada.

Tu nana está con él, no te preocupes, yo se lo pedí, no quería que mi nieto me viera así...- Le había leído la mente… y por primera vez en la vida, sintió una fuerte conexión con su padre y lamentó profundamente que fuera justo en esa situación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fueron días que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtieron en casi un mes, fueron días dolorosos y difíciles para todos aunque así no lo creyera Oscar, pues no se cansaba de ver enredados a Claire y André en algún beso y abrazo como si no pasara nada. Estaba cansada de todo, le dolía saber que la última vez que estuvieron juntos no haya sido nada para él… y ahora su padre y su hijo a quien ya no sabía cómo esconderle lo de su abuelo, afortunadamente la casa era muy grande y nana lo mantenía ocupado con algún juego.

Unas manos en sus hombros… ¡Qué cálida caricia!… Un beso en la mejilla muy suave…

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- David…- Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de su presencia.

- ¿Está muy bonita la pared?- Oscar solo río levemente ante ese comentario.- Se te va a enfriar tu desayuno.

¡Cierto! Estaba en la cocina y se suponía que debía desayunar pero no tenía mucha hambre.

- No tengo apetito…

- Oscar…- David la tomó por la mejilla y la hizo mirarlo.- Escúchame bien, no puedes ser débil ahora, tu hijo te necesita.

Justo en ese momento André y Claire aparecieron. David apartó su mano del rostro de Oscar para poner atención a un André con una expresión bastante extraña que parecía estar a punto de decir algo.

- Oscar, tu padre quiere vernos a todos.

- Ahora voy.

André tuvo la intención de esperarla hasta que decidiera dirigirse a los aposentos de su padre pero Claire se lo llevó rápidamente.

- Esto es tan difícil…- Oscar miró a David y este supo que necesitaba consuelo y sin más se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Yo se Oscar, pero se también que eres una mujer fuerte…

- ¿Cómo le explicaré a Simón…?- No quiso decir más pues la muerte de su padre estaba tan cerca que dolía.

Tienes un hijo maravilloso y valiente igual que tú, tienes mi apoyo, el de todos en esta casa… vamos…

Con toda delicadeza ayudó a Oscar a ponerse de pie para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la habitación del señor Jarjayes.

Oscar se paró en frente de la puerta de su padre y respiró profundamente, como armándose de valor, David que estaba detrás de ella la rodeó con un abrazo haciéndole sentir todo su apoyo.

Al entrar a la estancia todos estaban presentes, menos su hijo. El doctor permanecía muy cerca de su padre.

Sus ojos azules buscaron a su querida nana.

- Él está con una sirvienta, desayunando.

Oscar le sonrió suavemente y se acercó a su padre y como casi todos los días desde que su padre cayó enfermo se sentó al filo de su cama.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio hasta que el señor Jarjayes habló.

- Desde que estoy así te he pedido disculpas pero se que nada será suficiente… aún así, quiero que comprendas lo verdaderamente arrepentido que estoy.- Oscar solo asintió, sí, esa era la despedida y ella sencillamente había perdido el habla. Su padre tomó la mano de Oscar que estaba más a su alcance y la besó con ternura, como jamás creyó que podría hacerlo.- Ahora, les pido a todos que se retiren, necesito hablar con André…- Oscar se sorprendió y justo en el momento en que se ponía de pie para cumplir con el deseo de su padre, sintió otro mareo. David se acercó a ella y la ayudó a salir del lugar. André solo sentía que se le revolvían las tripas al ver las confianzas que esos dos se tenían… ¡Maldita mujer, algo había entre ellos, lo sabía! Y ahora…. ¡Qué rayos quería decirle el señor Jarjayes!

Cuando finalmente todos se hubieron marchado ambos se miraron por un largo rato.

- No tengo mucho tiempo así que debo comenzar.- Era extraño pero la voz del señor Jarjayes parecía más débil que hacía unos minutos.- Supongo que yo soy una de las personas que más odias en este mundo.

André solo levantó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa y no hizo comentario alguno.

- Y digo una de las personas que más odias… porque se que sientes lo mismo por mi hija y por eso buscas lastimarla como puedas, incluso usando a aquella mujer.- No le sorprendió demasiado la mención tan disimulada de Claire en el asunto sino que era la primera vez en el mundo que él se refería a Oscar como "hija".- Silencio, un punzante silencio.- Pero también la amas y eso se te nota demasiado… al igual que tu odio, pero me temo que mi hija solo cree que la odias… y es que no puede imaginar otra cosa después de lo que pasó.

- Lo que pasó solo es entre ella y yo.- El señor Jarjayes sonrió amargamente.

- Te equivocas… fui yo quien le pidió a Oscar que hiciera eso…

Un silencio largo, punzante… eso… eso no podía ser…

- Mentira…

- Yo le dije que si no se casaba con Gerodere tú te quedarías en la completa miseria y que incluso sería capaz de desaparecerte…

Los ojos verdes de André ahora estaban más oscuros y opacos que nunca…

- Moriré André… pero no podía llevarme esto a la tumba… créeme que no pensé que las cosas se darían así… mi pobre hija sufrió… creí que Gerodere podría ayudarla pero ella ni si quiera le permitía acercársele… y yo se que todos esperaban que pasara lo peor… él murió y ella solo tenía una razón para seguir viviendo… solo Simón… sin él yo se que ella estaría muerta… y aunque quizá jamás me puedas perdonar al menos tenía que decirte la verdad… así que no te atrevas a lastimarla… está mucho más rota de lo que crees… mucho más débil y cansada de lo que muestra… y le costará mucho perdonarte…- A pesar de la situación André percibió el veneno con el que decía la última frase, pero sí, ella estaba herida en el orgullo y es que él no sabía la verdad, él actuó pensando solo en vengarse.- Fui yo quien la rompí y lastimé muchas veces André…- El señor Jarjayes tomó aire antes de proseguir.- Y se que iré al infierno por eso… pero ¿a caso también quieres acompañarme tú?- Una risa amarga, muy amarga acompañada de lágrimas.

- ¿Tiene idea de lo que ha hecho?

- Sí… y lo lamento tanto…- Más toz… incesante toz… el señor Jarjayes comenzó a ahogarse y André solo atinó a gritar llamando al médico haciendo que todos entraran.

Oscar se sentó al lado de su padre y mientras el doctor trataba inútilmente de detener la toz, el señor Jarjayes se puso de un color extraño, como si se asfixiara y sin que nadie más pudiera decir o hacer algo, simplemente dejó de respirar.

Y ella lloró y también sentía que se ahogaba… David la alejó del lecho de su padre mientras trataba de calmarla. Ella se aferró a él como si con eso su padre pudiese regresar a la vida mientras Claire y André miraban la escena atónitos.

No era el momento pero estaba a punto de lanzarle un golpe a ese amigo suyo que se creía con derechos de consolar a su mujer, pero alguien lo besó suavemente.

- Vamos, es mejor que dejemos que se encarguen de todo.- Claire tomó de la mano a André y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación mientras dejaba que el médico y algunos sirvientes se encargaran del difunto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

El viento soplaba fuerte y una pequeña mano se aferraba a ella con fuerza, no poder ver a su abuelito nunca más le causaba un profundo dolor en su pequeño corazón y ni qué decir de su madre, ella simplemente no había dejado de derramar ni una sola lágrima en todo momento.

Una cruz estaba clavada en un parte alejada de los terrenos aledaños a la casa, ahí había dispuesto André que fuera sepultado el señor Jarjayes, y así lo habían hecho aquel día. En ese momento no había nadie más que todos los integrantes de la casa, el doctor y Claire.

- Será mejor que ya vayas a descansar.- La voz de David sonó tan suave en sus oídos.

- Sí…- David le brindó su brazo para así acompañarla hasta la casa. Oscar solo pudo mirar con repugnancia que Claire besaba a André para comenzar también a retirarse. Más lágrimas cayeron y supo entonces que ha había sido suficiente.

_Finalmente… todo había acabado…_

- Mamá…- Simón se aferraba a su mano mientras eran escoltados por David.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

No había podido dormir casi nada desde la muerte de su padre, y de eso ya casi una semana, ni ganas de alimentarse tenía.

- ¿Quieres más?- Su querida nana… solo le dolía dejar atrás a esa mujer y claro, a David, definitivamente los extrañaría mucho.

- No nana, está bien así, gracias.

- Has estado débil, mareándote por ahí porque no has probado bocado decente en días, estás muy pálida…

- No he tenido mucho apetito…

- Hija… debes comer algo, recuerda que Simón te necesita mucho…- Solo él, pensó Oscar.

- Nana, no quiero ocultarte nada, pero es lo mejor, necesito rehacer mi vida…- Oscar dejó de hablar al ver el rostro preocupado de su querida nana quien al percibir por donde iba la conversación decidió sentarse en frente de Oscar.

- Hija…

- Nana… hay muchas cosas que aún duelen, por eso es mejor que me vaya con Simón, David me encontró un lugar que puedo pagar con facilidad con lo que tengo ahorrado mientras encuentro un trabajo, no está muy lejos de aquí…

- Pero hija… no… André no…

- André es el padre de mi hijo, nunca lo separaría de Simón pero es muy importante que yo encuentre un lugar para mí…

- Oscar… esta es tu casa…

- Esta ya no es mi casa nana.

- No hagas esto… yo… André no permitirá…- Dios… su pequeña Oscar lejos de ella… ¡Ese mozalbete de nieto que tenía estaba a punto de perder lo más preciado!

- No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él…

Y sin más, y con la frente bien en alto se dirigió al despacho de André.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tocó un par de veces la puerta e inmediatamente la voz de André que le daba permiso para pasar se escuchó.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue una escena ya bastante repetitiva, Claire estaba con André aunque afortunadamente no tan melosa como siempre porque estaba segura que si veía una vez más a esa mujer enroscarse en André, terminaría por vomitar.

André la observó por un instante y como no dijo nada, Oscar fue la que rompió el más que incómodo silencio.

- Necesito que hablemos a solas.- Dijo mirando a André.

- Está bien, yo me voy.- Esta vez Claire no se retiró del lugar con alguna de sus usuales muestras de cariño.

- Dime…- Fue inevitable pasear sus ojos por la figura frente a él, llevaba un vestido rosa que la hacía ver tan… suave y hermosa.- Toma asiento…-

- No gracias, estoy bien de pie.- Ante esa respuesta, André permaneció parado también.- Solo quería decirte que agradezco mucho que hayas ayudado a mi padre, gracias por el doctor y todas las atenciones que nos brindaron en tu casa…- ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Una despedida? André se carcajeó en sus adentros, esa pobre mujer creía que él la iba a dejar ir ¡JA! Si todos esos días había estado maquinando la forma en la que le daría explicaciones para por fin confesarle que no había podido dejar de amarla, y aunque temía que ella no le correspondiese, bien podría hacer que ella lo amase de nuevo ¿Y ahora quería marcharse? ¡ESO JAMÁS!- Esta misma tarde me marcho con Simón a una casita no muy lejos de aquí donde podrás visitarlo las ve…- André la calló.

- Cállate, yo no se qué creas pero ni se te ocurra irte de mi casa porque no lo permitiré.

- André, pon atención, no quiero que discutamos, yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy informando que me voy, tampoco iba a ser tan mal educada de irme así como así.

- Exacto, no vamos a discutir, tú no te vas a ningún lado con nuestro hijo, así de sencillo.

La palabra "nuestro" salió con rabia de los labios de André.

- No he olvidado que es nuestro hijo André, pero lo que tú no pareces entender es que yo necesito rehacer mi vida, y viviendo aquí no puedo.

- ¡Rehacer tu vida! ¡QUÉ RAYOS DICES, TU VIDA ESTÁ AQUÍ CONMIGO!

- No estoy dispuesta a escuchar tus gritos…- Oscar se iba a retirar pero fue tirada fuertemente de un brazo. Se soltó como pudo y miró a André con rabia.- ¡NO ME TOQUES! Estoy harta de tus maltratos, de tus gritos y de tu descarada forma de vida… ¿Para qué me quieres aquí? ¡Por Dios! Tú y yo a penas y hablamos y para "eso" ya tienes a Claire.

- Ella se va mañana.- Trató de no gritar, tenía que hacerle entender que la amaba…

- Ese no es mi asunto, yo me voy y punto y por Simón no te preocupes, yo jamás me interpondré a que lo veas las veces que quieras.

- Lo se, pero Oscar…- André respiró hondo. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ella dispuesto a besarla pero lo que recibió fue una bofetada.

- ¡Nunca más en tu vida, nunca más, escúchame bien André Grandier, nunca más te me vuelvas a acercar con ese tipo de intenciones, a mí no me vuelves a usar jamás, respétame al menos porque soy la madre de tu hijo…!- Habló con rabia, y aunque no gritó, su mensaje fue muy claro.

- No te irás, puedes pegarme si quieres, no te voy a dejar ir, no lo haré…- André hablaba con un toque de desesperación, de un momento acá, parecía haber perdido la compostura, esa seguridad que parecía mostrar desde que se volvieron a ver había desaparecido repentinamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- ¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de todas las humillaciones lo amara todavía? Se odiaba tanto por eso y aún así la desarmaba verlo desencajado y preocupado por su partida…- ¿Por qué quieres que permanezca aquí? ¡Estoy harta de ver cómo te besas con esa mujer por todas partes, harta de tener que inventarle mil pretextos a mi hijo… estoy tan….!- Oscar se tocó la cabeza con impaciencia y André intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero Oscar lo detuvo de un solo empujón.- No te acerques, no lo hagas o no respondo… no hagas esto complicado que en verdad no lo es, estoy segura que todos estarán más cómodos aquí sin mí…

- Claire no es nada… nunca lo fue… yo…- Ahora fue André quien se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención a Oscar fueron sus lágrimas que combinadas con su expresión de dolor y rabia la dejaron perpleja…- No hagas esto, no me dejes por favor…- Oscar sintió una punzada en la cabeza… a caso ¿Estaba viendo alucinaciones?

- André…

- Soy un maldito cobarde…- André dejó ver con mucha más claridad su lloroso rostro al mirar a Oscar fijamente.- Aquella vez debí atarte a mí, robarte, secuestrarte si era preciso para impedir que te casaras con él…- Oscar no podía creer que estuviera hablando de eso.

- No André… cállate…

- ¡No!… escúchame… yo quedé desolado, te he amado desde que recuerdo y justo cuando te tenía me echabas de tu lado como un perro…

- No…- Oscar comenzó a llorar de una forma más desconsolada, y en su intento por no escuchar nada de eso intentó salir del lugar, pero André la rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda y aunque ella luchó por soltarse durante varios minutos su cuello no podía resistirse a la humedad que sentía producto de las lágrimas de André.- Suéltame…

- Esta vez sí muero si me dejas… Claire no es nada… nunca lo fue… maldición… te he amado incluso pensando que no me amabas… y ahora que tu padre…

- ¿Qué?- Oscar trató de soltarse de nuevo pero esta vez el abrazo se hizo más fuerte.- ¿Qué has dicho?- Dijo con la voz quebrada tratando de soltarse inútilmente una vez más.

Oscar…- André se las arregló para no dejar escapar a la mujer que amaba de sus brazos mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios, Oscar aprovechó la situación y se separó de él tan rápido como se le presentó la oportunidad.

- ¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de que me humillabas y utilizabas? Eso no es amor André, y aunque mi padre te haya dicho la verdad ¡Eso no cambia las cosas que me hiciste desde tu regreso! Tú me usaste, te metiste en mi cama mientras lo hacías también con esa… ¡TE ODIO!

André se sorprendió de sus palabras, sabía que no podía ser, que ella lo amaba aún y lo aseguraba por la forma en la que se había entregado a él desde el momento en el que se reencontraron, ahora sabía que sí era amor y él no aceptaría que se fuera jamás. Una vez más intentó acercarse a ella pero otra bofetada fue lo que recibió, aún así siguió avanzando, solo quería tenerla en sus brazos y escucharla decir que lo amaba pero justo en el momento en que la rodeaba sintió que ella se desplomaba, la tomó antes de que cayera al suelo y llamó a gritos a la servidumbre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Su padre la obligó David…- André se lo contó con la peor cara de preocupación a las afueras de su habitación mientras esperaban que el doctor terminara de revisar a Oscar.

- Quisiera gritarte…- Dijo David conteniendo su rabia.- Pero no lo haré solo por ella… te lo advertí André, y ahora ella está más rota que antes…

- Yo la amo y la necesito conmigo… no puedo permitir que se vaya…

- Ese no es el punto ahora, y además, debiste pensar en eso antes de andar besando a Claire por toda la casa con la única intención de que ella te viera…

- Y tú… te aprovechaste de eso ¿no?- Ahora ambos se miraban con rabia.

- Yo no podía permitirme verla en ese estado, tenía que apoyarla…

- No te golpeo ahora porque estoy preocupado por ella y no tengo tiempo para estupideces, pero solo te advierto una cosa, no te acerques a mi mujer…

- Eres un pobre y triste enamorado que debió dejarse vencer por el amor hace mucho antes de lastimarla así.

Ese infeliz de David tenía razón… su hermosa Oscar… solo quería saber si estaba bien.

La puerta se abrió y el doctor habló muy pausado.

- Ella parece muy agotada, además, no ha estado comiendo bien y ahora en su estado tiene que hacerlo mucho mejor que de costumbre.

¿En su estado? Dios, a caso Oscar estaba enferma por su causa.

- ¿Qué tiene mi esposa doctor?- David se sorprendió con eso de esposa, sin duda Oscar iba a tener muchos problemas si iba a querer marcharse, pero por otro lado, David ya se lo imaginaba, Oscar seguramente…

- No se alarme, su esposa está embarazada, ella misma me acaba de comentar que hace mucho que está retrasada y todos los síntomas lo indican señor.

André solo se quedó mirando fijamente al doctor. Parecía mentira que hacía solo unos días un doctor le haya dicho que el señor Jarjayes estaba a punto de morir y que ahora otro esté presente en su casa diciéndole que su bellísima Oscar estaba esperando un hijo de ambos.

- ¿Pero ella estará bien?- Preguntó David.

- Sí, pero debe seguir mis indicaciones, la señora está sana pero como le repito, se le ve agotada y los síntomas de los primeros meses son agotadores, debe alimentarse bien porque según lo que me manifestó, sus síntomas en su primer embarazo fueron bastante molestos.

- Dele todas las indicaciones por escrito al señor Sabagni,- Dijo André con premura, señalando a David.-… Quiero ver a mi esposa.- Y sin pensárselo demasiado irrumpió en la estancia.

Oscar tenía las manos en el rostro y la cabeza inclinada … ¿Estaba llorando? A caso ¿No quería al bebé? Al sentir lo pasos de alguien en la habitación, Oscar supo inmediatamente que era André.

- Comprende que esto no cambia absolutamente nada.- Habló mientras se descubría el rostro.

- No puedes irte, necesitas de las mejores atenciones y cuidados, estás agotada y no te has alimentado bien, no permitiré que mi mujer se vaya por ahí con hijo nuestro a cuestas.- Hablaba de forma tan posesiva y ¡Dios mío! André tenía ese brillo en los ojos de antaño que la conmovía, esa mirada que mostraba cuando se sentía tan feliz, él estaba feliz por su embarazo y ella solo tenía miedo.

- Ay Dios…- Rompió a llorar y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos nuevamente.

André, que había permanecido lejos de ella debido a sus palabras, al verla llorar se acercó, se sentó al filo de la cama e hizo que la mirara.

- No temas amor… estoy contigo… déjame cuidarte, no te vayas, pídeme lo que quieras…

- Quiero ir a mi habitación.- Dijo casi en un susurro.

- Esta es nuestra habitación.

- ¡No! No la es, estás loco si crees que me quedaré aquí, de solo imaginar que…- Le dio nauseas pero las controló.

- Ella no ha pisado este lugar.

- Eso no me interesa, quiero estar en mi habitación.- Comenzó a secar sus lágrimas.

- ¡Dios del cielo! André se moría por besarla, por acariciarla…

- ¡Mamá!

Simón irrumpió en el lugar y de un brinco ya estaba sobre la cama, acurrucado en el pecho de su madre.

- Mi pequeño…- Oscar le dio tiernos besitos en la cabeza.

- No te mueras mamá.- Simón lloraba contra su pecho.

- Cariño, estoy bien…

- No… abuelito se fue, yo no quiero que te vayas.- Oscar lo separó de su pecho e hizo que la mirara.

- Escucha cariño, eso no sucederá, estoy algo débil pero todo estará bien, no me iré a ningún lado, yo siempre estaré contigo.

- ¿Y con mi papi también?- Simón lo dijo con admiración mientras observaba a su padre. Oscar se incomodó ante la pregunta pero André respondió por ella.

- Siempre estará con nosotros… por siempre a nuestro lado…-

- ¡Sí papá! ¿Entonces mi mami y tú serán novios y esa señorita se irá?

- Se irá- Simón se pasó a los brazos de su padre y Oscar solo pudo aprovechar ese instante en que su hijo no la veía para mirar con reproche a André.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

La noticia del embarazo de Oscar parecía haber levantado los ánimos en la casa luego de la muerte del señor Jarjayes.

La única que parecía no pasarla completamente bien era Oscar. Por desgracia su embarazo se había convertido en un asunto muy delicado, pues tal y como dijo el médico, la madre había estado en tantas tensiones que ahora comenzaba a afectar seriamente la dulce espera que de dulce no tenía mucho. Oscar se sentía fatal luego de tener que pasar casi a diario por una serie de malestares que no la dejaban en paz, pero estaba feliz, volvía a sentir esa calidez en su interior producto de su estado… sin embargo, las cosas con André no iban bien. Era cierto que ya no estaba esa mujer pero la misma Oscar se había encargado de alejar al hombre que amaba poniéndole como condición para que se quedara en su casa que éste solo se le acercara lo estrictamente necesario y que además dormiría en la habitación que había ocupado hasta ese momento en casa de André… sencillamente no podía perdonarlo, no podía después de todo por lo que la había hecho pasar… quería castigarlo, pero ¿Después qué? Él le había dicho que la amaba en medio de amargas lágrimas, pero aún así no era suficiente, no quería ni imaginarse con todas las mujeres con las que seguro se había enredado… no, eran muchas cosas las que tenía que perdonar y no se sentía preparada.

Tocaron a su puerta e inmediatamente entraron, era Simón.

- Buenos días mami…- Se subió a la cama y le dio un beso a Oscar que fue realmente reconfortante.

- ¿Ya desayunaste?

- Sí, con papá.- A Simón no se le podían iluminar más los hermosos ojos verdes cada vez que decía papá.- Ahora me iré a montar caballo con él mami, me dijo que te avisara para que no te preocuparas.- No se acercaba, tal y como se lo había pedido no se acercaba, ya casi había pasado un mes y él no intentaba nada… entonces no la quería… no como ella a él…

- Está bien, cuidate…- Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, últimamente se le hacían muy fácilmente y es que se sentía sensible… ¿Sería que André no estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿No piensas hacer nada?

- Ella no quiere que me acerque David… y no quiero ponerla nerviosa, quiero que mi hijo esté bien…- No se acercaba a ella solo por su hijo, porque de no ser por él, hace mucho que se hubiera abalanzado sobre Oscar.

- Debes entender que han pasado muchas cosas… y ella está muy lastimada André…- David se llevaba una taza de café a la boca cuando se percató de la intensa mirada de su interlocutor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... Ni creas que se me ha olvidado tu descarada confianza con ella…

- Eres el hombre más celoso de toda esta tierra André… y deberías agradecerme haber sido yo quien la ayudara en los momentos difíciles porque soy el único que no trataría de quitártela… bastaba darse cuenta de cómo la miraban cuando ella y yo salíamos a pasear… de no ser por mí André,- Lo miró con intensidad.- con seguridad alguno se hubiera acercado a ella hace mucho.

André sintió rabia al escuchar eso… era terrible tenerla lejos, sería tan fácil entrar a su habitación y besarla sino fuera porque ella se lo había prohibido y además estaba de por medio su delicado embarazo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era imposible dormir tan solo en esa cama tan grande cuando podía estar acurrucado a su lado… desde que se había enterado de toda la verdad extrañaba y añoraba más que nunca las noches que en un pasado habían compartido, la forma en la que se enredaban entre las sábanas, la manera en la que solo ella podía amarlo… ¡Maldita la hora en la que había decidido vengarse! Solo quería acercarse a ella, besarla con dulzura, acariciar su vientre y dormir apoyado en su pecho ¡ERA TANTO PEDIR! Furioso y de una sola patada arrojó las colchas que lo cubrían en aquella noche tan fría, lo único que quería era su calor, solo el calor de su cuerpo podría abrigarlo, nada más.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dios… ¡A caso no había piedad! No quería devolver lo que había cenado, comía tanto y tan bien por su bebé que el solo hecho de querer vomitarlo la encolerizaba. Tenía que calmarse y concentrarse, esas nauseas no la vencerían… ¡Comía como loca por su bebé y devolverlo sería un desperdicio imperdonable!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y pensar que cuando eran unos niños había pasado largas temporadas en ese lugar para descansar de la extenuante locura de Versalles, lejos de todo, pero ellos siempre juntos… ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Para ese entonces André ya la amaba, ahora lo sabía. Esa imperante necesidad por estar siempre a su lado, esos celos si alguien se le acercaba demasiado, él era su único amigo y siempre pensaba que quería serlo de por vida, sin que nadie le quitara nunca su lugar. En esa época su amor no dolía como ahora… ahora tenía un hijo de la mujer que amaba y uno más en camino, pero ella, a ella no la tenía.

André, desvelado, caminaba por toda la casa, como recordando los días en que ambos habían sido felices, en que corrían por todas partes haciendo travesuras y Oscar no cesaba de retarlo a un duelo de espadas, en donde ya era verdaderamente suya, porque ahora la sentía tan lejos… a pesar de sus hijos, él la sentía lejos.

Sin querer y como si estuviese en la casa Jarjayes, André se hallaba en las caballerizas. Se preguntó de pronto dónde estaría el caballo que siempre utilizaba en aquellos tiempos y supuso que había sido vendido. Acarició a un caballo especialmente bello que estaba a punto de vender a un hombre adinerado que nada tenía que ver con los negocios pero que seguro quería alardear de tener un animal de los mejores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sus mareos en ese momento eran de los peores definitivamente, tenía miedo de desplomarse en medio del jardín cuando hacía tanto frío, había salido a tomar aire pero tal pareciera que no daba ningún resultado. Y entonces las caballerizas llamaron su atención, ahí André había pasado gran parte de su vida al lado de los caballos, hablándoles como si fuera a recibir respuesta, durmiendo en medio de las matas de paja porque así se sentía más relajado. En esa casa había también mucho de ellos… y pensar que ahora le pertenecía a André.

Caminó lentamente, estaba algo inquieta, sus mareos no la dejaban y lo más rápido que su malestar le permitió llegó a la puerta y la abrió. Fue algo pesada para ella, pero inmediatamente su olor la invadió, era como estar con él.

¿A caso era un sueño? Seguro había comenzado a necesitarla tanto que ya comenzaba a imaginársela. Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a observar el lugar. Su cabello dorado estaba más largo y su figura más contorneada, su vientre estaba algo más hinchado, era una imagen tan cautivadora y exquisita que André deseó acercarse y ver mejor.

- Oscar…- Sin querer su nombre se le salió de los labios con ternura, con una necesidad absoluta.

- ¿André?- Oscar que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la presencia de André no podía creer que ambos estuvieran allí. Fue en ese momento que el hombre se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando, era ella, dulce y provocativa, hermosa y deliciosa con un camisón blanco que lo invitaba a tocarla.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eso debería preguntar yo… es peligroso que andes por ahí sola Oscar…- André se acercaba y eso le daba miedo, sentía sus piernas temblar producto de la intensa e inquietante mirada de él y sus mareos que parecía haber olvidado por un momento regresaron de golpe.

- No te acerques…- Oscar habló con voz temblorosa.

- Oscar…- André puso una expresión dolida ¡Cómo lo desgarraba su rechazo!- Solo déjame acompañarte hasta tu habitación.

- No… yo me iré sola…- Y sus piernas le fallaron. André asustado reaccionó a tiempo y la sujetó en el aire evitando su caída.

Ambos estaban en el suelo de la caballeriza y fue inevitable para André apretarla contra su pecho mientras olía sus cabellos.

- Oscar, déjame conducirte hasta tu habitación…

- No.- Dijo ella algo pálida.

- ¿Qué tienes?- André le levantó el rostro con los dedos haciendo que lo mirara y fue inevitable que se perdiera en sus brillantes ojos esmeralda, sin embargo André tenía una expresión de preocupación.- Dime qué hago mi amor… estás pálida…- André tenía miedo ¿Por qué estaba tan pálida? Oscar cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de André que la relajó, aspiró más fuerte y no hubo mejor cura… sus mareos desaparecían a medida que se llenaba del aroma de André.

- Ya estoy bien… solo me sentía mareada y por eso salía a tomar aire…- No quería moverse de esa posición, sentir a André rodearla con sus fuertes brazos era la gloria, quería dormirse allí mismo.

- Te llevaré a tu habitación…- André la cargó como si no pesara un kilo y se la llevó despacio hacia la casa. Quiso controlarse pero finalmente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de André para sostenerse mejor.

Era tan relajante sentir su respiración, los latidos de su corazón y su aroma… todo eso la arrullaban y la hacían sentir tibia… de pronto el frío ya no parecía existir estando tan cómoda en sus brazos.

En su espalda sintió la textura suave de su cama y entonces se sintió tan perdida y sola cuando los brazos de André la soltaron. Pero él no se marchó y de pronto la mano grande llena de dedos largos de André comenzó a acariciar su vientre. Oscar que mantenía los ojos cerrados decidió disfrutar de la caricia y no verlo, sabía que si abría los ojos ella soltaría alguna palabra de amor, y no quería, no ahora…

André la acarició suavemente mientras la veía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la caricia, se sentía tan tibio ese lugar de su cuerpo que se sorprendió… pero él no quería solo eso. Sin poderse contener se sentó a la orilla de su cama y se agachó en busca de los labios de la mujer que lo volvía loco, su lengua se abrió paso tan rápido que ni él mismo lo creía, no importaba si después ella lo abofeteaba, solo quería rozar sus labios y entrelazar sus lenguas un momento más, mientras su mano se preocupaba por acariciar el lugar donde su hijo crecía a salvo de todo.

* * *

_Lamentablemente mi salud y otras cosas no me han dejado publicar. Siempre me esfuerzo mucho y trato de entregarles algo lo mejor que puedo, sin errores y esas cosas, y espero esta vez haber cumplido el cometido a pesar de que estaba algo apurada pues quería publiar ya!_

_Con respecto a mi salud, pues eso me ha causado bastantes problemas. Para las que no saben, tuve un accidente en enero y el problema está en la columna y si Dios quiere me operarán para por fin librarme de eso, como ya estoy de vacaciones y tengo un mes aprovecharé para solucionar ese punto._

_La universidad ha sido agotadora y más por mi estado, pero me he esforzado mucho y gracias a la ayuda de mis profesores y compañeros, paso al último ciclo de mi carrera sin mayores complicaciones._

_Y bueno, por eso y muchas cosas más no pude publicar xD Ha sido un año difícil pero espero que la vida me depare algo bueno después de tanto maltrato! xD_

_Ahora, hablando un poquito de mi historia, este capítulo no tiene lemon porque ya le tocó también sufrir un poco a André... las cosas no son tan fáciles! jejeje Hay cosas que aún no están claras, pero es poco a poco, recuerden que estos personajes son muy complejos, no los puedo lanzar a la piscinna así nada más! Aunque debo decir que, calculo, falta un par de capítulos y se acaba mi fanfiction. _

_Ahora, los agradecimeintos!_

_**Georgie:** Gracias por todo, te extraño muchísimo y espero te guste este capítulo, te quiero!_

_**MARITZA:** Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste el cap, por cierto, me parece que algunas de tus inquietudes ya se resolvieron aquí._

_**lunascorpio:** Te desapareciste y yo también así que te perdono jajaja no, mil gracias por tu apoyo y espero sigas leyendo mi fic!_

_**anonymus:** Gracias por tus críticas y sí, tienes razón con eso de la escencia de los personajes que me ha costado bastante mantener porque a veces siento que escribo y la historia me manda a mí y no al revés, en fin, espero que me sigas leyendo y te guste este cap!_

_**Anita82837:** Me encantó tu review y le has atinado a muchas cosas! Con respecto a los personajes de David y Claire poco a poco se sabrá de ellos aunque igual no quedan muchos capítulos más. Gracias por tu apoyo y preocupación!_

_**CATY:** Siento tanto la espera, pero este no es mi año, espero sigas leyéndome!_

_**Alfanani:** Bienvenida a mi fic y perdona a esta disque escritora tan demorona! espero te guste el cap!_

_**fierainquieta:** Gracias por tus reviews y me aprece que aquí hay algo de lo que quieres xD espero te haya gustado el cap!_

_Eso es todo y espero les haya gustado el capítulo a todos!! gracias por sus reviews!! me dan mucha fuerza y ganas de seguir escribiendo como loca xD mil perdones y espero comprendan, no dejaré de lado el fic pero hay cosas que me frenan!! con lo apurada que soy! en fin, trataré de regresar pronto y espero que cuando lo haga esté mejor de salud! Gracias por su apoyo! besos desde Perú!_


	18. Mi amor por ti

_Después de mucho, y para las que creían que morí, estoy aquí, feliz y triste de traerles el último capítulo de esta historia. Gracias y más explicaciones al finalizar la lectura!_

_**Nota:** Los personajes de Rose of Versailles (Lady Oscar) no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Riyoko Ikeda, y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, para su entretenimiento, para mi satisfacción. Gracias._

_**(-) Diálogos .**_

_**(XXXXXXXXXXXXX) Cambios de escena.**_

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Mi amor por ti**

Era tan maravilloso sentir las manos grandes de André sobre su vientre que no pudo concentrarse en nada más que eso. Las caricias atentas y delicadas que él le brindaba eran tan deliciosas que no pudo impedir que un gemido escapara de sus labios mientras la boca desesperada de André parecía estar a punto de comérsela. Sus besos eran tan profundos y voraces que casi la ahogaban y fue en ese momento que Oscar se dio cuenta de que si seguía con aquello, él iba a lograr hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Seguramente la humillaría nuevamente como había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo y no, las cosas no estaban bien, y ella no estaba preparada para volver con André como si nada, todo había cambiado entre ellos, ellos mismos habían cambiado, ya nada era lo mismo, aunque sus besos la llevaran al cielo como en el pasado y él le hubiera confesado que la seguía amando, el daño estaba hecho y no se podía borra… no había marcha atrás… todo estaba oscuro y muy confuso aunque su amor siguiera… siquiera ¿intacto?…

_¿Su amor seguía intacto a pesar de todo?_

_Oh Dios… sí._

Ese pensamiento la asustó tanto; sabía que seguir amándolo no era otra cosa que su perdición… Y entonces, pudo concentrarse en detener lo que estaba sucediendo en ese mismo instante.

André ya comenzaba a acomodarse sobre ella cuando Oscar rompió con algo de brusquedad el contacto.

- Déjame sola… quiero dormir…- Dijo de forma áspera mientras empujaba con algo de impaciencia el cuerpo de André. Al hacerlo fue inevitable sentir el cambio de temperatura en su piel, la tibieza del cuerpo de André la abandonaba, dejándola fría, sola… desprotegida… tan sola…

- Lo siento…- Dijo como si hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados terrenales, se sentía rechazado, repudiado de la peor manera y por la persona que más amaba y necesitaba en el mundo ¿A caso ya no volverían a estar juntos, ese sería su castigo por haberla lastimado, por haber querido vengarse de ella? ¡Qué el cielo o alguien se apiadara de él, él no sabía la verdad, lo que en verdad pasó! ¿A caso nadie podía entender su dolor?

_¿Y el dolor que le causaste a ella?_

_Oh no… sin ella estaba seguro que moriría…_

Oscar se acomodó sobre su cama y le dio la espalda a André. Con un seco "buenas noches" logró que el hombre saliera del lugar arrastrando los pies para así poder llorar en paz en la fría soledad de su cama, en la completa intimidad de su gélida alma que parecía reclamar a gritos volver a unirse con André, volver a ser uno… ¡Qué vacía se sentía ahora… ¡

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los días habían pasado sin clemencia intensificando la soledad de sus pobres almas. Desde el último rechazo que Oscar le hiciera a André, éste había decidido que por el momento no había nada más que hacer. David lo animaba pues creía que el comportamiento de Oscar se debía a todo lo vivido hasta ese momento y que desde luego no era nada fácil de asimilar, por más que André le haya confesado que su amor seguía intacto… pero André ya no sabía si había esperanzas o no para ellos, quizá el destino lo había querido así. Ahora que rememoraba el pasado, su pasado, no pudo evitar acordarse, que aunque la amaba y ella a él, siempre creyó que no podrían estar juntos como soñaban por la desigualdad social entre ambos; y ahora, por todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento, sin embargo, una idea casi enfermiza se le había incrustado en la cabeza; no permitiría que Oscar se fuera de su lado ni de su casa, no importaba si ella no lo volvía amar… pero… ¿Eso era justo para ella? Solo quería tenerla… ¿Y si aparecía de la nada un hombre que la amara y respetara y del cual ella se enamorara perdidamente? Se sentía desesperado, la sola idea de imaginar que un día llegaría el momento en que ella definitivamente se fuera de su lado lo ahogaba… lo mataba… pero ¿Y ella? ¿Qué pensaría ella?

André no tenía la cabeza menos revuelta que Oscar… un día lloraba porque lo amaba y extrañaba y otro porque lo odiaba por todo lo que había hecho, y además estaba esa mentira, la mentira que le obligó a decir su padre, el daño que él había sentido, todo era tan triste y negro entre ellos... ¿Por qué sentía que se ahogaba? La solución parecía simple: volver con André… pero no se sentía segura de ello... Su cabeza era un verdadero lío y se preguntaba seriamente si todo aquello no estaría afectando ya a su bebé de forma grave. Un miedo inesperado la rodeó y no pudo evitar acariciar su vientre de forma cariñosa, como pidiéndole disculpas a su bebé. Tenía que estar tranquila, en pocos días cumpliría cuatro meses y además, el cumpleaños de su pequeño Simón también estaba muy cerca.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama dispuesta a lavarse cuando Simón entró en su habitación brincando de alegría y llevando en sus manos…

- ¡Una espada mami, mira, una espada!- Simón tenía la expresión más genuina de felicidad y no dejaba de mirar su espada como si se tratara de lo más grandioso que pudiera existir en el mundo…

_Oh Dios… se parece tanto a él…_

A su memoria llegó el día en que Oscar le regaló una espada a André y entonces deseó con todo su corazón que las cosas no se hubieran dado de aquella manera tan destructiva, dolorosa y humillante, incluso para las personas que no estaban directamente afectadas. Deseó con el alma no sentir que su corazón estaba roto, que su padre nunca la hubiera amenazado aquel día con destruir a André sino se separaban definitivamente… que los tiempos en que los dos eran apenas unos niños y corrían juntos no se hubieran manchado con tanto odio y rencor, que esos días en que ambos eran felices y reían por sus travesuras jamás hubieran acabado.

Oscar deseó con el alma en ese mismo instante en que veía los verdísimos ojos de Simón brillar con tanta intensidad, que ella y André jamás hubieran crecido, que ella siguiera siendo una niña feliz cuyos ojos y joven corazón no podían evitar adorar al niño con el que compartía sus aventuras infantiles.

Oscar se llevó una mano al pecho, su corazón latía fuerte, acelerado. De pronto se sintió débil y para evitar caer se aproximó a la cama como pudo y se recostó.

El instinto de Simón lo alertó; su madre estaba mal. Su piel se veía muy blanca, más de lo normal, y fue en ese momento que la vio respirar muy rápido, rápido, cada vez más rápido. La espada cayó de sus manos y salió disparado en busca de su padre.

Oscar comenzaba a ver todo negro, se sintió más pesada que nunca y el miedo la invadió, no quería que nada malo le pasara a ella y mucho menos a su bebé, no quería y estaba tratando de calmarse pero su respiración era cada vez más agitada y sintió que en cualquier momento podría… morir… ¡Oh no!… ella no quería morir, no en ese momento, en esas circunstancias. No quería abandonar a su pequeño Simón, y mucho menos dañar al bebé que en ese mismo instante cargaba en las entrañas… Tomó su vientre con algo de fuerza como si temiera que se le cayera y se encogió en su cama buscando algo que no sabía que era, pero que definitivamente no encontraba.

De pronto unos brazos tibios la tomaron, colocaron con suavidad su rostro en el ancho y acogedor pecho mientras una voz repetía una y otra vez que nada malo pasaría, que muy pronto, eso que le sucedía, terminaría. Escuchaba más voces en el lugar pero solo la de él le llegaba con claridad y sintió que estaba en el pasado… que era una pequeña niña regañada cruelmente por su padre y que justo en ese momento estaba siendo consolada por el único ser que la comprendía y quería tal y como era. Aspiró con fuerza ese olor tan familiar, tan suyo y entonces el aire pareció volver a entrar en sus pulmones con la normalidad de siempre. Aunque sentía una fuerte presión en la cabeza, su respiración volvía a ser acompasada y tranquila. Recibió un beso en la cabeza y otro en la frente, sintió que la abrazaban muy fuerte pero sin asfixiarla e incomodarla y escuchó que su hijo la llamaba pero alguien se lo llevaba. Otro beso en la mejilla y los ojos que hasta ese momento habían permanecido fuertemente cerrados se abrieron para toparse con unos profundos e inconfundibles ojos verdes, no los de su hijo, sino los de él.

- ¿Por qué Dios mío, por qué?- André tomó el rostro femenino con ambas manos.- ¿Dime qué pasó, qué sentías? Simón me dijo que llorabas, que te ahogabas…

- No se…- Habló algo bajito. Por alguna razón se sentía cansada pero estaba feliz, feliz de que él estuviera allí con ella, que la mirara con preocupación, con terror, porque eso le demostraba que sí la amaba, que sí la necesitaba, que todo era verdad, que ella era real. Pensó que si un día moría, ese escenario era el que quería, estar entre sus brazos y con su mirada profunda y hermosa observándola… sí, su mirada se tranquilizaba como ella misma.

- Pero dime…- Acarició su rostro con suavidad.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Oscar afirmó levemente con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Tocaron la puerta y André dio permiso a que pasaran. Una joven sirvienta pasó pidiendo permiso y haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Señor, parece que el doctor está de viaje, están tratando de dar con él pero no es posible.

- Busquen a otro entonces.- André habló con algo de desesperación.

- No es necesario.- Esta vez fue Oscar la que habló.- Ya me siento mejor, creo que solo me agité mucho, quizá mi presión subió, ya me ha pasado antes, no es nada malo, solo necesito descansar.- Por alguna razón sentía que ya no correría peligro, solo con sentir que él la protegía.

- Oscar no…- Las manos que hasta ese momento sostenían con delicadeza su rostro, pasaron a acomodarse en su cintura como podían, acariciando el hinchado vientre.

- Ya te puedes marchar.- Dijo Oscar mirando a la sirvienta algo ruborizada.

- Si señora.- La muchacha se fue del lugar.

- Oscar… no voy a estar tranquilo…

- Escúchame André… es un ataque de nervios, los he tenido y peores mientras estaba embarazada de Simón… estoy algo…- Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y André lo notó.

- ¿Quieres que te deje sola?- No era lo que quería pero sabía que él era el culpable ahora y antes de esos ataques, de esa angustia que se la comía viva. Quería amarla allí mismo y en ese preciso momento pero se merecía estar sin ella y cosas mucho peores.

- No se… no se si quiero que te vayas o no…- André sintió que ella hablaba de todo y entonces comprendió que estaba tanto o más confundida que él con todo lo que estaba pasando.

- No te preocupes por nada, al menos no por ahora, piensa en nuestro bebé…- Un beso tan dulce en la frente.- Te amo Oscar…- Acarició su vientre, besó sus manos y se marchó.

Oscar sintió que era lo mejor, al menos por el momento, su cuerpo comenzaba a extrañarlo más de la cuenta, su alma quería estar con la de él, pero… había cosas que tenía que aclarar… tenía que estar completamente segura de muchas cosas y por ahora, lo mejor era descansar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Simón se le veía muy feliz. Su hermoso bisnieto cumplía cinco años y agradecía al cielo por eso, sin embargo, aunque su pequeño Simón mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la vieja mujer sabía que ésta no era del todo verdadera. Aunque tenía a su madre y ahora un padre a quien adoraba y admiraba, no podía evitar contagiarse de la melancolía que rodeaba a sus padres.

- ¿La estás pasando bien mi amor?- Su madre lo besó tierna y cálidamente en la mejilla como siempre mientras inspeccionaba el regalo que el señor Sabagni le había entregado.

- Sí mami…- Respondió con una sonrisa dulce al gesto de su madre.

André solo podía mirar la escena de lejos. Desde el ataque de nervios que había tenido Oscar, él había preferido mantenerse lejos e impedir que algo malo le pasara a ella o a su bebé; si él y toda esa situación tan difícil desequilibraban a su mujer, lo mejor era estar apartado, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera feliz, es más, su estado físico y de ánimo lo delataban, los ojos verdes estaban cada vez más opacos, el rostro pálido, él… André estaba cayendo en el más profundo abismo… aunque tuviera a su amado hijo, no la tenía a ella ni podía disfrutar de su embarazo y eso no dejaba de atormentarlo.

Después de la pequeña y tranquila reunión por el cumpleaños de Simón, André le dio su regalo, y no resultó ser otra cosa que un caballo, ambos estaban jugando con él mientras Oscar los observaba desde la ventana de un salón de la casa.

- Siento mucho no haber estado muy al pendiente de ti últimamente.- Dijo David al cerrar la puerta del salón y tomar asiento en un mueble.

- No te preocupes, se que has estado muy ocupado David.- Dijo sin despegar la mirada azul del lugar donde su pequeño y André jugaban.

- Te ves triste.- Los ojos grises y brillantes de él se clavaron en Oscar.

- A veces siento que ya no hay futuro para nosotros, que debí irme aquel día.- Dejó de mirar por la ventana y tomó asiento frente a David acariciando su vientre mientras recordaba el día que se enteró que estaba embarazada.

- Pues yo creo que estás muy confundida, dices una cosa pero tus ojos dicen otra… Además, dices que a veces sientes que no hay futuro para ustedes… a veces piensas que si lo hay ¿no es así?

- Sí… pero, no lo se David…- Oscar lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que había… algo diferente en él.- Vaya… por lo visto tú si andas bien… te vez…- Meditó un momento.- feliz…

- Bueno… creo que las cosas marchan bien, al menos con lo que respecta a mi trabajo; André y yo estamos haciendo muy buenos negocios.

- Me alegro…

- No parece… estás pálida… eso daña al bebé, lo sabes.- Dijo tomando una postura más seria.

- Lo se… se que no estoy muy bien pero, estoy…

- Lo que tú necesitas es volver con él definitivamente, no de esta manera ridícula en la que se mantienen supuestamente juntos… si vas a estar así, viéndolo pero sin tenerlo, entonces mejor sería que te fueras.- David tenía un semblante tan duro que Oscar estaba segura que nunca antes se lo había visto, además, esa expresión parecía tan ajena a él.

- Él te ha dicho que me vaya.- Dijo Oscar más como afirmación que como pregunta.

- Él jamás haría eso.- Su semblante se suavizó un poco pero seguía muy serio.- Es más, estoy seguro que él sería capaz de aceptar a tu amante en esta casa antes que verte lejos de él… como en el pasado hubiera aceptado seguir siendo tu valet para permanecer a tu lado, aunque te hubieras casado.

Oscar se impresionó de la pasión con la que David hablaba. Ella sabía que ese pasado, era ese que André y ella habían vivido en Versalles. De pronto, su corazón se llenó de tristeza y los ojos no pudieron evitar que las lágrimas cayeran… ¡Cómo añoraba aquellos días en que era tan feliz con él! cuando su amistad era lo más valioso que tenía, cuando su amor la había hecho vibrar y sentirse completamente ella, tan viva… esa época había sido tan hermosa y se había sentido tan feliz…

Y pudo sentirlo… su bebé se movió, fue leve pero pudo percibirlo perfectamente, como si burbujas revolotearan en su estómago… se tomó el vientre y lloró con más tristeza… ¿A caso su bebé también quería estar con él tanto como ella?

- Oh Dios… lo siento… no debí…- David se acercó a ella y la abrazó.- Perdóname… yo solo…

- Tienes razón… todo esto puede acabar conmigo y mi bebé… pero no se qué hacer… además… si Claire…- Habló Oscar mientras ocultaba el rostro en el pecho de David.

- Olvídate de ella, ella sabe que André solo tiene ojos para ti…

- Oh David…- Esta vez lo miró a los ojos…- A veces creo que cualquier mujer puede venir por él y tengo deseos de castigarlo…. Yo estuve tan sola… todo este tiempo me sentí una miserable y tan triste de solo pensar que él podría estar muerto… Además David, no trates de ocultármelo, se que todos tratan de hacerlo… pero yo se que todas estas noches ha estado saliendo… ¡Por Dios, si se le nota en la cara!... y quién sabe qué hará o con quién estará…

La puerta se abrió y dos figuras se dejaron ver, eran André y Simón. Este último se percató de que su madre lloraba y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla con fervor.

- Mami… ¿Te duele mi hermanito?- Preguntó Simón dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas de sus verdes e inocentes ojos.

- No mi amor… todo está bien…- Dijo Oscar tratando de tranquilizarse.

David se puso de pie y entonces sintió la mirada fría de André, éste desvió la mirada y la posó en su hijo y Oscar que se abrazaban con cariño para después marcharse sin decir nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde David y Oscar habían hablado. André mantenía tan ocupado a su fiel ayudante, viajando de un lugar a otro para finiquitar diversos negocios que éste estaba completamente seguro de que su patrón lo hacía por celos, pero lo que sí le extrañaba, era que no lo haya echado de la casa si es que en verdad lo consideraba su rival de amores.

Por cierto ¡qué frío hacía! seguro que Oscar se sentía más triste que nunca y parecía ser que André no había abandonado sus salidas nocturnas.

Abrió la puerta del despacho de André sabiendo a la perfección qué era eso tan importante que él tenía que comentarle.

- Hola.- Dijo David relajadamente.

- Solo quiero que sepas una cosa.- Dijo André lo más tranquilamente que pudo.- He pensado mucho en el asunto y sinceramente prefiero que seas tú quien me la quite a que sea cualquier imbécil.

David se quedó sumamente quieto, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo André. Sin poder evitarlo, se carcajeó tan bulliciosamente que logró sacar de sus casillas a André que no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse hasta su "querido amigo" para tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa; pero lo que recibió no se lo esperaba, y tampoco pensó que podría ser una reacción tan rápida, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba tirado en el frío suelo de su despacho a causa de un duro golpe en la cara propinado por el mismísimo David.

- Pensé que en verdad la amabas, pero ya no estoy tan seguro… Lejos de acercarte a ella, de demostrarle en serio tu amor y no solo con simples y románticas palabras, no haces otra cosa que irte a beber todas las noches, y te diré una cosa… ella lo sabe perfectamente… y si piensas que la amo, pues no estás muy alejado de la realidad… yo la quiero, es una mujer hermosa y muy valiosa pero que solo tiene ojos para ti.- David no gritó en ningún momento lo dicho, pero sus palabras salieron con tal rabia que logró impactar a André más que cualquier grito o insulto.

- ¿Ella lo sabe?- Preguntó como si lo hubieran golpeado más duro, en el alma, y muchas veces.

- ¡Ja! ¿Lo dudas?… mira nada más tu aspecto…estás demacrado, estás consumiéndote en el alcohol… dime… ¿Qué clase de amor demuestras y qué ejemplo le das a tu hijo?

Su hijo… no, no había pensado en lo que estaría pensando su hijo, podría ser pequeño pero siempre que se veían le preguntaba si estaba bien pues lo veía enfermo… ¡Y cómo no lucir así, si no dormía casi nada y si lo hacía era porque llevaba muchas copas encima!... Estaba preocupando a su hijo y lastimándola a ella, a su bebé… se lastimaba él mismo… estaba haciéndolos sufrir a todos… Dios… ¿Qué clase de persona era, en qué se estaba convirtiendo?

André se tomó al cabeza con ambas manos en clara señal de desesperación. Cuando se percató, David ya se había marchado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era inevitable, se sentía tan molesto, tan fastidiado… pero tenerla así a ella era un sueño, el mismo cielo… ¡Qué delicioso era su cuerpo, qué placer sentía al poseerla!

Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más desesperadas y escucharla gemir y gritar su nombre hacía que sus movimientos fueran cada vez más desenfrenados y perfectos, pudo escuchar su último grito y se regocijó por haberla hecho llegar hasta la cúspide con su cuerpo. Unas embestidas más y sintió su propio orgasmo llegar y a su cremosa esencia derramarse en ella mientras caía desplomado sobre la mujer aún sin querer romper su unión.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de su mujer mientras aspiraba su perfume y el olor de ambos mezclado en el ambiente, entonces sintió cortos y tibios besitos sobre su cabeza.

- Te amo…- Dijo ella mientras ahora lo rodeaba con sus brazos y él se acomodaba en su cuello.

- Yo también te amo señorita Douz.- Dijo riendo levemente.

- No me gusta que me digas así David…- Lo regañó ella mientras lo apartaba con brusquedad rompiendo repentinamente su unión.

David gruñó por la separación y aunque Claire le dio la espalda, muy molesta, él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo en esa posición.

- Lo siento cariño… muy pronto será señora Sabagni…- Dijo David mientras besaba su espalda.- No fue mi intención que te molestaras...- Dijo haciendo más estrecho su abrazo.

- ¿Ya serían muchas discusiones por hoy no? – Dijo para después soltar una risa cantarina haciendo perfecta alusión a su última pelea con André.

- Todo menos pelearme contigo… ahora que te tengo jamás te librarás de mí…- Dijo con picardía mientras mordía con cariño su hombro.

- Aquella vez… esa vez…- Dijo Claire mirando por la ventana y recordando el pasado.- Te dije que no porque ya estaba comprometida y primero tenía que deshacerme de ese novio tonto que me habían impuesto… si mi padre se enteraba de que estaba enamorada de ti, era seguro que me mandaba a un convento.

- Me hubiera convertido en cura y te hubiera perseguido.- Afirmó con tono burlón.

- No digas tonterías…- Le dio una palmadita cariñosa al brazo que rodeaba su cintura.

- Pero era un mocoso cobarde… eras la hija de un socio de mi patrón… y yo no era nada ni nadie, solo un simple criado que cuidaba los caballos, pero yo te vi y sencillamente te quise para mí, pero sabía que jamás…

No terminó de hablar porque Claire se volteó rápidamente y lo besó con vehemencia. Su historia también había sido dura, triste y llena de enredos y confusiones, pero ella lo amaba y ahora que sus padres habían muerto, por muy duro que sonara, ahora sin ellos podía ser feliz con él a su lado.

Después de un rato de apasionados besos y caricias, se separaron en busca de aire.

- Me encanta que tomes la iniciativa…

- Eres tan atrevido mi amor…- Dijo con coquetería.

- Sí cariño, lo soy…- Apartó unos mechones de cabello que caían en su cara y suspiró.

- Estás preocupado por André, ¿verdad?- Acotó. tomando una postura más seria mientras se apoyaba en un codo para mirarlo de lado aún tendidos en la suave cama.

- Entiendo sus celos… ¡Pero sí que es estúpido!… Oscar solo tiene ojos para él…- Afirmó en tono triste.

- ¿Qué tonito es ese, a caso te apena que ella solo te mire como amigo?- Preguntó claramente celosa.

- Te vez tan provocativa cuando estás celosa.- Dijo para después plantarle un corto beso en los labios.- Pero no me apena que me mire solo como amigo, me apena porque de verdad la entiendo… estar años sin esa persona… ella lloró conmigo Claire, ella cree que no tienen futuro.- Sus ojos grises miraron los ojos miel de ella con algo de melancolía y ella entendió.

- Perdóname… se que no hice las cosas bien… que no debí hacerme novia de André, pero… ni si quiera éramos eso… él y yo…

- Ustedes eran amantes…- Dijo un David muy dolido pero Claire se carcajeó.

- Creí que nunca mencionarías algo de eso… y nada de amantes mi amor… él y yo casi ni nos besábamos… creo que comenzamos a besarnos el día en que llegué a su nueva casa y la conocí a ella, yo me metí con André con toda las ganas de fastidiarte y tú parecías ignorarme y además eras tan atento con Oscar que llegué a pensar que ya no me amabas… ¡No me hagas acordar!... ¡Siempre que me cruzaba contigo estabas con ella!

- Perece que entonces todos estábamos muy celosos ¿no?- Ambos se rieron con ganas y fue Claire quien nuevamente comenzó a besar y acariciar sugestivamente a David… ¡Oh sí, cómo adoraba que ella tomara la iniciativa!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mirando el inmenso jardín recordaba el que había en el palacio Jarjayes, esas épocas en que era la más orgullosa y galardonada miembro de las Fuerzas Imperiales Francesas… cómo la había cambiado el tiempo, el amor, sus hijos, los duros golpes y tristezas… ya no sufría por no cumplir bien su papel de varón ante su padre y la sociedad, ahora su sufrimiento tenía otra razón… y ahora un nuevo miedo se había apoderado de ella. Acarició su abultado vientre y se fue decidida a la habitación de André.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entró a la habitación de André y tal y como se lo imaginaba, él no estaba. Ya pasaban de la media noche y él estaba quién sabe dónde, pero ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca, necesitaba todo su ser a su lado. Tenía que hacer algo, su orgullo… ese orgullo de antaño ya casi no existía, ya no había nada que perder, y eso era justamente lo que no quería; perder, perderlo a él y a su felicidad que no veía posible si no lo incluía a él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez más llegaba tambaleándose… solo rogaba al cielo que un milagro sucediera, que alguien escuchara sus oraciones y que pudiera morir en paz viendo a su pequeño Simón feliz con sus padres al lado y amándose profundamente como siempre debió ser, aún cuando ni ella misma lo creía posible, dadas las situaciones del pasado... pero ahora… solo un milagro podía salvarlos a ambos, alguno tenía que ceder, alguno tenía que dar el primer paso y acercarse al otro. Ya quería ver a su adorado nieto y su niña felices… felices como cuando eran pequeños y no parecía existir nada más que ellos dos… ¡Oh Dios!… Qué la vida se apiadara de ella y que sus viejos ojos pudieran ver la felicidad al fin en esa familia que ya había sido marcada por muchas desgracias. Con esos pensamientos y asegurándose de que André podía subir las escaleras y llegar a su habitación, se marchó a la suya a descansar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando al fin entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se desplomó en el suelo teniendo en su cabeza solo a Oscar.

Sintió pasos en su habitación que lo alertaron un poco y de pronto, alguien encendía una vela en medio de la oscuridad.

- André… ¿Estás bien? Ponte de pie y ve a tu cama, yo no puedo hacerlo…- Aunque dijo que no podía hacerlo, tomó uno de sus brazos y lo haló hacia arriba como incentivándolo a que se pusiera de pie de una vez.

¡Qué voz tan hermosa, qué manos tan suaves! ¿A caso era ella? Sí, era ella, pero… ¿qué hacía allí? Y claro que se pondría de pie, no quería asustarla pues su hermosa Oscar estaba cargando a otro hijo de ambos.

- Dios mío… ¿qué haces aquí Oscar?- Todo el alcohol que había ingerido esa noche se había ido quién sabe a dónde. Se puso de pie casi de un salto y ahora fue él quien la haló de un brazo y la sentó en la cama.- Eres tú quien debería estar en su cama… ¿Qué pasa, te sientes bien?

- No… digo… Yo estoy bien, pero mírate André… ¿Dónde estabas?- Su voz sonaba tan preocupada. Con la tenue luz de la vela André podía ver la expresión desconcertada de su rostro y solo pudo sentirse culpable.

- Eso no importa… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No puedo estar aquí?- André se sorprendió ante esa pregunta.

- Claro que sí… pero yo pensé que te sentías mal…

- Estoy bien… el que está mal eres tú…- Oscar lo miró fijamente y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pasearan por todo el demacrado rostro…

Él también sufría, él también quería estar con ella, quizá él también creía que no había futuro y sentía confusión y un vacío inmenso en el alma.

André no pudo aguantarse y sus manos tomaron su rostro para acercarla a sus labios, ya no importaba si era rechazado nuevamente, al menos quería intentarlo… quería besarla…

Sus labios atraparon los suyos con delicadeza, fue un beso suave y pausado que tenía miedo de crecer, aún podría ser que ella se arrepintiese y lo alejara, pero no ocurrió. Oscar abrió sus labios y para André fue una clara invitación. Su lengua lamió levemente el labio inferior de Oscar y después se hundió en la cavidad tibia y excitante que era la boca de ella. A partir de ahí, Oscar sintió que comenzaba a enloquecer… ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera tanta dulzura y a la vez tanta pasión? Sentía que lo deseaba más que nunca y que ya no importaba nada… Juntos olvidarían todo lo malo.

No supo en qué momento, pero de pronto estaba sentada en las piernas de André y su camisón estaba remangado hacia arriba, descubriendo por completo sus largas y blancas piernas mientras una mano de él la acariciaba sugestivamente. Se sentía tan estimulada que no supo que pasó, pero sabía que ya había comenzado a gemir hacía buen rato. Sus brazos rodeaban el cuello masculino y por momentos sus dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos azabaches. El placer la cegaba por instantes, pero aún tenía que decir algo, además, podía sentir claramente el miembro de André hincharse a causa del roce tan íntimo que había entre ambos cuerpos.

Oscar se separó de André, rompiendo su beso sorpresivamente y haciendo que éste dejara de acariciarla. La miró asustado, esperando que ella se fuera y lo dejara de nuevo tan solo.

- André…- Oscar lo dijo casi en un suspiro y sintió a André a punto de separarla de su cuerpo.- No… ¿qué haces?- Oscar se acomodó mejor sobre sus piernas y tomó su rostro en sus manos para depositar un corto beso en sus labios.- Te amo André… quiero que estemos juntos…

- Oscar…- ¿A caso estaba soñando? ¿A caso había llegado tan borracho que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento se durmió?- Mi amor… esto es… un sueño…- Era una afirmación. Solo pudo atinar a acariciar el vientre de Oscar y lo sintió; su bebé se movía levemente y cuando volvió a hacer contacto con los ojos de Oscar, ella estaba llorando. Volvió a rodear su cuello con sus suaves y delicados brazos y apoyó su rostro en el cuello de André mientras repetía una y otra vez que lo amaba.

- Oh Dios… Te amo, te amo… Tenía tanto miedo… no se movía…- En el acto André entendió que se refería al bebé.

- Oscar…- La sacó de su escondite e hizo que la mirara.- Perdóname… por esto, por todo lo que he hecho… solo te quiero conmigo…- Hablaba atropelladamente mientras seguía acariciando el vientre de su mujer.- Quiero disfrutar de esto… quiero disfrutar de este embarazo, vivir lo que no pude vivir con Simón… y solo quiero estar contigo, se que hice muy mal… pero yo estaba cegado, sentía celos de todos los que estuvieron contigo mientras yo sufría lejos de ti… Dios mío sentía celos de Gerodere, no… ahora mismo siento celos de él…

Oscar atrapó sus labios con vehemencia, casi con hambre y lo abrazó de nuevo. Le dijo al oído que ella jamás permitió que Gerodere ni nadie se acercara a ella, porque no podía, porque seguía amándolo.

André la abrazó aún más fuerte y posesivamente, pero sin lastimarla, sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo y entonces tomó a Oscar en brazos y la depositó en su cama.

- Yo estaba tan perdido… solo pensaba en que me habías echado con tanta facilidad de tu vida que prefería la muerte…- Dijo con la voz algo quebrada mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y volvía a depositar su mano en el vientre de Oscar que yacía echada y con una expresión más tranquila.- No se si sea el momento… pero…- André dudó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Dilo… estuviste con muchas mujeres ¿no?- André la miró con culpabilidad y después se rió amargamente.

- Ciertamente no fueron muchas y eso se debía a muchas cosas; entre ellas que sencillamente seguías metida en mi alma, en mi cuerpo que…- André hizo una pausa y volvió a sonreír con amargura.- ¿Te imaginas lo que se decía de mí cuando estaba con una mujer y la llamaba Oscar?- Los ojos azules de Oscar se abrieron completamente mientras una expresión de sorpresa se dibujaba claramente en su cara.- Digamos que hubieron muchos rumores y un sinfín de cosas pasaban por la cabeza de todos, pero no me importaba, la única verdad que parecía existir era que no te tenía, que eras de otro…- Oscar acarició su rostro con cariño y él besó su mano.- Y entonces el señor Solier murió y me lo dejó todo a mí, y David se convirtió en mi mano derecha… ¿sabes por qué?- Oscar movió la cabeza en forma negativa.- Porque él cuidaba de los caballos y me recordaba mucho a mí mismo y entonces, cuando la guerra terminó y él y yo pudimos volver a la normalidad con ayuda de todo el dinero que había heredado, comencé a buscarte y di contigo más rápido de lo que imaginaba… y entonces supe que te amaba, sí, pero que así como te amaba quería vengarme… fui egoísta y cobarde… aquella vez yo debí ser más astuto… confiar más en lo que teníamos y razonar, entender que me echabas porque había algo malo detrás de todo eso…

- Pero estabas confundido… había tanto miedo en ti como en mí… pero ahora todo eso ya no importa… yo quiero estar contigo siempre… y por lo visto el bebé también quiere que estemos juntos…- Oscar dijo todo eso con la sonrisa más dulce que pudiera existir en la faz de la tierra mientras acariciaba la mano de André que estaba sobre su vientre y que hacía que su bebé no dejara de retozar. Aunque lo dicho le sonó a perdón, André igual quiso pedírselo, asegurarse de que sí era completamente perdonado.

- Perdóname Oscar… perdóname y no te vuelvas a separar de mí…- Su rostro lleno de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento la conmovió. André no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera, siendo ésta limpiada por Oscar.

- Te perdono mi amor… André, perdóname también a mí…

- No Oscar… soy yo el que se equivocó desde el principio, yo el que te lastimó cuando solo debía adorarte…- André se inclinó y la besó nuevamente, de forma suave, delicada, lenta y deliciosa.

- André…- Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.- También me equivoqué… yo debí huir contigo, y no aceptar el trato de mi padre, también fui cobarde… Lo mejor sería perdonarnos mutuamente…- Lo atrajo y una vez más se besaron por largo rato. La mano de André abandonó su vientre y casi por inercia se posó en uno de sus senos que parecía más lleno de lo normal, cosa que le recordó que su mujer estaba embarazada y que él no iba a meterse en la cama que compartirían juntos a partir de ahora apestando a alcohol. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se separó de ella lo más sutilmente que podía.

- André…- Dijo algo molesta Oscar, haciendo que André riera un poco; ella lo deseaba tanto como él.

- Eres lo más hermoso que puede existir Oscar… te amo…- Un beso corto en los labios de ella.- Pero no voy a meterme en nuestra cama,- Enfatizó la palabra nuestra.- todo sucio y oliendo a alcohol cuando además, cargas con otro hijo de ambos.

Oscar se llenó de emoción. Se sentía como en un sueño, como hacía unos instantes había dicho André. Se sentía perdonada y feliz de haber perdonado a André. Lo sentía, y estaba seguro de eso; todo lo malo, aunque no podía ser borrado, no iba a evitar que fueran completamente felices a partir de ahora y si alguna desgracia llegaba a sus vidas, estando juntos podían seguir. Pero ahora solo quería hacer el amor, tenerlo otra vez de esa manera, sentir tu piel tostada por el sol rozar la suya, ser de él y él de ella… pero André tenía razón; seguramente se sentía muy sucio.

- Te amo…- Se sentó en la cama y besó a André en la punta de la nariz. André sonrió tanto que le recordó la época en la que apenas eran unos niños.- Yo te ayudaré a asearte…

- Pero Oscar…- Se sentía tan sucio que ni si quiera quería que Oscar se bañara con la misma agua que él.

- He dicho que te ayudaré, no que me asearé contigo, ya lo hice temprano, además, no es bueno que lo haga tan tarde, puedo enfermar.- Dijo Oscar adivinando lo que André estaría pensando. Se pudo de pie y él también.

De pronto André volvió a sentir la conexión que siempre habían tenido y eso lo hizo sentir mayor felicidad.

Dejo a Oscar en la habitación y se fue a buscar todo lo necesario para asearse.

Terminó de llenar la tina que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, colocó un pequeño banco a un extremo de ésta para que Oscar se sentara y comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente frente a los ojos de su mujer que no pudo despegar la mirada de él.

André se sumergió en el agua y ella comenzó a lavarle la espalda en silencio mientras él no podía evitar suspirar ante la forma tan delicada de Oscar para asearlo.

Una y otra vez lavó el cuerpo de André, mientras éste se mantenía quieto, aunque temblaba cada cierto tiempo a causa de las suaves caricias que ella le propinaba.

- Esto me hace recordar…- Dijo Oscar casi en un susurro mientras lavaba el cabello de André.

- ¿Qué cosa?- André, que estaba frente a ella pero le daba la espalda, pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que dijo y la curiosidad lo asaltó.

- Una vez…- Oscar sonrió levemente al recordar lo que estaba a punto de contar sin dejar de darle suaves masajes al cuero cabelludo de André.- Hace mucho tiempo, antes de entender que eres mi único y gran amor… te espié mientras tomabas un baño…

- ¿Qué?- André se sorprendió muchísimo e incluso sintió su rostro arder; la idea lo excitaba muchísimo.

- Era tarde y yo de un momento a otro estaba mirando por la cerradura de tu puerta. Recuerdo que estabas en la tina, como ahora, así que no podía ver mucho desde mi posición… pero esa imagen me impactó, me marcó y mucho más cuando te pusiste de pie y te pude ver completamente… en ese momento solo pude pensar que eras un hombre hermoso, el más hermoso de todos… por aquel entonces no sabía… pero te vi ahí y ahora se que te deseé mucho… pero tú comenzaste a llorar y el deseo se fue y me dieron celos… rabia… sentí odio por la persona que te hacía llorar porque sabía que se trataba de una mujer… la odié tanto…

Silencio. Todo estaba silencioso después de que André escuchara aquel relato. Se sentía más deseoso de tomarla, de hacerla suya, y de gritarle que aquella vez había llorado porque le frustraba no tenerla como quería, pero no dijo nada por largo tiempo, hasta que sintió que Oscar lo secaba con una suave tela. Lo haló del brazo y lo condujo hasta la cama, y él seguía mudo, vulnerable ante los mimos que la mujer amada le daba mientras estaba completamente desnudo. Los brazos finos de Oscar rodearon su cuello por detrás y escuchó que le susurraba al oído, incrementando su deseo.

- Llorabas por mí ¿no es así?...- André no contestó, solo acarició sus brazos y respiró su aroma, se sentía condenadamente excitado por su mujer.- Si llorabas por otra me sentiré muy celosa André…- Un risa ronca, seductora, se le escapó a André después de lo dicho por la mujer que hizo que a ésta le temblara el cuerpo.

- Sí… lloraba por ti… tú eras mi felicidad y mi sufrimiento… pero ahora solo serás mi felicidad, porque ahora eres solo mía…

André se echó en la cama y atrajo a Oscar sobre su cuerpo, sintió que de esa manera su bebé y ella estarían más cómodos para lo que venía, aún el vientre de Oscar les permitía eso.

Con una mano en la nuca de Oscar, André la incentivó a que el beso se profundizara. Su lengua recorrió la tibia cavidad femenina mientras su otra mano se encargaba de masajear sus caderas y acariciar sus suaves nalgas.

Gemidos por toda la habitación como si se tratara de una canción. Ambos cuerpos se rozaban y el miembro ya erecto de André reclamaba a gritos entrar en su cuerpo… pero no, debía ser gentil, pensar en el placer de ambos, hacer que esa noche; en que volvían a ser dos, los de antes; sea inolvidable.

André cambió de posición y puso a Oscar a su lado. Su hermosa mujer estaba algo despeinada y con el rostro completamente rojo. La desnudó con caricias y besos que ella respondía y se sintió más excitado aún cuando se percató de lo dócil que de pronto se había vuelto el cuerpo de Oscar ante sus caricias y estímulos. Era como una bella muñeca en sus manos, y estaba dispuesto a usar ese poder que de pronto tenía para que ambos disfrutaran más que nunca de esa noche.

Apoyando su cuerpo en uno de sus lados, volvió a atacar sus labios con voracidad, mientras acariciaba sus senos con devoción y como si fuese posible, se sintió más excitado. Sus senos estaban llenos, rebosantes, y la sola idea le hacía sentir vivo, posesivo con todo el cuerpo de ella, que le pertenecía solo a él y a nadie más y cuyos senos cargaban ahora el alimento del hijo de ambos.

Besó sus montes con delicadeza, pues podía sentir a la perfección que ella estaba muy sensible, más delicada que nunca, así que su lengua caliente se paseaba por sus senos con gentileza y amor. Oscar solo podía gemir ante sus atenciones y enredar sus finos dedos en la melena azabache de André, incitándolo a que siguiera, diciéndole sin palabras lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que le gustaba tenerlo así.

Hacer el amor con André en ese instante, parecía cosa de otro mundo. Desde luego que antes también disfrutaba infinitamente de poseerlo, pero ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido, y de haberse reconciliado, sentía su placer multiplicarse, su amor desbordarse y el nombre de su amado no dejaba de salir de sus labios, una y otra vez.

André besó su vientre y se quedó recostado un momento en él, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

- Te amo… estaba volviéndome loco de solo pensar que no regresarías a mí jamás…

- André… te amo… pero no te detengas… te necesito tanto mi amor…- Era un ruego, y es que sentía que si André no entraba en ella de una buena vez, moriría allí mismo.

No hablaron más. André regresó a sus labios y la besó más profundamente, más sugestivamente. Oscar sintió que se ahogaba, que la lengua de André rozaba su garganta y en ese momento un grito se perdió en la boca de su hombre cuando sintió que los dedos masculinos se hundían en la entrada de su cuerpo.

Sabía que André la estaba preparando para cuando su miembro la penetrara… pero… ¡Por Dios! Ella estaba más que lista y sabía que André lo había notado al sentir la humedad de su interior. En un arrebato, y para obligarlo a que se unieran de una vez, Oscar tomó su miembro con una mano y comenzó a estimularlo aún más. El sexo duro y enorme de André vibró ante el tacto logrando su cometido, no sin antes regalarle un delicioso orgasmo gracias a la atrevida intrusión de sus dedos.

André nuevamente la colocó sobre su cuerpo, con suma facilidad, y sin más la penetró. Aunque estaba al borde de su deseo no pudo evitar pensar en si le podría hacerle daño a su bebé o no, así que se quedó quieto un momento y tomando a Oscar de la barbilla hizo que lo mirara. Ella entendió casi al instante el mudo mensaje y le dijo con la voz quebrada de la excitación que todo estaba bien con ella y el bebé.

Más besos profundos que parecían taladrar su garganta y entonces la danza de los cuerpos comenzó. Fue Oscar quien inició con los movimientos aprovechando de la deliciosa posición que significaba estar sobre el enorme cuerpo de André. Sus caderas parecían subir y bajar, y apretar cada vez más en su interior el duro miembro de André, éste alzaba las caderas para contribuir y seguir con aquella dulce e embriagante sensación que era estar dentro de ella, tan adentro, tan profundo que pareció rozar con la punta de su sexo el vientre de su mujer.

Más embestidas que eran comandadas por ella, más gemidos desesperados, ansiosos por llegar a la cumbre. Ya no se besaban, ambos mantenían el rostro escondido en el hombro del otro, concentrados en la parte de sus cuerpos que los mantenían unidos, como uno solo, y que parecía estar a punto de explotar.

Y lo que tenía que explotar, lo hizo. Su amor se desbordó y Oscar apretó en su interior el miembro de André que derramaba de forma inagotable su cremosa y caliente esencia y se mezclaba con la suya, como se mezclaban sus almas y cuerpos mientras se retorcía de placer por haber llegado a un exquisito orgasmo, al cielo.

Oscar se desplomó en el cuerpo de André mientras aún sentía el sexo masculino vibrar y derramarse en su interior con las respiraciones aún agitadas.

André besó la frente de Oscar y se separó de ella despacio. Oscar emitió un gemido de desaprobación al sentir que el miembro de su hombre la abandonaba.

Los cuerpos se calmaron y las respiraciones se acompasaron. André la besó de forma tierna en los labios y la acurrucó sobre su pecho no sin antes decirle un te amo. Casi al instante la mujer cayó rendida, cansada por su noche exquisita de amor y seguramente, cansada por no haber dormido hace mucho tan plácidamente como en ese momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron… ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Pareciera que lo hubiera hecho por años, y es que se sentía tan relajado, satisfecho, saciado… aunque… ahora que despertaba y podía sentir claramente la suavidad y tibieza del cuerpo que había sobre el suyo, no sabía si en verdad estaba tan satisfecho… quizá… quizá nunca se saciaría… quizá nunca se cansaría de hacerle el amor, de tenerla, de hundirse y perderse en la dulzura y pasión del cuerpo de su hermosa Oscar.

Oscar se movió algo inquieta sobre él, frotando todo su cuerpo con el de André y entonces lo supo; jamás se cansaría de hacerla suya, una y otra vez. Acarició su vientre y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, dispuesto a comenzar una nueva ronda de amor.

- Oscar…- Dijo André, restregando su nariz en el cuello de su mujer.

- Tengo mucho sueño…- El bebé en sus entrañas, tal y como siempre pasaba, revoloteó en su interior producto de las caricias de su padre. Era lindo sentirlo, como muchas burbujas en su interior, su pequeño… o quizás pequeña...- Ya nos despertaste…- André sonrió feliz ante el comentario.

- Te amo Oscar… te amo… despierta… quiero hacerte el amor…

- No… déjame dormir un poco más... además no dejaré que me toques hasta que me lleves a una iglesia y te cases conmigo…- André se carcajeó de buena gana, y para Oscar escucharlo reír tan abiertamente y feliz le recordó lo mucho que amaba su sonrisa relajada y fresca, tan él… su amado André.

- Entonces te llevaré ahora mismo a una iglesia…- Aseguró socarronamente mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello blanco de Oscar de forma más que sugestiva.- No puedo creerlo todavía…- Confesó André mientras acariciaba nuevamente el vientre de Oscar y besaba su frente.- No puedo creer que estés aquí de nuevo, tan mía, que me hayas perdonado…- Oscar posó un dedo en los apetitosos labios de André.

- Todo lo que hice, hago y haré André… es solo por mi amor por ti…

Más besos provocativos y una vez más, ambos iniciaron un nuevo ritual de amor y pasión que estaban seguros, disfrutarían hasta el último de sus días.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_No te preocupes nana… ya mi madre no llora como antes por ti, además, papá está siempre con ella consolándola… Lo que me recuerda ¡no sabes!… todo el tiempo tengo que verlos besándose por todas partes ¿qué no se dan cuenta que soy solo un niño?... Pero soy feliz nana… muy feliz, aunque si estuvieras aquí sería más feliz aún y se que todos también lo seríamos... te quiero tanto nana, te extraño… fue lindo compartir esta felicidad contigo, pero me hubiera gustado que fuera para siempre… pero ya se que no se puede… quisiera que estuvieras aquí para que sigas viendo lo que tus rezos y oraciones consiguieron… aún recuerdo los días en que ibas a mi habitación para que los dos pidiéramos a Dios que mis padres se unieran, que fueran felices… te extraño en serio… perdón… se que me lo pediste antes de irte, pero no puedo evitar llorar… no es que esté triste, al contrario, soy feliz nana… pero no te preocupes… mamá siempre llora por ti y por mi abuelito que debe estar cerca de ti, pero creo que ahora anda… más sensible que antes, ya sabes… pero yo solo espero una cosa nana… ¡que mi nuevo hermanito sea hombre! ¡Caroline me da mucho trabajo!... como dice mi papi, se parece a mi madre demasiado… rubia y hermosa, claro que ella no tiene los hermosos ojos de mi madre, me encantan los ojos de mami… así que ojalá que mi nuevo hermanito sí los tenga… pero que sea hombre por favor, porque ya estoy harto de tener que vigilar al hijo del señor Sabagni, todo el tiempo anda detrás de ella… Por cierto ¿te hablé de él no? Bruno es mi amigo, pero no me gusta que mire tanto a Caroline… Nana, no te preocupes, se que escuchas a mi madre llorar… pero es que te extraña mucho… y yo también, creo que debo irme… ya dejé de vigilar a Caroline… y como hoy nos hemos reunido todos, seguro que Bruno está haciendo de las suyas, la señora Claire trata de controlarlo, pero me temo que ella ya está planeando la boda de ambos… ¡Nana! Casi lo olvido, soy un tonto… hoy es mi cumpleaños, por eso nos hemos reunido. Cumplo 13 años… así que ya sabes que tienes que regalarme algo, y como no te puedo tener aquí, quiero que nos cuides a todos desde el cielo ¿sí? Se que lo harás… bueno… ¡te quiero nana, mañana regreso a verte! te dejo estas flores, espero te gusten… y bueno, le dejo unas también a mi abuelito, espero que le gusten y que no se moleste, mi madre dice que no le agradaban mucho las flores… en fin… Mi padre ya me está llamando, está muy impaciente, quiere que hagamos una competencia con los caballos… ¡ayúdame para que pueda ganarle esta vez!... y ahora sí ya me voy… te mando muchos besos, tan dulces como los que tú siempre me dabas… no olvides que te quiero nana _

_¡Adiós!_

**FINALIZADO EL DOMINGO 16 DE NOVIEMBRE A LAS 12:15 AM.**

* * *

_Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! no saben cuánto lo siento! pero la universidad, mi blog, mis locas aficiones y mi operación me tuvieron ocupadísima... pero espero que con este cap, que particularmente me gustó (ruego que a ustedes también) haya remediado un poco mi atrevida tardanza._

_Para quienes preguntaron por mi operación en la columna; todo salió bien, me recupero poco a poco, y ahora, que ya han pasado tres meses, puedo bañarme sola, cambiarme sola y todas esas cosas que antes no podía hacer por mí misma y me desesperaban! no puedo correr ni hacer deporte aún pero pronto se podrá! yo le estoy echando muchas ganas!_

_Como leyeron, se acabó esta historia (mi primer hijo como saben) y me da nostalgia... tuve algunas críticas con respecto a la personalidad de los personajes, pero yo creí adecuado; y en vista de como se desarrollaron las cosas en mi historia; que las recaciones se dieran así, traté de no quitarles su esencia a los personajes, así que disculpen aquellos a quiene no les gustó mi trabajo. Finalmente, soy una fan que adora escribir y que lo hace con esfuerzo y cariño, con todas las ganas de hacer realidad un final que estoy segura le hubiera gustado a muchas._

_No les contesto el review a todas aquí porque la página se molesta, pero sí les contesté a las que me dejaron correo, así que ahora, que es mi último capítulo, espero todas me dejen un mail para responderles personalmente. _

_Por cierto, perdón por todos los errores que tuve a lo largo de mi historia, a veces por actualizar pronto ni revisaba, pero en el foro de ROSE OF VERSAILLES (más información en mi perfil) he subido todos los caps, revisados y corregidos. A ver si se animan aunirse, yo formo parte de él y ni se imaginan todo lo que pueden encontrar de este anime!_

_UNA VEZ MÁS, GRACIAS A LAS QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVIERON ALLÍ, ESTO ES PARA USTEDES Y POR USTEDES Y LES AGRADEZCO SU APOYO INFINITAMENTE!_

_GRACIAS EN ESPECIAL A GEORGIE, POR EL APOYO INCONDICIONAL... POR MUCHAS COSAS... POR AMAR LA HISTORIA TANTO COMO YO!_

_Conmigo será hasta otra historia! besos desde Perú!_

_CaritoAC_


End file.
